UM ENCONTRO COM O DESTINO
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Inuyasha havia se tornado um homem que não costumava ficar com uma mulher por mais de duas noites... Kagome era bem aberta em se tratando de noites casuais... Um encontro de uma noite, sem a possibilidade de um segundo encontro, qual a chance de se verem novamente?
1. A PRIMEIRA IMPRESSÃO

**Quem esta na chuva é para se molhar, então vou postar mais essa história que já tem algum tempo que esta sendo desenvolvida...**

 **Conteúdo para férias o/ o/ o/ o/**

 **Entretanto, vou postar essa com menos frequência que a outra.**

 **Espero que gostem...**

 **Boa semana!**

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Aquelas festas corporativas eram sempre tediosas, os mesmos tipos de pessoas, as mesmas conversas sobre a bolsa de valores e a maneira de ganhar dinheiro mais rápido, seu pai sabia que aquilo era uma das coisas que ele menos gostava de fazer quando se tratava de negócios, mas estava ali devido ao interesse da empresa em abrir uma filial e fazia parte participar daquelas coisas para pesquisar espaços, possíveis, novos sócios, essas coisas básicas, só mais alguns minutos e iria embora, teriam mais uma semana daquilo e depois finalmente voltaria para o trabalho burocrático, felizmente adorava o que fazia, seu pai havia sido sortudo com relação aos dois filhos, ambos se dedicavam a empresa.

-Quem convidou aquelas gostosas? – ele pode ouvir com sua audição sensível, vantagens de ser um hanyou, surpreendeu-se com o linguajar pouco profissional já que ali só haviam engravatados.

Curioso dirigiu seu olhar para a porta vendo duas morenas, uma tinha os cabelos curtos e lisos, que não chegavam à altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos, usava uma regata de seda azul e uma calça social cinza, realmente bonita, tinha belas curvas, obviamente ele focou nos seios médios, cintura fina e pernas longas, mas ainda assim ela não despertou nenhum interesse nele, não podia negar que gostava mais de mulheres loiras e se fosse pensar mais sobre o assunto a maior parte das mulheres com quem dormia era superficial, não que ele tivesse interesse em manter uma conversação prolongada, obviamente ele era tão superficial quanto seu irmão mais velho afirmava, entretanto ele não tinha nenhum interesse em sair tão cedo de sua vida de solteiro, então sua consciência estava tranquila, além do mais nenhuma mulher nunca saia chateada com o fim de seus encontros casuais.

Todas com quem ele lidava sabiam onde estavam se metendo quando se envolvem com ele, pouca conversa, sexo muito bom de uma só noite, uma troca de telefones se fosse do desejo de ambos, e depois ele seguia com sua vida, podendo escolher uma nova conquista ou selecionar alguma de sua extensa agenda, mas nunca desenvolvia nada, nem mesmo amizade com uma mulher que levava para cama, sabia o quanto as mulheres eram voláteis e facilmente desenvolviam sentimentos que ele não conseguiria corresponder.

Voltando ao presente ele voltou sua atenção para a outra morena e ele se viu fascinado, os cabelos negros azulados ondulavam até os quadris, seus olhos pareciam castanhos, mas não tinha como definir exatamente aquela distância, usava uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos revelando a renda preta do sutiã e um belo busto e para completar o look, uma saia preta justa até altura dos joelhos e apesar de não ter interesse em sapatos aqueles que ela usava deixava suas belas pernas mais longas, ele conhecia aquela sensação, ele estava desejando ela, não se importaria de livra-la de todas aquelas roupas e come-la enquanto ela usava apenas aqueles sapatos de cor azul com detalhes pretos.

Inuyasha tinha quase 30 anos, de acordo com sua mãe, que já havia perdido a esperança de que ele entrasse em um relacionamento sério e se casasse, na verdade ele tinha 26 anos, a questão é que ele havia se tornado um homem que não costumava ficar com uma mulher por mais de duas noites, normalmente era o suficiente para ficar entediado ou achar problemas demais para encontrar a mulher uma terceira vez, ainda tinha a questão de as mulheres caírem rapidamente apaixonadas por ele, ele nem ao menos fazia esforço, não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente.

Por muitos anos sua mãe tentou organizar almoços, jantares e eventos, mas ele precisava de alguém diferente, era difícil explicar como seria a mulher perfeita para ele, não que ela precisasse ser realmente perfeita, ninguém era perfeito e não é que ele fosse algum maníaco exigente, entretanto, aparentemente o fato de ele ser um hanyou era um ponto contra ele, uma vez ele até tinha tido a intenção de um relacionamento sério, algo como conto de fadas e o seu feliz para sempre, mas nem todo o dinheiro do mundo foi suficiente para que a família da mulher que amava deixasse que eles ficasse juntos, bom, aquela foi uma grande lição, ele também guardava, um certo, rancor da mulher, afinal ela podia ter lutado mais para ficar com ele, mas talvez os sentimentos dela não fossem tão fortes quanto os dele, mas o passado é passado.

Não que as mulheres não tivessem interesse por ele, afinal Inuyasha era um homem bonito com um ótimo corpo, obviamente chamava a atenção e despertava interesse, não foi sempre que ele foi assim, era só que não se sentia... O melhor seria parar de considerar essas coisas e voltar sua atenção para o presente.

Aproximou-se da morena que lhe chamara a atenção quando percebeu que ela estava sozinha e não havia sinal da amiga, ela estava acabando um drinque e devolvendo o copo ao balcão, pensativa sobre algo, observou ela resmungar algo enrugando levemente a testa parecendo levemente irritada lhe dando uma expressão cômica e fofinha, parecia uma gatinha, esse pensamento fez com que ele risse levemente.

Ficou observando mais um pouco até que ela levantou e deu um passo para trás antes de tropeçar, iria cair, mas Inuyasha a segurou como se estivesse finalizando uma dança, as mãos dele rodeavam fortemente a cintura dela apertando-a contra seu corpo, a respiração rápida, devido ao susto, fazia seus seios subirem e descerem rapidamente capturando a atenção dele por algum tempo, afinal era um belo par de peitos, sua observação foi subindo lentamente pela pulsação que martelava fortemente no pescoço que implorava para ser beijado e vendo o quanto ela era mais bonita de perto e que na verdade os olhos dela eram verde escuro, ela mantinha os olhos arregalados pela surpresa, mas depois de um tempo ela relaxou e abriu um leve sorriso, sua pele clara tinha adquirido um tom rosado que a deixava ainda mais atraente.

Quando Kagome havia aceitado acompanhar Eri naquele lugar não imaginaria que ela estava ali com o interesse de ver alguém e que a deixaria completamente sozinha sem conhecer ninguém, não que ela fosse uma pessoa tímida, mas não estava muito sociável hoje, pediu um drinque qualquer e ficou resmungando sobre o quanto Eri estava agindo como uma péssima amiga enquanto isso ela sabia que estava enrugando a testa em irritação, mas não podia evitar, as pessoas costumavam dizer que ela era expressiva demais, pontos contra e a favor, claro que ela era desinibida, uma mulher tem que saber exatamente o que ela quer e ela era desse tipo, claro que algumas vezes ela tinha que pagar um preço alto demais, mas não valia a pena pensar no passado agora.

Era melhor acabar logo a bebida e ir embora de uma vez, claro que não seria tão fácil, nunca era, por isso não foi uma grande surpresa quando tropeçou no primeiro passo que deu para trás, o que não podia imaginar era que acabaria mergulhando em uma imensidão dourada como os olhos de seu salvador, ela tinha tendências desastradas e estava muito agradecida por ter sido salva de uma queda feia e incrivelmente constrangedora, obviamente o calor em seu rosto dizia que tinha ficado sem graça de qualquer maneira.

-Obrigada! – sussurrou quando o silencio ficou constrangedor, ele não se mexeu, mas sorriu mostrando os caninos e ela começou a imaginar o quanto aquilo poderia ser sexy, sentir aquelas coisinhas na pele, mordiscando ou então raspando, um pouco de dor podia aumentar a paixão, não que ela fosse daquele tipo de pessoa que gosta de dor no sexo, mas um pouquinho podia ser interessante, entretanto aquele não era o melhor momento para ficar divagando sobre esse tipo de coisa.

-Não acho que tenha bebido o suficiente para isso. – ele brincou finalmente ajudando-a a ficar na postura correta, soltando-a somente quando sentiu que ela estava firme nos próprios pés.

-Realmente, eu sou um desastre. – disse humorada rindo levemente, claramente ele a estava examinando de maneira criteriosa, ela não podia negar que ele era um deus grego de dois metros, cabelos prateados longos, musculoso, lindos olhos e orelhas fofíssimas no topo da cabeça, era possivelmente um dos homens mais lindos que ela já tinha visto e suas mãos estavam coçando para testar se aquelas coisinhas no topo da cabeça dele eram tão macias quanto pareciam, então ela permitiu que ele continuasse sua observação.

Aquele olhar penetrante estava fazendo coisas com ela e mesmo quando viu um pequeno sorriso malicioso se formando nos lábios dele, provavelmente sabendo exatamente o que estava causando nela, ela manteve o mesmo sorriso enquanto sabia que estava adquirindo novamente um tom avermelhado nas bochechas, não que ela não estivesse acostumada com aquele tipo de atenção, mas ele tinha alguma coisa que fazia ela mais quente.

Kagome era bem aberta em se tratando de noites casuais, se sua mãe imaginasse com quantos caras ela já transara, principalmente transas de uma noite das quais ela nem lembrava o nome, seria chamada de vadia no mínimo, o homem a sua frente poderia ser mais um desses se o dia não tivesse sido horrível, ainda assim por um momento ficou em dúvida sobre como reagir, o que não era muito comum, Kagome havia se tornado uma mulher de atitude e sempre pegava aquilo que queria, mas por algum motivo ele a deixava nervosa, talvez porque aqueles olhos pareciam ver até sua alma.

-Obrigada novamente. – falou quando o silencio já estava se tornando constrangedor. – Eu já... vou indo. – ela encostou levemente no braço dele lhe dando o seu melhor sorriso antes de ir embora, sabia que podia se arrepender de não ser mais atrevida e convidar um completo estranho para sua cama, mas realmente não sentia-se segura para tomar uma atitude e ele não fez nenhum movimento também.

Inuyasha ficou olhando aquela bela mulher ir embora, claro que examinou o traseiro dela, por um momento ele quase foi atrás dela, aquele momento de indecisão na despedida dela mostrava que talvez ela pudesse querer ficar com ele, mas talvez ela se assustasse se ele fosse um pouco agressivo, afinal ela era humana e ele um hanyou, estremeceu quando ela olhou por sobre o ombro em direção a ele fazendo seu sangue aquecer, seria uma longa noite, ainda mais porque ele havia sentindo a alteração do cheiro dela, era doce e irresistível.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

 **Até a próxima**


	2. DE NOVO E MAIS UMA VEZ

**OLÁ! DEMOROU, MAS ESTA AQUI MAIS UM CAPÍTULO...**

 **ESPERO QUE CURTAM...**

 **MOMENTOS CALIENTES OS ESPERAM!**

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Sério! Jakotsu o cara parecia saído de um daqueles filmes de ação, ele era alto, forte e tinha um sorriso que fez coisas estranhas comigo. – Kagome dizia para o amigo, ou seria melhor chamar de amiga? Afinal eles compartilhavam o mesmo gosto, ela não havia tido uma noite tranquila, o cara parecia ter invadido sua mente e implantou sonhos quentes que fizeram seu corpo quase doer de necessidade, o que a tranquilizava e decepcionava é que talvez estivesse colocando muita expectativa nele, provavelmente o cara não seria tão bom quanto nos seus sonhos, entretanto se fosse ela se arrependeria pelo resto da vida por não ter aproveitado a oportunidade.

-Um grande pedaço de mau caminho. – Jakotsu disse sonhador, ele era seu/a melhor amigo/a, podia contar tudo para ele e sempre recebia os melhores conselhos, ao menos na maioria das vezes, já que em alguns momentos ele viajava muito, nesse momento Kagome podia praticamente ver os olhinhos brilhando enquanto ele montava o quebra cabeça com a descrição do estranho gostoso. – Podia perguntar para ele se estaria interessado em variar o cardápio, eu gostaria de fazer parte do menu. – Kagome não pode evitar de rir e pela maneira que aqueles olhos a secarão ela tinha certeza que o cara gostava de mulher, ela quase podia sentir o calor onde suas mãos a seguraram para impedir sua queda, o homem era literalmente quente.

-Eu nem sei o nome dele Jak, muito menos se eu vou encontrar com ele novamente. – ela disse meio arrependida de não ter sido a mulher que sempre era, muito provavelmente eles acabariam em um dos cubículos de um dos banheiros com ela segurando seus quadris com as pernas, ao menos teria mais lembranças além do sorriso safado e pegada forte.

-Querida, acredita em mim, quando tem que ser nada pode impedir, se você tiver que tocar naquelas orelhinhas fofas, o destino se encarregara disso. – Kagome revirou os olhos voltando sua atenção para o trabalho, quando Jakotsu começava a filosofar podia levar horas, mas por outro lado ela queria mesmo acreditar que o amigo estivesse certo, porque ela queria muito poder tocar naquelas orelhas.

Trabalhar em casa era bom, normalmente adorava seu trabalho, entretanto no momento a fazia pensar mais ainda no hanyou, Kagome era uma renomada escritora de romances quentes e além de suas experiências sexuais, ela também acabava assistindo muito pornô, mas um motivo para a mãe dela condena-la, por isso ela divulgava seu trabalho com um pseudónimo, Jakotsu era o único que sabia sobre isso, mas ela gostava de se vestir como se trabalhasse em algum escritório.

-Acho que deveria usar essa posição nessa parte. – ele disse tirando-a de seus devaneios e mostrando a tela de um dos notebooks que ela usava, Kagome olhou para a cena, examinando os emaranhados de corpos suados, de forma critica, a muito ela deixou de sentir timidez por compartilhar aqueles momentos com Jakotsu, pensava como um recurso da profissão.

-Não acha um pouco pesado? – normalmente o sexo descrito nos livros era cheios de caricias e posições pouco elaboradas, mas Kagome estava buscando escrever alguma coisa um pouco diferente, mais picante e talvez um pouco mais pesado, as mulheres estavam começando a assumir seus gostos por umas leituras mais picantes e os homens também adquiriam exemplares disfarçadamente.

-Você disse que queria uma mudança nas suas histórias, além do mais, 50 tons de cinza fez bastante sucesso contando sobre um cara sádico. – Jakotsu tinha razão, mas a cena que eles estavam vendo agora era muito mais pesado do que qualquer coisas que ela tinha lido. – Eu não me importaria se meu maridinho quisesse pegar mais pesado comigo, você já quis tanto um cara que precisava colocar as mãos nele tão rápido e tão forte que a coisa ficou selvagem? – Kagome ergueu os olhos da tela do computador e mordeu o lábio pensando sobre o que o amigo estava falando, ela não se classificaria como tediosa, mas selvagem? Então os pensamentos que ela teve anteriormente lhe vieram à cabeça, provavelmente o hanyou conseguiria tira o pior dela. – Estou vendo que o senhor olhos dourados deixou uma grande impressão. – ele quase gritou eufórico. – Torcendo por um segundo encontro. – Kagome revirou os olhos.

-Certo! – Kagome voltou sua atenção para a outra tela começando a digitar, nem reparando direito quando o amigo se despediu e foi embora, estava com uns prazos apertados, ainda bem que o corpo da história já estava montado, diferente da maioria das histórias, ela gostava de criar mulheres determinadas e fortes o suficiente para correrem atrás do que queriam.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome tivera duas noites extremamente agoniantes, tudo culpa do charmoso hanyou de olhos dourados, se ele fosse tão quente quanto nos sonhos dela, era melhor nem pensar sobre isso, poderia atrair a atenção de youkais com faro bom, sabia que provavelmente naquele dia ela não conseguira se segurar e seu corpo reagiu bastante a ele, suspirou sabendo que alguns youkais poderiam pensar que haviam sido os responsáveis por despertar aquele tipo de desejo nela e não estava com bom humor para lidar com homens egocêntricos, além do mais deveria se contentar com a possibilidade de nunca mais encontrar com ele.

Pagou a conta e levantou indo ao banheiro antes de ir embora, saiu do banheiro e estava distraída tentando encontrar a chave do carro dentro da bolsa, e pensar que a bolsa nem era grande, como os objetos podiam sumir ali dentro era um grande mistério, passou pela porta e deu vários passos para trás quando alguém esbarrou contra ela, ou foi ela que esbarrou na pessoa.

-Desculpe. – pediu mesmo que a culpa não fosse inteiramente nela, mas imaginava que a pessoa estivesse tão distraída quanto ela, ainda estava procurando a maldita chave e enrugando a testa e resmungado como sempre fazia quando ficava irritada.

-Eu que deveria pedir desculpa. – ouviu o homem dizer com humor, levantou rapidamente a cabeça ao reconhecer a voz do homem que havia lhe roubado a paz, ele estava de terno e sinceramente a peça se encaixava com perfeição no corpo dele, deveria ser crime o deixar andar vestido daquela maneira em meio a meros mortais.

Lembrou quando o viu pela primeira vez usando uma calça jeans e camisa social com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, pensando bem o cara conseguia ser bonito de qualquer maneira, mas rapidamente seu foco foi parar nas belas orelhas felpudas que pareciam ser bastante macias ao toque, e se ela oferecesse algo prazeroso para ele? Será que em troca permitiria que ela as tocasse? Ela esta assim tão desesperada para tocar aquelas coisinhas a ponto de dar uma de oferecida vulgar? Talvez e isso era um pouco assustador.

Quando os investidores marcaram aquele café, Inuyasha quase negara achando que eles estavam enrolando, mas era preciso aguentar mais um pouco, já era o terceiro dia de negociações então só precisava aguentar mais dois dias, entretanto se soubesse que encontraria novamente a bela morena de olhos exóticos e dominadora de seus sonhos novamente teria feito questão de chegar mais cedo, aparentemente camisa branca fazia parte do uniforme de trabalho dela, infelizmente para seus olhos todos os botões estavam fechados, mas ainda assim valorizava seu busto, uma saia cinza apertava sua cintura fina e quadris até a altura dos joelhos e ainda havia outro par de sapatos de salto incrivelmente sexy e de um tom de vermelho que chegava a serem indecentes, voltando sua atenção para o belo rosto observou os cabelos presos em um coque comportado dava-lhe visão de todo o pescoço.

Ele havia ido lavar as mãos já que tinha chegado da rua e tinha desenvolvido esse habito por causa da mãe, o local onde eles esbarraram oferecia uma enganosa privacidade, não tinha muito movimento, ele a afastou delicadamente mais para o canto, ela foi sem protestar ainda olhando para ele fixamente.

Ela estava encarando fixamente suas orelhas caninas, entretanto ele havia reparado como o examinara de uma maneira tão minuciosa como ele o fizera, os olhos verdes agora pareciam negros, o que era um indício de que ela o desejava, curioso Inuyasha deu um passo na direção dela quase colando os corpos capitando facilmente os batimentos acelerados e o odor adocicado que chegou ao seu olfato sensível, quase o fez gemer.

-No que esta pensando? – Inuyasha sussurrou curioso, não conseguindo evitar que sua voz saísse rouca, a mulher era quente, sua temperatura corporal subiu também acompanhando a dela.

-No que seria preciso fazer para tocar em suas orelhas. – Kagome respondeu sem pensar, percebeu o que havia dito em voz alta quando viu os olhos cor de âmbar arregalarem, ela com certeza havia enlouquecido, sentiu o rosto quente abaixando rapidamente a cabeça para disfarçar que havia corado.

O que havia de errado com ela? Claro que ela gostava de ser sincera e aberta, mas céus! Ela havia se oferecido para fazer qualquer coisa para simplesmente acariciar aquelas orelhas, talvez devesse adquirir um animal de estimação, afinal desde quando ela era assim tão fascinada por orelhas? Ela já conviveu com outros hanyous ao longo da vida, mas nenhum tão... tão... o que? O que fazia aquele ser especial?

Hora de pensar em uma saída estratégica, talvez a reunião sobre o novo livro, ao qual ela fingia ser uma intermediaria, quando na verdade era a própria escritora , tenha deixado ela tão chateada que alguma coisa quebrou dentro dela, o prazo para entrega foi alterado novamente e agora ela tinha um mês a menos para concluir a obra, muito pressionada... Oh! Ele estava tocando ela, seus dedos tocaram suavemente seu queixo, obrigando-a a encara-lo, suas pupilas estavam tão expandidas, ele deu mais um passo para frente e então ela podia sentir o calor dele se espalhando ao longo do corpo dela, ele ia beija-la? Ela sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem enquanto ele abaixava olhando fixamente para os seus lábios, as mãos dela pousaram sobre o peito dele enquanto ficava na ponta do pé, ele era tão alto, porque tudo parecia esta acontecendo em câmera lenta? Ela já podia sentir o hálito bater em seu rosto, ela quase podia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele...

-Ai esta você! Pensei que somente eu havia me atrasado. – Inuyasha olhou para um dos investidores acordando do transe que ele parecia ter caído desde que a humana respondeu sua pergunta, eles afastaram-se antes que fosse reparado a situação embaraçosa, o homem continuou falando e puxando Inuyasha para longe do banheiro podendo somente lançar um último olhar para a mulher que dominava seus pensamentos, mas nem sabia o nome dela.

Kagome agradeceu e amaldiçoou o homem que havia atrapalhado sua interação com o estranho sensual, tudo bem que ela era direta com seus interesses sexuais, mas pelo amor de Deus ela praticamente havia oferecido sexo em troca de poder tocar em suas orelhas caninas e a cara de espanto que ele fez, suspirando ela catou os caquinhos de sua dignidade e foi em direção do trabalho.

Inuyasha não sabia o que pensar sobre aquela humana, não se lembrava da última vez que uma mulher o surpreendera daquela maneira, provavelmente porque nunca nenhuma havia lhe causado isso e a maneira como ela ficou, se possível, ainda mais linda com aquelas bochechas coradas, ele não estava acostumado a pensar com tanta frequência em uma só mulher, problema que ele considerava fácil de resolver, só precisava de uma noite com ela, a questão é que não sabia como reencontra-la, talvez nunca mais a visse.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Estava tão feliz de ter aceitado sair com a Eri, o local era realmente muito bom, música de qualidade e dançante, drinks bem feitos, a única coisa ruim era o fato que a amiga mais uma vez havia largado ela novamente, assim como fizera naquela festa em que conhecerá o hanyou, tudo por causa de uma paixonite com um carinha, que na opinião de Kagome só estava enrolando ela para uma boa transa, mas Eri estava se fazendo de difícil e sendo uma péssima amiga, Kagome já havia falado para ela, entretanto a outra simplesmente ignorou, ainda bem que a boate era boa, porque ela havia vindo de carona e ao menos a qualidade do lugar não a deixaria tão irritada quando fosse pagar uma fortuna para conseguir ir para casa, já que ela duvidava que fosse voltar a ver Eri esta noite.

Decidida a esquecer do abandono ela seguiu para pista dançar e quem sabe achar alguém interessante para terminar a noite bem, ela adorava dançar, logo fechou os olhos e começou a sentir a batida da música relaxando, deixando que guiasse seus movimentos e esquecendo seus problemas.

A música era eletrizante e ao mesmo tempo tinha uma batida sexy, seus quadris seguiam o ritmo enquanto elevava seus braços e mexia os pés ocasionalmente, logo os cabelos longos grudavam nas costas com o suor, todos os problemas sendo esquecidos, ela não tinha o costume de beber quando estava sozinha na boate, mas nem precisava, bastava tocar música boa e ela se divertia para valer, alguns homens tentavam chegar nela, entretanto não aguentavam seu ritmo.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Aquela boate parecia ser realmente muito boa, havia acabado com as negociações e aquela seria sua última noite ali, um dos convidados havia sugerido aquele lugar, precisava relaxar, havia sido uma semana bastante tensa, levando em consideração que alguns ainda estavam em desacordo com algumas questões e ainda tinha o fato de que em vários momentos durante a noite ele acordava exasperado e um tanto quanto "animadinho", hoje seria uma ótima oportunidade para se livrar de toda essa tensão acumulada, uma olhada rápida enquanto ia em direção do bar garantiu que o ambiente era bem frequentado, havia muitas mulheres bonitas, mas antes de ir direto e abordar alguma deles ele decidiu aproveitar o local, ao menos um pouco, a música que tocava era muito boa e envolvente.

Foi até o bar e pediu um drink qualquer, a mulher que o atendeu lançou aquele típico olhar de interesse que viajava por todo seu corpo, Inuyasha teve que assumir que a mulher era bonita, cabelo loiro, curto, com as pontas pretas, seu rosto tinha um formato delicado de coração e tinha uma boca carnuda e atraente, o uniforme do lugar também valorizava o corpo, ela tinha seios pequenos e tinha poucas curvas, porém de um jeito atraente, mas não o suficiente para o fazer esperar até o horário de saída dela, claro que existia a opção de pegar ela em um canto escuro durante o intervalo de trabalho e ele até considerou a alternativa, entretanto havia acabado de chegar ao local e nem teve tempo de avaliar outra opções, ele também não costumava fazer loucuras em público, normalmente preferia uma cama, algumas pessoas poderiam considerar monótono, entretanto ele podia provar o contrário.

Bebeu apreciando a qualidade do preparo antes de voltar sua atenção para a pista de dança, seus olhos foram atraídos diretamente para uma morena, os cabelos negros longos grudavam nas costas e ombros devido ao suor, eles eram ondulados e batiam na altura dos quadris, ele avaliou a calça jeans colada até a altura da cintura fina, ressaltando as pernas longas e bem torneadas, o bumbum também era perfeito, mas talvez fosse só efeito da peça que ela vestia, aquilo despertou sua curiosidade sobre a veracidade daquelas curvas, ela virou enquanto continuava a balançar o corpo ao ritmo da música que tinha uma batida vibrante e sexy, ele continuou seu exame apreciando a pele exposta entre a calça e o top decotado com a frente trançada, era tão apertado que ele duvidava que ela estivesse usando algo por baixo daquela peça, ficou algum tempo simplesmente prestando atenção no movimento dos seios, grandes, porém não de um jeito exagerado, pareciam naturais e caberiam perfeitamente eu suas mãos, o jeito que ela dançava era hipnotizante e excitante, logo estaria evidente para todo mundo o quanto ele estava apreciando a vista.

-Só pode ser brincadeira. – ele sussurrou surpreso quando sua atenção finalmente foi para o rosto, a garota responsável por suas noites mal dormidas estava ali dançando como se o mundo fosse acabar ou simplesmente estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em seduzir todos os homens e causar inveja em todas as mulheres, quando deu por si estava caminhando na direção dela, ela não estava dando muita bola para quem tentava se aproximar somente curtindo a música.

Kagome assustou-se quando girou e sentiu bater contra um corpo quente e a eletricidade que passou por ela quando sentiu a mão tocando sua cintura na parte nua entre o top e calça, olhos ambares com pupilas dilatadas encaravam ela como um predador que acabava de capturar sua presa, ela reconheceu de imediato seu estranho sexy.

-Mundo pequeno. – Kagome disse subindo a mão pelo peito até o pescoço dele aproximando mais os corpos, o hanyou estava muito bonito de calça jeans e camisa vermelha com alguns botões abertos e foi muito bom sentir aquela massa de músculos em suas mãos, era quente e firme, mas não de uma maneira desagradável.

-Será que dessa vez eu posso ao menos saber seu nome antes que vá embora novamente? – Inuyasha perguntou levando a outra mão para o quadril dela entrando no mesmo ritmo, não que ele pudesse se gabar por ser um excelente dançarino, mas ele se saia bem o suficiente para se garantir e assumir o controle dos movimentos, diminuindo o ritmo para um balanço lento e sexy, ela se aconchegou mais a ele, suas mãos circularam sua cintura pousando no fim de suas costas, próximo a bunda dela, a humana não se importou com suas mãos travessas.

-Não tenho planos de sair por agora, ao menos por enquanto. – ela disse bem humorada, com um sorrisinho cheio de intensões, que o arrepiou. – Mas caso aconteça algum imprevisto e apareça alguém puxando você por aí, meu nome é Kagome. – ela disse e era um nome bonito, tanto quanto a dona, Kagome levou a outra mão para a nuca dele, os sapatos de salto ajudando a não ficar tão desconfortável com a diferença entre a altura deles, afinal Inuyasha tinha quase dois metros e ela deveria ter em media um e sessenta, ficou curioso para olhar o sapato que ela estava usando, mas decidiu que não conseguiria afastar seu corpo nenhum um centímetro para longe do dela no momento. – Você não vai dizer o seu? – ela quase fez um biquinho, fazendo-o rir antes de puxa-la para um beijo.

Ele raspou os lábios sentindo a macies dos lábios dela, ela suspirou parecendo se derreter contra ele, então passou a língua entre os lábios dela sentindo a doçura deles, os lábios macios se entreabriram aceitando a invasão da língua experiente e foi o melhor duelo ao qual Kagome já havia se metido, não havia nenhuma hesitação, o cara sabia exatamente o que queria e apesar da força e de beija-la de um modo exigente ele ainda conseguia ser gentil.

Diferente da atendente do bar, Inuyasha não se importaria de arrasta-la para um canto escuro e continuar o que estavam começando com aquele beijo, não entendia porque, mas a humana despertava esse lado inconsequente dele, havia uma urgência em suas pequenas mãos puxando o cabelo de sua nuca, eles continuavam dançando, enquanto ela apertava mais o corpo contra o dele, Inuyasha desceu um pouco mais as mãos puxando-a contra sua ereção, ela gemeu contra a língua dele balançando sensualmente contra seu corpo de uma maneira que fazia ele pensar mais em sexo.

– Vai me dizer seu nome antes de sairmos daqui? Ou vou ter que inventar um apelido para o resto da noite? – Kagome perguntou após o beijo que roubou seu folego deixando-a ofegante, os dois estavam, mas ela queria beija-lo novamente, na verdade ela queria mais, aquele beijo serviu somente para fazê-la lembrar de alguns sonhos que havia tido durante a semana sobre, um certo, estranho de olhos âmbar, o cara sabia como beijar, ela sabia que estava com as bochechas rosadas, também permanecia segurando firmemente o cabelo dele mantendo-o próximo.

Aquela era uma grande surpresa, Kagome estava o convidando a passar a noite com ela? Talvez tivesse entendido errado, mulheres precisavam ser seduzidas, precisavam da ilusão de que aquela não seria simplesmente uma noite e que seria somente mais uma em sua cama, e por aquela humana de olhos exóticos ele estava até disposto há um pouco de sedução, observando mais de perto, ele podia ver o tom parecia como musgo com pequenos pontos dourados, próximo à pupila o verde parecia alguns tons mais claros, formando um degrade impressionante. Ele não mentiria para ela, ele nunca mentia para as mulheres com as quais pretende passar a noite.

-Não? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para ele confusa, o beijo havia sido muito bom e fazia uma semana que ela queria saber se ele se comparava aos seus sonhos ou seria como os outros, homens costumam se gabar de serem bons na cama, mas na hora da verdade, poucos sabem realmente como satisfazer uma mulher, grande parte se preocupa somente com o próprio prazer. – Acho que entendi errado então. – sussurrou antes de começar a se afastar dele deslizado as mãos para longe do seu pescoço, aproveitou para deslizar as mãos pelo braço dele.

-Inuyasha. – ele disse rapidamente puxando-a novamente contra ele, aparentemente ela havia realmente convidado ele para passar a noite com ela e não abriria mão de ter isso com ela. – Você mora aqui perto? – ela o olhou surpresa por algum tempo, antes de voltar a sorrir, o nome combinava com ele e sua pergunta mostrava claramente seu interesse de ter somente uma noite com ela, provavelmente sairia correndo na manhã seguinte antes de ela acordar, felizmente ela não se importava com esse tipo de atitude.

-Infelizmente não. – a resposta não o agradou muito, já que a alternativa era leva-la para o apartamento dele, se bem que teria que ir embora amanhã pela manhã mesmo, então não devia dar tanta importância aquilo.

-Vamos para o meu então. – disse convicto antes de voltar a beija-la, ela tinha lábios tão macios e correspondia as suas investidas a altura, as mãos dela acariciavam sua nuca de maneira delicada e ao mesmo tempo firme, puxando o cabelo, ele poderia livra-la daquela calça jeans agora mesmo e dar um show para todos naquele local, mas tê-la em seus braços naquele momento o deixou levemente possessivo, separando os lábios do dela começou a guia-la para fora da boate, ele seria o único a ver aquele corpo nu.

-Trabalho ou lazer? – ela perguntou de repente enquanto eles caminhavam lado a lado com a mão dele enlaçando possessivamente a cintura dela, havia uma tensão entre eles, talvez fosse pela expectativa que aquele beijo havia levantando, ele rapidamente achou o carro e abriu a porta do passageiro para ela, Kagome achou interessante o comportamento cavalheiresco dele, quando foram pagar a conta ele insistiu muito para pagar o que ela tinha consumido também, ela reclamou um pouco já que ela havia gastado muito mais que ele, o hanyou foi muito persistente, os argumentos dela finalizaram quando ele a puxou para mais um beijo de tirar o folego, o homem tinha argumentos válidos, depois de fechar a porta do passageiro ele deu a volta e logo dirigia para o apartamento alugado.

-Trabalho. – ele respondeu simplesmente, não estava muito interessando em conversar, ou conhece-la melhor, na verdade até queria, mas não com palavras, a mulher havia testado a paciência dele no caixa com argumentos muito bons, mas ele a venceu calando-a com um beijo.

-Sem conversa? – Kagome questionou sarcástica colocando a mão sobre a coxa dele, sentindo-o ficar tenso instantaneamente, apertou levemente antes de subir mais um pouco a mão, Inuyasha tirou rapidamente uma das mãos do volante e segurou a mão dela tirando-a de sua perna. – Sem tocar também? Vai ser uma noite tediosa então? – Inuyasha olhou para o lado, quando o sinal ficou vermelho, percebendo que ela estava brincando, os olhos verdes brilhando de um jeito que o encheu de expectativas para a noite, ele já encontrara mulheres atiradas antes, mas Kagome era diferente, sua intensidade era diferente, ela não se importava em estar no comando, não precisa que ele fosse o responsável por iniciar as investidas, sua atitude o intrigava.

-Não quero causar nenhum acidente. – disse simplesmente, ela era incrivelmente bela e apesar da pouca iluminação ele podia ver claramente que ela usava pouca maquiagem e o batom que não se rendeu aos beijos que ele havia dado era de um tom rosa que só ressaltava mais o quanto eles eram macios.

-Nada de viver perigosamente? – Kagome tirou o sinto de segurança e se aproximou mais dele colocando a mão novamente sobre sua coxa massageando de um modo provocativo, o volume acima mostrava onde ele queria que ela tocasse, ela riu como se soubesse exatamente o que estava passando na cabeça dele, aproximou-se mais e começou a distribuir beijos molhados ao longo do pescoço passando os dentes de uma maneira sexy fazendo Inuyasha apertar o volante com força e lutar contra a vontade de fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás para que ela tivesse melhor acesso. – Ou simplesmente estou te intimidando tomando a iniciativa? – questionou contra o pescoço dele começando a subir a mão pela coxa e dessa vez ele não a impediu de chegar até sua ereção.

-Você é sempre assim? – Inuyasha devolveu a pergunta sua voz saiu em um baixo sussurro rouco apertando ainda mais o volante, se continuasse assim ele poderia acabar cedendo com a sua força, Kagome começou a distribuir mordidinhas enquanto apertava o pau dele arrancando baixos gemidos, enquanto acariciava o comprimento.

-É só uma noite, eu quero você e... – Kagome começou parando as mordidas e beijos pelo pescoço para olhar onde sua mão massageava com mais vontade a prova do desejo dele acariciando até que ele soltasse gemidos e grunhidos constantes, ele era grande e grosso e tal conhecimento fez a boca dela encher de água querendo provar. -... você também me quer, não tem motivo para complicar as coisas, além do mais eu tenho pensado sobre isso durante toda a semana. – e assim a conversa estava encerrada, já que estava difícil para ele conseguir alguma concentração e para piorar a humana voltou a distribuir beijos e mordidas aplicando um pouco mais de pressão, aumentando ainda mais seu desejo, ele teria marcas ao longo do pescoço no dia seguinte, marcas que ele iria retribuir com a mais absoluta certeza.

Saber que ela tinha pensado tanto neles juntos quanto ele encheu ainda mais o seu desejo, pareceu estranho que ambos se sentissem dessa maneira, havia sempre uma tensão no ar, como eletricidade e quando eles se tocavam havia uma corrente que passava entre eles aumentando a vontade de tocar e continuar tocando, o cheiro dela também era tão delicioso e a medida que ela continuava o torturando ele podia sentir mais de sua excitação.

 _Inuyasha suspirou aliviado por conseguir chegar ao apartamento sem causar nenhum acidente grave e conseguir estacionar, se fosse ser sincero não havia cometido muitas loucuras na vida, mas ela o fazia ter vontade de nem sair do carro, assim que parou ele tirou o sinto e puxou a humana para seu colo iniciando um beijo urgente sendo correspondido a altura, ela rodeou seu pescoço e colou o corpo ao dele as mãos dela foram direto para o cabelo dele pegando com força, mesmo com a camada de roupas ele podia sentir os bicos enrijecidos contra seus músculos, logo ela estava gemendo contra seus lábios enquanto começavam uma lenta fricção, Inuyasha foi descendo a mão das costas passando pelos quadris e parando no bumbum apertando e puxando-a mais contra ele, com muita dificuldade separou os lábios do dela voltando as mãos para o quadril fazendo-a parar de se mexer contra ele, não passou uma semana fantasiando com aquela mulher para passar vergonha se derramando nas calças, ela gemeu frustrada quando ele abriu a porta do carro ajudando-a a descer._

 _Kagome estava querendo enlouquece-lo, o cabelo bagunçado pelas mãos dele, os lábios vermelhos e inchados dos beijos que haviam trocado, então assim que entraram no elevador ele puxou-a atacando seus lábios novamente, ela simplesmente deixou-se levar e correspondeu na mesma intensidade, desceu as mão pelos quadris até o bumbum apertando e puxando para cima obrigando-a a enlaçar seus quadris pressionando-a fortemente contra uma das paredes, a humana se arqueou contra o calor dele quando sentiu o frio da parede nas costas, o porteiro do prédio deveria estar apreciando o show que eles estavam dando e pela primeira vez em sua vida Inuyasha pouco se importava, pela primeira vez ele estava fora do controle e tudo culpa da morena em seus braços que também parecia tão sem controle quanto ele._

 _Saíram do elevador com ele ainda carregando-a, ela podia sentir a ereção dele passando por uma área sensível do seu corpo, ele parecia ser grande e arrancava gemidos cada vez que dava um passo, Kagome puxou a camisa dele lançando botões pelo corredor._

 _-Eu sempre quis fazer isso. – ela disse antes de voltar a beija-lo só que dessa vez no pescoço, com força o suficiente para ele saber que deixaria marca, não que ele se importasse, nenhuma marca durava muito nele, quando chegasse em casa só carregaria lembranças dessa noite, era o que esperava, mas a humana estava parecendo mais selvagem a cada instante, nada nunca foi igual aquilo, provavelmente levaria muito mais do que lembranças daquela noite._

 _-Pode fazer o que quiser, doçura. – ele disse prensando-a contra a parede ao lado da porta enquanto tentava pegar o cartão de acesso, processo muito complicado, levando em consideração que Kagome tinha os tornozelos cruzados em seus quadris se movendo contra sua ereção, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço, enquanto soltava alguns gemidos contra sua pele. O que aquela mulher estava fazendo com ele? Estava quase rasgando a roupa de ambos ali mesmo no corredor, mas ao invés disso puxou as coxas dela mais para cima liberando os bolsos de sua calça finalmente conseguindo ter acesso ao cartão de entrada._

 _-Você sabe o que dizer para agradar uma mulher, grandão. – Kagome disse antes de juntar os lábios novamente, Inuyasha finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta deixando o cartão cair no chão em qualquer lugar e chutou a porta levando-os para o sofá sem interromper o beijo surpreso por não ter tropeçado ou batido em nada, sentou finalmente podendo subir as mãos pelo corpo dela até os seios encontrando os bicos entumecidos, interrompeu o beijo tirando o top com a ajuda dela, pois o mesmo era apertado e tinha que ser mesmo para segurar aquelas maravilhas._

 _-Lindos – ele sussurrou admirando o torso nu dela. – Você é linda. – disse quando encontrou os olhos quase negros dela, mas o verde estava ali parecendo mais claro que o normal, ela estava corada de desejo e vergonha, sorriu antes de voltar novamente sua atenção para os seios, passou a língua em volta do bico esquerdo enquanto simulava o mesmo movimento com os dedos no direito fazendo-a se inclinar mais contra ele enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, ela apoiou suas mãos no joelho apertando enquanto murmurava sua aprovação, os longos cabelos fazendo cocegas em seus braços que a circulavam como se quisesse mantê-la sua prisioneira, fechou os lábios sobre o ponto rosado e sugou apertando o outro entre os dedos, Kagome gemeu alto, o toque e a boca de Inuyasha eram tão habilidosas e tão torturantes. – O que foi? – ele perguntou surpreso quando ela se afastou levantando do colo dele, as pernas dela estavam tremulas._

 _-Nada. – Kagome respondeu estendendo a mão para ele, Inuyasha aceitou levantando também, surpreendeu-se novamente com a humana quando ela começou a abrir sua calça e baixando-a junto com a cueca. – Uau! – ele era grande em todos os sentidos, provavelmente o maior que já tivera, admirou mais um pouco antes de empurra-lo para voltar a sentar no sofá, seria difícil fazer o que pretendia, mas ela queria muito tentar._

 _Ele observou extasiado enquanto ela abria as próprias calças e se livrava dos sapatos pecaminosos na cor rosa com detalhes em preto, ele admirou sua calcinha da mesma cor do top._

 _-Coloca o sapato de volta. – ele pediu exasperado terminando de se livrar da camisa, Kagome sorriu sabendo o quanto os homens tinham esses fetiches por transas com mulheres usando somente belos sapatos de salto, sem nada a dizer ela simplesmente fez o que ele pediu._

 _Então deixou que ele a olhasse por um momento, se possível às pupilas se expandiram ainda mais e ele passou a língua pelos dentes de forma lenta desejando provar cada pedaço daquela pele de porcelana sem defeito algum, chamou para que ela voltasse para perto dele, a humana sorriu, mas para sua surpresa ela ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dele pegando-o e movendo a mão para cima e para baixo, a mão não fechava em sua volta, ela nunca tinha sentido vontade de fazer isso antes, mas Inuyasha fazia coisas com ela que... que ela não sabia como explicar._

 _-O que você v... – Inuyasha foi interrompido pelo gemido que escapou de sua garganta, ele não podia acreditar que ela estava fazendo aquilo, nem se lembrava da última vez que aquilo havia acontecido, mas não havia sido bom, na verdade nunca era, ou nunca tinha sido até aquele momento, pela primeira vez ele não soube o que fazer, deveria segurar os cabelos dela? Ela acharia ruim de seguisse seus instintos e mexesse os quadris contra ela? Jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu mais alto quando de alguma maneira ela o levou mais para dentro da boca gemendo contra ele, como ela conseguia fazer aquilo? As mulheres evitavam fazer esse tipo de coisa nele, o tamanho sempre as assustavam e quando se sentiam obrigadas a fazer era de maneira receosa e sem muita vontade, diferente de Kagome que estava caindo de boca com vontade, nunca havia sido tão prazeroso e com o tempo ele tinha desistido de tentar, mas aquela humana estava superando todas as expectativas que ele tinha._

 _Os sons que saiam da boca dele eram animalescos, mas não assustavam ela, na verdade era muito prazeroso saber que era capaz de causar aquelas reações nele, entretanto agradecia por suas garras estarem fincadas nas almofadas do sofá ao invés da sua pele, ele inchou e cresceu mais fazendo-a parar, provavelmente estava perto de gozar, levantou e começou a tirar a calcinha, a última peça, Inuyasha abriu os olhos olhando-a como se fosse sua presa. Puxou-a para cima de si assim que ela não vestia mais nenhuma peça, virou os corpos colocando-a embaixo dele._

 _-Camisinha. – ela sussurrou entre os beijos desesperada para senti-lo dentro de si. – Por favor! – ela implorou arqueando contra ele buscando o máximo de contato possível, gemendo em protesto quando ele se afastou para fazer exatamente o que ela tinha pedido._

 _-Você me enlouquece, doçura. – ele colocou dois dedos nela e esta gritou arqueado o corpo, estava tão molhada, movimentou os dedos em um vai e vem não acreditando o quanto ela estava preparada para ele, seu cheiro doce enchia sua boca de água, mas suas suplicas o fizeram prometer que faria isso mais tarde, no momento ele iria atender seu pedido._

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome observou o hanyou enquanto se vestia o mais silenciosamente possível, aquela com toda a certeza havia sido a noite sexual mais alucinante que tivera, eles começaram no sofá de forma intensa e rápida, mas muito prazeroso, depois de recuperar o folego Inuyasha a levou para o quarto, as penas dos travesseiros castigados pelas garras dele estavam por todo lado, sentindo uma leve ardência nas costas e pernas ela sabia que os travesseiros não foram os únicos, entretanto foi prazeroso de uma maneira que ela nunca imaginara, ela também marcara as costas dele, além do pescoço e ombros, sorriu ao lembrar-se do momento em que acariciou as orelhas caninas dele, Inuyasha soltou um rosnado misturado com um ronronado que fez sua língua vibrar de uma maneira tão excitante contra seus seios, uma pena que no momento seguinte ela tinha os braços estendidos presos ao lado do corpo pelas mãos que seguravam seus pulsos com força excessiva, acariciou os mesmo sabendo que estavam levemente avermelhados.

Balançou a cabeça quando começou a pensar no quão prazeroso seria se ele vibrasse contra outra parte do seu corpo, deixando-a excitada novamente, como isso era possível depois da noite que tivera é um completo mistério, resmungou enquanto saia do quarto nas pontas do pé, carregando os saltos na mão, no elevador enquanto finalmente calçava os sapatos, lembrou-se da insistência do hanyou de mantê-los durante quase toda a noite, um sorriso parecia grudado em seus lábios e nem o sorrisinho do porteiro conseguiu atrapalhar essa felicidade, entre os dedos ela girava um botão que havia resgatado do lado de fora da suíte, um daqueles que caíra quando ela abrira sua camisa, uma lembrança da melhor transa de sua vida, ao menos até aquele momento.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Mexeu-se na cama espreguiçando, relaxando os músculos tensos, foi uma noite alucinante, havia penas espalhadas por todos os lados, parecia até que havia nevado e o cheiro da Kagome misturado com o dele o fez despertar mais rápido com vontade de recomeçar tudo novamente, somente para se decepcionar ao reparar que a humana havia ido embora há muito tempo, eles dormiram juntos depois de tudo, ela agarrada a ele e foi incomum, talvez por cansaço ele permitiu tal intimidade, também estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia gostado.

Normalmente era ele quem saia de mansinho, mas apesar de todas as vezes que eles fizeram sexo durante a noite e madrugada, ele ainda a queria, entretanto tinha que arrumar a mala e ir para o aeroporto, ele levaria as lembranças daquela noite por muito tempo, de alguma maneira a humana havia superado as melhores transas que ele já teve ao longo dos seus 26 anos, ele ficou ainda mais duro quando lembrou de como a boca dela havia trabalhado nele e sorriu com a lembrança de quando ela se aproveitou de sua distração, enquanto ele a saboreava ela levou as mãos para acariciar suas orelhas, as mesmas que as mulheres achavam fofas, mas nunca chegavam perto, era um lembrete de que ele era um hanyou, ele nunca havia ficado tão fora do controle, a sensação de suas mãos macias em uma caricia não tão leve devido ao prazer que ele lhe dava, em retrospectiva da noite anterior ele sabia que havia machucado ela em alguns momentos, mas ela nunca reclamou, pedindo por mais ao longo da noite.

Decidido a parar de pensar na noite anterior ele levantou e foi arrumar as coisas para a viagem de volta, quando terminou o banho e foi escovar os dentes ele viu duas grandes marcas, uma em seu pescoço e outra no peito, além de traços vermelhos nos braços e provavelmente estava igual nas costas, o que mais o surpreendia era que ela o deixou tão cansado, que conseguiu sair sem chamar sua atenção, a mulher era um mistério delicioso.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Você foi uma tola, podia ter dormido agarradinha com ele a noite toda e terminar o encontro com ele com um maravilhoso sexo matinal e café da manhã de bônus. – Jakotsu disse, era obvio que o sexo havia sido bom, Kagome estava bem humorada como não estivera durante a semana passada, seu livro parecia estar quase se escrevendo sozinho, se ele tivesse a oportunidade de ter mais noite como aquele poderia acabar sua obra em tempo recorde, Inuyasha poderia facilmente se transformar em uma fonte de inspiração.

-Eu pensei sobre isso, mas também imaginei se não ficaria um clima estranho, foi só uma noite e madrugada. – Kagome resmungou enquanto prestava atenção no trabalho, felizmente era sábado e só trabalharia até meio-dia e logo poderia dormir relaxar e depois seguir com a vida como se a noite anterior não tivesse sido nada, teria que mentir para si mesmo por algum tempo, mas conseguiria superar.

-Mas ficou aquele gostinho de quero mais. – Jakotsu cutucou e Kagome preferiu aderir ao silencio a ter que assumir que uma noite não havia sido o suficiente, Inuyasha sabia o que fazer na cama e sabia o que fazer com ela, mas Kagome tinha que esquecer a possibilidade de mais uma noite quente, eles nem moravam na mesma cidade, provavelmente nunca mais o encontrasse de novo.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**


	3. O CASAMENTO

**ANTES TARDE DO QUE NUNCA, QUEM É VIVO SEMPRE APARECE, A VIDA ESTA UMA CORRERIA E ESSAS COISAS DE SEMPRE, MAS AQUI ESTOU COM MAIS UM CAPÍTULO**

 **TENHO ME PREOCUPADO MAIS COM A REVISÃO DA HISTÓRIA, É PRECISO ESTA SEMPRE EVOLUINDO NA ESCRITA, ESTOU TENTANDO SEMPRE MELHORAR**

 **SEM MAIS CONVERSA**

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **ESTÃO GOSTANDO DA HISTÓRIA?**

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando disse que iria ao casamento da irmã mais nova, além do fato de amar a mais nova, tirando que encontraria toda a família, sua mãe com toda a certeza lembraria como ela foi abandonada no altar e que logo faria 25 anos, de acordo com os parentes já deveria estar considerando uma segunda gestação, mas ela não podia fazer nada se não tinha sorte com os homens, desde os 15 anos ela vinha colecionando um fiasco atrás do outro, agora se dedicava inteiramente ao seu trabalho. Havia decidido ir de carro para adiar o máximo possível ficar sozinha com a mãe, amava o pai por outro lado e os irmãos, Souta o mais velho estava casado com a melhor amiga de infância e já tinham dois filhos um casal lindíssimo, já que ela não ia a visitar eles os irmãos faziam questão de ir visitar ela, por isso assim que teve uma condição de vida melhor comprou uma casa um pouco maior.

Distraiu-se momentaneamente com a paisagem, já fazia algum tempo que tinha mudado de prédios para casas e então foi ficando cada vez mais escasso ver alguma civilização, eram poucas as pessoas que pegavam as estradas para viagens que durariam umas 17 horas, a outra opção era pegar um ônibus de viagem, mas Kagome gostava da possibilidade de ter o carro à mão para qualquer retirada estratégica. O verde das planícies se destacava com o céu azul claro e nuvens brancas de aparência fofa, mais ao longe conseguia ver uma casinha isolada, felizmente havia dormido em uma estalagem na noite anterior e por isso não teria que ouvir muito sobre isso, afinal era preciso dormir um pouco e descansar em viagens em estaria sozinha.

Provavelmente deveria ter alugado um carro que não chamasse tanta atenção para o fato que estava indo muito bem nos negócios, mas ela não poderia deixar seu bebê de 268 cavalos de potência em casa, sozinho, durante essa longa semana, seu Subaru WRX todo azul com detalhes em preto foi amor à primeira vista, não parecia um carro feminino, mas o que ela buscava era velocidade e então ela comprou aquela belezinha e seu cargo falso podia até arcar com uma bela casa de cinco quartos, mas aquele carro, seria outra história, suspirando aumentou o som e voltou seus pensamentos para outra coisa, pena que não conseguia ter uns agradáveis, quanto mais se aproximava, mais sentia que estava cometendo um erro.

Infelizmente Kagome não tinha um relacionamento bom com a mãe, desde que começara a entender o que a mais velha queria dos filhos e discordar, a partir dai elas viviam em pé de guerra, a família hoje em dia se movia para manter as duas longe e evitar brigas, porque a mãe tinha uma língua ferina e Kagome não deixava de revidar, da última vez havia acontecido a pior das desavenças, com gritos, lágrimas e um tapa, depois disso, Kagome arrumou suas malas e foi embora sem olhar para trás, agora a família se reuniria novamente para poder ver a união da mais nova e obviamente ela como irmã mais velha ia receber vários olhares de pena e condescendência, pobres tolos, nem imaginam o que ela tem feito da sua vida.

Kagome nem conhecia o futuro marido da irmã, só sabia que eles se conheceram em uma viagem a dois anos, da qual Kagome era culpada, já que deveria ser uma viagem de irmãs, entretanto uma situação adversa no trabalho a fizera não poder ir, juntando as duas passagens e mandando a mais nova para uma viagem internacional, onde sentou ao lado do seu príncipe encantado e desde aquele dia Kagome ouve falar semanalmente do amor da vida da irmã, afinal elas conversavam com frequência por telefone, era uma vergonha conhecer o noivo dela uma semana antes do casamento deles, mas ela havia evitado a todo custo encontrar a mãe, já que a mais nova optara por permanecer morando com os pais até casar, então as visitas consistiam em ela ir ver Kagome, entretanto, devido aos negócios da família, o noivo nunca conseguiu acompanhar sua irmã.

-Faça isso por ela. – Kagome resmungou assim que viu a pequena cidade surgindo, não era muita coisa, mas contava com o próprio shopping e tinha trilhas e cachoeiras que atraiam alguns turistas que curtiam natureza, ela pode reparar o quanto seu carro chamava a atenção enquanto atravessava a principal avenida até acabar novamente as casas e pegar mais um trecho cercado por árvores antes da imensa casa da família surgir em meio a uma bela paisagem, o local parecia um ponto turístico de tão diferente do resto da cidade, nem o prefeito esbanjava tanto.

O caminho era todo asfaltado e a propriedade era cercada por árvores, ao fundo era possível ver a casa com dois pisos, seu padrasto, ao qual amava como um pai havia construído aquela casa para deixar a família mais unida, mas ela deixou tudo para trás, parou o carro na entrada, apesar de fazer anos que não colocava os pés ali, cada familiar tinha um controle responsável por abrir o grande portão de aparência antiga, o negócio era tão suntuoso que dava espaço para dois carros seguirem lado a lado, a esquerda havia uma estrada de carvalho era também cercada por árvores de ambos os lados mudando a rota, ela pegou uma curva quase imperceptível indo para a beira do lago onde havia uma bela casinha, ficaria ali durante a semana evitando esbarrar com a mãe o tempo todo, aquele lugar sempre havia sido o seu refugio, o fato de que era de difícil acesso também agradava muito.

Saiu do carro levando a mala para dentro, o primeiro piso era constituído basicamente por uma sala com um sofá de três e outro de dois lugares, além de duas poltronas com estampas delicadas e também uma televisão, ao fundo podia-se ver a cozinha americana, tinha uma geladeira, fogão, micro-ondas e armários com utensílios, seguiu até o único quarto deixando ao lado da cama de casal que comprara com o próprio dinheiro, tudo ali era dela, tudo foi feito com o seu dinheiro, na época o padrasto Hiroki não gostou muito, pois fugia da ideia de união familiar que ele queria, entretanto com o tempo entendeu que Fuyuki jamais entenderia a filha mais velha, além da cama também tinha um pequeno guarda roupa, um banheiro e uma lavanderia, estava tudo limpo demonstrando que o padrasto sabia que ela não ficaria na casa grande, apesar de não ter confirmado que iria, ele sabia que Kagome não deixaria de vir ao casamento, ainda mais que havia sido convidada para ser uma das madrinhas.

Suspirou alisando o vestido que ficara um pouco amassado por causa do tempo de viagem e seguiu o caminho, havia uma pequena floresta separando a casa dela da casa principal, seria complicado e demorado voltar pela estrada de carvalho e seguir o longo percurso com asfalto, então seguiu pelo gramado, era difícil fazer o caminho entre as raízes das grandes árvores com aqueles saltos, a intenção de não construir um caminho da casa principal até ali era dificultar que qualquer um tivesse acesso, havia claro a pista para os carros, mas somente quem era de casa sabia sobre a entrada que devia pegar e se quisesse vir a pé o caminho era muito longo, parou ouvindo as risadas e conversas animadas.

– Uma semana Kagome, apenas aguente uma semana. – dizia para si mesma antes de voltar a andar em direção a casa.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Precisamos conversa. – Inuyasha parou de dar o nó na gravata olhando para a direção onde vinha a voz e vendo o irmão mais velho terminar de entrar e fechar a porta, estavam naquela grande casa para o casamento dele e sua sogra decidiu que, ao invés de ficarem um dos pequenos hotéis da cidade, deveriam passar aquela semana hospedados com a família da noiva, foi uma surpresa para ele chegar e encontrar aquele monumento que destoava do resto da cidade, a mulher parecia simpática, mas ele reparou em como ela o olhou enquanto os recebia, conhecia muito bem aquela reação, Sesshoumaru e seu pai foram tratados como realeza enquanto ele foi avaliado e ignorado, quase falou sobre como seriam os netos dela, mas desistiu já que gostava de sua cunhada e provavelmente nunca mais veria aquela mulher, além do mais o resto da família foi bem receptiva.

Depois de seu retorno para casa, da viagem que havia feito a negócios, teve que comparecer ao almoço familiar aos domingos e a bendita marca de seu pescoço ainda permanecia forte como se a humana tivesse tentado sugar sua alma, e como ele não era adepto a maquiagem foi com a cara e a coragem para o encontro, obviamente o irmão mais velho o encheu com comentários sobre sua conduta, seus pais também o observaram com suspeita, não era comum que algo assim acontecesse, ele também não costumava ficar com youkais, já que costumavam menospreza-lo mais do que as humanas, entretanto suspeitava que a família achou que ele havia aberto uma exceção e dormido com uma e por isso ainda estava marcado, obviamente ele não falou nada sobre a mulher com que esteve.

-O que quer Sesshoumaru? – o hanyou obviamente estava mal humorado, havia passado quase dois meses desde a noite que passara com Kagome, aquela única noite, e por algum motivo que ele se negava a tentar compreender não tinha conseguido dormir com nenhuma outra mulher, se antes ele arrumava defeito nas mulheres com facilidade, agora então, nem precisava de uma ou duas noites, apenas algumas horas era o suficiente para que perdesse o interesse, sua mão já estava dolorida dos orgasmos solitários. Chegava a ser engraçado, já que nem haviam tido muita oportunidade de conversar, provavelmente ele só estava assim porque a humana havia lhe proporcionado a melhor noite de sexo de sua vida, e ainda o deixara frustrado ao ir embora sem que ele percebesse, lhe privando a chance de uma despedida apropriada.

Havia uma possibilidade de encontrar a humana novamente, mas era muito pequena, afinal a cidade era grande e não sabia nada sobre ela, além do primeiro nome, algumas vezes ficava irritado com o fato de ela ter ido embora sem nem lhe dar a chance de pedir seu telefone, mas ele tinha certeza de que aquilo seria algo momentâneo, em breve voltaria a agir como antes da humana, ela só havia lhe deixado intrigado com seu comportamento diferente.

-Por algum motivo, que eu não quero saber, você não veio acompanhado com alguma de suas "amiguinhas", como eu havia sugerido e não esta carregando aquele cheiro característico de quem dorme cada noite com uma mulher diferente, mas estamos em uma cidade do interior e todo mundo conhece todo mundo e não quero nenhuma mulher fazendo escândalo em nenhum desses dias, principalmente no dia do meu casamento, essa é a semana dos sonhos da Rin e não é você que vai estragar. - Sesshoumaru terminou seu discurso frente a frente com Inuyasha que praticamente rosnava, obviamente o irmão o achava incapaz de manter o pênis dentro da calça durante uma semana e se fosse ser sincero não deixava de ser verdade, mas ele nunca assumiria aquilo e receber uma bronca do mais velho como se fosse uma criança fazia ter vontade de fazer algo errado só para punir o irmão.

-Não precisa se preocupar gosto muito de Rin e farei o possível para que essa semana seja perfeita para ela. – Inuyasha disse entre dentes e somente por esse motivo ele não começaria uma luta com Sesshoumaru, a pequena humana merecia o melhor e ele faria o possível para que assim fosse.

-Que bom que estamos entendidos. – Sesshoumaru disse antes de sair, não é que eles se odiassem, só gostavam de brigar com frequência, normalmente eram brigas saudáveis, outras eram bem violentas, mas os pais sabiam intervir.

Voltou a atividade de fazer o nó na gravata e pegou o terno na poltrona que havia no quarto, este era bem mobiliado com uma mistura de retrô com moderno, a cama era grande e bem confortável, havia uma televisão, armário e aparentemente todos os quartos tinham o seus próprio banheiro, a família obviamente era rica, de acordo com Sesshoumaru o sogro era dono de uma indústria que ficava na cidade vizinha.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Não demorou muito para Inuyasha perceber que a maioria das mulheres de sua faixa etária já eram casadas, as que não eram não despertaram o menor interesse nele, até que ele viu uma mulher com um vestido rosa desacompanhada, uma rápida olhada na mãe e não identificou nenhuma aliança, seu cabelo era bem curtinho, mas tinha belas curvas, foi a mais interessante e talvez fosse ser uma ótima distração para a semana, caso decidisse, era possível sentir o seu cheiro e a mesma não parecia estar envolvida com ninguém, teria que conversar com ela só para confirmar.

-Nem pense nisso. – desviou o olhar da mulher para encontrar Sesshoumaru o encarando irritado, claramente o mais velho faria o possível para manter os olhos nele durante essa semana, a casa era grande e Inuyasha havia vindo em seu próprio carro já que achava desnecessário gastar tanto com o aluguel, além de apreciar viajar assim.

-Só estava observando que tem pessoas demais aqui. – Inuyasha disse deixando de encarar o mais velho, era uma meia verdade, a casa era imensa e se destacava em meio a uma cidadezinha bonitinha e antiquada, não duvidava que no espaço reservado para a recepção dos convidados tinha em média 200 pessoas e Rin ainda havia dito que não havia chegado todo mundo.

-Sei. – Sesshoumaru resmungou, não acreditando nem um pouco na desculpa. – Mas a família de Rin é muito grande, a mãe dela casou três vezes, tendo um filho em cada relacionamento, Souta que você já conheceu é o mais velho e a outra irmã dela que eu também não conheço e que também é mais velha que Rin, ela tem uma coleção grande de tios e primos, o que explica a quantidade de pessoas aqui. – Inuyasha concordou pensativo, imaginando como seria lidar com tudo aquilo, o pai já sofria por ter que lidar com a esposa e a ex, não conseguia imaginar como aquela semana seria com os dois ex e o atual.

-Oi amor. – os dois homens voltaram à atenção para a sorridente mulher que praticamente se jogara contra Sesshoumaru, os cabelos castanhos soltos caiam lisos até a cintura e os olhos castanhos brilhavam de pura felicidade, já voltada para o espirito do casamento ela usava um simples vestido branco de tecido leve que marcava as belas e delicadas curvas, Rin tinha uma constituição pequena com os seus 1,65 cm, usava saltos que lhe davam mais alguns centímetros, mas mal alcançava o ombro do noivo, o decote do vestido tinha formato de coração e deixava a mostra seios médios, tinha cintura fina e pernas grossas, seus sorriso era sempre radiante e encantava a todos que conhecia, difícil não se render a seu encanto.

Inuyasha realmente gostava da pequena humana e ele via claramente como os olhos do irmão ficavam sempre que falava dela, ou pensava nela, ou quando estava junto com ela, chegava a ser meloso, mas ficava feliz pelos dois, quem via a pequena humana ao lado do frio youkai não imaginava o quanto ela podia ser teimosa, ela quase teve que arrancar uma declaração de Sesshoumaru, já que o mesmo tinha um certo preconceito com relacionamentos entre youkais e humanos então quando se viu interessado em Rin o mesmo resistiu o quanto pode, mas ela não deixou ele se afastar e no fim eles estavam ali, felizes e quase casados.

-Deixa eu apresentar você para meu pai e minha mãe de consideração, Kazuo e Lola. – ela disse afastando-se um pouco permitindo que eles vissem um casal, a mulher tinha cabelos negros curtos e lisos, olhos verdes esmeralda e trajava um vestido vermelho colado e decotado longo, um tanto inapropriado para a ocasião, já o homem tinha cabelos negros azulados, usava uma camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões aberto e calça social cinza, mas foi os olhos que prenderam a atenção de Inuyasha, era o mesmo verde que Kagome tinha, engraçado conhecer duas pessoas com olhos exóticos em tão pouco tempo.

-Oh mi hija, que el hombre guapo. – a mulher disse para para Rin enquanto examinava Sesshoumaru que juntou as sobrancelhas, assim como Inuyasha, não entendendo o que Lola estava dizendo, não fazia a menor ideia de qual idioma a mulher estava falando, mas suspeitava que fosse espanhol por causa de algumas músicas que já ouvira antes.

-Querida eles não falam espanhol. – Kazuo disse sorrindo de forma simpática. – É um prazer finalmente conhecer o noivo da minha filhinha. – Inuyasha viu o humano dar um aperto de mão forte em Sesshoumaru, ele sorria, mas também podia-se observar o quanto ele amava Rin e que estaria disposto a qualquer coisa pela felicidade dela.

-Desculpe estou aprendendo japonês com meu marido, eu simplesmente disse que você é um homem muito bonito. – Lola disse com um sotaque puxado, aproximando-se de Sesshoumaru e puxando-o para um beijo em cada lado da bochecha, deixando-as manchadas do batom vermelho, Rin simplesmente riu. – E você quem seria? – perguntou virando-se para Inuyasha, que teve que parar de olhar para o irmão tentando limpar o mais discretamente possível as manchas vermelhas no rosto e voltar sua atenção para a pequena humana a sua frente.

-Inuyasha, irmão do noivo. – o hanyou disse antes de receber o mesmo cumprimento que o mais velho.

-Mas é uma família muito bonita. – Lola disse animada, olhando para os irmãos e depois abraçando novamente Rin que simplesmente ria do quanto a mulher era calorosa.

-Puxaram ao pai deles. – Rin disse apontando Inu no Taisho que de um lado tinha uma humana de cabelos longos negros, vestindo um vestido comprido com delicadas flores estampadas e do outro uma youkai com características parecidas com a dele, esta usava um vestido na altura do joelho de um tom delicado de lilás. – A humana é Izayoi, mãe de Inuyasha e a youkai é Satori, mãe de Sesshoumaru. – Rin apresentou a distância.

-Vamos lá conhecer eles querido. – Lola disse já puxando o marido para longe deles, era bem obvia a diferença de idade dos dois, Lola deveria ser uns 10 anos mais nova, entretanto ninguém parecia se importar com tal fato.

-Seu pai de consideração tem uma cor de olhos bastante diferenciada. – Inuyasha olhou para o irmão que havia comentado aquilo, então seu foco voltou ao que havia pensado anteriormente, Kagome havia sido a primeira pessoa que encontrara com aquele tom raro, ele chegou até pesquisar sobre cor de olho e descobriu que era uma raridade, era uma questão de genética, a maioria das pessoas tinha variação de cor no olho, mas costumava ser quase imperceptível, enquanto Kagome e Kazuo pareciam um degrade de vários tons de verde.

-Eu não me importaria em nascer de novo se a possibilidade fosse ter olhos como os dele. – Rin disse sonhadora entre Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, os dois riram da maneira como os olhos dela quase brilhavam com a possibilidade, Rin não precisava daquilo para ser bonita, ela carregava um ar tão inocente e a pequena era muito esperta, se não fosse por sua determinação, provavelmente nunca teria ficado com o cabeça dura do seu irmão.

-Infelizmente é um sonho que nunca irá realizar, mas não é como se precisasse ser mais bonita, baixinha. – todos viraram em direção da voz feminina atrás deles e foi naquele momento que Inuyasha descobriu que estava muito ferrado, ele quase soltou um som de frustração, mas no último momento conseguiu manter a postura relaxada como se nada o tivesse afetado, afinal qualquer reação diferente poderia levantar suspeita então tentou agir como se estivesse vendo a humana a sua frente pela primeira vez.

-Kagome. – Rin disse antes de se atirar contra a outra que sorriu abraçando-a de volta. – Que bom que você veio, eu sabia que você não deixaria de vir. – disse ainda sem solta-la, Inuyasha olhava para Kagome imaginando quando ele pararia de se surpreender, ela abriu os olhos encarando ele de volta piscando de forma travessa, coisa que ele não pode retribuir já que Sesshoumaru o encarava serio, obviamente a humana que acabava de chegar deixava o resto da cidade no chinelo, normalmente Inuyasha sempre ia atrás da mulher mais bonita e por isso o irmão estava esperando que ele investisse na direção da humana logo de cara, coisa que ele não faria.

-Eu não deixaria de vir por nada. – Kagome disse sem desviar o olhar de Inuyasha que tinha virado a cara, mas a olhava de lado com um pequeno sorriso, ela entendeu o motivo quando olhou para o youkai ao lado dele que o olhava fixamente de forma irritada, eles eram parecidos, provavelmente o youkai fosse o irmão mais velho dele, ambos eram bonitos e se destacavam em meio aos outros, poucos eram tão altos quanto eles.

-Sesshy, essa é minha irmã mais velha, Kagome. – Rin disse puxando-a para o seu lado e colocando-a de frente para o youkai, então aquele era o famoso noivo dela, quando há dois meses atrás ela comentara com Inuyasha que o mundo era pequeno, não imaginava que ele fosse tão minúsculo, quando ela iria imaginar que dois meses depois de ter saído do apartamento dele quase de madrugada voltaria a encontra-lo e ainda para descobrir que logo seriam da mesma família? Chegava a ser hilário de tão inesperado.

-É um prazer finalmente conhecer você. – Kagome disse simpática, ela pensou em estender a mão, mas Sesshoumaru não parecia ser do tipo que apreciava toques, apesar das marcas vermelhas nas bochechas, apostava que Lola era responsável por tal coisa, então ao invés de estender a mão ela simplesmente sorriu e esperou como o youkai tomaria a iniciativa do cumprimento.

-Igualmente. – Sesshoumaru disse com um leve aceno de cabeça, sério e distante, não imaginava como ele havia conquistado a irmã, mas provavelmente a baixinha conseguia derreter um cubo de gelo com facilidade, ninguém resistia àquela carinha, desde a infância sempre fora desse jeito, Kagome também se encaixava no grupo de pessoas que não podiam resistir, por isso sempre fez de tudo pela mais nova e sempre a protegeu da melhor maneira que podia e como mulher crescida confiava em suas decisões, havia um brilho diferente nos olhos do youkai quando ele olhava para Rin e isso ajudou a lhe trazer tranquilidade.

-Este é meu cunhado, Inuyasha. – falou apontando para o hanyou que se limitou em fazer o mesmo que o irmão, Kagome o imitou tentando ficar seria mais os olhos não escondiam seu humor, o hanyou teve que segurar o riso, aquela semana acabava de ficar mais interessante, Kagome tinha o mesmo pensamento.

-KAGOME-CHAN! – ouviram o grito antes de Lola se jogar contra a humana que lutou para manter o equilíbrio por causa dos saltos muito alto. – _Ya que esta hermosa y tan crecida, te sentí mucho._ (Como esta linda e tão crescida, senti tanto sua falta) – a mulher começou a falar em espanhol rapidamente apertando as bochechas de Kagome que simplesmente ria e corava, a mãe postiça era uns 10 anos mais velha, mas era muito respeitada e agia muito mais como uma mãe normal do que a que ela tinha de verdade, o que algumas vezes a deixava meio ressentida, sua vida seria mais fácil se tivesse que lidar somente com as madrastas.

- _Madre esta hermosa también, no tienen idea de lo difícil que es mantenerse sin verte._ (Mamãe esta linda também, não faz ideia de como é difícil ficar sem ver você) – Kagome respondeu fluentemente recebendo vários beijos da mais velha, sem se importar de ficar com o rosto marcado ela simplesmente sorria apreciando as demonstrações de carinho.

- _Sentía añoranza sólo su madre?_ (Sentiu saudade só da sua mãe) – Kazuo perguntou chegando junto as duas, ele sorria amorosamente para as duas mulheres, examinou demoradamente a filha com certa preocupação, afinal fazia alguns anos que não se viam, mas a mesma parecia bem e feliz, aquilo o tranquilizou.

-Claro que não pai, senti sua falta também. – Kagome disse antes de abraçar o mais velho, este a erguera do chão já que era alguns centímetros mais alto, apertando-lhe fortemente contra o corpo, ela quase ficou sem ar, mas novamente só aproveitou o momento, o pai ainda usava o mesmo perfume, era como estar em casa de novo, só que se sentindo bem-vinda, havia ido visita-los algumas vezes no México, mas depois o trabalho deles e dela acabou atrapalhando os encontros, fazia uns dois anos que não se viam.

-Você também fala espanhol fluentemente Rin? – Inuyasha perguntou voltando-se para a cunhada, era um motivo para desviar sua atenção de Kagome, já que Sesshoumaru ainda estava muito focado nele, a mulher fazia coisas com ele, o mais velho ia comer ele vivo se ao menos imaginasse o que se passava pela cabeça dele naquele momento, a imagem da humana se entregando aos prazeres que ele havia proporcionado, o tom rosado que chegava até o belo busto, ferrado, Inuyasha estava muito ansioso para se encrencar, mas teria que ser muito discreto, e se ela estivesse com alguém? O pensamento veio tão repentino que ele começou a olhar em volta, como se a qualquer momento um homem fosse aparecer ali e reivindica-la com dele, foi uma surpresa a raiva que veio em seguida, mesmo Kagome não tendo nenhum cheiro além do seu delicioso aroma característico, ele teria que conversar com ela para ter qualquer confirmação, entretanto ela não olharia para ele daquela maneira se estivesse envolvida com alguém, não é mesmo?

-Espanhol, inglês e francês. – Rin respondeu orgulhosa, despertando o hanyou de seus devaneios, Kagome olhava para ele com um sorriso que dizia saber exatamente no que ele estava pensando ainda pouco.

-Por que francês? – Sesshoumaru perguntou confuso, finalmente tirando o foco do irmão, para voltar sua atenção para a noiva, depois de dois anos ele imaginava que soubesse de tudo, mas aparentemente sua noiva era uma caixinha de surpresa.

-Por causa do meu pai. – Souta disse chegando com a esposa Hitomi e filhos, Inuyasha já havia conversado um pouco com os dois e visto como os filhos deles eram, o menino bem extrovertido enquanto a menina era bem quieta, o humano estava vestido de maneira similar a Kazuo e Inuyasha estava começando a entender o porque, o local era quente e o terno fazia ele sentir mais calor, Hitomi usava um vestido longo colado de cor verde que ressaltava a cor azul de seus olhos.

-Kazuo tem pai japonês com mãe mexicana, Ichiro tem pai japonês e mãe francesa e eu tenho ambos os avós japoneses. – Rin explicou feliz.

-Ichiro também vem? – Kazuo perguntou parando a conversa que estava tendo com Kagome, este pareceu feliz com a expectativa da vinda do outro ex-marido, Inuyasha estava cada vez mais confuso com aquela família, mas eram divertidos e engraçados, não o surpreendia tanto que Kagome fosse uma mulher tão interessante, pensar que havia um pouco de sangue latino nela não o surpreendeu, a maneira como ela dançava, seu jeito mais desinibido eram indícios disso, pelo que ele pode observar em Lola.

-Sim, mas ele e Charlotte só chegaram amanhã. – Rin respondeu antes que Souta pudesse falar alguma coisa, não que ele fosse fazer isso já que estava cumprimentando Kagome que já estava com Naomi no colo, a filha mais nova do casal de 3 anos, que sorria feliz, enquanto o mais velho Takashi de 10 anos conversava animadamente com ela, a humana prestava verdadeiramente atenção em tudo o que o pequeno falava enquanto dividia a atenção com a pequena que tinha nos braços. – Kagome sempre teve jeito com crianças. – Rin disse chamando a atenção de Inuyasha para o fato de que o grupo observava a interação da humana com as duas crianças, aparentemente ninguém era imune aos encantos dela, as mulheres Higurashi's pareciam ter algo de especial que atraia as pessoas para rodearem em sua orbita, coisa oposta ao que acontecia com a matriarca, obviamente os pais foram responsáveis por passar esse carisma e encanto.

-Ainda bem que tenho Souta e Rin para me dar netos. – Fuyuki disse chegando junto com o atual marido Hiroki, Hitomi pegou Naomi do colo da Kagome que reclamou um pouco fazendo Souta rir, o hanyou pode ver claramente o quanto Kagome adquiriu uma postura mais tensa com a chegada da mãe biológica, ele não havia gostado muito de como a mãe da cunhada havia tratado ele, mas nada se comparava ao como a mulher tratava a própria filha, foi preciso fechar sua mão em punho para impedir que ele fosse grosseiro com a mulher mais velha. Kagome não merecia ser tratada daquela maneira, ele mal a conhecia e já tinha absoluta certeza disso.

-Papai. – Kagome disse antes de abraça-lo ignorando completamente o comentário que a mãe havia feito, Hiroki retribuiu apertando-a mais contra ele.

-Minha menina como você fez falta e mudou bastante desde a última vez que nos vimos. – aparentemente todos os pais e mães naquela família se davam bem, Satori e Izayoi não eram tão acolhedoras, mas tinham uma relação educada.

-Olá Kagome. – Fuyuki disse simplesmente, Kagome separou-se do padrasto olhando para a mulher ao lado, obviamente o comentário inicial venenoso não havia passado despercebido por ela, que simplesmente acenou levemente, aquilo havia sido extremamente estranho levando em consideração as constantes demonstrações de afeto que Inuyasha havia presenciado até agora, quando a mulher recebeu Souta e Rin foi de uma maneira tão alegre e receptiva, enquanto Kagome parecia estar sendo mandada embora. – Vejo que veio sozinha. – a mais velha continuou não se importando com a diferença de tratamento que recebia.

-Vejo que ainda é ótima em observar o obvio. – o hanyou tinha que assumir que Kagome tinha a habilidade de ser tão fria quanto o irmão mais velho, todo o calor que ele sempre sentia emanar dela parecia ter evaporado, ela estava tensa, seus movimentos não pareciam naturais e mantinha o queixo erguido olhando a mais velha de modo superior, parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente.

-Esta bem. – Souta disse puxando a irmã pelos ombros, enquanto Rin iniciava uma conversa sem sentido com a mãe puxando sua atenção para ela. – Vamos falar com a Sango, aposto que ela só não pulou em você ainda porque não te viu. – continuou dizendo enquanto já puxava a mais nova para longe, Kagome não reagiu ao clara intenção de separar as duas, simplesmente se deixou ser levada pelo mais velho.

-Você não podia pelos menos fingir que sentiu saudade da filha que não vê há mais de cinco anos? – Kazuo censurou, sendo segurado pela esposa que o impediu de vir em direção da ex-esposa, o clima ainda estava ficando ainda mais pesado.

-Bom! Família feliz. – Rin atrapalhando a discursão antes que começasse, Lola sorriu tristemente enquanto puxava Kazuo para longe e o resto daquela festa foi basicamente com Inuyasha junto dos pais, irmão, Rin e os futuros sogros de Sesshoumaru.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

O motivo verdadeiro de Sango não ter pulado nela assim que a viu era porque estava com um barrigão de 6 meses, esperando gêmeas, a morena de cabelos chocolate e olhos do mesmo tom usava um vestido lilás e estava radiante, ela brilhava de tão bonita, Kagome sorriu lembrando da época em que eram mais jovens e do quanto a prima batia no noivo por causa de sua mão boba e das discursões por causa do ciúmes quando o mesmo dava em cima de outras garotas.

-Aparentemente Miroku não pode esperar pelo casamento. – Kagome disse bem humorada depois de cumprimentar a prima e melhor amiga, ficava feliz que eles estivessem felizes e que conseguiram passar por todas as dificuldades.

-Realmente, não conseguia mais resistir ao grande charme dele. – Sango disse irônica, elas riram um pouco, Kagome divagou um pouco sobre seu reencontro com o hanyou, foi uma grande surpresa quando ela o reconheceu de costas junto com a irmã mais nova, surpresa que só aumentou ao descobrir que era irmão do noivo, ele não parecia estar acompanhado, mas isso não significava que estivesse sozinho, entretanto ele havia olhado para ela com interesse, mas Kagome não conhecia Inuyasha, ele poderia ser do tipo que fica com várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo, porém ela duvidava, poderia parece mulherengo, mas havia algo nele que lhe inspirava confiança.

-Falando no príncipe encantado, onde ele esta? – Kagome perguntou olhando em volta procurando o amigo de infância viu de relance Inuyasha junto com o irmão, Rin e seus pais, era desanimador o fato que não iria se aproximar dele novamente, mal havia chegado e a mãe já havia destilado o seu veneno habitual, então faria o possível para evitar se aproximar demais da mãe, evitaria mais ainda quando ela estivesse perto de Inuyasha, ele obviamente notou a tensão quando as duas se reuniam.

-Lá esta ele. – Sango disse apontando para o homem de cabelos negros amarrado naquele mesmo rabo de cavalo baixo de sempre, olhos azuis escuros e sorriu abertamente assim que reconheceu Kagome, usava camisa azul clara e calça social.

-Quem é vivo sempre aparece. – Miroku disse puxando-a para um forte abraço, mais um de muitos que já havia ganhado, claramente as pessoas sentiram sua falta e isso dava aquela dorzinha no coração, pois ela também sentira saudade, mas aquela cidade era pequena demais para ela e sua mãe e o passado.

-Vejo que não é mais o mesmo pervertido de antes, nem ganhei uma alisada durante o abraço. – Kagome disse perturbando o amigo, todos eles riram, Miroku costumava dizer que tinha uma mão amaldiçoada e usava essa desculpa para passar a mão da bunda das meninas.

-Bons tempos, mas agora eu só tenho olhos e mãos para minha noiva. – Miroku disse estufando o peito de orgulho, puxou Sango para o lado dele enquanto a outra mão pousava sobre o ventre dela acariciando, os olhos deles brilhavam e por um momento Kagome sentiu um pouco de inveja, talvez nunca alcançasse aquele tipo de felicidade.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

O hanyou observava o mais discretamente possível Kagome andar pelo espaço cumprimentando diversas pessoas, ele também aproveitou para observar ela melhor, os cabelos negros caiam naturalmente pelas costas nuas do vestido azul escuro que era colado nos seios, o decote era em v, mas não muito profundo, somente o suficiente para dar asas a imaginação, porém ele sabia como era verdadeiramente sem precisar imaginar, eram empinados e cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos e boca, seria melhor parar de pensar sobre eles no momento e com isso continuou observando como terminava de descer marcando a cintura e descia rodada até os joelhos, nas pernas longas e torneadas usava meias calça negras, das quais ele tinha certeza eram presas por ligas, pensar sobre isso fez seu coração acelerar, decidido a não olhar demais os saltos obscenamente altos que ela usava desviou o olhar para observar o local de relance, ela estava sendo cobiçada por todos os solteiros.

Algumas vezes seus olhares se encontravam e ela piscava para ele, sorria e se afastava rebolando mais que o normal só para provoca-lo, aquilo parecia um jogo muito perigoso, mas então ele se lembrou de como ela o havia achado sério em seu primeiro encontro e isso o incentivou a ser mais atrevido, as pessoas estavam começando a ir embora e isso ajudou a distrair o irmão, ele mostraria para ela como sabia viver perigosamente.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Mesmo de longe Kagome podia reconhecer aqueles olhos escurecendo a medida que trocavam olhares, a distancia ela observou melhor como ele estava vestido, camisa vermelha, calça social preta e logo se desfez do terno e gravata, ficando mais sexy e despojado, aparentemente o futuro cunhado dela estava mantendo Inuyasha em rédeas curtas, o que chegava a ser engraçado, apesar de ele a desejar talvez não quisesse repetir o que eles haviam feito meses atrás, Kagome com certeza queria repetir aquela noite, simplesmente porque o hanyou a despertava de uma maneira singular, o suficiente para cometer loucuras que normalmente não cometeria, havia saído para respirar um pouco, aparentemente ficar no mesmo ambiente que a mãe era difícil, ainda mais quando a mais velha ficava observando cada movimento que ela fazia, ainda mais agora que as pessoas estavam começando a ir embora, o sol logo começaria a sumir no horizonte, talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade para ir para casa, pensando nisso se aproximou mais das árvores.

Sentiu-se ser puxada de repente e então sua boca foi coberta para que não gritasse e seu sequestrador a afastou ainda mais para dentro da floresta até que ela não conseguia mais ouvir nada vindo da casa grande, tentou manter a calma, podia ser só alguém querendo pregar uma peça, mas seu coração batia freneticamente.

-Pensei que fosse tentar lutar mais. – ouviu o sussurro contra seu pescoço e relaxou reconhecendo a voz.

-Rin não falou que descendemos de poderosas sacerdotisas? – ela questionou quando ele liberou sua boca, Kagome e a irmã não haviam treinado suas habilidades, mas sabiam o básico para se defender se precisasse.

-Estava esperando eu mata-la para usar suas habilidades? – perguntou sarcástico virando-a para si, ela tinha que admitir que sentiu falta daqueles olhos e de todo o resto, Kagome fechou os olhos quando ele se aproximou mais na expectativa de que Inuyasha fosse beija-la, entretanto sentiu o corpo ser pressionado contra a árvore.

-Ou talvez estivesse esperando ficar longe o suficiente para ninguém ouvir seus gritos. – Kagome devolveu voltando a abrir os olhos para encara os dele de modo desafiante, o nariz pequeno e arrebitado foi erguido junto com o aquele queixo teimoso, característica das mulheres daquela família pelo que ele notara.

-Se me lembro bem da última vez quem gritou foi você. – ele retrucou maliciosamente, não que ele também não tenha feito alguns sons bastante altos, Kagome não pode evitar corar apesar de devolver o sorriso malicioso, Inuyasha aproximou mais o corpo contra o dela e então a puxou para um beijo ao qual ela separou rapidamente os lábios permitindo que as línguas se encontrassem naquela dança erótica que antecedia as coisas maravilhosas que eles podiam fazer juntos, Kagome agarrou-se mais a ele rendendo-se completamente. – Você cheira tão bem que eu poderia te comer agora, doçura. – Inuyasha disse contra os lábios dela.

 _-E o que o está impedindo? – Kagome questionou levando as mãos até o botão que prendia o vestido na nuca deixando cair revelando os seios para ele, a mulher parecia não gostar de usar sutiã, Inuyasha gemeu antes de começar a beijar o pescoço dela tentando lembrar que não deveria usar muita força, não seria interessante deixar marcas, apesar de que seus instintos pediam para que a marcasse, ela não havia reclamado da última vez e ele não teve a oportunidade de ver ela no dia seguinte para ver os estragos que provavelmente havia feito naquela pele delicada, com esse pensamento sentiu um pouco de remorso, mas logo veio também uma irritação por ela ter deixado o apartamento antes que pudessem começar tudo novamente, apertando com força demais os quadris dela, parando quando ela arfou de surpresa e dor._

 _-Você me enlouquece. – disse subindo as mãos pelos quadris, cintura até chegar aos seios encontrando bicos enrijecidos, ela subiu as mãos do pescoço até chegar as suas orelhas e dessa vez ele não se importou com sua ousadia, em realidade não havia se importado muito da primeira vez também, mas ainda era estranho ter alguém lhe tocando daquela maneira e pela segunda vez ele achou aquele simples carinho muito prazeroso e então percebeu que estava perdendo novamente o controle sobre os seus instintos como naquela noite. – Não deveria deixar você fazer isso. – ele soltou rosnando contra a pele dela, apertando-a mais contra a árvore, o tronco não era liso e arranhou um pouco as costas dela, mas ela não poderia ter se importado menos._

 _-Por quê? – Kagome disse ouvindo os sons super excitantes que ele estava fazendo, enquanto ela ainda apreciava a macies das orelhas dele, o homem fazia os melhores sons, provavelmente deveria ficar assustada com seus rosnados, mas como havia pensado anteriormente confiava no hanyou, sabia que era uma loucura, eles mal se conheciam, porém ela não conseguia se fazer pensar de outra maneira._

 _Dessa vez ele não tirou as mãos dela tão rapidamente, então ele parou de espalhar beijos molhados pela pele exposta do pescoço e soltou seus seios fazendo-a gemer desapontada pela perda dos carinhos, abriu os olhos questionando silenciosamente o que estava acontecendo._

 _-Porque nunca ninguém quis tocar nelas antes. – respondeu respirando com dificuldade segurando os pulsos dela e tirando das orelhas dele. – Além do mais, me faz perder completamente o controle quando faz isso. – Inuyasha prendeu os pulsos de Kagome usando somente uma das mãos sobre a cabeça dela, deu um beijo delicado em seus lábios, enquanto a mão livre encontrava a bainha do vestido e subia a mão lentamente passando pelo tecido fino da meia calça e seguia pela liga, sorrindo ao confirmar seus pensamentos anteriores, e finalmente alcançou entre as pernas dela até encontrar seu centro já molhado._

 _-Eu gosto quando perde o controle. – Kagome soltou em meio a um gemido pressionando mais o corpo contra os dedos que a acariciavam, ele nem havia tocado nela direito e já estava toda quente e molhada, também não estava mentindo quando disse que gostava quando ele estava sem controle, os sons que ele fazia, a ferocidade do seu toque, não que ela fizesse o tipo que gostasse de dor durante o sexo, mas suspeitava que Inuyasha despertava o pior nela._

 _-Você esta tão molhada, doçura. – disse ainda acariciando, beijando e mordiscando, Kagome soltava sons de prazer, enquanto se contorcia querendo mais, ela queria seus pulsos soltos para poder tirar aquela camisa e ter mais contato entre eles, mas o hanyou a segurava firme enquanto a torturava hora com caricias leves, hora com mais pressão, quando ela estava quase lá ele diminuía novamente o ritmo, sempre beijando e sugando seus seios deixando-os cada vez mais sensíveis._

 _-Grandão, por favor! – ele adorava quando ela o chamava assim, a voz manhosa implorando para que a tomasse logo quase o fez rasgar a frente da calça para atender mais rapidamente ao pedido, mas..._

 _-Droga! – ele exclamou respirando com dificuldade, um pouco mais e ele perderia completamente o controle, a calça já estava o deixando desconfortável de tão apertada._

 _-Que foi? – Kagome perguntou confusa enquanto ele parava de acariciar ela._

 _-Deixei as camisinhas na minha mala. – Inuyasha já estava dolorido, mas, por causa do aviso do irmão ele teria que adiar as coisas entre ele e Kagome, soltou ela completamente e se afastou admirando cada pedacinho, ela tinha a face corada, seus belos seios tinham pequenas marcas vermelhas em volta dos bicos rijos, encantadora, ele sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e a boca salivar com a vontade de experimentar novamente seu sabor, mas não se arriscaria daquela maneira._

 _-Ainda bem que um de nós é prevenido. – Kagome disse com um sorriso sínico, enquanto mostrava um pacotinho quadrado que parecia preso ao fim da meia, ele preferiu não questionar o motivo daquela prevenção, pois ficou muito aliviado por poder continuar as coisas com ela. – Agora, vem aqui e termina o que começou. – disse jogando a camisinha para ele, Inuyasha não se importou em seguir aquela ordem avançando de volta para ela, Kagome o agarrou pelo pescoço beijando-o com fervor._

 _-Tão mandona..._

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Felizmente Kagome tinha construído aquela casa quando era mais nova, aquela humana era uma caixinha de surpresas, eles não falaram muito desde que ela começou a tirar a própria roupa, as dele também logo foram tiradas e eles fizeram a primeira vez ali contra uma árvore, o hanyou podia incluir aquele como um dos lugares diferentes que fizera sexo.

Quando recuperaram o folego Kagome ajudou ele a pegar as roupas, eles pareciam dois adolescentes andando nus pela floresta, ele havia deixado ela de meia calça e cinta liga assim como os saltos, a mulher não se importava com a nudez e a pele alva iluminada pela lua a deixava ainda mais sexy, ele devia assumir que estava um pouco desconfortável, ela simplesmente olhou para ele sorriu e o levou para aquela casa próxima ao lago, onde ela colocou as roupas deles para lavar, obviamente ela entendia sobre como o olfato deles era bom e que se não fizessem nada a respeito Sesshoumaru e Inu no Taisho saberiam instantaneamente sobre o que ele havia feito e com quem, conversaram um pouco sobre como as coisas ficariam entre eles durante aquela semana, ao fim dela Sesshoumaru e Rin estariam casados e eles seriam da mesma família.

Kagome o tranquilizou sobre a questão de não querer se envolver seriamente e eles entraram em um consenso sobre desenvolver uma amizade e se fosse da vontade dos dois manteriam relações sexuais, coisa que agradou muito Inuyasha, a humana era uma boa companhia, precisou de poucas horas para perceber isso, ficou um pouco preocupado por estar indo contra seus protocolos de segurança, mas logo eles seriam da mesma família e teriam que aprender a conviver como tal e a humana não parecia nem um pouco inclinada a desenvolver sentimentos por ele.

Faltava apenas uma hora para o dia amanhecer, devia voltar para a casa principal antes disso, afastou lentamente a mão delicada de seu peito, ela resmungou, mas não voltou a buscar seu corpo, depois tirou o braço debaixo da cabeça dela fazendo o possível para não acorda-la, mas não porque estava fugindo, havia sido muito agradável passar as poucas horas de sono com ela em seus braços, foi uma surpresa o quanto ele a segurava firme contra o corpo, levantou e foi para o andar de baixo onde havia o banheiro para visitas, felizmente os produtos tinham cheiros agradáveis e fracos, vestiu a roupa seca e se preparou para sair, parando em frente a um grande mural cheio de fotos, Kagome, Rin, Souta e Hitomi, Kazuo e Lola, outro casal que ele não conhecia e Hiroki apareciam com bastante frequência, além de Sango e Miroku que ele havia conhecido noite passada, eram um casal engraçado, uma mulher de temperamento forte e um homem pervertido, Kouga e Ayame também apareciam bastante, o casal de youkais lobos, lembrava vagamente deles na noite passada.

Era fácil ler a humana pelos olhos, coisa que não mudara com o passar dos anos, felicidade era o que podia observar na maioria das fotos, mas nas que ela estava sozinha havia tristeza, solidão e incompreensão, entretanto ela sempre carregava determinação, sorriu levemente antes de finalmente sair.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome não se importou em acordar sozinha e nem fez questão de levantar cedo, abraçou o travesseiro voltando a fechar os olhos, Inuyasha carregava uma fragrância muito agradável, voltou a pensar na noite passada, o hanyou era engraçado e era muito fácil conversar com ele, não que eles tivessem usado a noite para abrir seus corações, entretanto não havia cobranças, eram somente um homem e uma mulher suprindo suas necessidades mutuas.

Tomou banho e vestiu um short curto jeans e uma camisa branca deixando alguns botões abertos, a camisa era grande e quase cobria o short e por baixo da camisa usava um sutiã preto, o tipo de visual sexy e despojado que a mãe detestava, mas felizmente para Kagome ela já não vivia mais em função de agradar a mãe, Kagome era simplesmente Kagome, sorriu para o próprio reflexo antes de se inclinar para examinar o pescoço, não havia nenhuma marca, amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e colocou um tênis branco, tinha a intenção de brincar com os sobrinhos e conforto nos pés era necessário, respirou profundamente antes de sair da casa para a principal.

-Bom dia! – Kagome disse assim que viu o grupo reunido na varanda, provavelmente já haviam compartilhado um farto café da manhã, mas ela não se importava iria arrumar alguma coisa quando sentisse fome, era uma bela cena de um filme familiar e sem graça, refinado demais, Rin estava animada conversando com a sogra, Sesshoumaru olhava admirado para a noiva, Kagome já gostava do youkai por isso, era muito obvio o quanto ele amava a mais nova, Lola conversava animada com Izayoi, Kazuo conversava com Souta, Hiroki, Inu no Taisho e Inuyasha, Hitomi brincava com as crianças próxima ao lago.

-Deveria dizer boa tarde. – a mãe disse depois que todos já haviam respondido ao cumprimento examinando-a dos pés a cabeça com desgosto, Kagome sorriu educadamente para todos revirando os olhos de maneira exagerada para a mãe.

-Se você diz. – Kagome retrucou simplesmente, Rin logo a puxou para junto dela para sentar junto com a família do noivo ficando sentada de frente a Inuyasha trocando olhares brevemente, o grupo começou a conversar como se não tivesse reparado no clima tenso entre mãe e filha, Izayoi, mãe de Inuyasha era muito legal, espirituosa e de conversa fácil, Satori já era mais reservada e observadora, o filho parecia muito com ela, mas ainda assim era agradável.

Inuyasha observava o quanto Kagome tinha facilidade em conquistar as pessoas, Rin também havia conquistado toda a família Taisho, demorando um pouco quando se tratava da futura sogra, entretanto a irmã mais velha havia cativado até mesmo a youkai, era a primeira vez que ele a via sem um sapato de salto alto, mesmo no visual despojado de ficar em casa, ela ficava linda, era radiante.

Izayoi logo olhava para Kagome com olhos luminosos, ela fazia a todos rirem e apesar de tentar disfarçar, Inuyasha se pegou olhando para a humana mais do que gostaria e a mãe já devia estar com caraminholas na cabeça, enquanto isso Sesshoumaru lançava alguns olhares revezando entre um e outro, obviamente teriam outra conversa tensa em um futuro próximo, mas ele não podia evitar, seus olhos tinham vida própria, suas orelhas reagiam a qualquer momento que ouvia sua voz, ele parecia um viciado, talvez continuar as coisas entre eles não tenha sido uma boa ideia, ela parecia fazer parte do seu sistema.

Depois de um tempo de conversa Kagome levantou e foi se juntar a cunhada e brincar com os pequenos, a mãe não perdia a oportunidade de alfineta-la, mas ela simplesmente a ignorava, ela se pegava olhando de vez em quando para Inuyasha e vez ou outra seus olhares se encontravam, sua pele se arrepiava e desviava o olhar não querendo reagir e chamar à atenção dos youkais a mesa.

- _Bonjour chère famille_ (Olá querida família) – todos voltaram à atenção para o casal que se aproximava junto com Souta, que havia recebido uma ligação e saído para buscar o pai e a madrasta, o homem era uma cópia exata mais velha do filho, a mulher era loira e tinha olhos negros profundos.

- _Permettez-moi de donner un regardé la mariée_ (Deixe-me dar uma olhava na noiva) – a mulher disse sorrindo enquanto se aproximava de Rin que já estava em pé sorrindo para a mulher. – _Comme cela est cultive_ (Como está crescida) – disse antes de abraça-la, enquanto isso o homem cumprimentava os outros.

-Charlotte! Kagome, Kazuo e Lola também estão aqui. – o homem disse chamando a atenção da mulher para o outro casal com quem ele falava, Kagome vinha com Naomi no colo e entregou a pequena para a mãe quando chegou de volta ao grupo. - _Mon petit bijou_ (Minha pequena joia) – disse abraçando Kagome.

- _Je pense que je suis assez grand pour être appelé petit, papa_ (Acho que já estou bastante grande para ser chamada de pequena, papai) – Kagome responde com humor ainda abraçada ao homem, enquanto isso Inuyasha viajava achando muito sexy a pronuncia em francês da humana, ela poderia estar falando qualquer merda e ainda assim parecia a coisa mais sexy que ele já ouviu no mundo, a voz parecia mais rouca e tinha uma cadência mais baixa.

- _Pour moi, ce sera toujours mes petits, vous et votre soeur, les bijoux les plus précieux_ (Para mim sempre será minha pequena, você e sua irmã, as joias mais preciosas) – disse beijando-a antes de voltar sua atenção para Rin que ainda era sufocada pelo abraço de Charlotte. – Deixe-a respirar. – o homem disse sorrindo.

-Ora, Akira estou matando a saudade dos meus pequenos. – Charlotte disse antes de finalmente liberar Rin e grudar-se em Kagome, depois de quase sufocar Kagome fizeram as devidas apresentações e usufruíram de um momento de paz até o horário do almoço.

Muita conversa sobre os últimos detalhes do casamento foi discutido durante a refeição, a noiva estava muito ansiosa e extremamente feliz por ter todos ali reunidos, seus futuros sogros e seus pais, todos eles, também pareciam se entender muito bem e por um momento ela pensou ter visto o futuro cunhado observando atentamente sua irmã mais velha, mas foi muito breve e ela considerou que fosse coisa de sua cabeça, entretanto se conhecia bem a irmã, sabia que Kagome seria a mulher perfeita para colocar Inuyasha na linha, uma pena que a mais velha não parecia ter interesse em relacionamentos sérios.

-A pronuncia de vocês em francês ainda continua impecável. – Akira elogiou os filhos, ele, Kazuo e Hiroki conversavam como velhos amigos da escola, Charlotte e Lola também pareciam amigas de infância.

-Em espanhol também. – Kazuo afirmou divertido, Kagome tinha que assumir que sentia muita falta de tudo aquilo, estava em divida com eles, passou o almoço toda desatenta, coisa que, um certo, hanyou havia reparado, ela sentou mais afastado dos outros apenas observando a conversa, não é que eles não a tratassem bem, simplesmente sentia-se deslocada, sempre havia sido assim, o pai biológico a entendia muito melhor que a mãe, os padrastos e madrastas eram uns amores, mas no tempo em que esteve distante Kagome construiu muitos segredos e não sabia como as pessoas reagiriam se soubessem das coisas que ela fizera nos últimos cinco anos.

-Deve ser confuso. – Inuyasha disse sentando ao lado de Kagome que ergueu a sobrancelha antes de entender sobre o que ele se referia, Sesshoumaru olhou de relance para o mais novo, Kagome sorriu com isso, imagina se o youkai ao menos imaginasse o que ela e o mais novo já haviam feito, mas sentar ao lado um do outro e conversar não devia ser algo tão extraordinário.

-Não é tão confuso assim. – Kagome disse olhando para a família que tanto amava. – Minha mãe casou com Akira quando tinha 20 anos, engravidando de Souta um ano depois, se separando logo depois, quatro anos depois ela casou com o meu pai Kazuo, eu nasci no mesmo ano, meu pai e Hiroki trabalhavam no mesmo lugar, foi como ele e minha mãe se conheceram, ela pediu o divorcio quando descobriu como se sentia em relação a Hiroki e estão juntos desde então, Souta foi o que mais entendeu o que se passava na época, mas nossos pais souberam ajudar a gente a não crescer com rancor. – Inuyasha estava surpreso em como tudo aquilo havia se desenvolvido ao longo dos anos. – Você tem duas mães. – Kagome afirmou olhando para Izayoi e Satori, elas pareciam distantes, mas ainda assim se entendiam.

-Satori nunca me veria como um filho sou no máximo a cria de Inu no Taisho com uma humana, sangue impuro. – Inuyasha não disse aquilo de forma rancorosa, mas ainda havia sido dito de uma forma vazia e conformada. – Isso prejudicou um pouco meu relacionamento com Sesshoumaru, mas é impossível resistir aos encantos da minha mãe por muito tempo, ela adotou ele como filho. – era obvia a admiração que ele tinha quando se tratava da mãe, mas Kagome entedia completamente, Izayoi era encantadora mesmo, acordou dos devaneios sentindo as garras do Inuyasha deslizarem por sua coxa. – Você esta muito bonita. – ele estava com a cabeça abaixada olhando para o celular e disse aquilo tão baixo, Kagome sorriu com o flerte, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar, aquelas garras foram maravilhosas na noite anterior, seus seios ficaram pesados e rijos e pelo canto do olho o hanyou observou sorrindo malicioso com a reação que causava na humana.

-Atrapalho? – eles voltaram à atenção para Sesshoumaru que estava parado ali na frente com Rin ao seu lado, Inuyasha havia reparado no irmão se aproximando, mas pela leve tensão que detectou na humana ao seu lado, ela estava distraída, sorriu maliciosamente sabendo que era a causa disso, havia sido bom aproveitar os minutos de paz, o irmão não deixaria que ele tivesse chance de jogar seus encantos sobre a humana, mas ele não podia adivinhar que ele é quem estava sendo encantado.

-Não vejo porque atrapalharia, eu e Inuyasha estávamos conversando sobre a complexidade familiar, não é todo dia que se encontra uma família tão confusa como a minha. – Kagome falou tranquilamente focando sua atenção completa em Sesshoumaru. – Não entendo o que viu nele inicialmente irmã, ele parece um _glaçon_ (cubo de gelo). – Rin começou a rir quando Kagome falou em francês, Sesshoumaru olhou para a noiva e depois voltou sua atenção para a humana sentada ao lado do irmão.

-Do que você me chamou? – Sesshoumaru perguntou estreitando os olhos para a noiva que ainda ria fazendo-a parar rapidamente e desviar o olhar, Kagome simplesmente ergueu o queixo em teimoso desafio, eles ficaram se encarando em silencio por um tempo, Inuyasha ficou tenso, não que o irmão fosse atacar a futura cunhada, mas ainda assim ele decidiu ficar preparado.

-Vamos. – Rin disse puxando Kagome do sofá e sumindo escada acima, deixando os irmãos sem resposta para o novo apelido de Sesshoumaru.

-Eu não faço a menor ideia do que ela chamou você, mas parecia francês e ela pronunciou de uma maneira muito sexy. – Inuyasha disse ao lado do irmão, cruzou os braços ainda observando o topo das escadas, onde elas haviam sumido.

-Não importa, o que estava acontecendo aqui? – Sesshoumaru estava irritado com a atitude do irmão, aparentemente a conversa no dia anterior não tinha servido de nada, se conhecia bem o irmão mais novo e ele conhecia, era melhor que ele parasse aquela aproximação sutil da sua futura cunhada, se bem que a humana parecia não se importar, ele via como as mulheres ficavam quando Inuyasha dedicava um pouco de atenção a elas, os olhos brilhavam, coravam e amoleciam quase se oferecendo, mas a irmã de sua noiva agia com Inuyasha como com todos ali, não parecia haver nenhum interesse da parte dela.

-Estávamos conversando. – Inuyasha respondeu simplesmente, o que não era mentira, não passou de uma conversa simples, ele também gostava de passar tempo só conversando com a humana, era engraçada e desafiante.

-Não tente seduzi-la. – Sesshoumaru ordenou, Inuyasha concordou, ele não ia tentar seduzi-la, nunca precisou de sedução entre eles, as coisas aconteceram de forma muito natural, provavelmente porque ambos queriam a mesma coisa desde que se viram pela primeira vez, o hanyou ainda lembrava perfeitamente do momento embaraçoso em que não conseguiu solta-la imediatamente, como ficou olhando aqueles olhos e o rosto corado, depois que a soltou ficou examinando o quanto ela também tinha um corpo bonito.

-Não estava tentando seduzi-la, estava sendo simpático, logo faremos parte da mesma família, pensei que poderíamos ser bons amigos. – disse extremamente inocente, era uma meia verdade, entretanto não teria como o irmão saber, não era do interesse dele saber o que acontecia entre Inuyasha e Kagome, aquilo só dizia respeito a eles dois.

-Considere-se avisado. – disse antes de sair deixando o outro sozinho, Inuyasha sorriu não querendo imaginar o que aconteceria se ele soubesse da amizade colorida que havia começado com a humana, ao menos a parte da amizade não era mentira.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-O que você achou dele? – Rin perguntou assim que se fechou com a irmã mais velha no quarto, as duas se jogaram na cama e ficaram encarando o teto, como faziam desde sempre, Kagome sempre foi protetora, mesmo com Souta que era o mais velho, ambos ajudaram a mais nova a entender a diferença que havia na família deles, eram piada na cidade inteira, mas tinham um lar quase completamente feliz, tudo o que faltava para tudo ser maravilhoso era que Kagome e a mãe se acertassem, além da irmã também começar a se interessar em ter um relacionamento sério, Rin ainda não entendia porque a mãe não podia aceitar que a filha mais velha era diferente.

Kagome nunca se comportou como a mãe desejava, não se vestia ou agia como uma dama, gostava de se meter entre os meninos, jogar bola, soltar pipa, subir em árvores e arrumar brigas, além de não se importar em expressar suas opiniões, por algum motivo a mãe tinha a ideia antiquada de ter damas e que fizessem um bom casamento, Rin tinha noção da hipocrisia que eram esses ideais, já que a mesma foi com tudo atrás de sua felicidade, sendo preciso casar três vezes para finalmente encontrar seu verdadeiro amor.

-Sesshoumaru parece ser alguém legal. – Kagome respondeu tranquilamente, mas suspeitava que não era sobre isso que a mais nova queria falar, Rin sempre foi muito transparente, cada um dos irmãos tinha uma característica marcante em suas personalidades, mas sempre se deram muito bem.

-Sesshoumaru é maravilhoso, um amorzinho comigo. – Rin disse toda melosa e com aquele brilho nos olhos, aquele que a gente só vê em pessoas que encontraram o verdadeiro amor da sua vida, Kagome nunca teria aquele olhar. – Mas estava falando do meu cunhadinho fofo. – disse encarando a mais velha de forma maliciosa, Kagome riu da expressão da mais nova, Rin era a fofinha e inocente da família, claro que não tão inocente mais, Kagome apostava que ela conseguia ser quente o suficiente para derreter o noivo, era uma das coisas que herdaram da mãe.

-Fofo? Sério? Ele sabe que você fica difamando ele por aí? – as duas riram mais um pouquinho feito duas doidas, Kagome não o descreveria como fofo, quente, sexy e com uma boquinha suja seriam algumas das características que ela usaria.

-Mas... então? – insistente como só ela conseguia ser, Kagome sabia que não conseguiria sair daquele quarto se não desse uma resposta decente.

-Se eu não te conhecesse diria que esta tentando me jogar para cima dele... espere um momento... eu te conheço... pare com isso! – Kagome deu um olhar de irmã mais velha, antes de voltar a relaxar no colchão. – Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, ele parece do tipo que adora um rabo de saia e com isso quero dizer que qualquer saia serve e que é por isso que o seu noivo parece querer mata-lo sempre que ele olha ou fala com uma mulher. – Kagome não era idiota, pela conversa que teve com Inuyasha, ele era obviamente daquele jeito, mas ela não tinha motivo para se preocupar com aquilo, já que eles haviam deixado às coisas entre eles claras, foi uma surpresa para ambos quando surgiu o assunto sobre conquistas depois do primeiro encontro e ambos ficaram meio constrangidos de não terem tido outros parceiros depois daquilo.

-Não imaginava que isso fosse tão perceptível... quer dizer que o Sesshy esta espiando o irmão mais novo é obvio, estou falando sobre o lado mulherengo. – Rin se preocupava com o cunhado, ele era adorável e legal, mas não se envolvia com mulheres interessantes e ela também se preocupava com a irmã, ela era tão inteligente, parecia tão poderosa, tão dona de si, ambos poderiam se dar bem, talvez encontrem o equilíbrio, ela podia tentar.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**


	4. AMIZADE COLORIDA, FAMÍLIA COMPLICADA

**Boa noite!**

 **Acho que não demorei muito dessa vez, tenho alguns capítulos prontos só me resta arrumar tempo para fazer uma revisão e postar, sobre a outra história que estou postando já é outra história, eu meio que travei na continuação e preciso começar os próximos capítulos do zero, me organizando para isso.**

 **Guest: Obrigada por acompanhar, espero que aproveite este capítulo, eu curti bastante escrever, até a próxima!**

 **k-chan98: Muito feliz em ver você acompanhado mais uma das minhas fics, sua opinião é muito importante, tenho tentando me aprimorar na escrita, fazendo diversas revisões para entregar o texto com o mínimo de erros, algumas vezes o site não colabora e engole algumas coisas, mas tenho tentando escrever de forma melhor, acho que venho evoluindo pouco a pouco sempre melhorando e trazendo coisas novas. Espero que goste e até mais.**

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome sabia que a irmã estava planejando alguma coisa, ela conhecia a mais nova, tão bem quanto conhecia a si mesma, o fato de estar em um carro, sozinha com Inuyasha dizia muito sobre as intenções dela, Rin sempre teve aquela ideia de que quando se encontra o amor, tudo é diferente, o primeiro encontro, o primeiro olhar, de acordo com ela você só precisa ser esperto o suficiente para notar, aparentemente ela havia sido esperta o suficiente para reparar, coisa que a mais velha não podia dizer, Kagome não sabia se teria aquela capacidade.

-Esta fazendo aquela coisa de enrugar a testa, esta irritada com alguma coisa? – Inuyasha perguntou colocando uma mão em sua coxa nua fazendo-a acordar de seus devaneios de como ensinar uma lição à irmã, as coisas entre ela e Inuyasha não estavam sendo como normalmente era, mas isso não significava que naquele primeiro encontro desastrado ela havia se apaixonado, significava apenas que ela achou o hanyou muito interessante, ele apertou sua perna levemente fazendo-a acordar de seus devaneios, ela usava um macacão curto preto, com sandálias que entrelaçavam seu tornozelo e mostravam suas unhas bem feitas, usava pouca maquiagem no rosto e o cabelo estava meio trançado deixando o resto solto.

-Rin esta tentando fazer com que nos apaixonemos um pelo outro, como se fosse à coisa mais fácil do mundo, como se colocando a gente em situações em que tenhamos que conviver, vamos sentir mais um pelo outro. – Kagome respondeu apreciando o toque dele em sua pele, era ao mesmo tempo uma caricia leve e sensual, algumas vezes ele passava a garra e arranhava de leve, causando arrepios prazerosos, estava difícil se concentrar, antes mesmo de eles saírem havia tido uma pequena discussão sobre quem iria dirigindo, Kagome havia ganhado, simplesmente porque Inuyasha não queria realmente discutir, mas quando as bochechas delas ficaram rosadas por irritação ele quis muito beija-la e por isso deixou as coisas como estavam, o carro dela o deixou impressionado, mas só reafirmava o quanto ela tinha uma personalidade tão forte quanto a dele, a mulher sabia como dirigir, apesar de que ele ficara, inicialmente, um pouco preocupado quando viu o tamanho do salto que ela estava usando.

Inuyasha optara por usar uma calça jeans, uma camisa polo verde e um sapatênis preto com detalhes brancos, casual e muito sexy, o comprido cabelo foi preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, ficou bonito, mas Kagome preferia os cabelos soltos e selvagens.

-Eu meio que notei isso quando ela empurrou meu irmão para dentro do carro, sem dar chance de me obrigar a entrar com eles. – disse bem humorado, a pequena e ardilosa cunhada, até poderia dar certo se Kagome estivesse procurando um relacionamento sério, mas era obvio que eles estavam na mesma página sobre coisas sérias, no momento tocar aquela pele macia distraia ele dos planos da cunhada, tudo o que ele queria era desviar do caminho planejado e continuar com o que eles uma vez tinham começado dentro de um carro, mas quando o aroma de excitação começou a surgir ele afastou a mão dela, sorrindo malicioso quando ela o olhou novamente irritada.

-Você teria que lavar o carro. – Kagome disse acordando ele dos seus devaneios pervertidos, obviamente a humana não fazia bem para a sua sanidade, perto dela ele só pensava basicamente em "comê-la" e depois gozar, e depois no próximo lugar em que poderia fazer tudo novamente e quando estava longe pensava nela de maneiras que não costumava pensar em outras mulheres, era uma surpresa que gostasse tanto de Kagome, nunca imaginou que gostasse de mulheres de personalidade forte e inteligentes, normalmente só ficava com mulheres belas.

-O que? – perguntou como um idiota, ela deu um sorriso safado que ele já estava aprendendo a gostar, aparentemente ninguém da família conhecia Kagome como verdadeiramente ela era e por isso a humana ficava meio distante, com medo de contar coisas que escondia de todos, medo de ser rejeitada por ser diferente.

-Se a gente fizer alguma coisa aqui no meu carro, você vai ter que lavar. – ela disse dando uma piscadela, ele a olhou sem entender direito as intenções dela. – E vou exigi que você lave meu carro sem roupa. – ela completou fazendo com que ambos gargalhassem, ele gostaria de ver ela nua lavando um carro, era uma visão apetitosa.

-Isso não seria um problema se não tivéssemos aceitado ir ao shopping. – aparentemente ele era muito fácil de ler, ou a ereção fosse um indício obvio, provavelmente Kagome estava com os pensamentos no mesmo lugar que ele.

-Encontro de padrinhos. – ela disse simplesmente enquanto ria, Rin e Sesshoumaru haviam combinado que os irmãos seriam convidados para padrinhos e agora eles iam ter aquele negócio de encontro de padrinhos, para que todos pudessem se conhecer melhor, Kagome achava desnecessário, ela conhecia todos ali, conhecia alguns bem até demais.

-Eu me conformaria em conhecer somente uma das madrinhas melhor. – Inuyasha disse malicioso, Kagome deu um leve tapa nele enquanto gargalhava, o hanyou gostava daquele som, quase tanto quando gostava dos gemidos e quando ela gritava seu nome enquanto gozava.

Eles fizeram o caminho todo flertando e conversando banalidades, ainda estavam rindo quando chegaram ao shopping por causa de uma piada que a humana havia contado, ele já tinha ouvido antes, mas ela conseguiu fazer com que fosse ainda mais engraçado, Sesshoumaru estava esperando junto com Rin, o youkai fechou mais ainda a cara quando viu os dois rindo, Kagome se aproximou mais e tocou no braço do hanyou sem notar a cara que o futuro cunhado fazia para os dois.

-O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou quando os dois estavam próximos o suficiente, estava com os braços cruzados e tinha uma carranca, Rin estava sorrindo como se seus planos estivessem indo de vento em polpa.

-Nada! – responderam ao mesmo tempo voltando a rir como se aquilo fosse uma piada, eles pareciam duas crianças.

-Relaxa irmãozinho, não é nada relacionado a você. – Sesshoumaru simplesmente bufou antes de seguir com Rin para dentro do grande edifício, a humana parecia toda sorrisos.

Eles voltaram a rir e seguiram o outro casal, Kagome então teve mais um de seus momento desastrados e Inuyasha a segurou e a cena parecia um deja vu, por um momento o casal esqueceu que tinha companhia e se olharam intensamente como havia sido da última vez, acordando do transe Kagome adquiriu um tom rosado e começou a rir escondendo o rosto no pescoço do hanyou enquanto tinha uma crise constrangedora de riso, Inuyasha só ajeitou os corpos começando a rir também, era contagiante, o irmão e cunhada olhava para eles como se fossem dois doidos, pareciam um casal de bêbados andando pelo shopping.

-Desculpa, eu sou um desastre. – Kagome finalmente se acalmou o suficiente afastando-se de Inuyasha. – Obrigada! Ia ser uma queda feia. – ela disse desamassando algumas áreas do macacão preto.

-Disponha. – ele disse oferecendo o braço para que ela pudesse se apoiar, ele e o irmão teriam uma conversa mais tarde, o olhar dele dizia isso claramente, não era mais nenhuma novidade, desde que chegaram Sesshoumaru todo dia invadia o quarto dele e dava um aviso e saia da mesma maneira que entrou.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Inuyasha sentiu a tensão de Kagome no momento em que eles entraram no restaurante, Rin também parecia nervosa e logo em seguida as duas foram para um canto onde estavam agora tendo, o que parecia ser, uma pequena discussão, Sesshoumaru agia normalmente conversando com Souta, mas vez ou outra olhava para Rin preocupado como se Kagome fosse fazer algum mal a irmã mais nova, outro fato estranho era o olhar culpado que o casal de youkais lobo Kouga e Ayame lançavam em direção as irmãs, cansado de fingir que tudo estava normal ele se aproximou do irmão e Souta.

-Alguma coisa errada? – Souta deu um sorriso amarelo fugindo para perto da esposa, deixando ele sozinho com o irmão, quando ele achou que não poderia ficar mais estranho, o que mais o incomodou era que desde que chegaram Kagome não parecia ela mesma, parecia distante e chateada, ele não gostou nada disso.

-Nada do seu interesse, irmãozinho. – ele estava tenso, o que deixou Inuyasha mais tenso, ele não devia se sentir tão protetor com relação à humana, mas além das aventuras sexuais, eles estavam desenvolvendo uma forte amizade, gostava da companhia dela e sua chateação também o deixava chateado.

-Vamos começar o jantar. – Rin chegou junto com Kagome, impedindo que eles continuassem a conversa/briga que eles estavam para começar, Rin abraçou o noivo arrastando para longe, o bufo ao seu lado fez com que olhasse para Kagome que mantinha a postura rígida, mas não parecia irritada, simplesmente parecia que queria estar em qualquer outro lugar e ele se arrependeu de não terem alterado o caminho para ficarem sozinhos.

Na organização das mesas ele ficou do lado do irmão e Kagome ao lado dele, aparentemente eram os únicos padrinhos solteiros, Souta ficou ao lado de Rin junto com a esposa, Miroku estava ao lado da Kagome, depois que Sango praticamente o obrigou a sentar ali, Kouga e Ayame pegaram o local que sobrou, todos conversavam animadamente, menos Kagome, Kouga e ele, teria que lembrar de perguntar mais tarde o que estava acontecendo.

-Então Kagome, como andam as coisas na cidade? – Ayame perguntou de repente, ele sentiu quando a humana ao lado dele se sobressaltou, aparentemente ela estava bem distante dali, seu plano deveria tentar passar despercebida durante todo o jantar, a youkai parecia ser a única que não tinha percebido que a humana queria ficar na dela sem falar ou fazer nada além de comer, o local pareceu ficar em completo silêncio esperando com ela iria reagir.

-Normal... – começou tranquilamente parando de comer, ela não estava bebendo nada alcoólico já que estava dirigindo e já bastava ter Inuyasha como distração, toda a mesa pareceu relaxar então ela continuou. – muito trabalho, baladas interessantes, sexo casual... – Kagome falou tudo naturalmente, ouve uma serie de pessoas engasgando com o vinho, aparentemente falar abertamente sobre sexo não era o que eles esperavam, Inuyasha escondeu o riso atrás de sua taça, ele poderia beija-la naquele momento se não estivesse com a boca ocupada, Izayoi passaria muita raiva tendo ambos em um jantar com seus convidados puritanos, seria divertido, talvez convidasse Kagome somente para não morrer de tédio.

-Que bom que você esta curtindo. – dessa vez foi Kouga quem falou quebrando o silêncio constrangedor que havia se instalado novamente, Kagome aumentou o sorriso enquanto concordava voltando a comer, isso pareceu fazer todo mundo relaxar, mas, mesmo conhecendo ela há tão pouco tempo, ele sabia que aquele sorriso parecia forçado.

Todos voltaram a conversar entre si como se nada houvesse acontecido e o jantar prosseguiu normalmente, finalmente deixaram Kagome em paz.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-O que foi aquilo? – Inuyasha perguntou assim que ela colocou o carro em movimento, Kagome sabia que ele tinha percebido toda a situação, era difícil não reparar, Rin havia chamado ela para pedir desculpas, a mãe havia insistido de uma maneira que ela não conseguiu mais negar, aparentemente todos tinham planos para ela aquela semana e ninguém gostaria dos planos que a própria Kagome tinha feito para si ao longo da semana, por um momento ela se sentiu mal por parecer que estava usando o hanyou como uma válvula de escape, mas os dois concordavam com o tipo de relacionamento que estavam vivenciando, entretanto ela ainda não estava preparada para falar sobre a louca da mãe e seu passado conturbado.

-Não quero falar sobre isso, além do mais é besteira, o passado é uma besteira que eu deixei para traz, mas que aparentemente ninguém mais foi capaz de fazer isso. – Kagome ainda não acreditava no que a mãe queria fazer, será que todo mundo tinha feito algum plano para essa semana? Era tão ruim assim que não tivesse intenção de um relacionamento sério? Ao menos Rin escolheu alguém solteiro, o que sua mãe tinha na cabeça? Simplesmente pensar em acabar com um casamento feliz deixava Kagome com um mal estar, todos ali eram seus amigos ou familiares, queria bem a todos ali, mesmo aqueles que a magoaram de alguma maneira, até mesmo a mãe sempre esteve em sua lista de natal, apesar de nunca mais ter ido às festas, entretanto sempre mandou os presentes.

-Você esta fazendo aquilo de novo. – Inuyasha disse um pouco tenso, algo estava incomodando muito Kagome, mas não podia obriga-la a falar seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo, fazia pouco tempo que se conheciam, uns dois meses, e apesar de se darem bem, não era o suficiente para que ela falasse de tudo com ele, assim como o próprio não estava muito disposto a falar sobre o seu passado ainda, porém a semana seria mais longa do que ele imaginava e muita coisa ainda poderia acontecer, estava na torcida para que fossem somente coisas boas, mas se a tensão no restaurante fosse o indicio do que estava por vir, as coisas podiam ficar muito feias.

-Eu não sei por que as pessoas insistem em se meter na minha vida. – Kagome soltou de repente acordando-o de seus devaneios, Inuyasha entendia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer, a mãe já tinha desistido de tentar, mas agora tinha Rin, entretanto Kagome parecia estar falando mais do que a irmã e sua ideia doida de que eles faziam um bom par, em alguns aspectos eles faziam um ótimo par, em outros ele não saberia dizer, a verdade é que já faz muito tempo que ele não pensa sobre o que deseja em uma mulher.

-Isso realmente te incomoda? – perguntou tentando puxar assunto para que ela se sentisse a vontade em se abrir com ele, coisa que normalmente ele evitava, saber sobre os pensamentos de outra pessoa aumenta a intimidade e constrói uma relação, mas como eles queriam ter uma amizade esse tipo de coisa não é tão incomum e como ele já havia dito anteriormente gostava da humana.

-Normalmente não, mas minha mãe tem umas ideias diferentes sobre o que é melhor para mim, além do fato de que se ela ao menos imaginar as coisas que eu fiz ou faço da minha vida, ela surtaria de vez, imagino que ela teria o ataque cardíaco e partiria desta para uma melhor, provavelmente em sua lapide estaria escrito algo como "morte por decepção aguda". – aquilo realmente despertou o interesse dele, havia humor em seu comentário para esconder o medo de ser julgada, foi a primeira vez que ele viu alguma fraqueza e aquilo não o repeliu como achou que ocorreria, ele queria abraça-la e conforta-la e dizer que ele estava ali e tal coisa sim, o assustou imensamente, entretanto ela precisava de apoio e no momento era o único que estava disponível, colocou novamente a mão em sua coxa, mas sem nenhuma malícia.

Inuyasha gostava de sexo, mas um apartamento era o máximo que ele ousara, ao menos até conhecer a humana ao seu lado, isso o fez pensar sobre as tais coisas que a mãe nem poderia imaginar que ela vinha fazendo ao longo dos últimos anos, se ele não perguntasse nunca iria saber de nada.

-Que tipo de coisas? – Inuyasha perguntou curioso, afinal além do ótimo sexo, ele não imaginava que Kagome pudesse fazer de tão ruim.

-Reparou a reação das pessoas na mesa a menção de sexo casual? – Kagome perguntou olhando finalmente para ele, ali estava aquele olhar, determinação, mas havia uma pontada de tristeza que ele tinha visto nas fotos.

-Ah! – pessoas de cidade pequena pareciam muito conservadoras.

-Eu nunca me encaixei aqui, você deve ter observado o quanto à casa da família é obscena em comparação as outras, nossa família é diferente das outras, não estou dizendo que não exista sexo casual, ou que não exista traição ou coisas do tipo, mas todos fingem ter um vida familiar perfeita, com suas vidas perfeitas. – Kagome não conseguia mais ser falsa daquela maneira, ela não queria fingir que era uma dama perfeita, que era delicada, educada e que gostava de tomar chá ao invés de cerveja, ela não queria conversar sobre salão de beleza e a última moda, ela gostava de assistir futebol americano e falava palavrões que fariam os ouvidos da mãe sangrar.

-Se serve de consolo, isso acontece em todo lugar. – Inuyasha a tirou de seus pensamentos rebeldes tentando faze-la ver que ela não era assim tão diferente, podia não se encaixar ali, mas havia algum lugar onde poderia se encaixar, isso a deixou mais tranquila.

-Verdade. – ela concordou rindo, Inuyasha ficou feliz quando o verde dos olhos dela se iluminou. – Então... que tal me encontrar hoje mais tarde? – Kagome tinha gostado da conversa que teve com Inuyasha, ele aceitou que ela não queria conversar sobre o que acontecera mais cedo, mas ela se sentiu a vontade de falar sobre algo que a estava incomodando.

-Pode contar com isso. – Inuyasha respondeu apertando a coxa dela, nem tinha reparado que ainda estava tocando nela, mas era uma coisa muito natural.

-Talvez amanhã a gente pudesse levar o carro para lavar. – disse maliciosa soltando uma das mãos do volante e acariciando-o por cima da roupa, o volume tornou-se rapidamente mais evidente, ela sabia como manuseá-lo, massageando de um jeito perfeito.

-Aposto que meu irmão e a sua estão olhando o retrovisor. – a voz dele saiu rouca e baixa, sem que percebesse estava se inclinando em direção a ela, Kagome apenas concordou enquanto voltava a afastar a mão segurando o volante com as duas. – Não imaginei que você fosse uma apreciadora de carros velozes. – ele iniciou a conversa depois que acalmou os ânimos.

-Eu sempre gostei de dirigir, meu pai, Kazuo, é um apreciador de esportivos, então sempre tive acesso a carros velozes, aposto que poderia te vencer em uma corrida, além de ser uma ótima mecânica. – ela falou e Inuyasha riu do absurdo do que ela falava, recebendo uns bons tapas por ousar desacreditar dos fatos que ela falava.

-Desculpa, é só que foi difícil imaginar você com esses imensos saltos e unhas bem feitas toda manchada de graxa. – ele se defendeu depois que Kagome encerrou seu ataque.

-Pois fique o senhor sabendo que eu não tenho medo de sujar as mãos. – Kagome retrucou e ambos riram da duplicidade daquilo, parecia que ela seria capaz de matar alguém.

O resto da viagem foi feita em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, logo eles acabariam o segundo dia daquela semana e então eles seriam da mesma família, poderiam se considerar concunhados e ainda depois dessa semana provavelmente nunca mais se encontrassem, claro que existiam as reuniões familiares, mas eram ocasionais e se essa semana não fosse o suficiente ou se estivessem disponíveis poderiam manter a parte colorida da amizade que estavam construindo, céus! Ela estava mesmo já considerando o futuro? O problema era que nesse pouco tempo Kagome já estava começando a reparar que existia uma coisa diferente no hanyou, ela tinha reparado isso quando o encontrou pela primeira vez, mas iria se concentrar em ter Inuyasha quantas vezes fosse possível e seguir em frente.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era esperar todo mundo na casa dormir, o que daria tempo para ele se acalmar da conversa que teve com Sesshoumaru, ele não queria que Kagome ficasse magoada, Inuyasha também não queria isso, mas não podia dizer isso sem dizer mais do que deveria, então escutou o sermão sobre o quanto aquela semana era importante e que Rin estava com aquela ideia doida de que podia juntar ele com Kagome, que deveria ser estresse por causa da proximidade do casamento, obviamente o irmão não concordava que Inuyasha pudesse ser bom o suficiente para Kagome, não que ele quisesse isso, mas o mais velho podia dar um pouco de credibilidade para ele.

Hora de sair pela varanda e ir encontrar com Kagome, parecia que tinha voltado à adolescência, entretanto o pensamento não foi engraçado, ele parou antes de pular lembrando-se de quando era mais novo, não eram momentos que ele gostava de lembrar, talvez por isso fosse tão complicado pensar na existência do amor, hoje em dia ele se perguntava se em algum momento realmente amou aquela mulher ou simplesmente era um jovem inocente e deslumbrado, ele insistiu e persistiu e no fim saiu humilhado e de coração partido, entretanto aqueles não eram momentos para se preocupar com o passado, o que ele tinha que fazer era saltar e encontrar a morena de olhos verdes com quem marcara um encontro quente.

Caminhou pela floresta e ficou admirando a humana no deck, ela estava sentada sobre as pernas olhando para o horizonte, os cabelos esvoaçando, ela parecia completamente perdida em pensamentos, ele nunca havia visto ser mais lindo, caminhou lentamente até onde estava e sentou-se silenciosamente ao lado dela, ficaram algum tempo desta maneira simplesmente apreciando a companhia um do outro de forma agradável, a noite não estava fria, mas ventava o suficiente para espantar o calor que sentiam anteriormente, ele estava com uma camiseta de tecido leve preta que mostrava seus braços até os ombros e uma bermuda de tecido leve também, não pensou em calçar chinelos e por isso estava descalço.

-Sabia que a água deste lago é aquecida? – Kagome perguntou sem olhar para ele, estava usando um vestido azul escuro bem curto, mal chegava ao inicio das coxas e ainda era obvio que não usava sutiã, coisa que já não o surpreendia, sempre que possível à humana abria mão de usar a roupa intima, será que todas as mulheres eram assim? As mulheres com que ele esteve anteriormente sempre usavam lingerie combinando, porém não ficou muito tempo com elas para reparar se era um fato recorrente e apesar do questionamento sobre o fato não se importava em saber, mas em Kagome ele achava o fato interessante.

-Nunca imaginei isso. – Inuyasha respondeu finalmente notando que havia algumas toalhas ao lado dele e um pacotinho quadrado que brilhava a luz da lua.

-Vem de uma nascente onde a água sai quente, provavelmente próxima a um vulcão, por isso o rio tem uma temperatura morna em comparação com outros rios. – Kagome falou enquanto finalmente o olhava, era engraçado como a cor dos olhos dela podia ser tão diferente dependendo da iluminação, naquele momento pareciam escuros, quase como musgo, o que deveria ser algo estranho ou feio, entretanto ressaltava a pele clara e os lábios cheios, avermelhados e convidativos, em seguida ela sorriu e então ele viu a humana levantar e puxar o vestido pela cabeça revelando a pele branca ficando completamente nua, em seguida olhou para ele e piscou antes de se jogar de cabeça na água, Inuyasha estava começando a considera em fazer uma lista de fantasias que cultivou desde a adolescência e nunca realizou, provavelmente Kagome daria conta do recado ao longo da semana.

-Vai ficar somente olhando? – Kagome perguntou quando voltou à superfície e ele ainda permanecia sentado, ela observou enquanto ele começava a tirar a roupa apressadamente, ela gostava de admirar cada detalhe daquele corpo e quando ele ficou completamente nu ela salivou, não era algo normal dela, mas Kagome queria muito chupar ele novamente, quando voltou a olhar para cima encontrou os olhos dourados com as pupilas super dilatadas e um sorriso safado, ele sabia o que ela estava pensando.

 _Inuyasha pulou na água, perto de onde ela estava e quando emergiu já foi logo puxando-a para si e reivindicando sua boca, Kagome enrolou as pernas em seu quadril pressionando-se contra a sua ereção enquanto gemia contra seus lábios, a água realmente estava morna como ela havia falado, Inuyasha passou a mão pelas nádegas dela apertando e pressionando-a mais contra ele, tinha apoio onde estavam, o rio tinha as águas escuras, mas era raso._

 _-Deveria fazer uma lista de fantasias que tenho vontade de realizar. – sussurrou roucamente contra o pescoço dela. – Aposto que vamos conseguir realizar todas ao longo dessa semana. – usou os caninos para beliscar uma parte sensível exposta fazendo-a se arquear mais contra ele, era difícil não deixar marcas visíveis no corpo na morena, pois sempre acabava perdendo a linha enquanto estavam juntos, ambos tinham marcas espalhadas, ele não poderia ficar sem camisa na frente de ninguém, ela tinha marcas nos quadris e de chupões próximos aos bicos dos seios enquanto ele também carregava uma marca no peito em um momento que a humana o mordeu no ápice de seu prazer._

 _-Você me faz querer cometer loucuras. – ela sussurrou puxando o cabelo dele e colando as bocas novamente, ele gostava de saber que inspirava ela daquela maneira, nunca havia sido tão bom daquela maneira, à intensidade entre eles algumas vezes o assustava, mas ele empurrava esses pensamentos para o fundo da mente e aproveitava o tempo que eles usufruíam juntos. – Aonde você foi? Volte para mim. – ela exigiu puxando novamente seu cabelo conseguindo acesso ao pescoço dele._

 _-Estou bem aqui e não vou a lugar algum. – Kagome não queria sentir nada pelo hanyou, além de desejo e amizade, mas tinha alguns momentos em que ele não ajudava em sua determinação, entretanto, felizmente para ambos, ela havia levantando vários muros para proteger seu coração, então ela podia manter as coisas em sexo e mais sexo, porque por algum motivo ela não conseguia manter as mãos longe dele..._

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

A agitação para o casamento só aumentava à medida que o grande dia se aproximava, faltando apenas quatro dias para o evento, as madrinhas foram obrigadas a se reunir para experimentar os vestidos e fazer os últimos ajustes, felizmente para Kagome, ela não teve que fazer nenhuma alteração, o vestido de Rin também tinha ficado maravilhoso, todas as mulheres lacrimejaram, menos Sango e Ayame que choraram, Fuyuki, Izayoi e Satori também estavam lá para experimentar o delas, Lola e Charlotte também vieram apesar de já terem vindo com vestidos prontos, a conversa parou quando Ayame voltou a chorar sem motivo aparente, quando todas olharam viram que o vestido não estava fechando.

-Oh querida! Não é para tanto, só precisa desfazer uma costura. – Izayoi disse consolando a youkai, que concordou fungando, Charlotte lhe estendeu um lenço para que pudesse secar o rosto sem desfazer a maquiagem, Kagome achava a youkai lobo muito bonita, seus cabelos castanhos avermelhado que antigamente ficavam sempre presos em marias chiquinhas, agora escorriam ondulados pelas costas, seus olhos eram de um verde claro distinto, enquanto Kagome sempre teve olhos indefiníveis, ela nunca teve inveja da outra, mas achava que havia algo diferente com a amiga, ela parecia ter um brilho diferente, talvez fosse o fato de seu casamente estar indo tão bem, Ayame e Kouga pareciam muito felizes.

-Deveria ter comido menos nesse último mês. – Fuyuki aproveitou para destilar um pouco de veneno, Ayame virou os olhos verdes irritados para a mãe das Higurashi's, desde que eram crianças a mais velha nunca aceitou muito bem a proximidade de Ayame com os filhos, mas os mesmos nunca pareciam se importar com a opinião da mãe, então cresceram e se tornaram inseparáveis, infelizmente de cinco anos para cá o tratamento de Fuyuki só piorou e era uma surpresa que Rin tenha convidado ela para ser sua madrinha, em realidade era uma surpresa que ainda conversasse com ela, entretanto sua maior surpresa era Kagome, a humana a tratava com se nada houvesse acontecido, não havia nenhum ressentimento quando a mesma a olhava, entretanto Ayame só ficaria em paz com o passado quando a amiga encontrasse o amor verdadeiro como o dela.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com comida senhora Higurashi, tem a ver com o filho que estou esperando. – disse pousando a mão sobre o ventre, Fuyuki ficou boquiaberta antes de fechar a cara e sair de lá batendo o pé, Izayoi e Satori olharam tudo sem entender nada, houve vários gritinhos de felicidades enquanto as meninas parabenizavam e abraçavam, aliviando um pouco a tensão anterior. – Desculpa. – Kagome acordou de seus devaneios quando Ayame entrou em foco e ouviu o que ela havia falado, Kagome forçou um sorriso verdadeiro e puxou a youkai para um abraço apertado, estava verdadeiramente feliz por ela, mas por alguns segundos Kagome quis aquela felicidade para ela o que a assustou imensamente.

-Não desejo nada além de sua felicidade, foi assim no passado e ainda é assim no presente. – Kagome sussurrou sentindo Ayame abraça-la mais apertado voltando a chorar, ela não merecia amigas tão maravilhosas, após isso Rin forçou todas irem almoçar juntas, Fuyuki estava com uma cara tão irritada, era quase possível ver a fumaça saindo das orelhas, aquilo fez Kagome rir, sempre fora a responsável por aquela cara, era legal ver que outras pessoas também podiam causar aquilo.

-Quantos meses Ayame? – Sango perguntou alisando a barriga enquanto procurava uma posição mais confortável na cadeira, as gêmeas ficavam cada vez mais agitadas à medida que se desenvolviam, Miroku era muito bom para ela e sempre buscava seu conforto, ela tinha muita sorte, logo que as meninas nascessem e ganhassem maior independência eles voltariam a pensar nos planos do casamento que foram adiados.

-Estou com três meses, mas Kouga descobriu quando eu estava no segundo mês. – Ayame falou enquanto alisava novamente o ventre ainda imperceptível.

-Os machos tem um senso de olfato melhor, nós começamos a sentir a mudança de cheiro somente a partir do inicio do quarto mês. – Satori disse informando para as outras sobre como as coisas eram um pouco diferentes para youkais, as meninas olharam impressionadas enquanto absorviam a informação.

Elas continuaram conversando enquanto almoçavam e a tensão anterior parecia ter sido esquecida, Kagome olhou para a mãe e viu que a mesma ainda olhava com raiva para Ayame, aquilo lhe deu um arrepio, provavelmente a mais velha achasse que aquela criança deveria ser sua neta, que deveria ser Kagome a esperar um filho, aquilo era quase deprimente.

-Famílias são tão complicadas. – Izayoi falou chamando sua atenção, Kagome sorriu concordando. – Inuyasha também parece querer me irritar, principalmente quando foge de minhas tentativas de arrumar uma mulher decente para ele. – o sorriso de Kagome aumentou, mães eram todas iguais, só que Fuyuki era pior.

-Minha mãe quer algo que ela acha que é o melhor para mim, infelizmente para ela, seus filhos a puxaram mais do que ela poderia suportar, nos sabemos o que queremos e não abrimos mão de nossas vontades. – Kagome disse, fazendo Izayoi sorrir.

-Sim, foi algo fácil de reparar, Rin parece frágil, mas lutou pelo amor que sabia que meu filho mais velho sentia por ela, não foi fácil, entretanto estamos aqui e nada me deixa mais feliz, a não ser claro que Inuyasha encontre o mesmo destino. – Kagome não sabia dizer se a mais velha estava querendo ser mais uma no complô de junta-la com Inuyasha, mas pensou que não seria difícil para o hanyou arrumar um relacionamento sério se isso fosse o seu desejo, esses últimos dias só haviam comprovado o quanto ele era um homem carinhoso, atencioso e insaciável, provavelmente devessem realmente começar a montar uma lista de fantasias, ela sabia que tipo de pensamentos causava no hanyou, porém ele não tinha como saber que nunca havia sido daquela maneira com nenhum outro homem. – Corações feridos são difíceis de curar. – ouviu a mulher mais velha sussurrar antes de ir falar com Rin, deixando Kagome pensando sobre o que ela havia falado e ela entendia perfeitamente o que aquilo significava.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Sesshoumaru não largava do pé dele, nem durante a noite, fazia um dia que não conseguia mais do que conversar com Kagome, por alguns poucos minutos, o irmão e a mãe da humana eram um incomodo persistente, aparentemente sua fama chegara aos ouvidos da mulher e apesar de não se bicarem ela já havia decidido que o hanyou não era o melhor para a filha, outra coisa que havia reparado é as tentativas da mulher de aproximar a filha de Kouga, Kagome sorria amarelo, olhava feio para a mãe e se afastava de todo mundo, menos dele e isso o deixava feliz de uma maneira que não sabia explicar.

Enquanto as mulheres tiveram que ir fazer a última prova dos vestidos os homens também tiveram que fazer o mesmo, Kouga olhava meio estranho para Inuyasha e aquilo o enraivecia um pouco, não era como se ele fosse um mau caráter que só vivia para ferir as mulheres, em realidade mantinha um bom relacionamento com a maioria das mulheres com quem já dormira.

-Não ligue para o Kouga, ele ainda tem a impressão de que precisa cuidar de Kagome. – Miroku disse ao terminar de se aproximar.

-Parece que ela sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinha. – Inuyasha gostava do humano, eles estavam desenvolvendo uma boa amizade durante aquela semana, era bom ter alguém como aliado, todos pareciam julga-lo não só por sua fama de mulherengo, mas também por ser um hanyou, e Miroku parecia não dar a mínima para nenhuma das duas coisas.

-Ela é determinada, tem personalidade forte, sempre soube o que queria, mesmo a mãe tentando cortar suas asas e guiar seu caminho, Kagome sempre soube se rebelar e fazer o que era preciso, sua bondade e pureza algumas vezes ainda me impressionam, ela sempre sacrificou sua felicidade por aqueles com quem se importa, Kouga é uma prova disso e apesar de ela nunca ter cobrado nada em troca, ele ainda se sente culpado. – Miroku conhecia a família Higurashi desde a infância e sempre gostou de todos, cresceram juntos e tornaram-se um grupo de amigos unidos e apesar das idades diferentes se entendiam muito bem, à medida que o tempo foi passando foi natural que formassem casais.

-Culpado por quê? – ele já sabia de tudo aquilo que Miroku falou sobre Kagome, era fácil identificar, ela era uma livro aberto com algumas páginas rasgadas, mas ainda de fácil leitura, o que ele não sabia é o que ocorrera entre os youkais lobos e Kagome, sentia que não ia gostar do que quer que fosse, mas ainda assim precisava saber.

-Desculpa amigo, mas só quem pode falar sobre isso é quem fez parte do drama. – Miroku disse humorado batendo de forma consoladora no ombro de Inuyasha, esse só concordou entendendo que somente Kagome, Kouga ou Ayame poderiam esclarecer aquilo para ele, olhando para o youkai sabia que sua maior chance era com as meninas.

-A gente podia ir ao cinema hoje. – Kagome comentou se jogando ao seu lado no sofá despertando-o de suas lembranças, o vestido de verão já curto subiu um pouco mais, foi difícil desviar o olhar e focar nos seus olhos, ela ficava tão linda quando corava, parecia algo que só ele tinha a capacidade de fazer.

-Provavelmente sua mãe e meu irmão vão querer sentar entre a gente durante o filme. – comentou sarcástico, Kagome gargalhou fazendo todos olharem para os dois, alguns contentes com a interação deles e outros irritados.

-Estamos nos tornando bons amigos, nada fora do normal sairmos sós. – Kagome recostou-se mais no sofá, aquela semana estava sendo mais estressante do que ela tinha imaginado, se não fosse por ter encontrado Inuyasha talvez a situação tivesse se tornado insuportável e ela já tivesse ido embora, a insistência da mãe já estava levando ela ao limite e agora Ayame estava grávida e não devia estar passando por aquele tipo de situação, tudo que Kagome queria era que algumas coisas voltassem ao normal, ao tempo em que todos eram amigos e ela conseguia enganar a mãe supostamente aceitando tudo o que ela dissesse, bom ao menos à parte da amizade parecia estar se arrumando, ainda havia alguns desconfortos, mas logo ela conseguiria ultrapassar aquilo.

-Estava precisando levar o carro para lavar mesmo. – Inuyasha disse atraindo a atenção da humana novamente que sorriu, não só os lábios, mas também os olhos, ele nunca tinha visto olhos em um tom de verde tão maravilhoso quanto os dela e ele adorava ser o motivo da dilatação de suas pupilas.

-Então quando for umas 19 horas eu passo para te buscar? – era difícil não sorrir quando ela agia daquela maneira, Kagome não era controladora, mas homens mais fracos ficariam intimidados com o jeito aberto e desinibido de ser, a verdade é que ele poderia fazer o pior julgamento sobre ela, mas apesar das coisas pervertidas que eles vinham fazendo nos últimos dias, havia uma pureza que emanava dela, as pessoas gostavam dela, não porque ela era atirada e sim por ela ser sincera.

-Você me busca? – perguntou não acreditando na sorte que havia tido ao encontra-la dois meses atrás, apesar de tudo o que o irmão pensava dele, Inuyasha nunca teria trago uma mulher com ele e mesmo com os avisos do irmão ele ainda daria o jeito de se envolver em uma noite de sexo casual com alguma das convidadas, por sorte ele havia reencontrado Kagome e ele duvidava que a mesma fosse capaz de um escândalo, pensando bem ela poderia fazer um só para incomodar a mãe e apesar de não querer pressiona-la sobre o assunto ele ficava muito curioso para saber o que havia acontecido para causar aquela situação de desconforto.

-Ou então você pode aproveitar a oportunidade de exibir o quanto você tem bom gosto para carro e dirigir dessa vez. – ele não tinha um carro tão veloz quanto o dela, mas gostava do Duster 4x4 que tinha, atendia todas as suas necessidades e ainda era espaçoso, Kagome já tinha visto no estacionamento da família e elogiou bastante, apesar de em uma corrida o dela ter maior vantagem, ele era laranja e uma tanto chamativo, na realidade os dois eram, já que o da humana era azul.

-Será um prazer leva-la ao cinema. – disse todo cavalheiro e galante, fazendo Kagome rir novamente.

-Então eu te encontro aqui no horário combinado. – conseguiu falar depois de recuperar o folego, era bom saber que era capaz de aliviar a tensão, apesar de disfarçar ele olhava para ela demais e conseguia identificar o quanto ela mantinha a postura rígida.

-Atrapalho? – os dois pararam de se encarar para voltar a olhar para Sesshoumaru, o youkai havia demorado bastante para interferir dessa vez, suspeitava que sua cunhada tinha algo a ver com isso, nada tirava da cabeça de Rin que ele e a irmã mais velha formariam um casal.

-Na verdade, não, estava contando para seu irmão sobre a última vez que fiz sexo, o cara era um tesão e me deu orgasmos maravilhosos, não vejo a hora de encontra-lo novamente. – Kagome conseguiu que sua voz saísse rouca e sexy, como se estivesse flertando, Inuyasha sentiu uma onda de luxúria passar por ele, afinal ela estava falando dele, ela levantou do sofá e olhou para ele piscando antes de sair como se não tivesse falado nada demais, Inuyasha começou a gargalhar quando viu a expressão do irmão, aquilo seria o mais perto que ele chegara de ver o youkai boquiaberto.

-Estou começando a acreditar que Rin esta certa, vocês foram feitos um para o outro. – Sesshoumaru resmungou antes de sentar ao lado dele.

-Vai começar a tramar para a gente ficar junto também? – Inuyasha debochou, apesar da tensão entre eles nos últimos dias, os dois costumavam se dar muito bem.

-Não é para tanto. – obviamente ele estava se tornando mais nervoso à medida que o dia do casamento chegava, era quase engraçado ve-lo perdendo toda aquela postura fria e distante.

-Houve uma época em que você não acreditava no amor, que era somente uma fraqueza e agora você esta aqui, preste a se casar, fazendo de tudo para que sua futura esposa seja feliz. – Inuyasha falou sério, era muito bonito ver o que um sentia pelo outro.

-Eu já tinha idade o suficiente para entender as coisas antes do nosso pai encontrar sua mãe, eu nunca o vi olhando para Satori como quando ele viu Izayoi pela primeira vez, logo eu entendi que o casamento dos meus pais foi só uma conveniência familiar, mas eles sempre se respeitaram e Izayoi sempre foi uma pessoa difícil de não se gostar, nós temos sorte por podermos escolher a pessoa com quem queremos passar o resto de nossas vidas. – ele entendia o que o mais velho queria dizer. – Se você acha que pode ter algo sério com Kagome, eu não vou interferir, mas depois que Rin for oficialmente minha esposa, a família dela se tornara minha também e se você ferir a irmã mais velha dela eu vou machuca-lo, porque Rin vai ficar machucada e ela é minha vida. – agora sim esse era seu irmão mais velho falando, mas Inuyasha não tinha nada para falar, não tinha necessidade para se defender, não havia nada entre ele e Kagome, a humana não demonstrava querer nada além do que ele estava disposto a dar e enquanto as coisas continuassem assim, eles continuariam como estavam.

Ele ficou perdido em pensamentos depois que o mais velho o deixou sozinho, normalmente a essa altura as mulheres já começavam a dar sinais que sentiam algo por ele além de atração, mas tudo que ele via quando olhava para Kagome era aceitação e desejo, e ele gostava muito de ser aceito como era, não só como hanyou, mas como pessoa e obviamente que gostava de ser desejado, qual homem na face da terra não gostaria de despertar daquela maneira uma mulher como ela, quem não iria querer uma mulher daquela de todas as maneiras possíveis? Somente um louco e obviamente ele era um louco.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – ela queria ter dado a sorte de aparecer para "buscar" Inuyasha e não ter o desprazer de encontrar com a mãe, mas além de desastrada, ela também não tinha sorte, então assim que chegou a grande casa a mãe a interceptou e a arrastou para o escritório do pai e agora estava interrogando ela.

-Sobre o que a senhora gostaria de conversar agora? Minha falta de namorado, noivo, marido? Eu não estar grávida do meu quarto filho? – Kagome questionou sarcástica, nem um pouco a fim de conversar sobre nada com a mãe, era irritante o quanto ela se achava a mais sábia, detentora de toda a felicidade que os filhos poderiam ter, você só vai ser realmente feliz se seguir os planos mirabolantes de Fuyuki, de outro modo será condenada a infelicidade eterna.

-Você é insuportável, as pessoas olham para esse rosto doce e se derretem, mas não sabem o quanto você é amargurada! – a mãe a achava amargurada? Sério? Kagome não se sentia assim, ela era feliz escrevendo sobre algo que gostava e ganhava uma pequena fortuna sempre que lançava um livro novo, com o que já tinha faturado poderia se aposentar agora e viver no luxo pelo resto dos dias, ela vivia até de forma humilde se fosse pensar em quanto dinheiro tinha investido e enquanto tinha guardado, além do mais tinha bons amigos e familiares maravilhosos, ao menos a maioria, curtia festa e saia com caras interessantes, não havia tedio em sua vida e talvez estivesse aberta a achar um relacionamento sério quando achasse o cara certo, mas em vez de fazer um discurso elaborado defendendo seus pontos de vista, ela preferiu o silêncio, sua mãe odiava isso. – E agora você esta se jogando para cima do cunhado da sua irmã, tantos homens melhores...

-Melhores? Céus... a senhora é tão hipócrita, como pode falar essas coisas de Inuyasha? Nunca trocou nem meia dúzia de palavras com ele, tudo que a senhora tem é o que ouviu os outros comentarem e se eu quiser ter alguma coisa com ele? E seu eu simplesmente quiser que ele me foda contra a parede ou queira namorar com ele? O que a senhora tem a ver com isso? A vida é minha e se eu quiser dar para o primeiro que eu encontrar quando sair desse lugar é o que eu vou fazer e... – a mãe deu um tapa nela, não era a primeira vez, ela sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem pela dor, mas ela simplesmente riu, Kagome sempre tinha argumentos que tiravam a mãe do sério mais rápido do que seu silêncio.

-Eu não criei nenhuma vadia. – também não era a primeira vez que ela testemunhava aquele olhar de repulsa, para uma mulher que casou três vezes ao longo da vida, sua mãe era uma puritana complexa.

-Ao menos eu não estou planejando acabar com o casamento de ninguém. – resmungou antes de endireitar as costas e deixar a mãe para trás sem palavras, seguiu para o banheiro e retocou a maquiagem para encobrir o vermelho que começava a surgir na bochecha, respirou profundamente algumas vezes e foi para fora, sua mãe não arruinaria sua noite.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ele não queria ter ouvido, mas quando se tem audição sensível e estava descendo as escadas para um encontro e a porta não esta completamente fechada é difícil não ouvir, Kagome havia confrontado a mãe somente para defender ele, enquanto a mais velha a insultava ela não falou nada, mas quando falou mal dele ela o defendeu fervorosamente, eles não tinham nenhum relacionamento amoroso e ainda assim a humana havia ficado do lado dele e a mãe tinha dado um tapa nela, Inuyasha fechou as mãos irritado, como ela ousava encostar um dedo em Kagome e dizer aquelas coisas horrorosas? Ele quase havia invadido o escritório e batido na mulher mais velha, nunca em sua vida ele havia sentido tanta raiva de uma mulher ao ponto de querer bater, mais ficou paralisado quando sentiu uma vontade maior de simplesmente entrar lá e abraçar a humana, então ele viu quando ela saiu com a cabeça erguida e sorriu quando comprovou sua ideia de que Kagome não tinha a menor necessidade de que um príncipe fosse resgata-la, terminou de descer as escadas e esperou encostado no carro, seu sangue ainda fervia, ele quase podia sentir seu sangue youkai querendo tomar todo o controle, mas Kagome precisava dele e não podia deixa-la na mão depois do que ela tinha feito por ele.

-Oi. – ela disse quando o encontrou sorrindo levemente, a maquiagem cobria quase completamente o avermelhado de sua bochecha, ele tentou retribuir o sorriso de forma verdadeira, tentado a puxa-la para um beijo profundo ali mesmo, onde todos poderiam ver.

-Eu sai para te esperar já tinha deixado o carro aqui mais cedo. – ele disse então, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, para manter as mãos longe dela, ao menos por enquanto.

-Problemas familiares. – o sorriso se manteve, mas ele já conhecia ela bem o suficiente para ler tristeza em seus olhos, foi rápido, mas ainda esteve ali, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisas ela seguiu em frente. – Vamos? Ou iremos perder a sessão. – disse antes de entrar no carro, ele concordou para o nada e antes de entrar no carro ele viu a mãe dela os observando de uma das janelas, Inuyasha não deixaria que ela machucasse Kagome novamente nesses poucos dias que faltavam antes do casamento.

-Você esta tão quieta. – comentou quando passaram quinze minutos sem falar nada, nesse poucos dias ele já havia reparado que quando Kagome começava a falar não parava mais, ao invés de responder ela simplesmente riu indicando que ele deveria pegar um caminho saindo da via principal e entrando em um caminho de terra, ele não entendeu, o cinema era logo mais a frente, quando ela pediu que ele parasse ficou impressionado com a vista de uma bela cachoeira.

-Antes da sessão eu preciso de um motivo para deixar o seu carro no lava jato. – voltou sua atenção para ela quando ouviu, a mesma já estava desabotoando o vestido mostrando que não usava sutiã, melhor par de peitos que ele já tinha visto na vida e os bicos ficaram durinhos sobre seu olhar. – Você vai tirar a roupa ou vai ficar só olhando? – ela tinha aquela voz rouca e sexy que o fez esquecer todos os eventos anteriores e começou a arrancar as peças de roupa o mais rápido possível, jogando todas as peças para o banco de trás, junto com as dela.

 _Kagome não perdeu tempo e partiu para cima dele, mas quando os lábios se encontraram ele a beijou com delicadeza, depois distribuiu beijos leves pelo rosto antes de descer pelo pescoço, ele sentiu as mãos delas vagarem pelo seu corpo indo para sua ereção o masturbando enquanto ele começava a dar atenção para aqueles maravilhosos seios._

 _-Isso é tão bom, doçura. – ele gemeu entre os dentes jogando a cabeça para trás no encosto do banco, ela o apertou mais em sua mão arrancando um gemido mais alto._

 _-Você é tão gostoso, grandão. – ela falou contra seu pescoço, em resposta ele apertou a coxa dela antes de uma de suas mãos encontrar o seus centro molhado, acariciando o seu ponto doce de um jeito que ele sabia que há deixava desesperada para tê-lo em seu interior, com a outra mão ele voltou a dar atenção para os seios dela. – Oh! Sim... – ela o mordeu forte no peito, aquilo deixaria marca, provavelmente não deveria ficar sem camisa na frente de ninguém por uns dois dias, não que isso importasse, já que ainda estava perdendo as marcar anteriores, ele nunca foi muito de querer deixar marcas em uma mulher, mas sempre que possuía a humana tinha aquele desejo de possui-la por completo._

 _-Isso! Goze para mim, doçura. – ele parecia tão mandão com ela, mas quando ele colocou dois dedos dentro dela sem deixar de estimular seu clitóris ela jogou a cabeça para trás gritando o nome dele enquanto apertava seus dedos em seu interior e mesmo mole após o clímax ela ainda mantinha a mão nele quase fazendo-o vir junto, trouxe a boca para a dela enquanto colocava a camisinha e a fazia descer sobre ele, com certeza era a melhor semana em família da sua vida e ele nem estava passado tempo com a sua família, provavelmente esse era o motivo._

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Eles se lavaram na cachoeira onde começaram tudo novamente, depois se secaram, vestiram e ela mostrou onde poderia deixar o carro para lavar enquanto iam ao cinema, sentaram bem no fundo e no canto mais afastado, não havia quase ninguém aquela hora no cinema, Kagome não prestou muita atenção no filme já que Inuyasha enfiou uma de suas mãos safadas dentro de seus vestido e a masturbou até que teve que cobrir sua boca com a dele para evitar que todos ouvissem ela gritando seu nome quando gozou.

Algumas vezes a assustava o quanto Inuyasha parecia conhecer o seu corpo, mas então ela lembrava que ele era tão experiente sexualmente quanto ela e deixava esses pensamentos bobos para lá, ela não entendia qual era o problema das pessoas com ele, seus quase dois metros eram um pouco intimidante quando você não o conhecia e tinha o fato de ele ser um hanyou, ela sabia que ainda havia preconceito, ela via como algumas pessoas olhavam para ele, bem... azar o delas, não sabiam o tipo de pessoa maravilhosa que ele poderia ser e não era só em relação ao sexo, sua companhia a confortava, ele sabia brincar, era sarcástico e algumas vezes irritante, mas tinha um dos maiores corações que ela já vira.

-Quando a gente voltar eu quero provar do seu centro doce. – ela quase perdeu o controle do carro quando ele sussurrou isso em seu ouvido, Kagome havia pedido para dirigir o carro dele na volta e ficou muito surpresa quando ele lhe entregou a chave, era bem confortável e respondia bem aos comandos, mas ela gostava da velocidade que o dela lhe proporcionava. Inuyasha continuou beijando-a na orelha e isso a fez pensar no quanto ela adorava acariciar suas orelhas quando ele estava lhe beijando entre as coxas, fazia com que sua língua vibrasse sobre ela de uma maneira que logo a fazia gritar tendo um dos melhores orgasmos da sua vida, ela também gostava de por sua boca nele e quando na segunda vez que ela fez isso ele pareceu tão surpreso como da primeira vez Kagome quis saber o porquê, Inuyasha ficou sem graça inicialmente, mas depois revelou que as mulheres ficavam assustadas ou não conseguiam fazer de uma maneira que fosse prazeroso, mas ela havia feito aquilo por vontade própria e de um jeito que o fazia sentir tanto prazer que lhe tirava o controle e ela adorava quando ele vinha para ela descontrolado, ele nem se importava mais em impedir que ela mexesse em suas orelhas, ele adorava as mãos dela o acariciando em todos os lugares.

-Sim, por favor. – ela disse se reclinando para ele, mantendo de alguma maneira o foco na estrada vazia e escura.

-Vou te chupar até você implorar pelo meu pau, doçura. – Inuyasha continuou sua tortura, lambendo e mordendo sua orelha, Kagome gemeu querendo parar o carro novamente e recomeçar tudo, Inuyasha fazia isso com ela, não sabia que era possível sentir tanto tesão por alguém, eles faziam sexo e quando acabava já queria começar tudo de novo. – Quero ouvir você falando umas coisas bem safadas em francês, uma delícia como sua voz fica mais rouca, me deixa duro toda vez é quase impossível não jogar você sobre a mesa e te comer ali na frente de toda a nossa família. – e assim ela nunca mais olharia para a mesa da casa dos pais sem pensar em Inuyasha transando com ela, teria que se controlar muito para não ficar excitada. – Mas antes você vai me deixar em casa, afinal estamos só construindo uma bela amizade. – ele se afastou repentinamente deixando-a frustrada, depois ela riu.

-É bom você aparecer lá em casa hoje mais tarde, grandão. – o hanyou gargalhou.

-Pode esperar pelada. – ele disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela quando o carro parou, Kagome sorriu e saiu do banco do motorista, ele queria deixar ela na casa no lago, porém ela o convenceu que era desnecessário, então deu tchau para ele e seguiu rumo a sua casa logo sumindo entre as árvores.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Como foi? – Rin perguntou assim que viu Inuyasha entrando na casa ele quase se assustou, mas não era tão difícil sentir a presença e a agitação da noiva do irmão, o hanyou sorriu com a ansiedade que a cunhada demonstrou nessa simples pergunta.

-Quer saber a verdade? – Inuyasha começou baixando o tom de voz se aproximando da curiosa futura esposa do seu irmão, ela pareceu vibrar de expectativa, ele quase desistiu do que tinha pensado em falar, porém ele e Kagome estavam se divertindo brincando com Rin, Sesshoumaru e Fuyuki.

-Claro que sim. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, mas animada, olhou em volta como se fosse contar algum segredo muito importante, Rin fez a mesma coisa, esperando ansiosamente.

-Acho que não temos nada a ver, nem tivemos assunto para falar até chegar ao cinema e eu dormir quase durante o filme todo que ela escolheu. – ele quase riu à medida que Rin perdia a cara animada e o olhava como se ele estivesse falando em outra língua, ele quase se sentia culpado por mentir para ela daquela maneira, mas não poderia a não ser que quisesse acabar com aquela gostosa brincadeira.

-Mas... mas... – ela não sabia o que falar. – Vocês pareciam se dar tão bem. – ela sussurrou ao final ainda incrédula com relação às coisas que ouvira.

-Podemos ser bons amigos. – eles já eram bons amigos, entre outras coisas, mas Rin não precisava saber disso, ninguém precisava. – Agora se a entrevista acabou, esta um pouco tarde e amanhã teremos o dia cheio. – o que não era de todo mentira, amanhã seria o dia do ensaio e no dia seguinte o casamento e então eles teriam que ir embora, o que significava não ter previsão para encontrar Kagome novamente e por mais que ele não gostasse de admitir isso para si, sentiria falta da humana, entretanto ele não pensaria sobre isso agora.

Quando não houve mais nenhum movimento na casa, ele se preparou para pular a varanda, era fácil para ele, se fosse só um mero humano teria dificuldade de realizar essas escapadas, mas como não era o caso ele rapidamente chegou à pequena casa na beira do lado, instantaneamente ele soube que ela estava dormindo, entrou o mais silenciosamente possível, o que era fácil para ele, à janela estava aberta e a luz da lua iluminava a pele nua dela, ele não tinha realmente falado aquilo a serio, mas ficou satisfeito ao encontra-la daquela maneira, bom... só lhe restava cair de boca...

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**


	5. O DESTINO MANIPULÁVEL

**FELIZ 2020!**

 **JANEIRO ETERNO ACABOU E EU FINALMENTE CONSEGUI VOLTAR A POSTAR, ESTAVA COM SAUDADES**

 **k-chan98:** Algumas vezes o amor esta bem do lado e só você se nega a enxergar, diria que é o caso deles, afinal já esta obvio para todos que eles são ótimos juntos, até eles concordam, mas preferem negar. Desculpa a demora, mas algumas vezes a vida fica complicada, vou tentar postar mais um capitulo logo.

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Melhor jeito de acordar de toda a história, aquele hanyou tem uma boca que sabe fazer coisas maravilhosas e por causa das coisas que eles fizeram ontem, Kagome estava completamente desligada no ensaio de casamento hoje, e Inuyasha sabia, toda vez que ela olhava para ele o mesmo mantinha um sorrisinho, o seu dia só não estava mais perfeito por causa da mãe.

Estavam todos reunidos próximo ao rio que passava por ali, a tenda já havia sido armada para amanhã e as cadeiras também já estavam posicionadas e logo mais a frente havia o altar, bastava agora resolver quem entraria com quem e tudo poderia seguir como o planejado para o dia, infelizmente para todos Fuyuki não tinha a menor intenção de facilitar as coisas, o obvio era deixar os casais juntos e formar um casal com os solteiros.

-Eles são casados mãe, faz todo sentido que seja dessa maneira. – Rin já estava exasperada gastando saliva para convencer a mãe a ter um pouco de consciência, nem o marido ela quis ouvir, ou os ex maridos, nem o filho mais velho, Kouga estava mais afastado abraçando Ayame protetoramente, a youkai já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Kagome estava com os braços cruzados tentando não abrir a boca, mas a situação era potencialmente problemática, Inuyasha observava tudo sentindo que logo a humana próxima a ele explodiria, era como se o ar em volta dela vibrasse perigosamente, o vento parecia deixar os cabelos mais revoltos, ela estava linda usando um vestido leve amarelo e estava descalça de acordo com a mesma era uma mania que tinha de sentir a grama nos pés.

A noiva parecia ter sentindo a necessidade de manter todos atentos ao fato que ela iria se casar em breve, tinha usado basicamente branco a semana toda, agora não era diferente, usava calça branca assim como a camisa, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque e balançava os braços exasperadamente nervosa com a situação que passava naquele momento, Sesshoumaru parecia a ponto de pegar a noiva e fugir dali, enquanto os outros olhavam tudo sem entender nada.

-Mas ficaria melhor se fosse da maneira que eu estou falando. – Fuyuki não abriria mão de seus ideais, nem pelo casamento perfeito que a filha mais nova tinha desejado, Kagome já estava ao ponto de perder toda a compostura e pensar que ela teve anos para aprender a controlar seu tal temperamento explosivo, mas Fuyuki Higurashi continuava tendo a habilidade de faze-la sair da linha, Inuyasha podia quase ver a energia ondulando em volta da humana, ele não sabia como reagir, mas quando deu por si estava se afastando alguns passos da área de impacto.

-Mas o casamento é meu! – Kagome tinha muito orgulho de como a irmã mais nova estava lidando com a situação, mas infelizmente o copo estava transbordando, toda hora que ela olhava para o casal de youkais lobos e o estresse que, desnecessariamente, Ayame estava passando, os olhares de pena que seus pais direcionavam a ela de vez enquanto, os olhares confusos da família do noivo, a essa altura ela já sabia algo que a mais nova ainda não havia descoberto, Fuyuki não iria desistir, independente de quanto os argumentos fossem válidos.

-Entretanto eu sou sua mãe e...

-CHEGA! – Kagome iria repetir a dose de anos atrás, mas dessa vez elas não fariam isso em seu antigo quarto, dessa vez elas dariam um show, todos ficaram calados, Fuyuki ficou de queixo caído. – Eu desisto mãe, tudo o que eu vim fazer aqui, foi vir acompanhar o momento de maior felicidade da minha irmã casula e Deus sabe o quanto foi difícil decidir colocar os pés nessa cidade de novo e não foi por causa do que aconteceu a mais de cinco anos, foi por sua causa, é impossível! Você não tem limites, você nunca quis saber o que eu realmente queria e naquele dia eu soube que não importa o que eu fizesse nunca seria o suficiente, eu nunca estaria à altura dos seus ideais, então não precisa mais se preocupar com quem vai acompanhar quem, eu estou indo embora, sinto muito irmã, eu tentei, mas dessa vez eu vou e não vai ter nada nesse mundo que vai me fazer voltar atrás, boa sorte com seus ideais de vida perfeita. – e dizendo isso, ela virou as costas e foi embora.

-KAGOME! – ela ouviu a irmã chamando, mas seguiu em frente, direto para a pequena floresta e seu refugio, não iria chorar, não seria como foi da outra vez, e dessa vez não haveria nada realmente que a fizesse mudar sobre isso.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Ela finalmente dormiu. – Sesshoumaru disse descendo as escadas, olhando feio para a sogra, havia ocorrido uma confusão depois que Kagome decretou que iria embora, Rin começou a discutir com a mãe, Souta e Sesshoumaru deram um remédio para ela dormir, Inuyasha pensou em seguir Kagome, mas apesar do alvoroço todos estavam muito atentos, ela não podia ir embora e ele precisava saber o que diabos tinha acontecido a cinco anos atrás que parecia ter machucado tanto a humana, as mulheres da família de Rin se mobilizaram para ir atrás de Kagome, mas seus cônjuges não permitiram se espalhando pelos cômodos da casa, Kouga também colocou a esposa para dormir e ele saiu, o hanyou reparou, indo em direção de onde Kagome estava.

Ele sabia que não devia espionar e ele realmente não queria fazer isso, mas a mãe de Kagome insistia em aproximar os dois e aparentemente havia algo no passado que incomodava todo mundo ali.

-O que veio fazer aqui Kouga? – Kagome perguntou depois que reparou a presença do youkai sem parar de arrumar a mala, ela ainda estava fervendo, como sua mãe podia fazer aquilo com a irmã mais nova? Ela sabia que não devia ter vindo, de certa maneira se sentia responsável pelo que estava acontecendo essa semana, era obvio que a mãe não iria desistir, mesmo com todos intervindo o tempo todo com o passar dos dias Fuyuki se tornava mais insistente.

-Eu só queria conversar, acho que devíamos ter feito isso naquele dia, na verdade eu deveria ter tido uma conversa com você muito antes daquele dia. – Kouga parecia estar sem graça, Kagome suspirou finalmente voltando completa atenção para ele, quando o youkai iria entender que ela não sentia nada negativo em relação ao que aconteceu no passado? Kagome sempre foi inteligente, ela sabia antes mesmo de confirmar suas suspeitas, ela só não queria atrapalhar a felicidade de ninguém e a melhor maneira de fazer isso foi se afastando de todos, o que havia acontecido hoje só comprovava o quanto ela tinha tomado a decisão correta.

-Acho que hoje ficou bem claro que nem você e nem Ayame são responsáveis pela minha partida repentina, eu também estava errada, eu queria agradar minha mãe na época, achei que poderia deixar minha felicidade de lado, mas havia muito mais em jogo do que somente minha felicidade. – Kagome disse frustrada.

-Devo dizer que é um grande alívio, você sempre foi muito inteligente, eu queria ter sido tão inteligente quanto você na época. – Kouga sorriu bem humorado terminando de entrar no quarto e sentando na cadeira que havia ali, aparentemente ele ainda tinha mais o que falar.

-Então tudo resolvido, tchau Kouga. – Inuyasha não gostou de saber que Kagome teve algo com o youkai lobo, mas não fazia sentido ter aquele sentimento negativo, ele nunca sentira ciúmes antes e não gostava do sentimento de pose como se Kagome de alguma maneira fosse sua.

-Faz muito tempo que você esta dormindo com o irmão do noivo? – Kouga questionou sem se mexer de onde estava sentado, Kagome simplesmente cruzou o braço e levantou a sobrancelha. – Ok! Não é da minha conta, eu realmente sinto muito ter estragado o dia que era para ser o mais feliz da sua vida. – ele disse levantando, Kagome voltou sua atenção para as roupas espalhas.

-Eu não te amava Kouga. – ela disse com um sorriso debochado, parando de arrumar a mala e voltando sua atenção integral para o youkai novamente, ele realmente não tinha nada a ver com o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer com Inuyasha e por isso não se abalou, além do mais ela sabia que apesar de não nutrir amor do tipo romântico por ela, Kouga sentia-se como seu irmão.

-Ouch! – ele disse dramático, colocando a mão no peito como se ela o tivesse atingido no coração por suas palavras diretas.

-Você também não me amava, eu só fui tão longe por causa da minha mãe e eu só fui embora por causa dela, então a gente pode simplesmente voltar a ser amigo e fingir que aquele dia foi só o dia do seu casamento com a mulher que você ama. – Kagome disse enquanto voltava a arrumar a mala, aparentemente ela precisava dizer aquilo, o youkai lobo não parecia ser realmente tão esperto.

-Certo! Só tome cuidado e espero que encontre sua felicidade. – Kagome lhe sorriu e este terminou de se aproximar abraçando-a, ela concordou vendo-o ir embora em seguida.

-Achei que ele nunca fosse embora. – Inuyasha resmungou surpreendendo Kagome, esta o olhou por um tempo como se não soubesse como agir, o hanyou decidiu por ela puxando-a para seus braços. –Não precisa falar nada se não quiser, não importa o que sua mãe quer, mas faça um esforço e fique para o casamento da sua irmã, ela precisa de você. – Inuyasha não pediria que ficasse por ele, não faria o menor sentindo, ambos estavam ali por suas famílias.

-Rin vai estar melhor depois que eu for, Kouga e Ayame também. – então ele quebrou, quando Kagome fungou e seu corpo estremeceu com as primeiras lágrimas, Inuyasha praguejou e a levou para sentar em seu colo na cama, Kagome havia aguentado muito tempo e tinha sido forte, mas o hanyou a deu conforto e foi o suficiente para que ela finalmente desmoronasse.

-As pessoas da sua família amam você, tenho certeza que até sua mãe o faz de um modo muito distorcido, pelo que vi ao longo desses dias eles sentiram sua falta. – era obvio para quem fosse inteligente o suficiente para ver, todos amavam Kagome, aparentemente era quase impossível não cair de amores por ela e Inuyasha se via todo dia lutando para manter as coisas entre eles longe de seu coração, a humana o assustava, ao mesmo tempo ele parecia preso orbitando em volta dela, aparentemente todos ficavam e ela nem ao menos reparava. – Houve um tempo, quando era muito jovem, que achei ter encontrado o amor da minha vida. – Inuyasha se surpreendeu quando começou a sussurrar contra seus cabelos, ele nunca havia contado aquilo para ninguém, entretanto era provável que a mãe soubesse, era impossível esconder algo para Izayoi. – Eu nos achava perfeitos um para o outro, quando na verdade só havia sentimento de uma parte, hoje quando me lembro de como era nosso relacionamento, vejo o quanto fui idiota em não reparar os detalhes, a repulsa estava lá a todo o momento, somente eu não via, então quando atingi a maioridade pensei que era hora de revelar nosso relacionamento para os pais dela, durante mais de um ano mantivemos um relacionamento escondido de todos e eu nem suspeitei de nada, então os pais dela riram quando me declarei e falei sobre minhas serias intenções, ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, enquanto os pais me humilhavam e quando eu a questionei fui humilhado mais uma vez, eu fui só uma distração. – naquele dia ele havia virado as costas para o amor aproveitando tudo o que a vida podia oferecer.

-Que mulher horrorosa. – ele ouviu Kagome resmungar contra o seu peito, abraçando-o apertado. – Qual era o nome dessa víbora? – Inuyasha riu apertando-a também, ela nunca reagia como se esperava, respirou aliviado por ter conseguido amenizar a tristeza dela, nunca havia lidado bem com lágrimas femininas.

-Kikyou. – o hanyou não sentia mais nada ao falar o nome dela, mas por muito tempo ele sofreu, escondeu muito bem, entretanto esteve lá, Kagome olhou para ele e pareceu saber exatamente o que se passava em sua mente, era assustador o quanto ela parecia conhecê-lo melhor do que seus familiares, ele não imaginava que poderia ficar assim tão rapidamente com outra pessoa.

-Kouga se mudou com seus pais quando eu tinha 13 anos, rapidamente se integrou com nossa família, minha mãe ficou super feliz, ele era de uma boa família, simpático, educado e preenchia todos os requisitos para um futuro marido, Souta se salvou porque era homem e eu fiz de tudo para tirar as atenções da minha mãe para Rin, então quando tinha 15 anos Kouga me pediu em namoro e mantivemos um relacionamento durante cinco anos, mas eu sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, Kouga foi mudando e cedendo as pressões de minha mãe no meu aniversário de 20 anos ele me pediu em casamento, rapidamente a cerimônia foi preparada. – Inuyasha ficou tenso, ao pensar que Kagome havia se casado, não gostou de imaginar Kouga com as mãos nela. – Eu fiquei chateada quando reparei onde realmente os sentimentos de Kouga estavam, mas depois reparei o quanto era verdadeiro, talvez algum dia encontrasse alguém que me olhasse naquela maneira, estávamos no altar, Ayame chorava, minha mãe tinha o maior sorriso de felicidade, mas eu estava infeliz, assim como Kouga, foi uma grande decepção para Fuyuki quando eu declarei que ele deveria ficar com quem ele realmente amava e sai da igreja. – Kagome respirou profundamente e Inuyasha sorriu imaginando essa cena, sempre uma mulher de atitude. – Quando cheguei em casa, minha mãe já estava aqui me esperando, me arrastou para o escritório e nós tivemos a briga mais feia da minha vida, eu era sua maior decepção, eu não abaixei a cabeça como das outras vezes, foi a primeira vez que ela me bateu, eu arrumei minhas coisas e fugi. – e então ela foi sozinha para uma cidade grande e construiu uma vida longe das pessoas que amava, ela foi tão forte.

-Bom, ao menos nós nos divertimos. – sussurrou contra o pescoço dela, Kagome riu levantando a cabeça para olha-lo, concordou antes de beija-lo, eles eram estranhos, mas era bom não ver um olhar de pena, foi bom ver que ela ficou com raiva da mulher que lhe fez mal, Inuyasha também não gostou de como Fuyuki tratava a filha, muito menos agora que ele entendia quais planos a mulher ainda mantinha, para ela Kagome ainda deveria ficar com Kouga, independente que estivesse casado com outra e que sua mulher estivesse grávida, Kagome não suportaria acabar com um amor como o deles.

Lentamente ele aprofundou o beijo, devagar as roupas foram sendo tiradas, as coisas foram se desenvolvendo lentamente, silenciosas, inexplicáveis.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome não sabia o que pensar sobre o que houve entre ela e Inuyasha ontem, pela primeira vez ela sentiu-se constrangida em olhar para ele, o que chegava a ser hilário, se pensar em tudo o que tinha feito ao longo daqueles dias, falando em coisas constrangedoras, ela havia voltado atrás e ficaria para o casamento, os desejos de Rin seriam atendidos e os únicos dois solteiros padrinhos iriam entrar juntos, as mulheres estavam em um grande alvoraço, maquiagem, cabelo, fotos.

-Obrigada! – Rin disse chegando perto da mais velha, Kagome sorriu puxando-a para perto em um abraço apertado, momento que foi capturada em mais uma das centenas de fotos já tiradas.

-Você sempre será minha irmãzinha, não há nada que eu não faça por você. – Kagome declarou, houve muita emoção entre as duas naquele momento, era a mais pura verdade, elas fariam qualquer coisa uma pela outra, sempre havia sido assim e nada iria mudar aquilo, Souta era o irmão mais velho não tão protetor, ele estava mais para compreensivo e apoiador, o tipo de família complicada que tinham tornou os irmãos mais unidos.

Devido à tensão do dia anterior todos estavam fazendo o possível para manter Kagome afastada da mãe, sempre que elas se aproximavam por algum motivo eles as separavam rapidamente com algum desculpa ou conversas aleatórias.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Você se comportou bem. – Inuyasha olhou para o irmão, ele viu pelo canto do olho Kouga o olhando um pouco irritado, ele podia não tê-la amado como mulher, mas o hanyou sabia que de alguma maneira ele a amava, como um bom amigo ou irmão mais velho, o youkai devia temer que Inuyasha fosse magoar Kagome de alguma maneira, afinal ele tinha uma fama ruim.

-Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança. – resmungou, decidindo ignorar Kouga pelo resto do dia, ele não havia dado falsas esperanças para Kagome, ela podia estar um pouco estranha hoje, mas muita coisa tinha passado ontem, para que ela agisse como se tudo estivesse na mesma, ele gostava disso nela, transparência, então ele estava lhe dando espaço e sorrindo internamente quando toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam por algum motivo ela corava.

Obviamente eles não puderam permanecer afastados, logo todos os padrinhos tiveram que se reunir, as mulheres conversavam animadas e agitadas, Inuyasha examinou Kagome com seu vestido verde claro, lembrava uma fantasia romana, de tecido leve e decote profundo amarrado na cintura, o cabelo estava preso em um coque cheio de cachos soltos, ela não usava nenhuma joia, a maquiagem era leve, estava natural e mais bela do que nunca, ele ainda não havia visto a noiva, mas a humana ao seu lado era a mais linda da festa, ela sorriu para ele quando foram posicionados lado a lado atrás de Souta e Hitomi.

-Você esta muito bonito. – ela disse colocando a mão no braço que ele oferecia, Inuyasha usava um terno negro com um colete do mesmo tom de verde que seu vestido, o cabelo novamente estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo baixo, atrás deles Sango e Miroku e por último estavam Ayame e Kouga, Kagome se perguntava se o youkai havia dito algo sobre ela e o hanyou para a esposa, suspeitava que não.

-Você também não esta de jogar fora. – ele disse em resposta recebendo um empurrão amigável de Kagome que sorriu levemente chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru que estava na frente entre Satori e Inu no Taisho, este olhou diretamente para o irmão e a cunhada estreitando os olhos, fazendo ambos pararem de rir e arrumar a postura.

Naomi e Takashi entrariam juntos depois dos padrinhos e por isso ainda estavam lá dentro junto com a noiva, o casamento ocorreria no jardim da casa da família, foi montada uma grande tenda, no momento estavam do lado de fora sem poder ver quem estava lá dentro, provavelmente os pais e mães excedentes da noiva estivessem do lado esquerdo, sentados assim como os outros convidados, enquanto a família e convidados do noivo estavam do lado direito.

A música começou e a "porta" da tenda foi aberta, revelando um cumprido tapete vermelho e um altar, Sesshoumaru iniciou sua entrada e lentamente um a um começou a entrar, lá na frente Inuyasha e Kagome foram um para cada lado e então ficaram todos na expectativa da chegada da noiva, obviamente Sesshoumaru estava com os nervos a flor da pele e então começou a música tradicional de entrada da noiva, Naomi usava um lindo vestidinho amarelo e vinha quase correndo em direção ao altar fazendo os convidados rirem, Takashi vinha logo atrás trazendo uma almofada com alianças, todo sério ele fazia o caminho todo concentrado.

Então a porta se abriu novamente, revelando Rin, os cabelos estavam formando cachos perfeitos e caiam em cascata o vestido branco parecia o de uma princesa, o corpete marcava o busto e a cintura enquanto a saia era um pouco bufante, o vestido não tinha alças e parecia cintilar onde a luz batia, estava linda e só tinha olhos para o youkai no altar, Fuyuki e Hiroki estavam cada um de um lado e a conduziam lentamente até Sesshoumaru.

A cerimônia foi muito linda, os noivos se declararam para todos, Kagome não se cabia de felicidade pela mais nova, a festa logo em seguida tinha muita comida e bebida e os noivos abriram a pista de dança, Kagome ficou surpresa quando Inuyasha apareceu em sua frente e a convidou para dançar, trouxe lembranças da primeira noite deles quando dançaram na boate, a música ainda era lenta e a pista estava começando a encher, então quando eles começaram a dançar chamaram bastante atenção, alguns contentes, outros desconfiados, enquanto Fuyuki parecia irritada.

-Quando você vai embora? – ele perguntou enquanto a guiava pelo salão.

-Assim que a festa acabar, sem o estresse do casamento e Rin aqui minha mãe poderá voltar total atenção para mim. – Kagome disse bem humorada, ele riu com ela, mas havia um pouco de tristeza em ambos.

-Nós iremos amanhã. – ele disse mesmo que ela não tenha perguntado nada, Kagome simplesmente se aproximou mais dele apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Trabalho, me surpreende que as empresas Taisho pudessem ter ficado tanto tempo sem seus donos. – ela estava tirando sarro dele e de sua família, apertou-a mais contra si enquanto ria, a mulher sabia muito sobre investimentos e conhecia a cadeia de hotéis da família dele, além dos outros negócios, Inuyasha era mais voltado para a contabilidade, enquanto Sesshoumaru era de gerenciamento, durante a semana antes de dormirem conversavam sobre muitas coisas, inclusive sobre o trabalho dele.

Continuaram dançando até que Kazuo apareceu querendo dançar com a filha e o resto da festa eles não tiveram mais oportunidade de conversar, Kagome não bebeu nada alcoólico, mas se divertiu com os familiares e amigos.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Enfim Kagome estava novamente em casa, o casamento havia sido lindo, todos haviam feito o possível para manter a mãe longe dela e ela fez o possível para aproveitar aqueles últimos momentos com Inuyasha, foi uma idiotice, a despedida deles havia sido rápida, simplesmente porque teve que ser feita na frente de muitas pessoas, Kouga também não lhe deu espaço, agindo como um irmão mais velho, ela imaginou que Souta também agiria daquela maneira se soubesse de algo, havia sido bom, porém ela seguiria com a vida, não imaginava como seria quando visse o hanyou novamente, talvez demorasse anos, talvez quando se encontrassem novamente ele estaria casado, não queria pensar em um futuro, o melhor seria viver o agora, ela ia mergulhar no trabalho, o único problema é que eles nem ao menos puderam conversar sobre aquela última noite em que haviam conversado sobre coisas que justificavam suas atitudes com relação a relacionamento.

-Gente que babado! – Jakotsu exclamou com os olhos brilhantes, eles estavam deitados lado a lado na cama dela, Kagome precisava falar sobre o que aconteceu com alguém e o amigo era seu maior confidente depois dos problemas do passado. – Eu disse que você devia ter ficado aquela noite toda com ele, sexo matinal com o seu hanyou deve ser tão bom como as noites. – ele tinha razão, não puderam em momento algum aproveitar um amanhecer juntos, Inuyasha sempre tinha que acordar antes do fim da madrugada e Kagome sempre acordava sozinha migrando para o travesseiro que tinha o cheiro dele e voltando a dormir mais um pouco.

-Aproveitamos muito as noites. – Kagome disse suspirando, era bom ter com quem conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Quatro meses haviam se passado desde o casamento da irmã, elas conversavam ao telefone sempre que possível, a mais nova estava vivendo o seu conto de fadas e Kagome estava extremamente feliz por ela, seu último livro havia sido lançado dois meses atrás, um sucesso de vendas, ela poderia respirar mais um mês antes de ter que começar a pensar em sua próxima história, enquanto as obras fossem sucesso de venda a editora se manteria no seu pé por mais trabalhos do mesmo nível, levantou da cama quando o celular tocou, estava em um estado semi consciente então demorou algum tempo para encontrar o objeto com o barulho irritante.

-Alô? – olhando no relógio, viu que já era meio dia, mas como estava de férias não se importou.

 _-Oi maninha! Tem como hospedar meu querido cunhado por uns dias?_ – Kagome voltou para a cama, tinha ficado acordada até tarde, reconheceu depois de um tempo que quem falava do outro lado era Rin e esta estava lhe perguntando alguma coisa, ao invés de perguntar novamente o que ela estava querendo decidiu que independente do que fosse ela faria.

-Tudo bem. – concordou sem nem entender realmente o que ela havia falado, ela era assim quando estava de férias e com sono, seu raciocínio não ficava dos melhores, só tinha noção que iria hospedar alguém a pedido da irmã, já fizera isso diversas vezes, pelos irmãos e por amigos que os irmãos mandavam para lá, alguns amigos do sexo masculino haviam tentado algo mais, mas Kagome não quis se envolver.

 _-Ótimo, porque ele já deve..._ – Kagome fez "humrum" enquanto fingia realmente prestar atenção, ela simplesmente desligou da conversa e estava quase voltando a dormir, ouvia vagamente a irmã falando, mas também recordava o porquê tinha ficado acordada até tão tarde.

-Se eu não atender pede para pegar a chave em baixo do vaso e se sentir a vontade. – depois ela lembra vagamente do resto da conversa antes de se despedir e desligar colocando fones de ouvido e voltando a dormir ouvindo música, ela tinha certeza que estava esquecendo algum detalhe importante naquela conversa, mas não se importaria com aquilo agora, Jakotsu disse que ela estava muito estranha e que precisava aproveita suas férias e por isso levou ela para um barzinho ontem, conversaram e beberam até altas horas e então quando chegou em casa conversaram até o dia nascer, provavelmente fora dormir umas oito horas.

Sorriu se aconchegando mais ao seu travesseiro e pensando novamente que deveria ter algo importante na conversar que teve com a irmã, mais tarde ela saberia, satisfeita com os pensamentos ela voltou a dormir.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Inuyasha havia se tornado um manipulador, não se sentia orgulhoso sobre isso, mas tudo havia acabado exatamente do jeito que ele planejara, agora ele estava na frente de uma bela casa de dois andares, um pouco grande para uma mulher solteira morar sozinha, tocou a campainha, esperou e nada, tocou novamente e não houve nenhuma movimentação, confirmou o endereço e então seguiu as instruções de Rin, o vaso era mais pesado do que ele esperava, mas conseguiu a chave, respirou fundo e girou na fechadura, a sala de estar, jantar e cozinha o saudaram, tudo impecavelmente organizado, a decoração combinava muito com o que ele imaginava ser o estilo dela, o seu cheiro maravilhoso estava em todo lugar.

Havia dois sofás grande e uma grande Tv, atrás de um dos sofás havia uma mesa grande para seis pessoas, uma bela bancada era a única coisa que separava as salas da cozinha, haviam mais três cadeiras na bancada, tudo era realmente muito bonito, apesar dos problemas com a família e amigos Kagome havia planejado o espaço para acomodar confortavelmente todos.

Caminhou lentamente até as escadas arrastando a mala, será que ela se incomodaria com o fato de ele passar um mês hospedado em sua casa? Rin havia dito que ela não se importaria, afinal agora eles eram "família", ainda estava decidindo se isso era bom ou ruim, parou quando ouviu um murmuro dela, Kagome estava dormindo com grandes fones, o que explicava porque não havia escutado ele chegar, usava um shortinho curto e colado no corpo e algo parecido com um top, os longos cabelos negros espalhados, ela se assustaria se acordasse com ele tirando sua roupa? Provavelmente sim. Antes que fizesse uma besteira foi para a porta ao lado onde achou um segundo quarto, este tinha uma configuração parecida com o outro, uma cama kingsize, um guarda roupa na parede oposta à varanda, uma escrivaninha e uma cadeira confortável, além de uma poltrona que ficava de frente para a tv, tinha uma porta voltada para o lado do quarto de Kagome com um banheiro, arrumou suas coisas e ficou mais a vontade, tomou um banho demorado e relaxou um pouco.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Que coisa menos produtiva, não era do seu feitio dormir até três horas da tarde, seu erro foi ter chamado Jakotsu para uma noite de meninas, ele só foi embora umas 8h da manhã, isso depois de terem voltado do bar e ficado algum tempo conversando, espreguiçou e tirou os fones, estava morrendo de fome, ainda bem que a geladeira estava bem abastecida, Kagome costumava fazer compras todo mês, então fazia alguns preparos semanalmente para deixar congeladas e sempre ter o que comer durante o dia a dia.

-Oi doçura. – Kagome levantou-se rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha, o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Ele estava sorrindo, escorado no batente da porta do quarto dela, olhando-a divertido. – Parece surpresa em me ver. – disse entrando no quarto e sentando próxima a ela na cama, seus quadris quase se encostando.

-Para ser sincera, estou um pouco surpresa. – Kagome sorriu sem graça, aparentemente Inuyasha era o único ser na terra que a fazia corar, ela se sentia como uma adolescente sem graça que se apaixonava pelo atleta e corava sempre que o via nos corredores da escola.

-Rin disse que tinha conversado com você. – ela havia sentido saudade dele, não deveria, mas aquele sentimento estava lá e ve-lo novamente havia lhe mostrado o quanto aquele sentimento de saudade havia sido grande, chegava a ser assustador.

-Ela deve ter conversado mesmo. – Inuyasha sorriu concordando, antes de tirar umas mechas de cabelo do seu rosto, tocando levemente sua pele e então Kagome avançou para beija-lo, ele ficou tenso por um momento antes de corresponder e aprofundar o beijo, a mão em seu rosto foi para sua nuca e então ele a acariciou arrepiando-a, fazendo seu corpo lembrar-se do que eles eram capazes juntos. – Vai ficar estranho se eu disser que senti sua falta? – ela se ouviu perguntando enquanto se mexia para ficar sobre ele colocando uma perna de cada lado dos quadris o enlaçando com as pernas, voltando a beija-lo antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele retribuiu com tanto fervor quanto ela, puxando seu corpo contra o dele. – Céus! Em nem perguntei se você estava com alguém. – Kagome disse afastando-se e levantando, seu rosto estava corado e sua respiração estava descompassada. – Des...

-Não estive com ninguém desde que nos encontramos na boate. – ele disse de repente e Kagome ficou sem palavras, ela não esperava isso, mas não havia como esconder de si mesma que havia ficado feliz, ela estava perdida. – E você? – perguntou puxando-a de volta para o seu colo, enlaçou sua cintura e começou a beijar o ombro dela.

-Idem. – ela achou que seria estranho se um dia encontrasse Inuyasha novamente, mas tudo fluía sempre bem entre eles, Inuyasha acariciou suas costas e passou os dedos entre os seus cabelos, depois desceu as caricias pelos quadris e coxas, subindo novamente até que segurava seu rosto, acariciando seu lábio inferior, foi uma caricia intima, era assustador pensar que eles já se conheciam há mais de seis meses.

-Você sabe que eu vou passar um mês aqui, né? – ele perguntou começando a beija-la ao longo do pescoço.

-Lembro vagamente de ter conversado sobre isso com Rin, também. – Kagome deveria ter prestado mais atenção na conversa com a irmã pelo telefone, mas ela não se importava realmente, a casa era grande e ele provavelmente estava ali a trabalho.

-Não vai te incomodar? – ele perguntou começando a tirar a roupa dela, Kagome simplesmente levantou os braços permitindo que ele tirasse o top facilmente, passou os dedos pela pele sentindo os arrepios que causava, admirando o seu corpo enquanto esperava sua resposta.

-Eu pareço incomodada? – ele não respondeu, puxou-a para outro beijo e se perderam um no outro.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ela havia dito que sentia sua falta, não soube o que sentiu quando ela disse isso, felicidade? Seu coração deve ter dado um salto quase saindo do peito, ela o beijou e depois disso ele não havia conseguido mais tirar as mãos dela e quando acordou ele precisou dela novamente e só depois disso ele tinha levantado, a humana como sempre fazia resmungou e depois virou afundando o rosto no travesseiro dele, foi para o outro quarto e pegou uma camisa social branca e um conjunto de terno azul marinho, tomou banho e saiu para fazer os trabalhos necessários, afinal ele tinha ido para lá a trabalho, finalmente os acordos haviam sido fechados e agora ele tinha que lidar com as reformas necessárias, por isso sua estadia ia demorar mais, havia manipulado o irmão e a cunhada para conseguir se hospedar com Kagome durante esse tempo, porque ele podia estar louco, mas havia sentido saudade dela também.

Concentrou-se o máximo que pode no trabalho tentando pensar o mínimo possível na humana, recebeu alguns empreiteiros e andou por todos os andares planejando cada espaço, iniciaram pelo térreo desde a entrada, recepção e lobby, além de um salão para eventos, a estrutura estava bem solida, mas a fiação e encanamento precisariam ser completamente refeitas, isso iria atrasar em alguns meses o cronograma para a inauguração, nada que já não fosse esperada, aquela avaliação tinha que ser minuciosa e não poderia deixar passar nada, precisariam abrir uma área para os elevadores, o prédio não tinha isso, mas era bem localizada, com 40 andares, a idealização do pai era que cada andar tivessem oito suítes e no último somente quatro, enquanto na cobertura fariam uma piscina, bar e brinquedoteca, churrasqueira com cozinha gourmet.

Depois ele seguiu para o escritório que havia alugado para o mês, mandou alguns pedidos de material, fez diversos orçamentos, mandou as atualizações nas plantas para o pai por e-mail, parou um pouco e ficou observando a paisagem, ainda não acreditava na loucura que estava cometendo ao passar aquele mês todo no mesmo espaço que a humana.

O dia foi passando rapidamente e logo depois seguiu para casa, Kagome havia deixado a chave com ele durante o tempo que fosse ficar, antes de chegar a porta pode ouvir o som alto, ela não iria ouvir ele entrando novamente, encontrou-a na cozinha, usando uma camiseta imensa que mal lhe cobria a bunda, estava cantarolando e cozinhando algo que cheirava muito bem.

-Você cozinha? – perguntou quando estava bem próximo, ela sobressaltou-se antes de olha-lo de forma cética.

-Eu moro sozinha e gosto de cozinhar, qual a surpresa? – ela era uma caixinha de surpresas, observou ela apagar o fogo e a puxou para si, como ele podia ter sentido falta dela se estiveram juntos pela manhã?

 _-Esta molhada, doçura? – sussurrou contra sua pele pegando-a pela cintura e colocando-a sobre o balcão, ela subiu as mãos enfiando entre seus cabelos e puxando-o para dar um beijo sedento, as línguas entrelaçadas, suas pernas foram para os quadris apertando-o._

 _-Toque-me e descubra, grandão. – Inuyasha estava perdido, aquela mulher o estava enlouquecendo, não havia outra explicação, ele pensou durante o dia sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo, pensou até que estava sendo muito brusco com ela ou que estivesse forçando demais, entretanto chegava ali e ela o recebia daquela maneira._

 _-Sua garota safada. – ele rosnou fazendo exatamente o que Kagome havia pedido. – Tão molhada... quanto tempo você ficou pensando em mim durante o dia de hoje? – ele podia estar dando um tiro nos próprios pés, afinal as coisas não haviam mudado, não renovaram seu acordo, porque não havia necessidade de tal coisa, eram só amigos com um bom sexo._

 _-Desde a hora que eu acordei. – ela sussurrou e Inuyasha ficou tenso sem saber como reagir à declaração da humana, ele só soube que foi muito bom, Kagome ficou tensa também, então ele a beijou e se perderam mais uma vez naquela atmosfera que eles criavam um para o outro, aquela noção de poder ser você mesmo, de liberdade, de ser aceito._

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Eles comeram depois de um banho, Kagome perguntou sobre como havia sido o dia de trabalho do hanyou, na semana do casamento eles tinham conversado bastante sobre o trabalho de Inuyasha, sobre como o pai havia conseguido pegar a empresa do avô e a transformou no que era hoje, trabalhar com hotéis era complicado, mas quando se é bom é possível ganhar bastante dinheiro, ela pode acompanhar o exato momento em que ele começou a pensar sobre como ela morava em uma casa daquelas e do quanto ela nunca havia falado nada sobre seu trabalho, ele olhou em volta devagar enquanto mastigava, ela havia feito lasanha, adorava fazer massas e Inuyasha havia elogiado bastante, até que ela corasse absurdamente, Kagome parou de comer, esperando pelo que viria a seguir.

-A gente nunca falou sobre o seu trabalho. – Inuyasha falou meio na defensiva, Kagome apoiou o rosto da mão e observou o hanyou, havia chegado o momento de falar sobre aquilo e até que ela estava curiosa pela reação dele.

-Verdade. – Kagome comentou cinicamente, ele estreitou os olhos e ela mordeu o lábio ficando um pouco nervosa com o que aconteceria a seguir, ela nunca havia imaginado revelar esse segredo para mais alguém, e se um dia chegasse esse momento, imaginava que ocorreria de ter que se justificar para algum familiar, ao invés disso ali estava ela tendo que se abrir com Inuyasha.

-Então? – ele questionou quando ela não deu sinal de que iria responder, seu mordicar se tornou mais intenso e ele quase desistiu de continuar com aquele questionário, Kagome sorriu levemente detectando para onde os pensamentos dele estavam indo, ela parecia sempre adivinhar quando o provocava, talvez fosse as pupilas dilatadas, a respiração que se tornava superficial.

-Eu trabalho como escritora. – ela falou simplesmente, ele olhou para ela como se a visse pela primeira vez, examinando-a querendo saber se a profissão escolhida fazia sentido, ela era criativa e apesar de nunca tê-la visto escrever sua maneira de falar costumava ser correta e vez ou outra havia formalidade, mas ainda assim, ele costumava ler bastante e nunca havia visto nada de Kagome Higurashi, pelas vestimentas usuais ele diria que ela trabalhava para um grande escritório, talvez uma advogada sexy, mas escritora nunca havia passado por sua mente, mas os bens dela condiziam com o trabalho.

-Escreve para algum jornal? – Inuyasha parecia duvidar, Kagome riu levantando enquanto fazia um movimento pedindo que ele esperasse, ele concordou enquanto ela ia à pequena biblioteca, pegou um último exemplar ainda no envelope de papel pardo que a editora havia mandado assim que ficou pronto e voltou para a mesa colocando o objeto na frente dele.

-Eu duvido que você já tenha lido algo que escrevi. – ela sussurrou antes de voltar a sentar-se, observou ele abrindo o envelope e tirando o exemplar, viu o exato momento em que ele viu a capa, era um homem e uma mulher seminus denotando algo sexual, o homem mantinha a mulher presa contra ele impossibilitando que fosse possível ver os seios com clareza, os corpos brilhavam, os olhos dele arregalaram levemente, se os olhos dele continuassem aumentando daquela maneira ela imaginava vê-los cair no prato vazio a sua frente.

-Você é Nanami Ryuki? – aparentemente o hanyou sabia sobre ela, o que foi uma surpresa, já que a maioria das pessoas que consumiam seu produto eram mulheres.

-Então você conhece? – aquilo era interessante, ela apoiou novamente o rosto nas mãos e esperou que ele falasse sobre isso.

-Eu tenho uma secretária, sabe? – perguntou irônico, Kagome só riu esperando ele continuar. – Ela tem uma coleção de suas obras e basicamente a idolatra, devo assumir que fiquei curioso e pesquisei, aparentemente você é mundialmente famosa, olhando por esse lado sua casa até que é pequena. – Kagome gargalhou, não era bem o que ela esperava, mas o hanyou era diferente em vários aspectos, relaxou enquanto conversavam mais sobre como a sua carreira havia começado, ela escrevia antes de sair de casa, já tinha uma obra quase finalizada e quando chegou achou uma editora que gostou do trabalho, foi uma grande surpresa para ela que sempre considerou seu trabalho bastante mediano.

-Ninguém da minha família sabe. – Kagome se ouviu confessando, apenas Jakotsu sabia seu segredo e é porque ele trabalhava junto com ela, Inuyasha olhou novamente para o livro e balançou a cabeça positivamente, fazia todo sentindo eles não saberem, por isso ela usava roupas de secretária, mas ainda assim ela ostentava muito para alguém desse tipo de profissão.

-Entendo perfeitamente o porquê, mas se não me engano já vi Rin com um exemplar seu e me dói dizer isso, mas até minha mãe já leu alguma de suas obras, mas tenho que te dizer Kagome que seja qual for o seu emprego de faixada, não poderia ter uma casa e um carro como o que tem. – ele comentou distraidamente abrindo o livro aleatoriamente.

-Eu sei, por isso faço tanta questão de ser boa em investimentos, eu tenho bons álibis. – ela comentou, observando ele concordar distraidamente enquanto lia, pela cara que fazia provavelmente havia achado uma parte em que descrevia minunciosamente uma cena de sexo, curiosa, Kagome levantou e foi até ele.

-O que acha? – perguntou e de alguma maneira a opinião dele pareceu muito importante para ela, que normalmente tinha somente a opinião de Jakotsu, da editora e de seus leitores.

-Que eu quero muito tentar essa posição. – ele resmungou rouco enquanto largava o livro e carregava Kagome como um saco de batatas para o andar de cima, depois do susto inicial, ela gargalhou.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Eles eram uns pervertidos, ele sempre teve uma vida sexual ativa e saudável, mas desde que começara a conviver com a humana as coisas pareciam diferentes, tudo fazia ele pensar em sexo, mas não era como se qualquer coisa pudesse aliviar aquela vontade, e ele havia descoberto da pior maneira, os quatro meses que passara sem ver Kagome lhe trouxeram uma nova perspectiva sobre as mulheres e apesar de ter tentado ele não havia dormido com mais ninguém desde o primeiro encontro sexual deles, se já havia sido ruim depois de um encontro, foi muito pior depois de uma semana conhecendo ela, estava em um nível que os pais começaram a se preocupar, já que ele não tinha muito cuidado antigamente com cheiros remanescentes de sexo, agora tudo estava diferente e tudo o que ele poderia fazer era culpar a mulher surpreendente ao qual ele deixou hoje pela manhã com um sorriso satisfeito na cama.

Eles estavam desenvolvendo uma rotina, ele acordava buscava o corpo quente e nu ao seu lado, normalmente não precisava procurar muito já que ela usava o peito dele de travesseiro, Kagome resmungava um pouco, mas logo se tornava receptiva e o sexo era lento e preguiçoso, depois eles ficavam aconchegados novamente e a humana logo dormia, então ele levantava sem tentar acorda-la, ela resmungava mais um pouco e agarrava o travesseiro dele afundando o rosto ali e se esparramando pela cama de casal, enquanto isso Inuyasha ia se arrumar para o trabalho, Kagome havia dito que estava tirando um pequeno recesso antes de voltar a escrever seu próximo sucesso, a mulher devia ser bilionária! Quando acabava o horário que havia pré determinado para trabalhar ele voltava para a casa dela, encontrando-a seminua na cozinha, provavelmente iria engordar alguns quilo durante aquele mês, depois conversavam, assistiam alguma coisa na tv e depois iam para a mesma cama, em alguns momentos eles iam antes de jantar, outras logo em seguida.

-Alô? – acordou dos devaneios atendendo o celular, nem ao menos havia olhado quem estava ligando.

 _-Oi filho, como estão às coisas por ai?_ – o pai havia até demorado bastante para ligar, normalmente no mesmo dia que ele chegava de viagem já tinha que dar noticia, desta vez ele nem chegou a pensar em ligar, talvez descobrir que Kagome era uma autora muito famosa o tenha desestabilizado, a mulher devia ter tanto dinheiro que provavelmente nem saberia o que fazer.

-Ainda esperando a aprovação para fazer as mudanças necessárias na estrutura, por enquanto estão fazendo as avaliações para saber se esta tudo correto no prédio, semana que vem um dos sócios me convidou para um jantar, tudo tranquilo. – Inuyasha não se sentia ofendido com a ligação, mas também não gostava de ficar tendo que explicar as coisas ao pai, ambos os irmãos queriam a vaga na nova filial, mas como o mais velho havia casado, tinha grandes chances de conseguir, ele já havia passado todas as informações por e-mail, então suspeitava que o pai pudesse estar querendo falar de outra coisa.

- _Sua mãe quer saber como Kagome esta?_ – obviamente que Sesshoumaru iria abrir a boca sobre estar hospedado com a humana, a mãe havia desenvolvido uma amizade com Kagome, ao longo dos meses tinha escutado a mais velha falar sobre o quanto a moça era bela, simpática, olhava para ele de forma suspeita e por isso Inuyasha só concordava e dava de ombros.

-Ela esta bem. – respondeu com firmeza lembrando-se dos olhos sonolentos, a pele corada, o sorriso satisfeito e o corpo nu implorando para que perdesse mais algumas horas do dia com ela, sua saída havia sido difícil e lembrar-se dela sempre o aquecia.

- _Que bom, estava pensando que seria melhor levar alguma companhia para o jantar, sempre passa uma boa impressão._ – toda vez que surgia o assunto sobre encontro com sócios era sempre a mesma história, Inuyasha tendia a ir sozinho, principalmente porque as mulheres tendiam a dar grande importância para convites desse tipo.

-Vou pensar sobre isso. – ele também sempre respondia a mesma coisa, o pai sempre suspirava, eles conversavam sobre banalidades e depois Inuyasha podia voltar a se concentrar completamente no trabalho, apesar de ter dado a mesma resposta habitual, ele tinha sim intensão de convidar alguém para ir com ele, talvez como um agradecimento pela hospitalidade.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Eles haviam conversado mais sobre o trabalho da Kagome, ela havia falado que trabalhava em casa, então não foi nenhuma surpresa quando chegou e ela estava lá, encontrou-a no quarto, deitada de bruços com fones no ouvido, curioso pelo cheiro no quarto ele se aproximou e ficou extremamente surpreso ao conteúdo pornográfico que passava na tela, era obvio que as mulheres assistiam esse tipo de coisa, mas ainda assim foi um choque pega-la naquele momento, ele podia ouvir o coração acelerado, ver a face corada e sentir o característico cheiro de sua excitação e a humana ainda estava só de toalha, sorrindo ele já foi começando a se despir e então, puxou-a pelas pernas ouvindo-a gritar assustada.

-Inuyasha! – ela chamou seu nome o repreendendo, o fone caiu e a toalha também se soltou revelando aquele belo corpo, ela era perfeita, os seios eram fartos, a cintura era fina acompanhada de quadris largos e coxas grossas, ela não era malhada, entretanto era uma surpresa que mantivesse um forma tão boa em vista da quantidade que comia.

-Você já cheira malditamente bem o tempo inteiro e agora chego para encontrar você assim. – Inuyasha disse já começando a beija-la no pescoço, Kagome se rendeu a carícia liberando maior acesso, o hanyou não era bombado, mas tinha um físico muito bom, todo firme e durinho, fazia ela se sentir mais delicada e feminina.

-Faz parte do trabalho, grandão. – ela falou rindo, o hanyou a mordeu como se a repreendesse e ficou satisfeito quando ela entendeu seu pedido mudo, sabia que a humana gostava de um pouco de dor junto com o prazer algumas vezes e por isso gostava de o deixar sem controle, felizmente para ela tinha grande facilidade de deixa-lo louco.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Então, você assiste filmes pornográficos para te ajudar a escrever? – Inuyasha perguntou alisando as costas nuas dela, ela estava completamente satisfeita aninhada nos braços dele, talvez ela devesse usar Inuyasha como inspiração para as posições sexuais, eles faziam umas loucuras, Kagome chegava a se surpreender com a elasticidade que seu corpo tinha e nunca era nada planejado, tudo era natural de uma maneira que estava se tornando assustadora, será que ela estava desenvolvendo algum tipo de sentimento mais profundo pelo hanyou? Céus! Que se algo assim acontecesse que Inuyasha pudesse correspondê-la, porque se ela chegasse a se apaixonar sabia que poderia se machucar muito. – Você dormiu? – ele sussurrou se mexendo para tentar observar o rosto dela.

-Apesar de não poder reclamar sobre minha vida sexual... – ela começou depois de sorrir levemente, o hanyou puxou-a mais apertado contra si, o sorriso aumentou ao pensar que aquele tipo de comentário o deixava ciumento. – ...eu nunca fui muito atrevida, nunca fiz muitas loucuras, pode parecer difícil de acreditar, mas essas coisas que a gente faz são uma grande novidade. – ele pareceu satisfeito com aquilo, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. – Então eu assisto pornografia para me inspirar. – ela estava em duvida entre levantar e esquentar o que fez no almoço ou começar tudo novamente, sexo matinal era realmente incrível, ela já estava completamente mal acostumada com toda essa situação, os corpos deles se encaixavam perfeitamente até mesmo quando só estavam deitados.

-Eu também nunca fiz muitas loucuras, até que comecei a conviver com você. – disse risonho rolando os dois para ele ficar por cima dela, o homem era um exemplo de beleza masculina, além de ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, imaginar os tipos de situações que ele passou só por ser um hanyou, nunca falaram sobre isso, mas algumas atitudes dele diziam muito, além é claro do que já havia acontecido em seu passado, e que por algum motivo ele havia se aberto sobre aquilo com ela, era triste imaginar uma mulher fazendo tal coisa com um homem completamente apaixonado, aquilo o havia quebrado de alguma maneira, assim como o que havia acontecido com ela tinha a tornado desconfiada sobre a possibilidade de amar e ser amada.

-Estou com fome. – ela resmungou quando ele não fez nenhum movimento além de ficar olhando, o homem era capaz de fazê-la corar.

-Eu também. – sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso pressionando sua ereção contra ela, Kagome riu e fez força para empurra-lo para o lado, ele permitiu, levantando para pegar uma camiseta e sair do quarto sem olhar para trás, pois se isso acontecesse poderia desistir e voltar para a cama.

Desceu as escadas e preparou alguns sanduiches enquanto pensava mais um pouco sobre uma futura obra, apesar de ter ainda bastante tempo para relaxar era difícil desligar sua mente da criação de uma futura história, algumas vezes ela começava imaginando os personagens principais, criando suas complexidades, diferenças de personalidade que rendessem sexo quente depois de uma discussão, questões familiares que atrapalhariam o desenvolvimento do relacionamento e aí ela começava a criar os personagens secundários, dando certa profundidade ajudando que pudesse criar uma série, as pessoas gostavam quando as histórias tinha continuidade, poder acompanhar aquele casal que eles amaram fazendo aparições como secundários em outras obras era um bônus.

Kagome não gostava muito de se prender em descrição de cenário, mas algumas vezes era necessário para encorpar a história, distraída com a preparação dos sanduiches e construção da próxima obra, ela ficou surpresa quando começou a pensar sobre como as coisas estavam sendo, ficar aconchegados depois do sexo não era novidade, apesar de que agora eles não precisavam ficar correndo para acordar antes de todo mundo, tomar banho e se separar antes que alguém desconfiasse de algo, apesar de, teoricamente, ter ocupado o quarto ao lado Inuyasha nunca dormiu lá, desde o primeiro dia que chegara, existia um aumento de intimidade palpável, era assustador.

-Isso esta cheirando tão bem quanto você. – Inuyasha até tentou ficar deitado e dormir, mas ele também estava com fome então colocou uma cueca e desceu para o térreo, ele reparou que Kagome estava pensativa enquanto preparava sanduiches para ambos, algumas vezes ele se assustava como quanto eles agiam como um casal que decidiu morar junto.

-Já estava terminando para voltar para o quarto, para comer lá. – ela disse rindo do comentário anterior, provavelmente foi bom que tivesse descido, havia uma grande chance de que os sanduiches fossem esquecidos até mais tarde, não que eles precisassem de um quarto, a cozinha já havia testemunhado muitos momentos de luxuria do casal, assim como a sala e até mesmo o jardim, Kagome gostava de cultivar flores, nos fundos tinha uma churrasqueira, uma mesa que poderia acomodar toda a família e mais ao fundo uma grande árvore com um balanço.

-Não tem problema em levar comida para o quarto? – ele olhou meio desconfiado para ela enquanto sentava de frente para a mesma, a mulher não parecia ser apegada as suas coisas e a limpeza, em realidade parecia ser abnegada de tudo, levando em consideração o quanto de dinheiro que provavelmente ela tinha.

-A não ser que você pretenda comer igual um porco o que vai causar derramamento de molho na cama, não. – ela respondeu dando de ombro pegando um dos lanches e dando uma mordida generosa, aquela humana o surpreendia o tempo inteiro, sabia que era errado julgar todas as mulheres por algumas experiências marcantes e reclamações de amigos casados, mas ainda assim Kagome era fora da média, não que ele a achasse perfeita, ela tentava empurrar ele para a beirada da cama, tinha uma pequena mania de organização e de resto era perfeita para ele e isso o assustava imensamente, entretanto não o suficiente para que quisesse se afastar.

-Não tenho intenção de comer como um porco. – eles riram um pouco antes de apreciarem a comida em silencio, muito confortável, era muito bom não precisar ficar preenchendo o silêncio o tempo todo, algumas vezes Inuyasha trazia um pouco de trabalho para casa e podia ficar trabalhando tranquilamente, era como se a humana desaparecesse o que não era verdade, já que ele podia ouvi-la, sempre sabia onde ela estava, algumas vezes cozinhando coisas para congelar, algumas vezes assistindo tv bem baixinho, não por ele e sim porque simplesmente achava mais agradável, em outros momento ela estava lá fora cuidando do jardim.

-Como foi o trabalho? – Kagome perguntou enquanto Inuyasha lavava as louças, não tiveram muito tempo para conversar quando ele chegou, e já estava constrangedor para ela fica olhando a bunda dele sem falar nada.

-Muita burocracia para detalhes, mas as coisas estão se encaminhando. – ele gostava de dar detalhes, mas sabia que não havia necessidade daquilo, já que o resto tratava-se de documentos da empresa e sujeira comum de obra. – Falando em trabalho, queria te fazer um convite. – falou quando terminou as louças, sem sono eles foram para a sala assistir um filme.

-Se for uma proposta de emprego, acho que não combino com a sua empresa. – Kagome disse se aconchegando a ele no sofá, deixando que o mesmo escolhesse o que iriam assistir, ele passou um dos braços em volta dela a puxando para mais perto passando os canais a procura de algo que pudesse ser agradável para os dois.

-Aposto que conseguiria pensar em alguma área onde pudesse te encaixar. – ele disse bem humorado apertando-a contra si, ela riu também sussurrando algo como "imagino que sim". – Mas a questão é que semana que vem vou ter um jantar de negócios e é educado levar alguém, então eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo? – ela olhou para ele demoradamente depois que ele fez a pergunta, não tinha a menor ideia do que se passava pela cabeça dela naquele minuto, mas estava ficando nervoso.

-Tenho que usar roupa social? – aquilo não era o que ele esperava, mas voltou a respirar normalmente, ela não parecia estar esperando mais dele e isso o decepcionou um pouco, já que ao longo de sua vida dois encontros pareciam o suficiente para que as mulheres parecessem cair de amores por ele, estava começando a pensar que seu bolso era o que despertava tanto interesse das mulheres.

-Sim. – ela voltou a se aconchegar prestando atenção no filme que estava começando, ela parecia feliz e relaxada, parecia certo tê-la em seus braços, não se tratava somente de sexo, eles desenvolviam uma amizade cada vez mais forte, Inuyasha nunca havia mantido um relacionamento daquele tipo com uma mulher antes, mas Kagome parecia aceitar ele exatamente como era.

-Tudo bem, me passa o dia certinho e a hora e prometo não fazer você passar vergonha. – ele simplesmente concordou sorrindo, teria que alugar uma roupa, mas saber que Kagome iria com ele o deixou feliz, há primeira semana deles estava sendo completamente diferente do que haviam tido anteriormente, era mais intimo, não havia barreiras e aquilo tornava o tempo deles juntos mais perigoso.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Como esta sendo os seus dias com o hospede gostoso? – Kagome havia saído para tomar um café com Jakotsu aquele dia e depois iriam alugar um vestido para o jantar que aconteceria amanhã, era difícil acreditar que já fazia duas semanas que o hanyou estava compartilhando a casa, não pensava muito sobre como as coisas estavam cada vez mais naturais, entretanto não tinham o telefone celular um do outro, não pressionavam um a outro em relação a nada.

-Sexo três vezes ao dia. – disse enquanto tomava um gole do café, Jakotsu gritou chamando a atenção de todos no estabelecimento, Kagome somente riu.

-Gente! Estou precisando falar com o meu marido que sexo todo dia não é o suficiente. – eles riram mais um pouco, então Kagome reparou que o amigo estava a encarando.

-O que foi? – perguntou terminando de tomar sua bebida pousando a xicara de volta na mesa.

-Tirando toda a diversão suada, estou preocupado com o seu coração. – Jakotsu podia ver algo que a amiga ainda preferia ignorar.

-Eu entendo sua preocupação e agradeço, não sei o que te falar com relação a tal tema ainda, mas será um dos primeiros a saber se houver qualquer alteração. – era bom ter com quem conversar abertamente até mesmo sobre as suas dúvidas, depois de terminar as bebidas seguiram para as lojas de aluguel, onde passaram uma meia hora experimentando roupas.

-É esse! Você tem que levar esse! – Jakotsu estava encantado com o quanto a amiga estava linda, Kagome era uma mulher maravilhosa e sua personalidade só aumentava sua beleza, o hanyou cairia de joelhos e finalmente descobriria que estava perdendo tempo em não se declarar logo.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**


	6. PASSADO DESTRUINDO UMA CHANCE DE FUTURO

**FALA MEU POVO! NEM DEMOREI MUITO DESSA VEZ ^.^**

 **Tinker:** Obrigada por acompanhar a história, espero ler sua opinião sobre a história sempre que possível, até a próxima.

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Eles tinham 30 minutos para fazer uma viagem que demoraria 20 minutos em baixa velocidade então ainda não estava preocupado com o fato de, há meia hora ter sido expulso do quarto de Kagome, ela parecia nervosa, por isso desceu para o térreo e sentou relaxado no sofá resignado com o atraso para o jantar dos sócios, mas como a humana sempre o surpreendia, 10 minutos depois começou a ouvir descendo a escada, pegou o smoking e vestiu indo espera-la no fim da escada e ele novamente teve aquela sensação de estar completamente ferrado, algo que acontecia com frequência desde que começou a conviver com a humana, repentinamente ir ao jantar não parecia mais algo tão importante, Kagome ainda não tinha reparado no desastre que havia causado, descia a escada procurando algo em sua bolsa de mão, usava um vestido longo, azul esverdeado de tecido brilhoso frisado no corpete e liso no resto do comprimento, o mesmo tinha uma fenda até a altura da coxa, tinha alças finas e um decote discreto, o cabelo estava todo para o lado direito mais encaracolado que o natural, a maquiagem era leve ressaltando os olhos, usava brincos discretos combinando com um colar mais elaborado, o pingente em forma de gota transparente.

-Espero não ter demorado demais. – ela disse chegando ao fim da escada e olhando finalmente para ele, o hanyou não conseguia formular palavras, ela sorria para ele de uma forma que só fazia o coração disparar ainda mais. – Você está muito bonito. – ela continuou ainda sem reparar no efeito que causava, como sempre Kagome parecia alheia ao fato de quanto afetava os homens.

-Você esta maravilhosa! – disse finalmente vendo-a corar enquanto seu sorriso aumentava, ele pegou a mão dela e se recuperou o suficiente para guia-la até o carro alugado dele, Inuyasha estava maravilhoso também, eles conversaram banalidades até chegar ao local, o jantar era daquele tipo rico metido, Kagome ainda ficou brincando que tentaria não o fazer pagar mico durante a noite, fato que era a menor das preocupações do hanyou, que suspeitava que a humana poderia comer com as mães e ninguém falaria nada.

Chegou à porta e desceu entregando a chave para o manobrista deu a volta e abriu a porta ajudando Kagome a descer, ela usava uma sandália preta com tirar finas e saltos muito altos deixando a mostra os pés delicados com unhas bem feitas.

Deveriam ter umas quarenta pessoas ali, Kagome fora criada como uma dama, então não tinha motivo para se preocupar, foram recebidos na porta pelo casal de anfitriões, o homem era um senhor de idade com uma mulher 20 anos mais nova, eram um casal simpático.

-Boa noite Inuyasha! Que bom que veio! – disse apertando a mão do hanyou. – E quem seria esta bela mulher? – perguntou voltando sua integral atenção para a humana ao lado dele.

-Esta é Kagome Higurashi. – apresentou vendo o mais velho abraça-la enquanto Kagome sorria e era educada, depois falaram com a esposa do mesmo e foram guiados para dentro da imensa casa, logo ficou claro que a humana estava se tornando o centro das atenções, Inuyasha conversou com todos os sócios que estavam ali e Kagome permaneceu ao seu lado solicita e educada, participava das conversas independente do assunto, o hanyou mantinha a mão em sua cintura de forma possessiva, porém em nenhum momento ela se incomodou.

-Inuyasha deixe eu lhe apresentar o meu filho! – Toshiro disse enquanto se aproximava com um rapaz que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele. – Este é Ashita, meu filho mais velho, este ano ele começou a trabalhar comigo, o rapaz é promissor. – disse enquanto faziam as apresentações.

-É sempre bom ter jovens trabalhando, nós trazemos a modernidade aos negócios. – Inuyasha disse bem humorado, conversaram por mais algum tempo.

-Olá Ashita! – pararam a conversa quando um homem se aproximou deles acompanhado e Kagome sentiu instantaneamente a tensão do hanyou ao seu lado, ela olhou para ele vendo uma expressão indecifrável, não poderia determinar nenhuma emoção, mas o aperto em sua cintura aumentou tornando-se quase doloroso, entretanto ela não iria reclamar mesmo que mais tarde tivesse marcas em sua pele, ela estava lhe dando apoio.

-Naraku, meu amigo, que bom que veio. – Ashita disse se aproximando do homem de cabelos longos negros e olhos vermelhos, ao lado dele havia uma mulher de vestido vermelho curto e colado, era elegante sem ser vulgar e ressaltava suas curvas, logo a humana reparou que Inuyasha encarava a mulher sem parar e não parecia nem um pouco feliz, ao menos era o que deduzia. – Quem seria essa bela moça? – continuou depois que abraçou o amigo voltando sua atenção para a mulher.

-Minha noiva, Kikyou. – Naraku disse todo feliz e orgulhoso da beldade que tinha ao seu lado, quando ouviu o nome Kagome fez rapidamente a associação necessária e apertou o braço do hanyou ao seu lado chamando atenção dele para si, o mesmo nem ao menos se mexeu, ele parecia estático.

-Inuyasha? – a mulher disse assim que viu o hanyou, ela pareceu feliz em ve-lo, Kagome não gostou de como ela olhou para ele e depois a examinou, havia um brilho no olhar castanho que a incomodou muito, ela transmitia posse e malícia, mas não tinha o menor direito de ainda ter esses tipos de sentimentos com relação ao homem que estava ao seu lado, graças às atitudes dela no passado Inuyasha sofreu e provavelmente ainda sofria.

-Vocês se conhecem? – Ashita perguntou feliz como se estivesse reunindo velhos amigos, Inuyasha parecia perdido em suas lembranças do passado, o relacionamento deles parecia que ia tão bem, parecia que ambos nutriam verdadeiros sentimentos um pelo outro, ele planejou um futuro para ambos, agora só restava arrependimentos, nunca ouve um sentimento verdadeiro da parte dele também, isso agora era obvio.

-Estudamos juntos. – Kikyou disse terminando de se aproximar com o noivo. – Que mundo pequeno, não é mesmo? – Inuyasha mais uma vez naquele dia havia perdido as palavras, infelizmente não foi tão bom como quando viu Kagome descer as escadas.

-Realmente. – Kagome disse tomando a iniciativa e acabando com a chance de se iniciar um clima constrangedor. – Olá! Meu nome é Kagome, namorada de Inuyasha. – ela disse simpática estendendo a mão, primeiro para Kikyou e depois para Naraku, com a palavra namorada saindo da boca da humana ao seu lado Inuyasha finalmente despertou, eles não combinaram nenhum título para ela, por causa do passado ele ficou com medo de ser rejeitado, mesmo que fossem criar um namoro de mentira, entretanto ela não parecia desconfortável de nenhuma maneira, ela mesma tomava a iniciativa de se ligar como mais do que amiga.

-Vocês são homens de sorte por terem essas belas mulheres ao seu lado. – Ashita continuou a conversa sem reparar no pequeno choque de Inuyasha, Naraku examinou o outro aparentemente sabendo do passado da noiva, assim como Kagome também sabia.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ele não podia acreditar naquilo, Inuyasha estava perdido em pensamentos enquanto Kagome o puxava para algum lugar, ela liderou a conversa com o outro casal e o filho do sócio, depois disse algo e começou a guia-lo pela casa, acordou de seus pensamentos quando entraram em um escritório vazio fechando a porta.

-Você precisa voltar a respirar. – Kagome disse brincando, ela sorria, mas ele podia ver que estava preocupada com ele, respirou profundamente relaxando um pouco. – Ótimo! – ela estava frente a frente com ele. – Quer conversar? – ela perguntou quando ele permaneceu em silêncio, ela estava sendo bem solicita ainda preocupada passou as mãos nos braços do hanyou.

-Obrigado! – ele disse finalmente, puxando mais uma respiração profunda, relaxando um pouco mais, era fácil agora que só estavam os dois.

-Pelo que? – ela realmente não entendia o que tinha feito por ele naquele momento em que se apresentou como sua namorada, porém não tinha coragem de falar, então ele terminou de se aproximar dela e a beijou, pega de surpresa ela não correspondeu inicialmente, entretanto ele persistiu e logo ela estava entregue como costumava acontecer quando ele colocava suas mãos nela.

Kagome entendia o que ele estava passando, sabia como ele se sentia, ele havia agradecido por ter assumido ser sua namorada em publico, como se tivesse sido um grande sacrifício para ela, foi assustador o quanto dizer aquilo foi natural, o quanto ela desejou que fosse real e foi então que ela entendeu que tinha se apaixonado por Inuyasha, ele não precisava agradecer, mas ela não negaria nada a ele, se o mesmo precisa de contato físico para sentir-se melhor, então ela estaria ali para ele.

Continuou beijando-a enquanto a empurrava para trás até que teve ela apoiada na mesa, nada importava mais, ele nem se lembrava do que sentia antes, só existia ele e a humana, fez ela sentar na mesa e se posicionou entre as pernas dela descendo os beijos para o pescoço, ela só jogou a cabeça para trás lhe dando quanto acesso quisesse, sua total rendição.

-Você é tão incrível e não tem a menor ideia do quanto. – ele sussurrou contra a pele branca, ela gemeu enquanto enfiava as mãos entre os cabelos dele, provavelmente nem tinha entendido o que havia dito, se importando somente com as sensações que um podia proporcionar para o outro, Inuyasha voltou a possuir a boca dela em um beijo avassalador.

-Desculpa! – eles ouviram alguém falar e pararam o beijo, ambos olhando para a porta, ali estava Kikyou, olhava um pouco irritada para o casal entrelaçado a sua frente, ela podia nunca ter tido sentimentos verdadeiros pelo hanyou, mas o sexo era muito bom, amar o noivo não garantia sexo quente como o casal a frente dela parecia estar a ponto de ter, pensou que podia ter uma despedida de solteira com Inuyasha antes de se comprometer pelo resto da vida com Naraku.

-Tudo bem. – a atual namorada do hanyou disse sem nenhum constrangimento por ter sido flagrada em uma situação como aquela, estava sem folego, corada e tinha as pernas cruzadas agarrando Inuyasha contra ela de forma possessiva. – O jantar já vai ser servido? – ela perguntou quando Kikyou não se moveu e nem disse mais nada.

-Acho que sim. – Kikyou disse despertando finalmente de seus devaneios e saindo dali, ficaram parados sem falar nada depois que a porta foi fechada e então Inuyasha começou a rir descontroladamente inclinando para frente e apoiando a cabeça contra o ombro dela, Kagome ficou olhando para ele admirando-o sorrindo levemente.

-Eu realmente não sei o que eu posso ter visto naquela mulher. – disse depois que parou de rir e recuperou o folego, então ergueu a cabeça e voltou sua total atenção para aqueles olhos admiráveis.

-Ela ainda te deixa sem palavras. – Kagome alfinetou ainda um pouco ciumenta em saber que o hanyou teve alguma coisa com aquela mulher.

-Você me deixa sem palavras, doçura, ela me deixa irritado, esta noiva, mas ficou toda animadinha quando me encontrou, achou que me encontraria aqui sozinho e que eu cairia novamente em seus encantos. – Inuyasha disse admirando o batom que ele tinha borrado, felizmente o cabelo cobriria o avermelhado no pescoço que seus beijos atrevidos tinham deixado.

-Mais que vadia! – Kagome disse irritada com a atitude da mulher, ela parecia apaixonada pelo noivo e ainda assim queria se aventurar com outro, Inuyasha riu levemente enquanto se afastava e ajudava a humana a descer da mesa, ela foi até o espelho e terminou de tirar o batom antes de retoca-lo, ajeitou o cabelo e depois veio até ele arrumando o smoking e o cabelo dele, além de limpar os lábios marcados pelo batom dela, voltaram para o grande salão como se nada houvesse acontecido, logo o jantar foi anunciado e por coincidência sentaram frente a frente com o outro casal, enquanto Kikyou desviava o olhar com frequência, Naraku puxou bastante conversa com Inuyasha e Kagome, o homem era perdidamente apaixonado pela noiva e em vários momentos perguntou sobre o tempo que ela e o hanyou haviam estudados juntos, este respondeu educadamente sem nunca falar sobre o relacionamento que tiveram, se é que podia chamar aquilo de relacionamento, enquanto isso Kagome conversava sobre diversas coisas com os anfitriões e o filho mais velho, Ashita logo dava atenção integral a humana, rindo e sussurrando coisa que Inuyasha dizia para si que não era de seu menor interesse, mas sentia-se incomodado com a rápida proximidade entre os dois.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Tirando o reencontro desagradável eu diria que a noite foi muito boa. – Kagome disse assim que Inuyasha colocou o carro em movimento, ela tirou as sandálias e colocou os pés para cima, recebendo um olhar feio do hanyou, ela simplesmente deu de ombros e continuou daquela maneira, a abertura lateral possibilitando que visse suas longas pernas.

-Você conseguiu deixar todo mundo encantando, no fim da noite Ashita estava quase babando quando olhava para você. – Inuyasha alfinetou um pouco irritado com o comportamento do filho mais velho do sócio, que parecia ter caído de amores por Kagome.

-Até parece, pois fique você sabendo que Ashita é gay e só estava fingindo interesse em todas as mulheres para o pai não ficar pegando no pé dele. – Inuyasha olhou de relance para a mulher ao lado quando o semáforo ficou vermelho, ela parecia admirar a paisagem lá fora, nem um pouco incomodada com o tom agressivo que ele utilizou.

-As pessoas são tão surpreendentes. – ele disse voltando a dirigir quando o sinal abriu, ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. – Até que foi bom esse reencontro. – ele disse de repente, sentiu quando Kagome voltou à atenção para ele. – Eu sempre fiquei em dúvida dos sentimentos que tive e hoje eu posso dizer com certeza que eu só estava deslumbrado, Kikyou me deu alguma atenção quando todos me viravam as costas e me tratavam mal. – ele não estava falando aquelas coisas querendo despertar pena em Kagome, mas sim porque sentia-se a vontade com ela, podia confiar.

-Tenho certeza que quem saiu perdendo foram essas pessoas, quando eu te conheci, achei você muito bonito...

-E ficou encantada com as minhas orelhas. – ele a cortou bem humorado, Kagome deu um tapa no ombro dele e riu, não havia como negar tão fato, ainda hoje, em alguns momentos em que eles ficavam assistindo televisão, Inuyasha deitava com a cabeça nas pernas dela e Kagome fazia carinhos nos fios prateados e orelhas, nos dias em que estava mais cansado ele dormia depois de alguns minutos assim, algumas vezes parecia mais intimo do que fazer sexo, ele acordava quando ela parava resmungando antes de levantar e eles irem para o quarto.

-Elas são um charme. – concordou depois voltando a olhar para paisagem. – Mas continuando, eu conheço você a mais de seis meses e você não é perfeito, bom, ninguém é, porém você é uma boa pessoa, não imagino o quanto foi difícil para você, o quanto ainda deve ser, as pessoas sabem ser cruéis quando querem, entretanto eu queria que você soubesse que gostei muito de ter conhecido você. – ela sorriu para ele quando terminou, foi meio confusa, se enrolou um pouco com as palavras, mas ele entendeu e ficou extremamente feliz, ela dizia que o aceitava exatamente do jeito que ele era.

-Também gostei muito de conhecer você. – eles estavam chegando quando o carro começou a parar e saiu fumaça parando de vez. – Droga! Uma hora dessas o guincho vai demorar muito e... O que esta fazendo? – Kagome estava saindo do carro e nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, foi para frente do carro enquanto Inuyasha olhava paralisado e então ela abriu o capo e finalmente ele saiu a vendo mexer no motor, logo a fumaça diminuiu e parou.

-Tenta ligar o carro. – ela pediu sem olhar para ele, Inuyasha resmungou e entrou novamente não acreditando que a humana estava fazendo aquilo, girou a chave e ficou surpreso quando o carro ligou novamente como se nada houvesse ocorrido, então ele se lembrou de quando ela falou que entendia de mecânica, Kagome fechou o capo e voltou para dentro, as mãos estavam cheias de manchas negras e tinham algumas no rosto também. – De nada! – Kagome disse presunçosa enquanto fechava a porta, o hanyou simplesmente riu colocando o carro em movimento novamente, já era mais de meia noite quando chegaram, desceram do carro, Kagome não colocou as sandálias novamente e gritou de surpresa quando Inuyasha a pegou no colo, depois agradeceu pelo gesto e ele levou-a direto para o quarto onde a despiu para que não sujasse o belo vestido e se despiu levando-a para o banheiro onde puderam terminar o que haviam começado no escritório.

Inuyasha lavou as mãos dela e depois o rosto, foi muito delicado e Kagome começou a se questionar se ele podia ver o sentimento em seus olhos, mas se ele podia não disse nada enquanto fazia amor com ela contra a parede do box.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Eles já haviam passado por uma situação similar um dia antes do casamento, quando ambos se abriram sobre alguns aspectos do passado que haviam mexido com eles, agora Inuyasha entendia que naquele dia eles não haviam feito somente sexo e sim amor, mesmo o sexo selvagem e suado nunca foi igual a nada que ele já tinha compartilhado com outra pessoa, depois de fazer amor novamente com Kagome no box do chuveiro, a humana estava mais distante, pensativa, ela havia até deixado a comida queimar o que ao longo dos dias ele havia pensado ser algo impossível, enquanto isso ele não estava tão diferente, estava ficando até mais tarde nas obras e até mesmo colocou a mão na massa.

Ele não podia mais negar, estava completamente apaixonado, ele também estava aterrorizado, sempre achou que sabia quando as mulheres se apaixonavam, entretanto descobriu que quando se tratava de Kagome não sabia de nada, eles viviam como um casal, mas por escolha de ambos e sem nenhum compromisso firmado, mantinham uma amizade colorida, onde a qualquer momento um deles poderia acabar e seguir para um relacionamento com outra pessoa, então não havia outra maneira, ele tinha que se declarar e logo, já estava na metade da terceira semana, o mês estava acabando, logo teria que voltar para casa, mesmo a obra não estando nem perto de ser finalizada, o grosso já estava todo encaminhado e o engenheiro chefe tomaria conta de tudo, então ele chegaria a casa dela hoje e iria se declarar.

Como sempre ela estava envolvida em alguma coisa então não ouviu quando ele chegou, estava em uma ligação com alguém, subiu as escadas e estava quase entrando no quarto dela quando ouviu o que ela estava falando e parou antes de aparecer na porta, sabia que era errado, mas de alguma maneira ele soube que precisava ouvir seja lá o que acontecesse, então esperou.

-Jakotsu, posso falar? – ouve uma pequena pausa e então ela continuou. – Eu não sei quando ou como aconteceu, mas eu estou apaixonada por você, não sei o que você sente por mim, se é só amizade ou se você retribui, porém não da mais para guarda isso só para mim, eu te amo! – ele não podia acreditar naquilo, quem era Jakotsu? E como ela podia dizer que amava ele se dormia toda noite com Inuyasha? Ele agora tinha 100% de certeza que nunca amou Kikyou porque o que ele sentia agora, a dor era tão grande que parecia que ele ia se quebrar a qualquer momento, saiu silenciosamente dali antes que ela reparasse sua presença e voltou para o escritório dividido entre tristeza e raiva, apesar de nunca terem firmado nenhum compromisso sério ele ainda se sentia traído, Kagome terminou de destruir qualquer esperança de um final feliz, o pior é que ele sabia que se não fosse para ficar com ela não haveria mais ninguém.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

 _-Querida! Isso já estava obvio para mim, agora você precisa se declarar para ele, antes que ele volte para casa dele, em outra cidade, sem nem imaginar que você ama ele._ – Kagome andava de um lado para o outro nervosa, logo Inuyasha chegaria e ela não sabia como resolver essa questão de sentir-se apaixonada pelo hanyou, ela o observou esses dias, parecia diferente, o jeito que ele a tocava, estava tão carinhoso, o sexo era lento e algumas vezes eles ficavam se encarado durante todo o ato, pareciam buscar respostas.

-É simples assim? Como eu não pensei nisso antes? – ela questionou sarcástica, isso ela já sabia, a questão é que nunca precisou fazer tal coisa e também estava aterrorizada com a possível rejeição.

 _-Então tenta comigo primeiro._ – Jakotsu sugeriu entendendo como sempre os medos da amiga, Kagome nunca amou Kouga, eles desenvolveram uma rápida amizade e se sentiam confortáveis um com o outro, se o youkai sentisse algo por ela e fosse recíproco não teria saído de lá virgem, não teria aberto mão de casar.

-Jakotsu, posso falar? – ela respirou profundamente, olhou fixamente para as portas da varanda e deixou seu coração aberto para que pudesse extravasar aquele sentimento tão grande.

- _Quando quiser querida._

\- Eu não sei quando ou como aconteceu, mas eu estou apaixonada por você, não sei o que você sente por mim, se é só amizade ou se você retribui, porém não da mais para guarda isso só para mim, eu te amo! – disse o que veio em sua mente, imaginando que estava frente a frente com Inuyasha.

 _-Esta perfeito! Direto e fofo, estou quase chorando de emoção, agora vai e se arruma para esperar o seu bofe chegar e arrasa, depois me liga._ – sem esperar nenhuma confirmação de Kagome o amigo desligou, ela sorriu para o nada, iria se jogar de cabeça na maior aventura de sua vida.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

O único problema foi que ele não voltou ontem e Kagome ficou com várias perguntas na cabeça, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? E se ele não sente o mesmo e encontrou outra mulher que despertou seu interesse? Ela não dormiu a noite toda e acabou acordando assustada quando ouviu um barulho repentino na casa, levantou exasperada e descobriu que o barulho vinha do quarto ao lado, Inuyasha havia chegado e depois de esclarecer o que houve com ele na noite anterior poderia tentar se declarar, mas quando chegou ao quarto o encontrou fazendo as malas.

-Você já vai? – ela perguntou enquanto ele fechava o zíper da mala, ele pareceu ficar tenso, depois virou para ela, tinha alguma coisa diferente, não era o mesmo jeito que ele olhava para ela normalmente, parecia distante, até mesmo irritado.

-Sim, surgiu um imprevisto, vou ter que voltar alguns dias antes. – ele estava mentindo, Kagome não sabia como sabia, mas era um fato, isso a incomodou profundamente, o hanyou nunca havia mentido para ela e detectar isso agora machucou de uma maneira que ela não esperava. – Por isso não voltei ontem. – continuou vagamente, rindo sem humor, pegou as malas e passou por ela, Kagome sem saber mais o que dizer ou fazer simplesmente o acompanhou. – Obrigado pela hospitalidade. – ele disse depois que abriu a porta e voltou-se para ela, Kagome não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido de ontem para hoje que justificasse tão mudança de tratamento, ele devolveu então a chave e foi para o carro que havia alugado sem olhar para trás em nenhum momento, Kagome sentiu algo molhado na bochecha, quando levou a mão para o local ela descobriu que estava chorando, aparentemente seu conto de felizes para sempre não iria terminar como ela havia imaginado, ao menos de uma coisa ela estava certa, amar Inuyasha destruiria seu coração.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ele não podia olhar para trás, Kagome o olhava de forma perdida, ele estava diferente e ela notou rapidamente, ele viu que a humana reparou sua mentira e viu o olhar acusatório e depois viu a tristeza, se ela amava outro, porque estava triste com a mudança dele? Ele nunca entenderia as mulheres, o melhor seria esquecer aquele sentimento e seguir a vida como vinha seguindo desde então, pouca interação e muito sexo, não deveria ter vindo passar esse mês com a humana, ele sabia, mas não conseguia evitar, ele devia ter lutado mais com o que sentia, entretanto ele aprendeu a lição e agora sabia que teria que evitar a humana a todo custo, talvez com o tempo se tornasse mais fácil encontra-la nas futuras reuniões familiares.

Devolveu o carro alugado e seguiu para sua área de embarque parou para comer alguma coisa, já que desde ontem não havia comido nada, então uma bela mulher loira sentou ao seu lado, quando a olhou ela sorriu, ela não chegava nem aos pés de Kagome, provavelmente nenhuma mulher se compararia a ela, o amor é estranho, mas a loira poderia ajuda-lo há aliviar um pouco sua dor, ele se sentia traído, havia funcionado uma vez, poderia funcionar de novo, retribuiu o sorriso tentando ser galante, viu a loira corar e se mexer na cadeira para cruzar as pernas e mostrar mais um pouco de pele, puxou assunto e quando ela deu uma brecha a beijou nos lábios, ela retribuiu com fervor, ele não sentiu nada, nenhum mínimo desejo, aparentemente não era só seu coração que estava partido, seu corpo também estava mal acostumado, tudo bem, ele iria readquirir o controle de si e tudo voltaria ao normal, então aprofundou mais ainda o toque.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Quando ele saiu Kagome ligou para o melhor amigo, ele mandou ela se recompor e ir atrás de sua felicidade, então pegou o carro e dirigiu o mais rápido possível até o aeroporto torcendo para ter a oportunidade de se declarar, mesmo que ouvisse o "não" ao menos poderia seguir com a consciência limpa de que havia tentado, entretanto nada a preparou para o que encontrou ao chegar lá, Inuyasha estava se agarrando com uma loira na lanchonete do aeroporto, então havia sido por isso que ele não voltara? Será que ela era uma antiga namorada? Eles se reencontraram e agora iam voltar para casa juntos? Ela não saberia não é mesmo? Pegou os cacos de sua dignidade e aguentou até chegar ao carro antes de desmoronar em lágrimas, ela queria ser forte, ela seria depois, mas primeiro precisava se livrar daquela dor.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ele não havia conseguido seguir adiante com a loira, nem com nenhuma outra mulher e já havia passado dois meses, ele só conseguia pensar em Kagome, sentia saudade de dormir com ela aconchegada nele, de acordar com ela, conversar, fazer as refeições, estava tão séria a coisa que os pais estavam preocupados, ligavam o tempo todo já estava irritado com aquilo.

-Eu já disse que eu estou bem. – falou assim que atendeu o celular rosnando em seguida, era uma mentira, ele não estava nada bem, estava se dedicando integralmente ao trabalho, seu apartamento estava uma zona e ele estava deitado na cama às 14h de um fim de semana, realmente a coisa estava indo de mal a pior, ao invés de melhorar com o tempo, as coisas pareciam cada vez pior.

- _Fico feliz que esteja bem irmãozinho, mas não é sobre isso que queria conversar._ – Sesshoumaru disse sem se importar com o mau humor do irmão, já havia sido avisado sobre isso pelos pais, além do mais não estava tão fora do comum de como eles agiam um com o outro.

-O que você quer? – Inuyasha resmungou enquanto finalmente se levantava, estava na hora de comer alguma coisa, como não teria nada em sua geladeira, ou ele saia ou pedia algo para comer, com certeza ele não estava a fim de sair.

- _Vou ignorar esse tom, estamos fazendo um rodízio de visitas com os parentes para ver nossa nova casa e agora chegou a sua vez, estamos te esperando para passar a semana, já falei com nosso pai e ele já liberou_. – aparentemente o pai estava querendo se livrar dele por alguns dias, talvez fosse bom visitar o irmão e a cunhada, então não demonstrou o quanto estava irritado com os pais por tomar decisões por ele e simplesmente concordou que iria, uma mudança de ares lhe faria bem, o afastamento da empresa era desnecessário porque tanto ele, quanto os pais e Sesshoumaru moravam próximos, mas ele não iria questionar a decisão do mais velho.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

A casa era linda, mas isso ele já sabia, havia ajudado o irmão na escolha do terreno e no planejamento da construção se revezando para administrar as obras, era um terreno muito espaçoso, similar ao dos pais, tinha muita área verde, no fim da propriedade havia um rio, o local era um pouco isolado, mas Sesshoumaru achou que seria da predileção de Rin, já que o local lembrava o terreno dos pais dela, a casa era grande e poderia ter acomodado as duas famílias tranquilamente, mesmo com todos os pais e mães sobressalentes de Rin, a sala de star, jantar e cozinha ficavam no primeiro piso, assim com a lavanderia, área dos empregados, a churrasqueira e a piscina, bateu na porta e aguardou, logo esta foi aberta revelando Sesshoumaru, logo depois sentiu algo bater contra ele reconhecendo Rin, retribuiu o abraço caloroso antes de solta-la, a mais nova carregava aquele sorriso típico das mulheres Higurashi.

-Que bom que veio Inuyasha. – ela disse toda animada ficando ao lado no marido que passou um braço pelo ombro dela, Sesshoumaru usava uma bermuda e Rin usava um short jeans com biquíni amarelo, obviamente eles estavam fugindo do calor usando a piscina, foi doloroso reparar algumas semelhanças entre a cunhada e a irmã dela, mas ele decidiu simplesmente ignorar. – Sesshy, mostra o quarto dele e depois que você arrumar suas coisas pode ir lá ficar na piscina com a gente. – disse toda animada antes de sumir no corredor deixando os dois homens sozinhos.

-O que esta acontecendo com você? – Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto eles subiam as escadas, ao longe dava para ouvir alguém nadando, felizmente para as audições sensível deles haviam trabalhando em uma acústica diferenciada para os quartos, bastava fechar a varanda e aí poderia fazer o barulho que quisesse que ninguém ouviria, a casa tinha uma decoração simples e despojada com alguns toques clássicos, obviamente o casal havia decidido tudo junto, havia traços dos dois em cada canto.

-Não esta acontecendo nada comigo. – respondeu na defensiva, tirando sua atenção da casa e focando no mais velho, ele tentava disfarçar o seu mal estar prolongado, mas seu mal humor além do comum e a sua busca pelo isolamento tornava a situação preocupante.

-Nossos pais estão preocupados, disseram que você não tem mais saído à noite, vive visitando eles e parece cabisbaixo de vez em quando. – Sesshoumaru falou olhando para o mais novo de lado, novamente foi estranho não sentir cheiro de sexo no mais novo, será que ele estava tendo um relacionamento sério e estava tentando esconder de todos? Se estava, ele não parecia feliz o que é estranho já que todos imaginavam que quando ele arrumasse alguém seria igual ao que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru, ele ainda se sente um idiota quando esta com sua humana, age de maneiras pouco comum a sua personalidade, mas não há nada que ele não faria por ela.

-Eu só estou concentrado em outras coisas e gosto de visitar nossos pais, se eles não gostam vou parar então. – disse emburrado enquanto entrava no quarto designado para ele, tinha uma cama de casal, guarda roupa e uma porta que levava ao banheiro, um pequeno sofá localizado de frente a uma televisão desnecessariamente grande, no canto ainda havia uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira confortável que ele poderia usar para trabalhar quando anoitecesse.

-Se você esta dizendo, estaremos te esperando na piscina. – disse antes de sair de lá deixando o mais novo sozinho, Sesshoumaru nunca pressionava, ele mostrava que se preocupava, que estava ali caso quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas quando a pessoa não estava pronta ele deixava.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ele não queria deixar os familiares preocupados, então decidiu que guardaria tudo o que sentia bem no fundo e tentaria agir o mais próximo possível do que costumava, trocou de roupa colocando uma sunga e uma bermuda e desceu tranquilamente as escadas até ir para a área da piscina nos fundos da casa, ali ele encontrou Sesshoumaru e Rin sentados na beira da piscina conversando banalidades e então quando chegou mais perto reparou que havia uma terceira pessoa, esta nadava para a borda mais distante, quando chegou lá e emergiu Inuyasha quase virou as costas e foi embora, Kagome esta ali e se ele foi "convidado" para passar a semana toda imaginou que o mesmo ocorreria com a humana, ainda não estava preparado para encontrar com ela, tinha vontade de pular na piscina e beija-la até que dissesse que o que ele ouviu foi um engano, que ela não poderia amar outra pessoa se não ele, foi tão difícil segurar essa vontade que instantaneamente fechou as mãos em punho e seu corpo tornou-se tenso, outros pensamentos começaram a bombardear sua mente então, haveria uma quarta pessoa? O homem que conquistou seu coração estaria ali também? Ele não poderia suportar se estivesse, teria que inventar alguma desculpa, olhou para os lados como se o homem fosse surgir a qualquer momento.

-Aí Inuyasha, desculpa, eu me esqueci de avisar que também chamei minha irmã, faltavam somente os dois e como você sabe a casa tem bastante espaço então achamos que seria legal ter mais alguém aqui, alguns familiares reclamaram de ficar de vela assistindo eu e Sesshoumaru juntos, mas ainda estamos na fase da lua de mel então faz sentido que estejamos assim. – Rin disse quando reparou que o hanyou olhava para a mais velha, nessa hora Kagome voltou-se para eles e seu olhar caiu sobre o hanyou.

-Oi! – ela disse forçando um sorriso depois que voltou nadando até onde eles estavam, a mulher parecia ainda mais bonita agora do que quando ele a deixou a dois meses atrás, ainda assim havia algo estranho, ele lembrava daquele olhar nas fotos em que estava sozinha, algo não estava certo, ela parecia triste o que não fazia sentido a não se que o cara para quem ela se declarou não sentisse o mesmo, olhou para os lados novamente esperando para ver se aparecia mais alguém, mas com a cunhada havia falado só havia eles ali.

-Oi! – Inuyasha respondeu tão estranho quanto à humana, o casal olhou de um para outro sem entender nada. – E claro que não tem problema cunhadinha. – ele disse mais animado olhando para a mais nova das Higurashi's, quando olhou novamente Kagome já tinha voltado a mergulhar nadando para longe, aquela semana ia ser sofrível de tão longa.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome saiu da piscina dizendo que iria tomar banho e que estava cansada e precisava descansar um pouco e desde então estava trancada no quarto designado para ela, os dois meses longe do hanyou estavam sendo horrível, desde aquele dia ela tinha ido para outro quarto com a esperança de conseguir dormir, mas só havia conseguido depois de levar o travesseiro que ele usava para lá, então simplesmente voltou para o próprio quarto agindo como uma adulta matura, era ridículo se acostumar tanto com o cheiro de uma pessoa, quando a irmã saiu para atender a porta junto com o cunhado e disse que era Inuyasha, ela quase tinha chorado, mas ela não era assim, ela não se rendeu no passado e não seria assim agora, eles não tiveram nada sério, foi só sexo e no fim Kagome se apaixonou, problema dela, a vida segue, só esperava que o hanyou não trouxesse ninguém para passar tempo com ele enquanto estava ali, ela não aguentaria.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e levantou da cama abrindo a porta e encontrando a irmã mais nova toda animada, Rin estava radiante, nunca havia visto a irmã tão feliz, mas ainda gostava de implicar com o cunhado, a mais nova sabia tirar a compostura do youkai facilmente, Kagome só conseguia realizar tal proeza quando o irritava, aparentemente ela tinha grande facilidade em irrita-lo.

-Esta na hora do jantar. – disse puxando a mais velha para fora basicamente a arrastando escada a baixo, Kagome não teria a oportunidade de trocar de roupa, usava uma calça folgada toda estampada que costumava usar quando ia dormir e um top, a mais nova não parecia se importar ou nem reparou. – Mamãe e papai estão ansiosos por netos, mas eu e o Sesshy estamos deixando as coisas rolarem, quando tiver que acontecer ficaremos felizes, antes do casamente eu me consultei e todos os exames estavam normais, então não deve demorar, eu não consigo tirar minhas mãos de cima dele. – Rin estava radiante, morar longe da mãe e viver com o amor de sua vida estava fazendo muito bem para ela, Kagome respirou fundo quando o pensamento de que nunca teria aquilo veio como um soco no estomago, ela quase se dobrou para frente.

-Que bom que esta tudo dando certo maninha, mas não vejo necessidade de tantos detalhes. – ela não teria inveja da felicidade da mais nova, estava feliz e o que acontecia com ela ou deixava de acontecer não iria interferir nesse sentimento bom, chegaram à sala de jantar e os irmãos já estavam lá, Kagome sentia rancor por Inuyasha, ele foi gentil, carinhoso, cuidou dela e supriu todas as suas necessidades preenchendo todas as lacunas até chegar em seu coração e fazer ama-lo como nunca achou ser possível amar alguém, provavelmente ele viu em seus olhos que as coisas estavam diferente, que ela estava se apaixonando e então na primeira oportunidade fugiu, o odiava por ter sido covarde e simplesmente não ter dito que não poderia corresponde-la, mas ficava triste por não poder ser correspondida, se odiava por se apaixonar tão perdidamente por alguém que não poderia oferecer o mesmo.

Ela comeu pouco, só para não chamar atenção ao fato de que não tinha fome alguma, seu estômago tinha dado um nó, se comesse mais poderia colocar tudo para fora, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha conversavam bastante sobre negócios, Rin tentou força-la a conversar também já que sabia que ela conhecia bastante sobre o assunto, porém falou o mínimo possível, rindo nos momentos certos, acenando quando possível, a primeira semana depois que Inuyasha se foi havia sido similar, Jakotsu quase enfiava comida goela abaixo para mantê-la alimentada, lembrar desses momentos não era bom, mas era difícil não cair em devaneios quando se quer evitar alguém próximo.

-Esta tudo bem maninha? – Rin perguntou e todo mundo voltou à atenção para Kagome que reparou estar olhando fixamente para um ponto há muito tempo.

-Anh? Desculpa, eu acho que alguma coisa que eu comi ontem não caiu bem, a comida esta ótima, mas eu preciso subir, tomar um remédio e depois ver o que rola... – disse sorrindo como se estivesse fazendo uma piada para aliviar um pouco a preocupação dos outros, Rin concordou relutante, então a mais velha levantou saindo antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa.

-Se você quiser ir conversar com ela, tudo bem. – Sesshoumaru disse para a esposa que olhava atentamente para o lugar onde a irmã tinha ido, obviamente algo não estava bem e por mais que a humana tentasse aparentar que era ela mesma, não podia disfarçar que estava perdida em pensamentos, até mesmo o youkai havia reparado na mudança de personalidade.

-Ela precisa de um tempo sozinha. – Rin disse negando cabisbaixa, havia algo muito errado, lembrava de Kagome daquela maneira, quando ainda viviam sobre o domínio da mãe, mas agora não tinha como saber o que acontecia a menos que a mais velha decidisse falar sobre, entretanto, conhecendo como a conhecia, sabia que não conseguiria tirar nada dela, Kagome estava ali para todo mundo, mas nunca quis colocar peso nas costas de ninguém quando esteve com problema.

-O amigo de vocês não falou nada sobre o que aconteceu para ela estar assim? – Inuyasha olhava de um para o outro, absorvendo qualquer informação que pudesse ter sobre o porquê a humana estava tão estranha, talvez realmente o relacionamento com o homem que ela nutria sentimentos não havia dado certo, talvez o cara nem correspondesse ao que ela sentia, o que só tornava o cara um idiota, era impossível não se apaixonar por Kagome, ele deveria ter ficado atento a isso quando depois de passar somente uma noite com ela não conseguir se aproximar mais de nenhuma outra mulher, ele foi tão idiota quanto o outro.

-Jakotsu e o marido tentaram distrai-la, mas parece que nada deu certo, então eles ligaram falando que um tempo longe de casa podia fazer bem para ela, perguntei sobre, mas tudo o que ela disse é que estava pensando em trabalho e... – Rin parou de falar quando Inuyasha começou a tossir desesperado, parecia ter se engasgado com a comida, ele bateu fortemente no peito tentando ajudar a comida a descer pelo local certo.

-Você disse Jakotsu e o marido? – ele perguntou quando recuperou o fôlego, ele nunca esqueceria o nome do homem que supostamente havia roubado o coração da humana, então quando Rin falou aquilo ele não sabia mais o que pensar.

-Sim, você tem algum problema com relacionamento homossexual? – Rin perguntou de volta, mas Inuyasha só conseguia pensar que ele havia entendido alguma coisa muito errada, ele negou levemente só para não deixa-la sempre resposta. – São ótimos, Kagome conheceu os dois quando ela chegou à cidade, eles já eram casados, eu vi as fotos, a cerimônia foi linda. – ela continuou toda animada sem reparar que o cunhado estava calculando as probabilidades e chegando ao resultado que ele era o motivo para a humana estar daquela maneira, logo aquela declaração só faria sentindo se fosse para ele, Kagome o amava? Então ele era um idiota maior do que havia imaginado, ele precisava tirar aquela história a limpo o mais rápido possível.

-Eu não cheguei a conhecer nenhum amigo dela quando passei o mês lá, por isso a surpresa. – ele despistou voltando a conversar com o irmão naturalmente sobre negócios, ele precisava de uma oportunidade para falar com Kagome logo.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**


	7. VOCÊ É O MEU PRESENTE

**FALA MEU POVO!**

 **TODO MUNDO SE CUIDANDO, ATUALIZANDO AS LEITURAS, FAZENDO UMA AUTORA FELIZ COM A OPINIÃO SOBRE A HISTÓRIA QUE ESTA POSTANDO KKKKKKKKKK**

 **FIQUEM EM CASA GALERA!**

 **Tinker:** Muito bom te encontrar por aqui novamente, esse relacionamento é uma mistura de vida real e fantasia da autora kkkkkkkkk... Eles são difíceis, e eu até reescrevi algumas partes pensando em aumentar o drama, vamos ver como ele vai se virar, como estou presa em casa vou tentar escrever mais, as ideias estão fervilhando. Espero você na próxima!

 **neherenia sereniti:** Que bom que você esta gostando da história, é sempre bom ler a opinião de vocês além das dicas, sempre gosto de considerar o que vocês falam, editei aumentando um pouco o sofrimento do Inuyasha, já tenho a história toda planejada na mente, mas sempre surge alguma ideia nova, vamos ver o que eles ainda vão aprontar daqui para frente.

 **BOA LEITURA E ATÉ MAIS!**

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Infelizmente Kagome trancou a porta e a varando impossibilitando sua invasão noturna, ele não podia bater na porta sem chamar a atenção do irmão, já que o mesmo mantinha a porta aberta quando não precisava de privacidade, o mais velho gostava de se manter alerta com o que acontecia ao seu redor, o pai tinha essa mesma mania, resignado ele foi para o próprio quarto, ainda teria o resto da semana para pegar a humana desprevenida e então ele daria o bote, queria ser um dos primeiros a acordar então a melhor estratégia seria não dormir, infelizmente os últimos dois meses pareceram pesar agora que sabia que provavelmente havia cometido um engano então em algum momento acabou dormindo e quando amanheceu ele descobriu o quanto a humana estava disposta a evita-lo, aparentemente ela havia saído para um passeio deixando uma mensagem com os empregados que voltaria para o almoço, quando esbarrou com ela mais tarde estava com Houjo, um funcionário da empresa deles, era muito simpático e se dava bem com todos com quem trabalhava, eles conversavam animadamente junto com Sesshoumaru e Rin.

-Muito obrigado por me convidar para almoçar, é um prazer poder conhecer algum familiar seu, são todos simpáticos assim? – Houjo questionava animado, obviamente estava impressionado com a beleza de Kagome, assim como qualquer homem que pudesse enxergar.

-Nenhuma família é perfeita. – Kagome disse humorada, Rin começou a rir do que provavelmente seria uma piada interna sobre a situação com a mãe, ela parecia mais com ela mesma, mas ele conhecia bem a mulher que amava, ela estava infeliz e saber que provavelmente era o culpado daquilo deixava ele triste, tentou fazer sinais para que só ela visse, porém ela simplesmente o ignorou, ela não estava só triste estava possessa e ele podia entender um pouco, mas não o contexto completo.

-Eu tenho que concordar. – Houjo voltou sua total atenção para a humana e ao longo do almoço Inuyasha sentia sua sede por sangue aumentar, a cada vez que ele fazia Kagome rir, quando se tocavam sem querer, ele poderia pular por cima da mesa e arrancar o coração do humano em um piscar de olhos. – Eu poderia te mostrar um restaurante maravilhoso, ele é o meu favorito de comida italiana, já que você disse que gosta. – ele estava insinuando que queria um encontro.

-Eu gostaria. – Kagome respondeu prontamente, ignorando completamente o olhar zangado que o hanyou direcionava para ela, por mais que ela tentasse ignora-lo sempre estava ciente dele, cada movimento, a tensão dele era palpável, mas ela não deixaria de viver, ele não tinha o direito de se sentir daquela maneira com relação a ela, não tinham e nunca tiveram nada.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Na hora do jantar, ele disse que estava sem fome e que precisava fazer um relatório que havia esquecido e o prazo estava próximo, então deu "boa noite" ao irmão e a cunhada e invadiu o quarto da humana, ela estava colocando um brinco e virou-se assustada para ele, estava maravilhosa! Com um vestido de seda preto simples e delicado com um decote em formato de coração, o cabelo estava parcialmente preso, nos pés usava uma sandália de salto azul marinho.

-O que esta fazendo aqui, Inuyasha? – ela sussurrou adquirindo uma postura tensa, ele tinha ido ali por algum motivo, mas era difícil racionar quando só conseguia pensar que ela estava se arrumando para sair com outra pessoa, então ele parecia estar no modo automático, caminhando até ele e puxando-a contra si, Kagome ficou exasperada, mas não o afastou, ele iria beija-la, entretanto do último segundo ela desviou abaixando a cabeça, encostando-se ao peito dele, os dois respiravam rapidamente como se houvessem corrido um maratona. – Você não pode fazer isso depois da maneira que foi embora da última vez. – ela sussurrou, ela tremia com a sobrecarga de emoção e ele apertou seus ombros tentando conforta-la de alguma maneira.

-Kagome eu... – finalmente havia recuperado a voz, mas sua fala foi interrompida por uma batida na porta, ele se afastou e entrou rapidamente no banheiro, então Rin abriu a porta falando que Houjo havia chegado, Kagome concordou e as duas foram para a porta, ela olhou na direção dele antes de sair, Inuyasha ficou ali esperando o momento certo para sair sem que ninguém o visse, desceu para a sala sabendo que não ficaria tranquilo até que ela voltasse.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ela não voltou para casa naquela noite e Inuyasha não sabia como reagir, várias perguntas enchiam sua mente, ele podia ter entendido tudo errado? Impossível! O jeito que ela ficou quando estavam próximos antes de ela sair para o jantar, Houjo também não era homem o suficiente para despertar o interesse da humana, Kagome tinha reagido a ele instantaneamente, enquanto estava sendo somente simpática com o outro, talvez ela o tivesse castigando pela maneira que havia agido, se fosse pensar ele havia jogado o trato deles de amizade e sexo fora e fez questão de dizer isso quando ele tentou beija-la, ele não podia mais fazer isso, de acordo com ela, tinha que falar com ela que o acordo anterior não valia mais para ele também, porque agora ele queria mais, entretanto a falta do retorno dela demostrava o quanto seria difícil a conversa.

-Você não dormiu? – perdido em pensamentos não reparou na aproximação de Sesshoumaru, ele não poderia mentir, ainda estava com a mesma roupa de ontem e apesar de não precisar dormir muito a preocupação e os últimos dias insones começavam a transparecer em sua aparência.

-Eu acabei me distraindo pensando em algumas coisas da minha vida e acho que perdi completamente a noção de tempo. – era uma verdade, Sesshoumaru ia falar mais alguma coisa, entretanto neste momento a porta da frente abriu revelando Kagome, ela estava tão linda como na noite anterior, seu único desalinho era o fato de segurar as sandálias na mão, os pés pareciam molhados e havia areia até a canela.

-Bom dia! – ela não parecia constrangida, o cheiro que emanava dela era diferente do natural, se Inuyasha fechasse os olhos podia pensar que estava próximo da praia, não havia nenhum traço de Houjo nela, mas Kagome sabia como lidar com o olfato apurado dos youkais.

-Bom dia! – Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a responder, Inuyasha acreditava que se abrisse a boca seria para rosnar, então preferiu somente fazer um aceno. – Não ouvi o carro de Houjo, ele não quis entrar? – o youkai estava agindo de modo protetor porque Kagome era a irmã de sua esposa, logo também era de sua família.

-Eu não vejo Houjo desde ontem depois do jantar. – ela respondeu despreocupada dando de ombros e começando a se dirigir para as escadas.

-Ele deixou você sozinha? – Sesshoumaru parecia indignado, Inuyasha sentiu-se aliviado, ele conhecia bem a mulher e quando ela queria alguma coisa conseguia, então se ela queria um tempo sozinha de noite para curtir a praia, Houjo não tinha chance, não que ele quisesse se gabar, mas achava que era o único que conseguia bater de frente com Kagome.

-EU quis ficar sozinha. – ela respondeu erguendo o queixo teimoso e dando ênfase no "eu" indicando que era independente e desafiava Sesshoumaru a questionar tal coisa, o mesmo somente acenou em concordância, então Kagome seguiu seu caminho para o quarto, Inuyasha não pode fazer nada, já que seria suspeito seguir pelas escadas agora.

-Da para acreditar nisso? – era engraçado ver Sesshoumaru demonstrando indignação por algo tão bobo como um ato rebelde da cunhada, claro que ele ficou preocupado por não ter noticia de seu retorno, mas de resto ele já estava acostumado, eles iriam bater de frente, ela não cederia e começaria a adquirir o tom avermelhado de revolta e então ele teria sua lição de que a humana tinha ótimos pulmões, recordava de um momento quando ainda passava o mês com ela...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _-Onde você estava? – perguntou cruzando os braços quando a humana terminou de fechar a porta, passava da meia noite e ele estava agindo como o namorado ciumento que sabia não ter direito de ser, mas estava preocupado com ela e o fato de ainda não ter o telefone dela só o irritou mais, precisava mudar aquilo imediatamente, ela vestia uma calça jeans que ajustava perfeitamente em suas curvas e uma regata simples, o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado e calçava um tênis, ela olhou surpresa para ele, seu rosto levemente corado e o leve cheiro de álcool só o irritou mais._

 _-Por que você ainda esta acordado? – ela retornou com outra pergunta depois que se recuperou da surpresa, colocou a chave e o celular na mesinha ao lado da porta e seguiu na direção dele sem ter a menor noção do perigo que estava correndo._

 _-Eu que deveria estar fazendo perguntas aqui, eu cheguei e você não estava e não tinha como saber onde, como ou com quem você estava e ainda volta depois da meia noite cheirando a álcool e como se nada estivesse acontecendo. – ela estreitou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cintura, seu rosto ficou um pouco mais vermelho, mas então ela respirou fundo parecendo contar até dez relaxando._

 _-Eu entendo, você ficou preocupado, mas não quero discutir e vou ignorar esse tom autoritário, estou cansada e... – enquanto falava ela começou a seguir para as escadas, então o temperamento dele pareceu ferver mais um grau._

 _-Você não vai me ignorar e não vai sair daqui até me explicar tudo direitinho. – ele ordenou apontando para um local na frente dele, esperando que ela voltasse e eles pudessem finalizar aquela conversa, ele sentiu a mudança no ar, como no dia do ensaio de casamento do irmão, ela virou lentamente, os olhos verdes mais escuros, quase pretos._

 _-VOCÊ ESTA NA MINHA CASA! QUE DIREITO VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM DE QUERER TIRAR SATISFAÇÃO? EU DEIXEI UM BILHETE NA GELADEIRA, UMA DAS MINHAS MELHORES AMIGAS FINALMENTE DESCOBRIU QUE ESTAVA INTERESSADA POR UM CRÁPULA! O DONO DO BAR NOS CONHECE E ME LIGOU PARA BUSCA-LA... – Inuyasha mantinha suas orelhas grudas no topo da cabeça se encolhendo por causa da altura que a humana conseguia gritar. - ...ENTÃO O CHEIRO DE ALCOÓL VEM DELA, TIVE QUE CONVECER ELA A SAIR DE LÁ, ARRASTAR ELA ATÉ EM CASA, AJUDAR ELA A TOMAR BANHO E DEPOIS PASSAR HORAS TENTANDO ACALMAR O SOFRIMENTO DELA ATÉ DORMIR DE CANÇASO, ENTÃO ME DESCULPA SE EU NÃO ESTOU COMO PACIÊNCIA PARA TER UMA COVERSA CIVILIZADA COM VOCÊ AGORA. – ela respirou fundo bateu o pé e disparou escada a cima, Inuyasha ficou lá como um idiota, depois caminhou até a cozinha, lá na geladeira havia um papel colorido com a caligrafia dela "Fui ajudar uma amiga, posso demorar, o jantar esta no forno, nos vemos mais tarde, bjs!"_

 _-Idiota! – ele bateu contra a própria testa, ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado, surpreso por ainda conseguir ouvir, parecia que seu cérebro vibrava, ele andou pela sala, sem saber o que fazer, seguiu para o quarto e sentou na cama esperando, ela saiu alguns minutos depois, usava somente uma toalha._

 _Era obvio que ele estava arrependido, as orelhas baixas, os olhos, a postura, diziam muito sobre como ele se sentia, Kagome também não estava muito bem, sabia de sua audição sensível e exagerou, durante o banho refletiu que ele obviamente não havia encontrado o bilhete que tinha deixado, também não havia imaginado que ia demorar tanto para retornar para casa, mas a amiga caiu em lágrimas assim que entraram no apartamento dela, Kagome não podia deixa-la daquela maneira._

 _-Eu sinto muito. – Kagome acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir o pedido de desculpa, ficou um pouco surpresa, imaginava ser difícil para ele admitir que estava errado. – Eu estava preocupado e isso me deixou irritado, não estou acostumado a me sentir assim, não sabia como agir. – Kagome concordou se aproximando dele ficando entre suas pernas, ele automaticamente a abraçou pela cintura juntando os corpos, então, ela o envolveu pelo pescoço e ficaram se olhando em silencio._

 _ **FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Eles terminaram com a discussão na cama, inicialmente rápido, quente e feroz, depois calmo, ele contemplou o corpo dela, desfrutando de cada pedaço, apreciando cada som e cada gosto, se perguntava se toda briga acabaria daquela maneira e suspeitava que sim.

-Você ainda esta aqui? – acordou de seus devaneios com seu irmão balançando a mão na frente do rosto dele.

-Você estava dizendo? – ele perguntou depois de limpar a garganta.

-O homem que conseguir ficar com ela vai ter as mãos cheias. – Sesshoumaru comentou, Inuyasha só podia concordar, torcia para que fosse esse homem, tinha que jogar do jeito certo e esclarecer o que tinha acontecido há dois meses, ele havia aprendido com mais aquele erro, imaginar que se tivesse aparecido naquele quarto e esclarecido a conversa telefônica que Kagome estava tendo naquele momento eles poderiam estar juntos de verdade, mas ele estava tão nervoso e inseguro com a descoberta de algo que estava na frente dele desde o inicio que na primeira oportunidade se acovardou e isso o enchia de vergonha.

Aparentemente ainda não seria hoje que conseguiria o feito de falar direito com a humana, devido ao fato de não ter dormido a noite anterior, a humana se isolou no quarto recebendo somente a irmã para poder conversar um pouco e falar sobre a noite anterior.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Então irmã, como foi à noite? – Rin invadiu seu quarto com dois pratos de comida no horário do almoço. – Você tem passado tanto tempo nesse quarto que parece que veio aqui só para dormir, nem passamos tempo juntas direito. – terminou de se aproximar enquanto reclamava do desleixo da mais velha, Kagome riu e balançou a cabeça com o quanto a mais nova podia ser dramática.

-Você ainda esta na sua fase de lua de mel, se fosse eu, ainda não teria chamado ninguém para me visitar. – disse se ajeitando na cama e abrindo espaço para a irmã sentar com ela, os pratos eram compostos por salada e frango, não era a preferência dela e o sorriso maldoso da irmã dizia que a montagem havia sido proposital, aquele pequena diabinha ia se ver com ela depois.

-Não vim falar sobre meu casamento e sim sobre o como vamos sair somente nós amanhã e sobre como foi sua noite com Houjo, ele pareceu gostar muito de você. – Rin parecia animada com a ideia de Kagome e Houjo, entretanto ela podia imaginar que a maior intenção era trazer a irmã mais velha para perto, sua primeira opção era o cunhado, mas no momento era obvio que o relacionamento deles não esta muito bem, Rin não perguntou, porém não era cega, estavam diferentes da época em que conviveram no casamento dela e isso a fazia se questionar o que poderia ter acontecido no mês que passaram juntos, se continuasse daquela maneira iria parar com sua politica de não se intrometer e colocar os dois frente a frente para resolver seja lá o que for.

-O jantar foi legal, Houjo é um perfeito cavalheiro, foi muito simpático. – eles conversaram o jantar todo, Houjo sempre foi prestativo e preocupado em agradar em tudo, mas não havia despertado o interesse de Kagome de nenhuma maneira, ele era bonito e tinha iniciativa, havia tentado beijar ela no fim da noite, porém ela havia desviado discretamente e então falou sobre como a noite estava bonita, por fim decidiu ser sincera sobre o coração partido e que não estava pronta para se envolver com alguém ainda, ele foi bem humorado e compreensivo se colocando como primeira opção quando ela estivesse interessada em buscar um novo amor, depois eles se despediram e Kagome aproveitou a praia privada atrás do restaurante.

Inuyasha havia mudado a atitude de uma hora para outra, no primeiro dia eles pareciam estar em comum acordo sobre se evitarem e interagir o mínimo possível, ele parecia confuso com sua tristeza e tenso quando estavam próximos, ela ainda não fazia a menor ideia do que tinha motivado a mudança repentina de comportamento, mas sabia que ela tinha muito motivos para não querer vê-lo mais, apesar de seus fortes sentimentos, amar alguém podia ser tão complicado, sua vida era tão fácil, suas maiores preocupações era com o trabalho e a próxima saída com os amigos, agora sua vida parecia ter virado de cabeça para baixo, ela ainda trabalhava com afinco, mas não tinha mais animo para sair, além de não conseguir se livrar das lembranças dos bons momentos que haviam passado juntos, tornando-a mais avoada e distante.

-Mas não rolou nenhuma química? – Rin a trouxe de volta com a pergunta, em resposta Kagome somente negou com a cabeça, elas ficaram comendo em silêncio por um momento, a mais nova examinando a irmã mais velha. – Você não acha que talvez esteja sendo um pouco seletiva demais? – Kagome quase engasgou com a comida, na dúvida se deveria agir com raiva ou ter um acesso de riso, céus! Ela havia escolhido Inuyasha, o hanyou tinha suas qualidades, mas seus defeitos também eram marcantes.

-Eu não estou buscando um homem perfeito, no momento eu nem mesmo quero me relacionar com alguém, aconteceram algumas coisas recentemente que me deixaram imensamente chateada, meu humor esta horrível, os homens estariam fugindo pelas montanhas se essa fosse uma possibilidade. – ambas riram e depois conversaram sobre os planos para amanhã, algum tempo depois Rin saiu e Kagome dormiu, quando acordou já estava escuro, decidiu trabalhar um pouco até ter sono novamente.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ele precisava de um plano eficiente, a humana já havia anunciado o seu retorno para domingo de manhã, o que só lhe deixava mais três dias de ação, parecia muito, entretanto ela já havia escapado dele durante dois dias, o primeiro não valia porque ele também estava querendo evitar ela, amanhã ele pretendia esperar sorrateiramente e dar o bote, havia escutado a cunhada falando sobre seus planos para amanhã com a irmã e não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar, satisfeito com suas ideias, foi dormir com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Na manhã seguinte eles se encontraram para tomar café da manhã juntos, Kagome tentava evitar encarar ele por muito tempo e quando acontecia ela o olhava com desconfiança, ele tentava aparentar inocência, mas ela já o conhecia bem demais para suspeitar que o hanyou estava planejando alguma coisa e a sensação era de que seria algo que ela não iria gostar, felizmente tinha a saída com a irmã, era a oportunidade perfeita para passar mais um dia longe dele, pena que os planos da irmã só se estendiam para o dia, aparentemente ela e Sesshoumaru iriam sair mais tarde para jantar, um habito bem romântico de sempre lembrar a data que eles se conheceram mensalmente.

Depois do café Inuyasha observou as meninas irem para seu respectivo quarto arrumarem algumas coisas, durante o café elas programaram o passeio, iam a uma pequena feira onde Kagome compraria lembranças para os amigos e depois iam almoçar e depois para a praia, como o irmão e a cunhada sairiam naquele dia seus planos funcionariam com perfeição.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

A feira continha artigo muito bonitos e delicados de artesanato local, Kagome gostava dos objetos decorados com conchas e estava bem difícil escolher quais itens levar, ela não era uma consumista, apesar de que poderia ser, naquele momento pensava em levar um de cada, quando achou que não conseguiria decidir Rin lhe mostrou uma barraca que vendia basicamente semi joias artesanais, desde peças delicadas até peças mais elaboradas e chamativas.

-Olha que colar mais bonito! – Rin exclamou pegando uma gargantinha de búzio, as peças haviam sido cobertas com ouro, outras opções traziam os búzios naturais e até mesmo em tungstênio, Kagome se apaixonou pela última opção, a peça era preta e brilhante e haviam usado prata para destacar as ranhuras, a peça dourada combinava com a mais nova, elas selecionaram mais algumas peças e já saíram da loja cada uma usando a nova joia.

-Eles vão amar as lembranças que escolhemos, eu adoro essas feiras, lembra quando tinha lá na cidade? A gente fazia uma bagunça. – Kagome comentou enquanto ainda andavam pelo local em busca agora de um lugar para almoçar.

-Verdade! Várias vezes a gente se "perdia" da mamãe, ela ficava louca. – Rin recordou fazendo ambas rirem, elas se comportavam bem na maior parte do tempo, mas quando aprontavam sempre tiravam a mãe do sério, Kagome sempre levava a culpa, algumas vezes até mesmo pelo irmão mais velho, era inevitável já que ela sempre gostara de afrontar a mais velha. – Seria tão bom se você decidisse se mudar para cá, sinto falta de poder passar mais tempo com você. – Kagome abraçou a irmã de lado e depositou um beijo rápido em seu cabelo enquanto ainda andavam.

-Sinto falta de vocês também, mas isso não quer dizer que quero você tentando me jogar para cima de qualquer carinha. – Kagome deu a bronca em tom de brincadeira, ambas riram novamente enquanto Rin dava uma cotovelada na irmã.

-Será que eu não consigo fazer nada sem você descobrir meus planos escusos por trás? – Rin questionou fazendo um bico imenso e cruzando os braços.

-Planos escusos, pequena? Eu quase posso ouvir o que você esta pensando só de olhar para você. – Kagome a cutucou até que descruzasse os braços e começasse a rir.

-Você sempre foi uma desmancha prazer, mas mudando de assunto, o que você acha de mariscos? – disse parando e apontando para um pequeno restaurante a beira mar do outro lado da rua. – Eu já estou faminta! – Kagome concordou e ambas entraram no estabelecimento pegando uma mesa para duas.

-O que foi? – depois de um tempo de silêncio enquanto comiam, Kagome reparou que Rin olhava para ela como se quisesse perguntar alguma coisa, a mais nova vinha respeitando sua necessidade de espaço, mas a cada momento a curiosidade dela se tornava mais evidente, era obvio também que estava preocupada.

-Eu sei que você não quer assumir que tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você, mas não gosto de ver aquele olhar triste de quando você era mais nova retornar, se você quiser falar sobre o que aconteceu, Inuyasha tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? – Rin não conseguia imaginar o que o cunhado poderia ter a ver com o estado atual da irmã, mas eles estavam diferentes e agiam diferentes na presença um do outro apesar de tentar disfarçar era obvia a tensão entre ambos, além do mais o cunhado também parecia triste quando não mostrava mais irritação que o normal.

-Porque Inuyasha teria alguma coisa a ver com meu estado de espirito atual? – foi difícil para Kagome esconder todas as reações naturais de quando uma pessoa mentia na cara dura, mas ela não queria falar sobre ter decidido brincar com o hanyou e sair machucada, não queria criar uma situação desagradável entre todo mundo, só precisava deixar tudo no passado.

-Não sei, mas ele também esta meio estranho ultimamente, além do mais você e ele pareciam estar desenvolvendo uma amizade e agora nem se falam direito. – Rin era bem observadora, sempre havia sido, ela tinha que concordar que as coisas estavam bem diferentes entre os dois, ainda existia aquela conexão, um parecia puxar o outro para perto, na realidade agora que se forçavam a ficar afastados o sentimento parecia ainda mais forte, Kagome rolava na cama procurando uma posição, usava um outro travesseiro para abraçar e ficava irritada que toda vezes que fechava os olhos sempre recordava de momentos com o hanyou, o quanto podiam ser bons juntos e o quanto ainda doía ter seu coração despedaçado por um sentimento tão forte, mesmo tentando ser razoável sobre o fato de que nunca houve promessas, a maneira que ele partiu parecia desprezar até mesmo a amizade que poderiam ter tentado manter, isso claro depois que ela se recuperasse da desilusão amorosa.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu com Inuyasha para ele esta daquela maneira... – não era uma mentira, ela realmente não sabia, até onde sabia só ela tinha motivo para estar chateada, reviveu várias vezes os momentos que passavam juntos buscando algo que pudesse ter feito para causar a reação inesperada, entretanto nada lhe vinha em resposta. -... o tempo que passou hospedado comigo foi tranquilo, ele trabalhou, tinha tudo o que precisava a disposição, mas por algum motivo voltou antes da data prevista, talvez o modo como estamos agindo agora, seja porque ambos estamos com alguns problemas e tenhamos maneira similar de lidar com isso. – Rin concordou achando muito plausível tudo o que a irmã falou, Kagome se sentia culpada com as meias verdades, porém era o que tinha que ser feito.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

A praia não estava cheia, Kagome esteve ali de noite, apreciando o barulho das ondas, entretanto a visão de dia era de tirar o folego, a areia era limpa e macia sobre seus pés descalços, a água do mar competia com o céu em seus vários tons de azul, o sol aparecia de vez em quando já que haviam muitas nuvem, mas a maioria era branca e fofa, Rin a puxou para mais perto, elas haviam saído de carro então trouxeram cadeiras de praia e como havia muito espaço elas se posicionaram bem perto de onde as ondas terminavam e voltavam, o clima era fresco e balança os cabelos delas, Kagome logo tirou o cropped e a saia jeans que usava, passou protetor solar e sentou na cadeira aguardando enquanto Rin ia até uma das tendas alugar um guarda sol.

Rin logo voltou e um rapaz fez a instalação, ele sorriu charmoso para Kagome e piscou antes de ir embora, a mais nova riu um pouco enquanto fazia o mesmo processo que ela havia feito antes.

-Ele conhece Sesshoumaru e sabe que não deve se meter comigo, entretanto não viu nenhuma aliança em seu dedo, o rapaz vive para conquistar turistas. – Rin esclareceu depois que sentou na cadeira, elas conversaram mais um pouco já que haviam acabado de almoçar e comeram muito, Kagome relaxou e seus olhos ficaram um pouco pesados, ela poderia tirar um cochilo.

Quando acordou, olhou para o lado encontrando Rin lendo um livro, surpresa reconheceu a obra que havia lançado por último, não imaginava que a irmã fosse uma apreciadora de seus livros, a mais nova estava corada e mordia o lábio enquanto lia e Kagome se perguntou em qual parte ela estaria.

-O que você esta lendo aí? – Rin pulou sobressaltada fechando o livro rapidamente, suas bochechas já coradas pareciam quase um tomate.

-É uma autora que eu gosto muito, já li todos os livros anteriores, suas histórias são picantes e esse último esta de arrasar. – Rin respondeu sem graça, Kagome achou graça e ao mesmo tempo ficou feliz por saber que ela havia gostado. – Que tal aproveitarmos um pouco a água? Ninguém vai mexer nas nossas coisas. – Kagome concordou enquanto levantavam e iam para água, estava em uma temperatura agradável, elas brincaram e mergulharam pelo resto da tarde.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Inuyasha não podia acreditar que ele estava seguindo Kagome e Rin, mas ele precisava aproveitar a oportunidade quando ela surgisse, elas passearam pela pequena feira por horas e nem pareceram reparar, conversando e implicando um com a outra em alguns momentos, ele ouvia parcialmente trechos de suas falas já que tinha que se manter distante e o local também estava cheio, ele nem se importou, era tão idiota estar apaixonado, poderia olhar para Kagome por horas, ela estava linda como sempre.

Quando decidiram almoçar ele escolheu outro estabelecimento, este tinha vidros que possibilitava que ele visse quando elas saíssem, ele comeu e ficou ali no que pareceram ser mais algumas horas, as mulheres pareciam não estar se importando com horários e fazia sentido já que era um passeio.

O momento mais difícil de manter distância foi quando elas chegaram à praia, Kagome ficou só de biquíni, a peça era simples e preta, mas todos os homens do local pareciam ter reparado em sua presença ao mesmo tempo, ele rosnou e fechou os pulsos, foi difícil não ir até ela, ficou mais tranquilo quando ela pareceu não reparar em ninguém ali, o rapaz que sempre arrumava as coisas para a família quando iam para a praia levou um guarda sol enquanto conversa com Rin, Inuyasha nunca aprendeu o nome do mesmo, quando chegaram até as cadeiras e ele viu Kagome o rapaz pareceu um pavão estufando o peito e sorrindo galanteador, antes de ir embora ainda se atreveu a piscar para ela, novamente ele rosnou e sentiu vontade de ir tirar satisfação com o funcionário, entretanto mais uma vez o desinteresse de Kagome o acalmou.

Inacreditável, ela estava dormindo, será que ela não conseguia sentir a urgência dele? Talvez ela até sentisse e por isso estava dificultando tanto. Ele era impaciente, porém faria um esforço por ela, aquela mulher seria seu fim, tinha certeza disso, se alguém disse para ele alguns meses atrás que ele estaria seguindo uma mulher e fazendo planos mirabolantes para conquistá-la, ele teria rido muito e então, provavelmente, teria batido na pessoa.

Agora elas estavam na água, brincando como crianças, Inuyasha riu, não havia como não fazer isso, o relacionamento das duas era muito bonito, Sesshoumaru e ele brigavam a maior parte do tempo, mas ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa pelo outro e imaginava que o youkai pensava da mesma maneira.

Por volta das cinco horas elas saíram da água, ele captou a conversa de onde estava, Rin estava dizendo que precisavam voltar para casa para ela se arrumar para o jantar com o marido enquanto arrumava as coisas, Kagome disse que ela podia ir, mas que queria ficar mais um pouco, só precisava ficar com a bolsa, ela se virava para voltar, Rin relutou, mas sabia que a mais velha sabia se cuidar, então se despediram, Kagome voltou para o mar, Inuyasha observou a cunhada ir embora, era hora de agir.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome relaxou mais um pouco, a água no fim de tarde estava quase morna, poderia ficar por horas, mas já estava ficando meio tarde e ela já estava com fome, melhor ir embora, voltou para suas coisas e foi tomar uma ducha, passou shampoo e condicionador rapidamente e depois o sabonete, em seguida foi para o banheiro e tirou o biquíni colocando calcinha e sutiã e a roupa que usava anteriormente, secou os cabelos de qualquer jeito e saiu, a praia estava quase deserta naquele ponto, as tendas já tinham fechado, perdeu um momento olhando o sol se por, levou um susto quando sentiu alguém próximo, olhou rapidamente e encontrou Inuyasha ao seu lado, ele usava somente uma bermuda, não sabia se ficava aliviada por ser ele ou preocupada com o que fazia ali, mas não pode evitar de olhar seu dorso nu, o homem fazia coisas com ela.

-Oi doçura! – ele sorriu de um jeito estranho que fez ela se arrepiar, parecia um predador e ela não gostaria de ser sua presa. Oh pelo amor de Deus! A quem ela queria enganar pensando assim? Fazia pouco ela quase tinha se derretido quando ele invadiu seu quarto e tentou beija-la.

-O que voc... – o resto da frase foi cortado por um grito quando ele abaixou e avançou batendo o ombro contra seu quadril, arrumou ela sobre seu ombro colocando um braço travando seus joelhos e o outro sobre o quadril impedindo qualquer movimento, pegou a bolsa dela e virou indo para o estacionamento, pega de surpresa e desorientada pelo rápido movimento Kagome demorou a reagir ao fato que estava de cabeça para baixo sendo carregada como um saco de batata. – Inuyasha! Me coloca no chão agora! – exigiu batendo os punhos nas costas dele.

Ele riu, Kagome tinha demorado a reagir, mas agora parecia furiosa, os socos que ela lhe dava enquanto pedia que lhe soltasse parecia mais uma massagem, ele deu um tapa da bunda dela e ela xingou, foi algo tão feio que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa estaria com seus ouvidos sangrando, quando ela preparou para chutar ele o mesmo rapidamente a colocou no chão, ela esta vermelha por ter ficado de cabeça para baixo e pela fúria, ela bufou e deu um soco no estomago dele, esse foi mais forte e fez ele expeli todo o ar, antes que ela pudesse dar o próximo ele pegou seu pulso e puxou-a em sua direção dando um rápido beijo, ela ficou estática pela surpresa novamente, foi o suficiente para ele abrir a porta do carro e empurrar ela para dentro, fechou rapidamente a porta e deu a volta entrando também e saindo antes que ela pudesse reagir de novo.

-Para uma humana até que você tem um soco bem potente. – ele disse enquanto dirigia alisando o local onde o punho dela tinha acertado, ela estava com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada e aparentemente havia aceitado o seu destino, mas Inuyasha conhecia ela muito bem para saber que não podia baixar a guarda.

-O que diabos você esta fazendo? – ela perguntou e sua voz parecia um rosnado, ele não deveria ficar excitado com a raiva dela, mas não podia controlar seu corpo, não quando se tratava de Kagome, o cheiro dela já estava por todo o seu carro, ele deveria abrir as janelas, porém não conseguiu se forçar a tal coisa.

-Eu quero conversar com você. – respondeu depois de um tempo.

-É mesmo? – ela perguntou irônica, a mulher estaria expelindo ácido se fosse possível. – Não podia ter feito isso como uma pessoa normal? – ela continuou quando ele não reagiu a sua primeira questão.

-Teria feito, mas você não estava querendo falar comigo. – ele devolveu tão irônico quanto ela.

-Eu teria conversado com você se não fosse um mentiroso e covarde. – ele se encolheu com as palavras duras, merecia seu rancor, sua postura e seu olhar mostravam o quanto estava ferida, suas orelhas caninas baixaram e ele suspirou focando completamente no transito, a viagem até seu apartamento era um pouco longa, Sesshoumaru morava mais isolado enquanto ele morava no centro da cidade, isso poupava tempo de manhã, quando chegaram o sol já tinha quase terminado de se por, estacionou na sua vaga na garagem e segurou a humana antes que ela abrisse a porta e saísse, ela lutou um pouco, preocupado em machucar seu pulso ele a puxou pela cintura e tirou-a pelo lado do motorista mesmo antes de coloca-la sobre o ombro novamente.

-Pare de tentar se soltar! – ele rosnou a ordem enquanto andava, ela xingou de novo e ele deu um tapa mais forte em seu traseiro. – Esse já deixou marca, se continuar não vai poder sentar por alguns dias e se essa boca gostosa continuar a soltar essas palavras feias eu vou ter que lavar com água e sabão. – ela parou de lutar e se conformou rosnando uma última vez. – Bom. – ele continuou andando até o elevador, apertou o último andar, ninguém mais parou o elevador rapidamente estava abrindo a porta de seu apartamento, era o único do andar, então ela poderia gritar ambos poderiam se houvesse necessidade, quando entrou tudo estava arrumado, sentiu Kagome se apoiar no fim de suas costas, imaginou que estivesse tirando o longo cabelo da frente para olhar onde ele estava levando ela, sua sala de star era grande, os móveis eram de tons escuros e tinha uma iluminação aconchegante, mais a frente estava a sala de janta, havia uma mesa com 6 cadeiras, o suficiente para receber sua família, apesar de que agora deveria começar a considerar adquirir uma mesa maior, o espaço comportaria, ao lado ficava a cozinha, os armários e utensílios eram pretos e um balcão separava da sala de jantar.

Seguiu o corredor e foi para a última porta, onde ficava seu quarto, a cama ocupava quase todo o espaço que era bem grande, a parede mais distante era composta por vidro do chão ao teto, onde se localizava sua varanda, o guarda roupa era pequeno comparado à cama e ao quarto, ele nunca tinha trazido uma mulher ali, Kagome seria a primeira e se tudo desse certo também seria a última, colocou ela no chão e no mesmo instante ela se afastou dele, olhando o espaço estranho.

Ele queria pular toda a conversar e beijar aqueles lábios saborosos, mas ele sabia que esclarecimentos eram necessários antes de qualquer toque, Kagome não facilitava usando aquela saia jeans curta e um cropped de amarrar na frente, seria tão fácil se livrar daquela peça.

-Eu queria conversar. – repetiu sem se aproximar, ainda, tinha medo de que qualquer movimentação fosse deixa-la ainda mais na defensiva ou de ele a agarrar de imediato.

-Agora você quer conversar? Sobre o que? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços e aumentando a distância entre eles, a linguagem corporal claramente dizia muito, mas em comparação com mais cedo no carro, ela parecia mais tranquila sobre ter uma conversa com ele. – Você não esta mais com a loira e acha que eu ainda estou disponível? – ela continuou o cortando antes que ele começasse a falar, então ela sabia sobre a loira do aeroporto, como? A raiva dela era justificada, outro tópico que necessitava de esclarecimento.

-Como? – ele conseguiu perguntar quando não descobriu como ela saberia de algo assim, não contou para ninguém, logo o olhar que recebeu lhe disse que havia levado a conversa para o lado errado, mas ele não era bom em conversar sobre como se sentia, uma vez havia se declarado e seu suposto amor havia jogado seus sentimentos pela janela como se não fosse nada, ele tinha que parar de comparar o que teve com Kikyou com o que estava tendo com Kagome, era tudo completamente diferente, ele era mais velho, Kagome era uma mulher maravilhosa e sem preconceitos, não ligava para status, tinha um temperamento similar ao dele, algumas vezes até pior, tinha um humor fácil e até alguns meses atrás aceitava ele exatamente como era, não havia comparações.

Ela ficou em silencio olhando para ele, parecia esta debatendo se devia ou não falar com ele sobre isso, depois olhou por um tempo para a janela, Inuyasha queria sacudir ela para que falasse logo, enfim Kagome suspirou e voltou sua atenção para ele.

-Você estava agindo estranho e por mais que a gente não tivesse um relacionamento normal eu sabia que até aquele momento você nunca tinha mentindo para mim, aquilo me deixou chateada e confusa. – aquilo doeu nele, machucar ela era a última coisa que queria fazer e era o medo de todos quando notaram como eles se aproximavam. – Então eu fui ao aeroporto dizer que era idiotice, mas eu acabei me envolvendo emocionalmente, queria esclarecer sobre o porquê de você estar estranho e então finalmente dizer que tinha me apaixonado, porém você já estava ocupado, então... – a voz foi diminuindo à medida que falava, desviou o olhar, mas ele viu os olhos lacrimejados e então finalizou somente com um movimento de mão, ele entendeu, ela respirou fundo recuperando-se antes de derramar alguma lágrima, sua mulher era forte e determinada, ele a amava ainda mais.

-Quem é Jakotsu? – não era o que ele queria dizer novamente, ele se deu um tapa mental por isso, mas de algum modo ele precisava esclarecer aquilo com ela, em realidade estava sendo idiota, a mulher que amava acabava de dizer que o correspondia e ele estava preso em detalhes, ela olhou para ele como se fosse louco e provavelmente fosse.

-Meu melhor amigo, por quê? – Kagome não estava entendendo mais nada, mas por mais que seu corpo sentisse falta do dele, ela não cederia, algo bem difícil já que sempre que estavam próximos pareciam imãs se atraindo.

-Eu cheguei à sua casa naquele dia e você estava no telefone... – ele começou e viu quando ela juntou os fatos, a tristeza foi completamente embora e agora ela só estava furiosa, comprovação disso foi o tapa que ela deu em seguida, não o machucaria, mas ela com certeza empregou bastante força no golpe, ele nem a viu se aproximar direito, a pequena humana podia ser rápida quando queria, o impacto fez ele virar o rosto e até mesmo causou uma leve ardência.

-Você é inacreditável! – ela começou a falar quando ele se arrumou, não estava gritando, mas ele podia sentir que as emoções transbordavam dela, sua respiração era rápida como se não pudesse aguentar aquela sobrecarga. – Eu estava nervosa, porque por algum motivo, que eu não faço a menor ideia agora, eu me apaixonei por você e precisava da opinião de um amigo, então ele disse "fala comigo como você se sente" e foi o que eu fiz, você escuta, tira conclusões precipitadas e ao invés de vir esclarecer alguma coisa comigo, simplesmente foge como um covarde, céus! Eu não conhecia essa proeza, e ainda não satisfeito, beija a primeira mulher que encontra disponível? – depois que ela expos as coisas daquela maneira, fazia completo sentido ela estar irritada. – Eu quero que você saia da minha frente agora e deixe eu ir embora! E então vamos fingir que nada aconteceu, se você não queria nada era só dizer, agora ficou tudo claro, mensagem recebida, não se preocupe, eu não vou ficar atrás de você como uma garotinha apaixonada, mas também não poderemos mais manter a coisa de amizade colorida, deixa eu sair! – disse tentando passar por ele quando o mesmo não se mexeu, mas ele sabia que se deixasse que ela saísse dali agora estaria aceitando sair da vida dela também e não poderia deixar a felicidade de ambos acabar assim.

-Eu também te amo! – ele disse seguindo na direção dela ao invés de deixá-la ir para a porta, ela não pareceu feliz como ele esperava, em realidade parecia cética.

-Mesmo? Desculpa se eu estou um pouco cética, deve ser porque eu não consigo me livrar da imagem de você beijando aquela mulher! Dá licença! – mulher difícil! Ele não a amaria tanto se ela fosse fácil, gostava do desafio que ela sempre representaria em sua vida, era obvio para ele que havia sido naquele primeiro momento, quando ele a segurou em seus braços pela primeira vez, ele lutou, negou e mentiu para si desde então, mas nunca foi só luxuria ou atração, ele amou ela ali no primeiro olhar só precisava ser capaz de expressar isso.

-Eu não fiquei com ninguém desde o dia em que te conheci... – ele ignorou novamente o pedido dando mais um passo para perto dela, desistindo de apontar para a porta ela recuou e cruzou os braços olhando-o de forma desafiadora, o nariz pequeno levantado, ele só queria beijar ela logo.

-Não foi por falta de tentativa, eu aposto! – ela cuspiu a verdade, ele havia tentado realmente, mas tirando a loira ele não havia nem beijado outra mulher ao longo daqueles meses, não havia como, depois de conhecer Kagome nenhuma outra mulher chegou aos pés dela.

-Kagome será que da para facilitar um pouco? Eu achei que você amava outra pessoa! E isso me destruiu de um jeito que eu nunca achei possível acontecer, eu tinha acabado de entender que nunca amei Kikyou, que em comparação com o que eu sentia por você aquilo não foi nada! Eu não sabia que eu tinha me apaixonado por você naquele primeiro dia, porque eu, na realidade, não tinha a menor ideia do que era amar uma mulher. – ela suspirou e pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas ainda estava desconfiada e relutante. – A gente pode tentar... – ele parou e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha aguardando o que iria sair dali.

-Ser amigos? – ela perguntou quando eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, Inuyasha negou, ele não sabia como continuar e isso o enfureceu.

-Eu nunca pedi uma mulher em namoro antes, não uma que eu amasse de verdade. – disse de repente sentindo o rosto aquecer, inacreditável, ele estava corando, Kagome abriu e fechou à boca, ela esperava uma proposta de retorno à amizade colorida, a proposta de namoro a pegou de surpresa, cansado da conversa e exasperado por estar constrangido ele terminou com a distância entre eles e a beijou com afinco e saudade, ela ficou estática e foi lenta em sua resposta, mas logo foi correspondido da mesma maneira, ele rapidamente desfez o nó que prendia aqueles seios fartos, cortando com a unha a frente do sutiã e se livrou das peças puxando-a de encontro a ele que já tinha o dorso nu por estar somente de bermuda, Kagome enfiou as mãos nos cabelos prateados próximo a nuca e puxou aprofundando mais aquele beijo delicioso, Inuyasha então desceu as mãos pelas costas nuas dela passando as garras pela coluna causando arrepios da pele delicada e chegou a farta bunda que ele tinha dado umas palmadas anteriormente, acariciou e puxou contra sua ereção, ela resmungou contra seus lábios sem parar o beijo ardente, o material podia ser resistente, mas ele sabia que se quisesse podia rasgar ou simplesmente levantar a saia, entretanto afastou um pouco os quadris abrindo rapidamente o botão e zíper deixando-a só de calcinha. – Aceita ser minha namorada? – ele perguntou sem folego, ela estava corada e ofegante, linda demais! Ele olhou cada pedaço admirando cada centímetro, a calcinha de renda mal cobria nada, ele queria ser romântico, carinhoso na primeira vez deles comprometidos, mas provavelmente não conseguiria, fazia muito tempo e não estava tendo paciência nem para esperar a resposta mais importante da sua vida.

 _-Aceito! – respondeu enquanto tirava a bermuda que ele estava usando, a pele dela parecia em chamas, como o corpo dela podia sentir tanta necessidade do dele, ela sentia o quanto ele parecia desesperado para tê-la, ela não estava muito diferente. – Onde nós estamos? – perguntou afastando ele de si, estava ofegante e corada, tão bela que ele quase não entendeu o que ela havia falado._

 _-Meu apartamento, depois eu te mostro tudo. – ele disse malicioso voltando a aproximar os corpos distribuindo beijos ao longo do pescoço e ombro._

 _-Gostei! – ela sussurrou gemendo quando ele mordiscou a pele próxima ao seio ele resmungou antes de capturar um dos bicos rosados entre os lábios, sugou enquanto apertava o outro entre os dedos, Kagome arqueou o corpo de encontro ao dele puxando mais de encontro a ela, Inuyasha desceu as mãos pelas costas chegando até as nádegas à calcinha de renda não resistiu à força dele então a puxou para cima fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas nos quadris dele. – Grandão! – gemeu mexendo-se contra o corpo dele buscando mais contato._

 _-Eu senti tanta a sua falta doçura. – sem querer se afastar começou a descer de forma desajeitada a cueca, Kagome subiu as pernas para a cintura auxiliando o processo. – Não só dessa maneira, eu queria você do meu lado o tempo todo. – disse enquanto sorria sendo retribuído, então ele finalmente terminou de tirar a última peça que os separava._

 _-Eu também queria. – disse antes de puxa-lo para mais um beijo voraz, apesar da intensidade das caricias, da velocidade em que tiraram as roupas ele a penetrou lentamente, era a primeira vez que eles transavam sem preservativo, entretanto Inuyasha se lembrava que a humana tomava anticoncepcional e eles já haviam conversado sobre sexo sem camisinha, era a primeira vez para ambos, se soubesse que seria tão bom senti-la por inteiro teria feito aquilo antes, tinha uma cama enorme logo a frente, mas ele virou e a pressionou contra a porta se perdendo completamente._

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Eles transaram contra a porta rápido, logo eles estavam escorregadios de suor, as costas dele estavam ardendo e a pele dela tinha alguns pontos vermelhos, nada de piscina para os dois quando voltasse para a casa dos irmãos e depois ele a carregou para o banheiro para tomar banho, ela estava agarrada a ele achando que estava indo para a cama, seu rosto estava escondido no pescoço dele não vendo nada, então quando Inuyasha ligou o chuveiro ela deu um gritinho de surpresa quando a água caiu em ambos. Ele a desceu e mostrou os produtos que ela podia usar, ele havia comprado os que ela normalmente usava, enquanto tomavam um banho demorado eles conversaram sobre os dois meses separados, Kagome ficou emburrada por um tempo, bateu nele algumas vezes e logo eles estavam se beijando novamente, então ele secou ela e ele levando-a para a cama em seguida onde agora se encontravam aconchegados, Inuyasha passava a mão lentamente pelo cumprimento dos longos cabelos da humana.

-Eu fui um idiota! – apesar de já terem se resolvido ele sentiu a necessidade de salientar novamente, pensar que eles podiam estar juntos em um relacionamento sério há dois meses, apesar do que acontecia entre eles ao longo dos últimos nove meses.

-Disso não nos resta a menor dúvida. – ela disse rindo, logo em seguida Inuyasha deu um tapa no traseiro dela, ela exclamou uma reclamação fajuta, já era a terceira vez que ele fazia aquilo, o local estava dolorido e provavelmente vermelho já.

-Não seja maldosa. – a repreendeu enquanto ria com a mesma.

-Tudo bem! Eu posso ter sido um pouco teimosa. – ele concordou depositando um beijo na testa da namorada, ela ergueu a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior dele. – Mais você mereceu. – aquilo também era verdade, ficaram um tempo em silêncio apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, logo a respiração dela foi ficando mais lenta e depois de um tempo Inuyasha sabia que Kagome estava dormindo, ela estava ali novamente e agora ele não deixaria que saísse do seu lado e agora pensar daquela maneira não era mais assustador, era um imenso alivio.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ela acordou sozinha, parecia uma reprise da semana do casamento da irmã mais nova, só que ainda devia ser de madrugada em vista que o céu ainda estava escuro e isso foi um pouco estranho, então voltou para o outro lado da cama, onde Inuyasha esteve anteriormente, sentou repentinamente e voltou a olhar tudo o local era estranho, mas logo lembrou que estava no apartamento do hanyou, a cama que ela estava era imensa, havia um guarda roupa de duas portas, uma televisão grande, provavelmente tinha um escritório já que não tinha uma escrivaninha ali, era tudo bonito e combinava com ele, principalmente os vidros do chão ao teto dando visão para a noite, a cidade movimentada, era diferente da distância da casa de Sesshoumaru e a dela era um meio termo entre as duas, acordou de seus devaneios quando a porta abriu e Inuyasha apareceu só de cueca trazendo uma bandeja com algo que cheirava bem, fazendo seu estomago roncar vergonhosamente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ao reparar que a humana estava acordada, esta ficou um tempo admirando a beleza do namorado, até seu estomago estragar seu prazer. – Acho que tem alguém com fome também, eu imaginei já que sua última refeição foi o almoço. – ele disse terminando de se aproximar e sentar da cama colocando a bandeja com dois sanduiches entre eles.

-Eu acordei e você não estava aqui. – ela respondeu sorrindo um pouco constrangida. – Eu realmente estou faminta, como você disse eu... como você sabe que a minha refeição foi o almoço? – ela perguntou levantando a cabeça rapidamente para encontrar olhos âmbar travessos. – Você me seguiu? – perguntou exasperada, riu e deu um tapa de brincadeira no braço dele que fingiu doer colocando a mão no local e acariciando. – Por quê? – ela até suspeitava do motivo, mas queria ouvir.

-Eu queria falar com você sobre como eu me sentia e esclarecer tudo, implorar por uma chance essas coisas bobas. – Inuyasha riu quando Kagome ficou corada, ele se inclinou para frente e deu um beijo leve naqueles lábios rosados.

-Você é um idiota mesmo! – eles riram, então Inuyasha deu um dos sanduiches para ela, eles comeram brincando e provocando um ao outro, o hanyou só de cueca e Kagome ainda completamente nua, ela não se importava em cobrir os seios mais maravilhosos que ele já tinha visto, os bicos ainda estavam avermelhados da força de sua atenção e enquanto ele os observava eles foram ficando frisados, na lateral do monte esquerdo havia um chupão. – Eu estou falando para as paredes já tem uns 10 minutos. – Kagome disse irônica fazendo Inuyasha olhar para seu rosto, ela podia estar brincando, mas ele notava a leve rouquidão que já estava em sua voz e o leve cheiro adocicado que ela liberava quando estava excitada.

-É porque eu estou alimentado, mas agora estou como fome de outra coisa. – tirou a bandeja e colocou no criado mudo antes de avançar para frente e devorar aqueles lábios macios, Kagome se agarrou a ele cedendo para trás à medida que ele a empurrava, Inuyasha tirou a coberta que estava entre eles jogando para o lado, ele saboreou e brincou, mordiscando e dando beijos estalados enquanto rolava para o lado dela na cama ele tirou a cueca rapidamente, mas sem interromper aquela exploração, então a puxou colocando-a por cima de si.

-Sentiu falta do meu calor? – perguntou cheio de malícia, mas a verdade era que o sangue youkai tornava sua temperatura corporal mais quente e quanto mais ele assumia o que sentia pela humana mais o sangue youkai parecia borbulhar. Kagome retribuiu o sorriso enquanto colocava uma perna de cada lado do quadril dele.

-Na verdade a gente não conversou sobre como ficariam as coisas essa semana. – Kagome falou aproximando mais o rosto do dele quase o beijando, eles compartilhavam o mesmo ar, ele não tinha parado para pensar além de iniciar um relacionamento com ela, a família dela era complicada e a dele não ficava tão atrás, podia ser egoísmo ou até mesmo medo, mas queria ficar mais um tempo naquela bolha em que nenhuma das famílias poderia interferir, principalmente a mãe de Kagome.

 _-Eu gosto de namorar você assim, enquanto todo mundo pensa que somos só amigos eu estou te tocando embaixo da mesa, e você fica toda molhada só por sentir minha mão na sua coxa, vai ser difícil explicar em quem você esta pensando para exalar esse cheiro maravilhoso. – como ele conseguia dizer essas coisas safadas como se fosse à coisa mais romântica do mundo era um mistério, mas por traz da safadeza ele estava propondo que o namoro deles continuasse escondido, ela podia entender o motivo dele, ela também não estava muito afim de apresentar o namorado para os pais agora, seria menos complicado por enquanto._

 _-Enquanto isso você vai ficar lá impotente sem poder me tocar... – Kagome entrou no jogo pegando uma das mãos dele e colocando sobre seu seio. -... sabendo que só você pode aplacar o meu desejo, mas na frente dos outros não poderia nem me beijar,_ _ **alors vous serez dur comme roche voulant sentir ma chaleur, mon grand**_ _(então você vai estar duro como pedra querendo sentir meu calor, grandão) – ela terminou em francês enquanto sussurrava cada palavra, se ele queria brincar, Kagome iria mostrar para ele que não teria a menor chance contra ela._

 _-Merda! Eu nem sei o que você disse, mas eu quase gozei, sua safada trapaceira. – Inuyasha rosnou enquanto invertia as posições ficando por cima. – Agora traduz, quero saber exatamente o que saiu dessa boquinha gostosa. – Kagome estava passando por um momento difícil de concentração enquanto ele ainda mantinha uma leve carícia em seu seio. – Se não falar vou ficar só assim, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, vamos doçura! – Kagome olhou feio para ele, não gostando da ameaça, mas ele sabia que ela estava gostando de ser provocada, ele sabia do que ela gostava e podia sentir o quanto a necessidade por ele só aumentava._

 _-... então você vai estar duro como pedra querendo sentir meu calor, grandão._

 _-Como se diz grandão em francês? – pediu enquanto distribuía mordidas pelo pescoço e começa uma leve fricção dos quadris._

 _-_ _ **Mon grand**_ _! – ela respondeu entre gemidos._

 _-Ah doçura! Eu acho que vou precisar de você só para mim amanhã o dia inteiro e talvez... só talvez eu consiga passar o resto da semana sem querer pegar você em qualquer canto daquela casa._

 _-Também senti sua falta. – a conversa acabou quando ele finalmente conectou os corpos, eles fizeram amor de forma lenta dessa vez._

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Finalmente as coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal, ele agora tinha uma namorada, o único problema é que agora eles estavam ali na piscina junto com os irmãos e o máximo que ele podia fazer era olhar, além de não poder tirar a regata por causa das marcas em seu dorso, à humana tinha deixado todo marcado, enquanto Kagome usava um biquíni azul e cobria a área na cintura onde ele segura-la muito forte e deixou vermelho e um top com babados que cobria perfeitamente os belos seios, o traseiro todo a mostra ainda mostrava uma leve vermelhidão, era até difícil desviar o olhar, as peças eram maiores do que as que ela vinha usado nesses dias, mas só servia para acentuar ainda mais as belas curvas.

Eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem sempre no quarto dela, porque tinha a menor possibilidade de Sesshoumaru entrar lá, os empregados em sua maioria eram humanos também e Inuyasha duvidava que os que não fossem seriam indiscretos sobre o fato, ele precisava encontrar a sós com ela novamente, havia esquecido completamente de entregar o presente que havia comprado para ela, mas o retorno no meio da madrugada foi rápida e desajeitada, ela tinha deixado sua varanda fechada então tiveram que subir pela dele, o salto rápido até o segundo piso deixou Kagome encantada, ele esperava medo, entretanto ela achou divertido, então sorrateiramente ela voltou para o próprio quarto.

-Daqui a pouco você vai começar a baba. – o mais velho disse assim que chegou para sentar ao lado de Inuyasha, o mesmo bufou e riu do comentário.

-Olhar não tira pedaço. – respondeu simplesmente, as irmãs conversavam mais a frente deitadas na espreguiçadeira tomando sol, Kagome usava óculos escuro, mas ele sempre sabia quando ela estava olhando para ele.

-A gente nunca conversou sobre o mês que você passou hospedado na casa dela. – Inuyasha finalmente desviou o olhar para encarar o irmão com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Não me leve a mal irmãozinho, mas ambos são solteiros e não tem problema com falta de compromisso, achei que vocês poderiam ter se divertido juntos. – Sesshoumaru nem conseguia imaginar o quanto eles haviam se divertido juntos, mas Inuyasha não estava pronto para se abrir sobre o que aconteceu com o mais velho, ainda era muito recente, lembrar que quase havia perdido Kagome por um mal entendido ainda era um pouco dolorido.

-Eu fui lá a trabalho, segui o horário normal de serviço, ela também, Kagome é bem caseira, jantamos todo dia em casa, ela foi muito gentil, atendeu todas as minhas necessidades, me senti em um hotel, eu até mesmo a levei no jantar com os sócios, todos adoraram ela, foi engraçado quando voltamos e o carro que eu aluguei parou pouco antes de voltarmos para casa, ela saiu descalça em um vestido de gala no meio da noite e concertou o problema no motor em menos de 20 minutos, minha masculinidade ficou extremamente ofendida. – Inuyasha relatou algumas coisas, todas verdades, ele já não conseguia se referir a casa como se fosse só dela, ele reparou depois que terminou de falar que se sentia proprietário daquele lugar, era deles agora, só esperava que Sesshoumaru não reparasse no sentimento de posse dele, ambos riram pela história inesperada.

-Posso saber do que os rapazes estão rindo? – Rin chegou toda animada sentando no colo do marido, Kagome simplesmente riu enquanto parava na frente do três permanecendo em pé, agora tinha uma saída de praia estampada amarrada de forma desleixada na cintura.

-Inuyasha estava me contando sobre os dotes mecânicos da sua irmã mais velha. – Sesshoumaru disse puxando a humana mais para si e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Kagome nunca se importou em se sujar de graça, eu nunca gostei, papai adorava ver ela interessada em carros como ele, nossa mãe odiava, sempre colocava vestido estilo princesinha na gente e Kagome quase se enfiava dentro dos motores dos carros, voltava toda suja e os vestidos não tinham salvação. – Inuyasha podia ver claramente a imagem da pequena Kagome toda suja fazendo pirraça dos gostos da mãe, havia algumas fotos dos irmãos pequenos espalhados pela casa da família Higurashi e na casa da própria Kagome, Rin também tinha algumas.

-A questão é que mamãe nunca entendeu que eu não nasci para ser madame, não consigo ficar falando sobre meu cabelo, unha, ou a última celebridade do momento, minha vida é tão complexa que não tenho tempo de prestar atenção na vida dos outros então não consigo destilar veneno com facilidade e por horas a fio, tomando chá. – Kagome odiava os vestidos que a mãe escolhia, ela e Rin pareciam personagens de filme de suspense, todos riram mais um pouco, Inuyasha afastou um pouco de onde estava sentado para que ela pudesse sentar ao lado dele e da irmã.

-A infância de vocês deve ter sido muito interessante. – Sesshoumaru gostava de ver como Rin e Kagome interagiam, a mais velha sempre olhava com amor e admiração, também havia sempre aquele extinto protetor, algumas vezes ele via como a humana olhava para ele, havia ameaça e isso fazia com que ele gostasse da cunhada irritante, até mesmo ele começava a ver o quanto ela seria o par perfeito para o irmão.

-Kagome me arrastava para onde ela ia e sempre seguia Souta, então crescemos bem unidos, claro que quando nosso irmão começou a ter uns interesses diferenciados fez um esforço maior para nos despistar, mas era muito difícil, a gente estava lá quando ele e Hitomi se beijaram pela primeira vez, foi constrangedor, e onde eu e Kagome estivéssemos Sango logo aparecia, então Miroku sempre a encontrava, era engraçado o quanto ela batia nele e em sua mão pervertida. – era muito diferente do como foi com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, o youkai rejeitou o mais novo por uns cinco anos antes de Izayoi amolecer seu coração, hoje em dia eles dariam a vida um pelo outro, mas tiveram um começo difícil, Sesshoumaru não tinha paciência com o mais novo e o evitava com frequência, ainda bem que a mãe deles nunca desistiu de tentar uni-los.

-Eu estou morrendo de fome. – Kagome disse depois que eles pararam de rir e o silêncio se prolongou.

-Eu não sei como você pode ser tão magra, desde que você chegou à dispensa já esta quase vazia. – Sesshoumaru alfinetou, Kagome olhou feio para ele.

-Minha teoria é que vai tudo para os peitos. – Rin entrou na brincadeira de provocar a mais velha, já que ela não era tão bem dotada naquele quesito, ela era bem harmônica e gostava de suas curvas, mas perto da mais velha algumas vezes ela parecia uma criança, felizmente Sesshoumaru adorava as curvas dela.

-Ria o quanto quiser irmã, eu nunca mais faço sua sobremesa favorita. – Kagome se levantou exasperada e jogou os longos cabelos sobre o ombro em um gesto de superioridade, enquanto se dirigia para dentro da casa, Rin rapidamente parou de rir e seus olhos lacrimejaram.

-Irmãzinha querida, era somente uma brincadeira, você não me deixaria sem aquela sobremesa deliciosa. – os homens simplesmente observaram enquanto as duas se afastavam com Rin implorando perdão.

-Não entendo, Rin tem uma cozinheira disponível o tempo todo para fazer a tal torta Romeu e Julieta e fica assim quando Kagome diz que não vai fazer mais. – Sesshoumaru decidiu seguir as humanas até o interior da casa.

-Isso querido irmão é porque você nunca experimentou nada feito por Kagome, a mulher poderia ter o próprio restaurante cinco estrelas se quisesse. – Inuyasha percebeu seu irmão o olhando de forma cética, ele já havia comido a tal sobremesa favorita de Rin, não achou assim tão bom, como ela podia gostar da mistura de salgado com doce?

-Ouvi dizer que além de excelente mecânica ainda cozinha muito bem. – Sesshoumaru já foi dizendo assim que encontrou as duas na cozinha.

-Maninha querida, faz a sobremesa só para provar pro meu maridinho que você é a melhor? – Rin tinha os olhos iguais ao gato de botas, Kagome suspirou, difícil resistir a caçula, ela nem conseguia desviar o olhar.

-Eu vou fazer, mas é só para esfregar na cara do seu marido que ele vai comer mais de uma fatia e não vai ter porque você parece um monstrinho comendo torta. – Rin estava toda saltitante até ouvir o final da frase, então de maneira muito madura deu língua para a irmã e saiu pisando duro do cômodo. – Agora se vocês me derem licença eu vou fazer a tal torta. – virou-se para a dispensa e começou a selecionar os ingredientes ignorando os homens que logo saíram de lá a deixando sozinha.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome pegou todos os ingredientes necessários, suspeitava que a irmã fez questão de comprar todos e que tinha feito aquela armadilha para ela, mas ela não se importava, na realidade cozinhar era muito bom, 30 minutos de preparo para a massa de biscoito e então o mouse de queijo, essa era a parte mais importante, não deveria ficar doce e o queijo tinha uma quantidade exata, a goiabada faria o trabalho do doce necessário, massa e primeiro mouse pronto, agora era só colocar no forno em banho maria, ligou o cronometro e viu que tinha tempo o suficiente para tomar banho e relaxar um pouco antes de fazer a segunda parte.

A casa estava silenciosa, aparentemente estavam tirando um cochilo à tarde, ela podia fazer isso também, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, foi quando reparou que a varanda estava fechada, então braços forte agarram pela cintura e ficou momentaneamente tonta com o movimento rápido realizado pelo hanyou que a colocou rapidamente em seu ombro como um saco de batata, de novo! Aquilo estava virando um péssimo abito dele.

-Eu estava quase indo arrancar você daquela cozinha, então ouvi você subindo e decidi esperar. – Inuyasha resmungou antes de dar um tapa no bumbum dela, Kagome exclamou surpresa, então reparou que ele estava levando ela para o banheiro, onde a colocou delicadamente no chão, ele não parecia ter tomado banho ainda, então começou a tirar a parte de cima do biquíni, depois de tirar deu um selinho nela antes de seguir para a saída de praia e por fim puxou a parte de baixo deixando-a nua, ligou o chuveiro, ajustou a temperatura e colocou ela lá dentro, Kagome relaxou sobre a água enquanto Inuyasha tirava a própria roupa e se juntava a ela, o chuveiro era grande o suficiente para que os dois ficasse sob o jato de água, era bom ter alguém para ensaboar suas costas, o hanyou gostava de lavar o cabelo dela e fazia isso de forma tão maravilhosa que ela quase estava dormindo contra ele quando terminou.

Durante todo o banho eles não falaram nada, trocaram alguns beijos, algumas carícias inocentes e outras mais indecentes, mas depois se secaram e deitaram juntos abraçados, Inuyasha mexia com a mão dela que estava em seu peito.

-Eu tenho um presente para você. – ele disse quebrando o silêncio, Kagome levantou a cabeça para encarar ele.

-Tem? – ela mordeu o lábio e desceu o olhar pelo corpo maravilhoso do seu namorado, ela ainda ficava extasiada só de pensar na palavra, ele estava completamente nu e pronto para umas brincadeiras bem safadas.

-Sua safada! – ele disse pegando o rosto dela e dando um beijo estalado. – Ainda não é isso, na realidade é isso aqui. – ele a soltou e virou para o criado mudo abrindo a gaveta e pegando algo que ela não viu, então virou para ela e entregou uma pequena caixa, Kagome abriu rapidamente encontrando um anel, a peça era de tungstênio rodeado de pequenas esmeraldas, nunca havia visto joia mais maravilhosa, sabia que era comum ao se iniciar um relacionamento que o namorado desse um anel de compromisso para a namorada, Kagome nunca vivenciou isso, Kouga não fez essas coisas só o de noivado e então o próximo anel que ele colocou no dedo de uma mulher foi no casamento com Ayame. – A gente pode não falar para a nossa família agora, mas eu quero que todo mundo saiba que você é minha. – respondeu beijando os nós dos dedos da mão direita dela, Kagome somente observou enquanto ele tirava o anel da caixa e encaixava em seu dedo, coube perfeitamente.

-Nem um pouco possessivo você. – Kagome brincou recebendo uma mordida na mão de advertência. – Como você sabia? – ela perguntou querendo saber como ele havia acertado no tamanho e em todo o resto.

-Eu sei tudo sobre você, meu amor, posso te dizer até quantas manchinhas prateadas tem espalhadas por esses olhos maravilhosos. – Inuyasha disse acariciando o rosto da namorada que adquiriu um tom de vermelho intenso.

-Eu não tenho pontos prateados? – ela disse, mas parecia um questionamento, ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, Kagome levantou da cama e foi até o espelho mais próximo examinando os olhos. – Não acredito! – ele riu, logo ela se jogou em cima dele, derrubando os dois na cama. – Você é o melhor! – ela encheu ele de beijos rápidos enquanto ele gargalhava e virava para ficarem lado a lado.

-Você que é. – ele deu um beijo no nariz dela, eles se arrumaram na cama, Kagome olhando fascinada para a joia, o homem era um observador, ela nunca havia usado nada daquele tipo na frente dele, mas tinha algumas espalhadas pela casa, tinha poucas joias, mas a maioria era do material escuro, se possível ela o amava ainda mais.

-Temos que escolher um para você também, afinal você também é meu, vamos sair para comprar uma antes de eu voltar para nossa casa. – Inuyasha riu apertando ela contra ele antes de concordar, ele se sentia o homem mais sortudo, era tão estranho imaginar que até algum tempo atrás ele não podia se imaginar em um relacionamento e agora queria vivenciar tudo com a humana, ela havia dito "voltar para nossa casa" e ele quase havia explodido. – Me acorda daqui a 10 minutos? – ela já estava semiconsciente, então ele só concordou silenciosamente.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Foi difícil levantar, mas ela sabia que logo teria o jantar e ela tinha que terminar a sobremesa a tempo, Inuyasha também não facilitou sua vida, ficou lá todo quente e aconchegante enquanto ela se vestia e descia para terminar com a parte da goiabada, agora ela estava ali sozinha na cozinha alisando a aliança de compromisso com um sorriso bobo, ainda não tinha visto nenhum sinal de vida da irmã ou do cunhado, finalizou todos os processos e colocou na geladeira, quando saiu da cozinha reparou que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estavam na sala de star sentados no sofá, eles repararam sua presença instantaneamente, o hanyou parecia radiante.

-Onde esta minha irmã? – perguntou dando a volta para sentar em uma poltrona próxima ao sofá que os irmãos dividiam.

-Esta dormindo ainda. – Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar momentaneamente, o que era incomum ao youkai, parecia levemente incomodado e Kagome não era burra, mas não gostaria de se aprofundar no assunto, mesmo que fosse legal tirar sarro com o youkai, Inuyasha sorria maliciosamente o que só confirmava os pensamentos dela, desnecessário, só era pior quando se tratava dos próprios pais, nojento!

-A torta vai estar pronta para o jantar. – Kagome decidiu falar desviando da provável situação constrangedora que o hanyou parecia disposto a iniciar.

-Kagome, você conhece a cidade? – Inuyasha aproveitou o momento para iniciar a montagem do passeio amanhã com a humana, já havia falado com Sesshoumaru e o mais velho havia sido manipulado a sugerir tal programa, dessa vez ele nem ao menos se sentiu culpado, eles poderia passar um tempo sozinhos e a humana poderia comprar um anel de compromisso para ele como tanto queria.

-É a primeira vez que venho a essa cidade, só conheço o que vi do aeroporto até aqui, a feirinha que fui com Rin e a praia. – eles não haviam combinado uma história mais cedo, mas imaginava que esta era a maneira de saírem juntos sozinhos. – Algum motivo em especial para escolherem morar aqui? – era uma curiosidade genuína, era longe da cidade dos pais delas, não era algo que imaginava que a mais nova faria.

-Nossos pais moram aqui, também é onde fica a sede da empresa. – foi Sesshoumaru quem respondeu.

-Que legal! Seria bom ver eles novamente, então a sede da empresa Taisho fica aqui? Eu já tive a oportunidade de me hospedar em um dos hotéis de vocês, foi quando vi que seria uma boa ideia de investimento. – Kagome tinha achado muito interessante a ideia do hotel em que ficou, alguns locais eram temáticos, muito conforto, bom atendimento, quem imaginaria que um dia encontraria os idealizadores de um projeto tão interessante.

-Você investe? – Inuyasha viu quando o irmão se inclinou mais para frente, obviamente Kagome havia captado toda a sua atenção agora, o mais velho também gostava de investir e havia ficado claramente surpreso que a humana fosse adepta de tal coisa.

-Sim, uma garota precisa fazer seu dinheiro render, como poderia bancar meus luxos? – Sesshoumaru examinou a cunhada com novos olhos, mas ela não ostentava joias, além do anel, suas roupas podiam ser de qualidade, mas eram simples, usava basicamente vestidos curtos, a maior ostentação seriam seus sapatos, as irmãs Higurashi gostavam de sapatos caros. – Você já viu meu carro? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo sendo examinada, fazia algum sentido, sapatos e carro.

-Você devia ver a casa dela. – Inuyasha disse salientando o fato que Rin já havia mencionado em algum momento, Kagome tinha um carro caro, uma casa tão grande quanto à deles e parecia trabalhar em um escritório, era estranho que a irmã não tivesse tantos detalhes sobre a profissão da mais velha, mas conviver com Kagome lhe mostrou que ela é bem reservada sobre sua própria vida, saber fazer bons investimentos explicariam os bens, a mulher foi uma guerreira, saiu da casa dos pais sem nada além de uma mala e agora vivia tão bem quanto os pais.

-Amanhã eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas na empresa, então vou sair cedo, Rin vai comigo, porque não encontram com a gente na hora do almoço, posso apresentar a empresa e depois podemos fazer uma visita aos nossos pais, eles vão gostar de ver você novamente. – Kagome ficou surpresa com o quanto Inuyasha havia manipulado a situação a seu favor, obviamente havia uma serie de coincidências, como o fato de surgir uma necessidade na empresa.

-Você também vai? – Kagome perguntou voltando-se para Inuyasha.

-Meus pais decidiram que eu precisava de uma semana longe da empresa, aparentemente eu estava trabalhando demais. – Inuyasha não pode evitar que seu mau humor surgisse em sua afirmação, não gostava quando os pais interferiam em sua vida daquela maneira, ele não era mais uma criança. – Posso te levar em uma feira bem legal, uma diferente da que você foi, que fica perto da empresa antes de irmos almoçar com eles. – tudo estava pronto para que tivessem a manhã inteira só para eles.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Faz tanto tempo que eu não como essa sobremesa. – Rin disse toda animada quando Kagome foi buscar a mesma na cozinha, o cochilo da tarde havia sido muito bom, foi bem difícil levantar para jantar, mas a expectativa do que comeria depois do jantar foi o suficiente.

-Nem faz tanto tempo assim, umas duas semanas no máximo. – Sesshoumaru não entendia porque a esposa tinha tanta expectativa sobre o doce, às cozinheiras da casa faziam ótimas comidas, não havia do que reclamar, com relação à sobremesa favorita, ele já havia experimentado e realmente não entendia o que Rin via.

-Querido! O que Kagome faz é diferente de qualquer receita que possa ser encontrada na internet, tem mais do que sabor é uma memória, ela sempre fazia quando eu estava chateada. – a irmã também fazia quando queria convence-la a fazer algo que normalmente não fazia, elas aprontavam bastante, para o desespero da mãe, e Kagome sempre assumia toda a culpa, quantas vezes a mais velha havia assumido culpa de coisas que nem ao menos havia feito.

-Bom apetite. – Kagome retornou trazendo a torta, Inuyasha nunca havia experimentado aquela sobremesa, nem nunca havia ouvido falar sobre, mas Sesshoumaru não parecia muito animado, Rin começou a servir a todos, colocando uma fatia enorme para ela e fatias bem menores para os outros, logo sentou novamente no lugar comendo esquecida de todo o resto, Kagome disse "Eu avisei" sem fazer nenhum som, o três riram antes de começar a comer, foi uma surpresa do quanto aquilo podia ser tão bom, quem poderia dizer que misturar queijo com goiabada fosse dar tão certo, olhou para Sesshoumaru e ele parecia sem ação, enquanto Rin já partia mais uma fatia para si. – Então... – era importante para ela agradar as pessoas.

-Esta horrível! – ele brincou enquanto comia mais um pedaço, Kagome fez o gesto infantil de dar língua para ele enquanto arremessava o guardanapo nele, antes ele pudesse beijar ela agora, estavam tão perto sentado um do lado do outro, ela sorria inocente como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dele. – Esta uma delicia! – ele se forçou a dizer despertando de seus devaneios.

-Eu disse! – Rin exclamou de boca cheia.

-Realmente é diferente do que eu já havia comido anteriormente. – Sesshoumaru concordou achando engraçado o quanto a esposa parecia uma criança comendo o doce favorito, ele realmente poderia comer um segundo pedaço, mas como a humana previu, ele não conseguiria tal coisa porque sua pequena esposa gulosa já esta comendo a ultima fatia.

Após o jantar ficaram conversando mais um pouco até que pouco a pouco cada um foi deitar, Sesshoumaru manteve Inuyasha junto com ele enquanto as meninas foram dormir, eles conversaram um pouco sobre trabalho, o youkai reparou que o tempo longe do trabalho havia feito realmente bem para o mais novo, infelizmente Inuyasha não parecia ter reparado o quanto ele parecia melhor.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome já estava dormindo quando ele finalmente conseguiu se esgueirar para o quarto dela, usava um conjunto de short e regata de ceda vermelha, sobre a pele clara ficava muito chamativa, ela estava toda esparramada pela cama, como costumava fazer quando ele saia, ficava com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro que ele usava, conhecia a sensação, também adorava o cheiro dela, terminou de se aproximar e deu umas batidinhas de leve nela, Kagome resmungou e rolou para o lado em que costumava dormir sem nem ao menos acordar, era engraçado o quanto você podia se acostumar tão rápido com algumas coisas, tirou a roupa e ficou somente de cueca deitando junto com ela em seguida, antes que pudesse terminar de se acomodar a humana já o buscava, terminou de puxa-la para si abraçando-a.

Amanhã eles teriam a manhã toda para eles, depois teriam um momento com Rin e Sesshoumaru, então os pais, e na noite seguinte eles teriam que conversar sobre aquele novo distanciamento, ele ia ter que resolver algumas coisas, ela queria morar com ele? Ou queria manter o relacionamento a distância? Se fossem morar juntos iria querer morar no apartamento dele? Ou na... ela havia dito nossa casa, ele tinha a mesma sensação que ela, em seu apartamento ele teria a lembrança do dia que oficializou o relacionamento, mas na casa ele tinha todas as outras lembranças, ele conheceu ela lá, foi onde se beijaram a primeira vez, onde fizeram amor, o relacionamento deles havia começado naquele primeiro olhar, eles teriam duas datas para comemorar, já fazia nove meses que estavam juntos e nem parecia.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

 **ESSE CAPÍTULO FOI IMENSOOOOOO! O MAIOR ATÉ AGORA**

 **ESSES DOIS SÃO UMA FIGURA ^.^**


	8. RELACIONAMENTOS PODEM SER COMPLICADOS

**FALA MEU POVO!**

 **AINDA DE QUARENTENA POR AQUI**

 **MUITOS LEITORES, MAS NÃO SEI SE VOCÊS ESTÃO GOSTANDO**

 **MAIS UM CAPÍTULO**

 **QUERO MUITO LER O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM**

 **ANIMEM MINHA QUARENTENA**

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Era tão bom aquela sensação de lar, Kagome nem precisava acordar para saber que Inuyasha havia se esgueirado para o quarto dela no meio da noite, sempre era diferente acordar quando estava com ele, se mexeu ficando mais perto daquele calor que tanto amava, o hanyou costumava ser mais quente naturalmente, mas quando eles estavam fazendo amor o corpo dele parecia estar com febre e deixava tão quente que seu sangue parecia que ia borbulhar.

-Se você continuar se esfregando em mim desse jeito vai ser difícil levantar e comprar alguma coisa hoje. – ouviu o sussurro rouco em seu cabelo, a voz dele quando acordava era quase tão boa quanto a que ele tinha depois do sexo. – Bom dia! – ele disse rolando os dois até que ela estava presa embaixo dele, o homem conseguia ser bonito em qualquer momento.

-Bom dia! – ela sussurrou de volta, então ele estava tomando a posse de sua boca, de um jeito lento, provocante e sonolento, o suficiente para criar faísca, porém sem causar um incêndio, então as mãos deles começaram uma lenta exploração descendo pela lateral até alcança a barra da camisa do pijama, mas quando ele começou a erguer o material ouviram uma batida na porta, Inuyasha ergueu o corpo rapidamente enquanto Kagome o empurrava fazendo o mesmo cair para o lado direto no chão, bem no momento que Rin abriu a porta.

-Bom dia, irmã querida! Vamos tomar café? – felizmente ela não entrou, Kagome estava corada, descabelada e respirava como se estivesse correndo uma maratona, Rin examinou a irmã atentamente então. – Você esta bem? – a alegria substituída por preocupação, deu mais um passo para dentro do quarto com a intenção de checar a mais velha melhor.

-Bom dia, Rin! Estou bem, é que você me deu um susto, eu não ouvi você batendo na porta. – Kagome disse rapidamente tentando normalizar a respiração.

-Oh! – Rin substituiu a preocupação por constrangimento ficando corada. – Desculpa! – Kagome se sentiu mal por aquilo, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora, futuramente elas esclareceriam tudo e talvez até rissem de tudo ou a mais nova podia ficar bem chateada.

-Tudo bem! – disse indo até a irmã e abraçando a mesma. – Eu que estava enrolando na cama, vou trocar de roupa e já desço para acompanhar vocês. – deu um beijo nela e Rin voltou a sorrir antes de sair e Kagome fechar a porta e dessa vez passar a tranca. – Você não trancou a porta ontem? – Kagome questionou voltando para perto da cama, Inuyasha levantou e parecia irritado por ter ido parar no chão.

-Eu não pensei que Rin tinha a mania de invadir seu quarto. – ele chegou mais perto e Kagome teve que olhar para cima quando parou a poucos centímetros. – A senhorita vai me compensar pelo que aconteceu, muito em breve. – ele disse maliciosamente enquanto passava o polegar pelo lábio inferior dela, Kagome correspondeu ao sorriso antes de chupar o dedo dele e passar a língua de forma provocante, Inuyasha ficou tenso antes de resmungar e mergulhar a cabeça da curva do pescoço dela mordendo em repreensão a provocação, Kagome mordeu seu dedo em resposta antes que ele puxasse. – Considere-se avisada. – Inuyasha alertou se afastando, pegou a roupa no chão e foi em direção à varanda.

-Mal posso esperar. – Kagome piscou antes de puxar a blusa e descer o short, quando voltou a posição ereta encontrou aqueles olhos âmbar sobre ela, o negro consumindo a parte clara. – Você não estava indo embora? – ela perguntou antes de se virar para ir para o banheiro tomar um banho rápido.

-Provocadora! – ouviu Inuyasha acusar antes de entrar no outro cômodo, ela sabia exatamente o que ele iria exigir que ela fizesse depois, o hanyou já não era mais tímido com relação a que ela lhe fizesse um boquete, em realidade durante o mês que passaram juntos eles ultrapassaram muitas barreiras inclusive uma que Kagome sempre teve curiosidade, mas nunca teve coragem, ela nem lembrava muito desse desejo, mas um dia ela foi tomar um café com Jakotsu e ele questionou se no próximo livro ela poderia colocar algum trecho que abordasse sexo anal, Kagome ficou corada por falar sobre o assunto em local publico e por lembra de Inuyasha naquele momento...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Já que você parece confiar tanto no boy, porque não tenta explorar essa oportunidade com ele? – Jakotsu disse quando ela falou sobre seus pensamentos, ele sempre a incentivava dizendo que era muito bom, entretanto Kagome não queria salientar o obvio._

 _-Mas Jak, Inuyasha é bem acima da média! – Kagome sussurrou corando ainda mais, Jakotsu ao contrário não estava nem um pouco abalado._

 _-Se você fizer tudo direitinho pode ser bem prazeroso, que tal eu te dar umas dicas e você tentar? – Kagome mordeu o lábio ponderando, ela gostava de um pouco de dor durante o sexo, algo que ela só descobrira com Inuyasha, mas sabia que a dor seria muito maior, entretanto os relatos que via por aí a porcentagem de mulheres que relatavam ter feito e apreciado estava superando as que falavam que só doía, respirando fundo Kagome afirmou. – Finalmente nos vamos ter essa conversa! – Jakotsu disse todo animado batendo palmas._

 _-Para de chamar tanta atenção! – Kagome exigiu parando os movimentos animados do amigo._

 _-Eu me sinto uma mão falando com a filha sobre a primeira vez. – Jakotsu disse mantendo a empolgação, Kagome negou exasperada, seu amigo era impossível, mas ela o adorava e ao marido também. – Certo! Primeiro eu preciso que você me responda se você tem uns brinquedinhos, porque se você não tiver nós vamos há uma sexy shop agora! Inaceitável uma mulher hoje em dia não ter sua caixa secreta. Então? – Kagome corou ainda mais se fosse possível e concordou, não era uma caixa complexa, era só um vibrador e um lubrificante, ela não usava muito. – Ótimo! Quando o seu bofe estiver no trabalho você vai fazer o seguinte..._

 **FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Depois de uma explicação detalhada, Kagome voltou para a casa cheia de expectativas sobre como seria a próxima semana, ela seguiu as instruções do amigo durante os horários de trabalho de Inuyasha, sozinha no chuveiro ela trabalhou seu corpo para ajudar ao que viria no fim daquela semana e o prazer que ela alcançava sozinha só tinha deixado ela com mais desejo de fazer aquilo com Inuyasha.

No dia em que ela achou que estava pronta, descobriu que teria um momento mais difícil, ela estava para propor sexo anal e não tinha a mínima ideia de como iniciar o assunto, instantaneamente Inuyasha reparou que ela estava estranha, quando ele chegou ela pulou nele beijando-o desesperada e depois o puxando para o quarto e no fim a conversa havia sido a parte mais difícil, assumir que nunca havia feito o alívio ao ouvir que ele também nunca tinha feito e o nervosismo inicial dos dois, ela nunca tinha ficado tão excitada como naquele dia, ele deu tantos orgasmos para ela que quando finalmente ele deitou atrás dela, ela era uma possa saciada e relaxada, o que fez o processo ser bem mais tranquilo, um pouco difícil no começo, mas muito prazeroso, o sexo nunca mais foi o mesmo.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

O café da manhã foi bem tranquilo, Inuyasha olhava para a namorada e não conseguia esquecer quando foi parar no chão aquela manhã, estava mais frustrado por causa da interrupção, ele tinha acabado de começar a parte boa, que era despir Kagome e venerar aquele corpo maravilhoso, era melhor não ficar pensando sobre isso, olhou para a dona de seus pensamentos e ela sorria como se soubesse exatamente sobre o que ele estava pensando.

-Nos já vamos indo, vemos vocês mais tarde. – Rin disse antes de levantar com Sesshoumaru e irem pegar as coisas necessárias e saírem, enquanto o outro casal somente se olhava mastigando lenta e silenciosamente.

-O que vamos fazer primeiro? – Kagome perguntou quando terminou de mastigar, finalizando seu café da manhã.

-Primeiro você vai pegar uma muda de roupa extra. – Inuyasha começou a responder pegando-a pelo queixo e aproximando os rostos até que compartilhassem o mesmo ar, era difícil ficar próximo a ela desse jeito e se concentrar a sua volta, mas o esforço era necessário. – Depois você vai entrar no meu carro e vamos até o meu apartamento, onde você vai fazer algo muito gostoso por mim. – a voz dele não passava de um sussurrou rouco e sedutor, Kagome já tinha a face rosada, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos semicerrados.

-A gente precisa mesmo ir para o seu apartamento só para fazer isso? – ela questionou colocando uma mão sobre a coxa dele, em seguida Inuyasha esta a puxando pelo pulso escada acima com destino ao quarto dela.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Os planos haviam sido alterados, mas o sorriso de satisfação que Inuyasha mantinha no rosto enquanto andavam pela feira era quase indecente, pular o primeiro passo tinha sido a melhor coisa, a mulher tinha uma boca que podia virar ele do avesso, agora a razão de sua existência olha animada alguns itens de uma barraca, a feira era maior que a que ela havia ido com Rin, ficava no centro comercial compartilhando o espaço com grandes lojas, ela usava um vestido de tecido leve florido de alças com um decote discreto, nos pés ela usava uma bota de cano curto e salto bloco na cor de pele, ela era tão linda e tão dele _"ainda não!"_ – ele parou quando ouviu a frase rosnada em sua mente, parou finalmente perdendo o sorriso.

Desde que ele havia assumido seus sentimentos por Kagome e eles se acertaram, alguma coisa parecia diferente dentro dele, algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes e infelizmente não podia conversar nem com o pai e nem com o irmão sem levantar suspeitas, ele tinha alguma ideia do que acontecia, ele tinha desejo de fazer com que a humana fosse completamente dele, era algo de instinto, seu sangue demoníaco exigia que ele marcasse sua fêmea, aquilo selaria o destino dos dois para sempre, Kagome seria sua companheira enquanto ele vivesse, por isso seu sangue parecia borbulhar, quando eles faziam amor a vontade era pior, era quase impossível resistir a finalizar o pacto, mas eles haviam acabado de se acertar e ainda nem havia falado com as famílias sobre, ele queria fazer tudo certo por ela.

-Inuyasha!? – ele acordou de seus devaneios ouvindo Kagome chama-lo em frente a uma loja de joias, era um pouco distante, ela sorria e acenava ficando na ponta nos pés para se destacar na grande aglomeração, que humana tola! Ele sorriu seguindo até ela, quando chegou Kagome já pegou sua mão indo em direção da loja. – Eu já até achei o anel perfeito, enquanto você ficava pensando na morte da bezerra. – entraram no local e instantaneamente pareceram chamar a atenção geral, alguns admirados com a beleza dele, ou mostravam sentimentos mais negativos, Kagome não se importou com nada enquanto o guiava até uma vendedora sorridente com um mostruário no final da loja, quanto tempo ele tinha ficado absorto em seus pensamentos?

-Bem vinda de volta senhorita Higurashi! – a mulher ganhou pontos por não perder a postura radiante enquanto observava que ele era um hanyou, também não havia malicia, ela parecia ser simplesmente simpática. – Vejo que encontrou o senhor Taisho. – Kagome riu enquanto a mulher brincava, a loja ficava próxima do prédio sede da família, corriam o risco de ele ser reconhecido, mas não podia sem importar menos com isso.

-Eu escolhi esse, o que acha? – Kagome falou pegando a peça da mão da vendedora e mostrando para ele, era de platina com um aro mais fino do mesmo material que compunha o dela, era tão bonito quanto o que ele havia escolhido para ela e combinava com os gostos dele, a única joia que ele usava era um kotodama de perolas negras que a mãe havia dado de presente.

-É lindo! – ele respondeu voltando a olhar para a namorada, ela sorriu e se esticou para frente ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios, em seguida pegou sua mão e colocou no dedo dele, cabendo perfeitamente.

-Você não é o único observador. – ela disse piscando para ele. – Obrigada pela ajuda Rime! – Kagome disse voltando à atenção para vendedora, a mulher tinha a mão sobre o peito e parecia verdadeiramente emocionada como se estivesse vendo o amor verdadeiro.

-Que bom que conseguiu achar o que queria senhorita!

-É, eu sou muito sortuda. – a humana afirmou olhando para ele, Inuyasha sentiu o rosto quente, ele havia entendido o que ela queria dizer, sorriu e coçou a nuca se sentindo encabulado. – Eu te amo! – Kagome não estava nem um pouco constrangida e ele parou de se importar com os sussurros preconceituosos e a puxou para um beijo de verdade.

-Eu também te amo! – ele retribuiu quando se separaram, o sorriso dela aumentou antes de pega-lo pela mão e começar a puxar para fora do estabelecimento. – Você não vai pagar? – ele travou próximo da porta sussurrando para ela.

-Eu já paguei, bobo. – ela disse animada voltando a andar, ela já tinha feito toda a transação antes de chamar ele, continuaram olhando mais algumas lojas, não comprando mais nada, ela parecia interessada em algumas coisas, mas ainda assim não adquiriu e nem deixou comprar nada para ela também, até que eles entraram em uma loja de lingerie, era a última loja que conseguiriam olhar antes de ter que encontrar o irmão e a cunhada. – O que você acha? – Kagome perguntou mostrando um conjunto composto por um espartilho preto com bojo rendado assim como o resto da peça com uma fita de cetim da mesma cor entrelaçando, no fim havia as ligas para sustentar as meias, a calcinha era mínima com lacinhos de fio de cetim que bastava puxar para soltar.

-Eu acho que só de pensar em você usando isso eu já estou passando um momento difícil aqui. – ele limpou a garganta antes de conseguir sussurrar para ela. – Além do mais, você quase não usa sutiã e calcinha. – ela riu da observação dele.

-Mas como você disse, adoraria me ver usando um desses com uma meia rendada e um dos meus sapatos... como você diz mesmo? – ela perguntou fazendo cara de pensativa. – Ah sim! Com um de meus sapatos indecentes. – ela completou antes de dar as costas para ele e ir à direção do caixa, parando para pegar o que ele imaginava serem as meias. Ele ia estapear aquele traseiro depois só por causa do incomodo que estava o fazendo passar de ter que andar com o pau duro por aí.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Foi uma luta para o hanyou acalmar seus ânimos antes de eles chegarem na empresa da família, Kagome se divertiu muito, eles discutiram um pouco sobre o fato de ela não ter comprado nada durante todo o passeio a não ser a aliança e depois comprar aquelas peças só para provoca-lo, eles não estavam irritados, mas um pouco tensos, por terem que parecer somente amigos, ela estava incomodada com isso, concordava que queria mais um tempo sem complicações, mas a cada momento ela se tornava mais impaciente.

-Já estava ligando para vocês. – Sesshoumaru disse assim que os viu chegar à recepção do local, Kagome só bufou e revirou os olhos sabendo que irritaria o cunhado, Rin somente riu da atitude da mais velha. – Vamos começar antes que Rin fique faminta. – ele brincou fazendo a esposa tentar pisar em seu pé, ele desviou rapidamente, então virou e começou o tour pela empresa, todos o seguiram, como era sábado e estava quase no horário do almoço o espaço estava quase vazio, era tudo bem organizado, ali eles tinham espaço para o marketing, até mesmo seus próprios arquitetos, engenheiros e muitas outras sessões, tudo organizado de uma maneira que agradou muito Kagome.

Logo eles estavam no refeitório da empresa, todos olhavam para Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha e depois para as humanas com eles, Rin já era conhecida pelos funcionários já que circulava muito por ali, e todos sabiam se a esposa de um dos chefes, Kagome chamava atenção por sua beleza, os humanos não podiam sentir seu cheiro e por isso desviavam rapidamente não querendo ofender os patrões de alguma maneira, os youkais eram mais insistentes, Inuyasha remexeu-se incomodado, Kagome conversava animadamente com Rin e nem reparou o efeito que ela causava no ambiente junto com a irmã, no outro lado Sesshoumaru também parecia levemente tenso, eles comeram e foram para os carros. Inuyasha não via a hora de Kagome carregar sua marca.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Querida! Que bom ver você de novo! – Izayoi disse assim que abriu a porta, ignorou todo o resto e puxou Kagome para um abraço, depois olhou por cima do ombro dela vendo os outros visitantes. – Eu vejo vocês o tempo todo! – ela exclamou antes de soltar Kagome e cumprimentar o resto do grupo colocando todos para dentro, Inu no Taisho apareceu em seguida abraçando as meninas e apertando a mão dos filhos e dando um abraço masculino.

-Kagome, é bom vê-la novamente, parece que cada vez que a vejo está mais bela. – Inu no Taisho disse quando todos se acomodaram na sala, a humana ficou corada com o elogio e sorriu sem graça.

-Tenho certeza que são seus olhos. – ela rebateu.

-Você continua sem aceitar elogios sinceros. – Izayoi disse sentando próxima do marido.

-Eu sou sinceramente grata. – Kagome queria deixar de ser o centro das atenções, os pais de Inuyasha eram um pouco excêntricos, lembrava um pouco os próprios pais. – É sempre agradável ver vocês. Esta sendo muito bom conhecer a cidade também, jantei em um ótimo restaurante na beira da praia, depois fiz um passeio com Rin e hoje estamos aqui, então vou voltar amanhã, foi muito bom vir aqui. – Kagome olhou para todos e reparou que Izayoi não estava mais prestando atenção dela, enquanto os anfitriões dividiam o sofá de dois lugares, ela, Rin e Sesshoumaru dividiam o de três e Inuyasha estava em uma das poltronas individuais e agora a mais velha olhava para o filho mais novo.

-Querido! Que anel é esse? – todas as conversas paralelas silenciaram para prestar atenção da interação entre mãe e filho, Inuyasha olhou para a mão e mexeu a mesma, foi tão natural ter aquilo no dedo que nem ao menos lembrou que a mãe poderia questionar, Kagome estava usando o dela como um pingente pendendo de uma corrente prateada delicada.

-Hoje quando eu e Kagome estávamos andando pela feira nos passamos por uma joalheria, esse anel me chamou atenção e acabei comprando. – disse com a maior naturalidade que podia a mãe sempre parecia saber quando ele mentia, ainda olhou mais algum tempo com os olhos desconfiados, antes de concordar e voltar a atenção para a visitante ilustre, eles tomaram chá e passaram momentos muito agradáveis, Inuyasha evitou olhar para Kagome, preocupado ao sentir que sua mãe ainda mantinha alguma atenção sobre ele.

-Filho! – Izayoi tocou no braço dele quando todos se encaminhavam para a saída, Inuyasha parou enquanto os outros seguiam para fora, voltou sua completa atenção para a mãe esperando que ela falasse. – Sei que provavelmente você ficou irritado com a intromissão dos seus pais, entretanto você parece muito melhor. – Somente uma mulher tinha a habilidade de pedir desculpa e dizer que ela estava certa, Inuyasha riu e abraçou a mãe.

-A senhora sempre sabe o que é melhor para seus filhos. – Inuyasha disse sem soltar a mulher.

-Então quando você vai me dar uma nora? – ela soltou-se emburrada, Inuyasha somente riu antes de dar um beijo nela e alcançar os outros.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-O que foi? – Kagome perguntou cansada do silêncio estranho que estava no carro, eles iam a uma curta distância de Sesshoumaru e Rin.

-Eu estava pensando que talvez você pudesse pegar um voo mais tarde amanhã, eu ainda não estou pronto para me despedir. – Inuyasha não tinha como olhar para ela, mas a humana aproveitou que ele não conseguiu passar o semáforo e ficou para trás, para colocar a mão em sua coxa e se inclinou para perto.

-E é por isso, Grandão, que você vai ter que esta lá no aeroporto me esperando, porque eu também quero mais um tempo com você e por isso adiei meu retorno para segunda, então você vai ter que me aturar durante todo o domingo. – ela sussurrou antes de seu afastar, Inuyasha ficou sem reação por um tempo até que buzinaram e ele teve voltar a guiar o carro.

-Ah! Doçura, aturar não seria a palavra que eu usaria para classificar o que eu vou fazer com você. – Kagome simplesmente gargalhou, eles eram impossíveis juntos, algumas vezes imaginava a mãe deserdando ela de vez depois que soubesse sobre que seria seu futuro genro, Kagome mordeu o lábio nervosa por tal pensamento, não pelo fato da mãe e sim por ser tão natural pensar em Inuyasha como seu futuro marido, ela não precisava de mais dinheiro e a opinião da mãe nunca teve importância, ela queria ser feliz e sabia que o hanyou era o único capaz de torna-la completa.

-Como vai ser depois? – perguntou se atentando ao fato de que em breve ela estaria em outro estado e eles ainda não haviam conversado sobre isso.

-Eu não pretendo pedir que você se mude para cá... – ele começou e Kagome olhou pensando que era a alternativa mais fácil se ele estivesse pensando em morar com ela imediatamente, o que aparentemente não era a ideia dele. -... apesar de quer voltar a morar com você e independente de onde nós estivéssemos não teria grande importância porque você se tornou meu lar, eu não consigo parar de pensar que o melhor seria morarmos juntos na nossa casa. – ele finalizou e Kagome só conseguia pensar em se jogar em cima dele e o encher de beijos, ela sabia que já tinha cometido o deslize de dizer que a casa era deles e ouvir que Inuyasha pensava igual a acalentava.

-Eu não me importaria de morar no seu apartamento, mas penso igualmente sobre o resto e nossa casa, então quando você vai para lá? – questionou ansiosa.

-Meu pai deve me mandar para supervisionar o fim das obras daqui a quatro meses. – ele disse claramente infeliz com a possibilidade, Kagome também não ficou animada com a possibilidade, o aniversário dela era daqui a pouco mais de dois meses e o aniversário de um ano que se conheceram também ocorreria antes eles se reencontrarem, foi impossível não fazer um bico, mas só restava se resignar e esperar.

-É muito tempo. – como uma criança mimada fazendo birra, ela cruzou os braços emburrada, Inuyasha quase podia ver ela se jogando no chão do supermercado, ele esta incomodado com o tempo que iriam demorar também, ele iria se esforçar para diminuir aquilo, mas não queria deixar Kagome com expectativas de algo que poderia não dar certo. – Você vai mudar para lá? Precisam de alguém lá? – era um hotel, eles tinham a sede nessa cidade, os outros eram hotéis que não precisam dos chefes.

-Vai ter um andar para funcionários, é uma ideia de o meu pai colocar um dos filhos para dirigir aquele local, ver como evolui com um dos chefes gerenciando de perto, Sesshoumaru é o primeiro nome para o cargo, além de ser o mais velho ele esta casado, Rin gostaria de morar mais perto de você então não se importaria com a mudança. – pelo cenário que ele estava passando a possibilidade é que Inuyasha permanecesse ali e ela não deixaria ele ficar na contra mão, então provavelmente teria que se mudar para cá, a irmã ficaria decepcionada se esse situação acontecesse, se bem que Kagome morava mais perto da mãe do que a mais nova.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Eles não puderam conversar mais sobre mudanças porque chegaram à casa dos irmãos, Kagome foi para o quarto dizendo que iria descansar o que não era mentira o dia foi bem agitado, havia andado bastante, trancou a porta e tirou a bota e depois o vestido deixando as roupas no chão pelo caminho, foi para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro ajustando a temperatura da água antes de tirar o resto das roupas e entrar no box, amarrou o cabelo em um coque bagunçado antes de entrar na água.

Sentiu braços fortes envolverem sua cintura e o corpo resistente contra suas curvas, ela ficou tensa no princípio, mas logo relaxou contra ela, Inuyasha não falou nada, ficaram algum curtindo a presença um do outro, então Inuyasha a virou para si, o hanyou também estava com o cabelo preso em um coque, ela adorava os cabelos compridos dele, ficando nas pontas do pé ela enlaçou o pescoço, ele manteve as mãos nos quadris mexendo os polegares.

-Eu tentei ficar no meu quarto, mas saber que você esta tão perto é uma tentação grande demais para resistir. – era muita sorte os quartos de visitas ficarem do lado oposto do principal, assim ele tinha facilidade de pular entre uma varanda e outra.

-Eu adoro suas habilidades youkai. – disse se esticando mais para morder ele no queixo, havia se divertido muito quando ele pulou com ela para a varanda quarto, ele também tinha muita velocidade, não havia necessidade de um carro, Rin uma vez havia falado que Sesshoumaru podia viajar em uma bola azul.

-Eu sei que sim. – disse malicioso beijando-a de leve nos lábios, a mulher adorava atiçar seu lado mais feroz e aceitava ele por completo, nunca tinha sentindo seu sangue youkai tão desperto, ele queria ela por inteiro, tomaram banho e foram para o quarto, Inuyasha mexia nas costas dela enquanto assistiam televisão, Kagome estava semi consciente em seus braços. – Doçura, eu tenho que voltar para o meu quarto. – ele disse tirando o cabelo do rosto dela, Kagome resmungou algo que ele imaginou ser um "vai não" e apertou mais o braço e a perna que estava sobre ele. – Vamos linda! Mais tarde a gente dorme assim. – ele disse dando tapinha no bumbum dela.

-Tá bom! – ela disse levantando de maneira letárgica, ela balançou um pouco e Inuyasha a ajudou a se estabilizar enquanto ria da humana que parecia embriagada, Kagome retaliou dando um tapa que parecia mais um carinho, compadecido de sua situação a guiou até a cama, já que estavam deitados no sofá, ela deixou o hanyou a deitar na cama, então ele a embrulhou e desligou tudo antes de abrir destrancar a porta e seguir pela varanda, ele sabia que a humana tinha a mania de dormir sem trancar a porta caso a irmã tivesse necessidade de falar com ela.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Inuyasha! Posso falar com você depois no escritório? – Inuyasha parou de comer voltando sua atenção para o mais velho, Kagome não acordou para desce e jantar com eles, Rin foi verificar e a encontrou esparramada na cama e nua, ter embrulhado ela foi inútil. O pedido de Sesshoumaru o pegou de surpresa, mas imaginava que se tratava de algo relacionado a trabalho, então somente concordou voltando a comer.

-Então o que você queria falar comigo? – Inuyasha perguntou depois de entrar no escritório, Sesshoumaru fez sinal para que fechasse a porta, o hanyou concordou e depois foi sentar na cadeira de frente para o mais velho.

-Você tem algum interesse na irmã da minha esposa? – de tudo o que ele podia imaginar o que o irmão falaria, aquilo não estava nem no top 10, ele tentou permanecer calmo, qualquer reação, se seu coração acelerasse um pouco o irmão teria suas respostas rapidamente antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca, agora que ele estava em foco suas emoções o delatariam.

-Kagome é uma mulher impressionante, é difícil tirar os olhos dela quando ficamos no mesmo ambiente, não é só beleza, tem conteúdo também. – Inuyasha sabia que estava entregando mais do que devia sobre seu interesse, mas se menosprezasse seus sentimentos estaria mentindo e o mais velho saberia do mesmo jeito.

-Obviamente ficar próximo a ela fez bem a você durante a semana. – Sesshoumaru podia sentir o interesse do irmão na cunhada, talvez sempre estivesse lá, mas ele não entendia muito de sentimentos como a esposa e a mãe, entretanto se ele estava reparando agora significava que a coisa estava mais obvia, Rin havia conversado com ele sobre isso na noite anterior e não havia mais como negar que havia uma grande tensão entre os dois. – É engraçado eu falar isso, depois do tanto que eu briguei com você quando tentava se aproximar dela, porém quanto mais conheço Kagome, mais vejo o quanto ela conseguiria lidar com você se estivesse disposto a se relacionar. – quando se ouvia que o mundo dá voltas Inuyasha imaginaria sempre aquela cena, o irmão que sempre lutou contra a sua aproximação da cunhada, agora estava dando sinal verde para que tentasse algo com ela se tivesse interesse.

-Eu vou embora amanhã, antes dela, talvez eu peça para me hospedar lá novamente quando papai me enviar novamente, vamos ver o que acontece, Kagome sempre parece saber bem o que quer. – Sesshoumaru concordou com o irmão, por mais que todos parecessem conspirar para que ficassem juntos Kagome sempre os mostrava que faria o que quisesse do jeito que bem entendesse.

Eles ainda conversaram sobre algumas coisas da empresa antes de Sesshoumaru dizer que estava na hora de ele ir deitar, Inuyasha concordou e ficou ali pensando mais um pouco sobre o choque que seria para todos quando ele e Kagome abrissem a verdadeira natureza de seu relacionamento. Suspirando se encaminhou para o próprio quarto, arrumou todas as roupas na pequena bolsa que trouxe e estava quase indo deitar na cama, quando lembrou que tinha uma bela morena no quarto ao lado esperando para dormir com ele, será que ela já havia arrumado as malas? Colocou a bermuda que já tinha tirado e saiu pela varanda saltando até a dela, para sua surpresa ela não estava dormindo, sua bagagem estava pronta próxima à porta, ela estava de volta no sofá, assistindo a um filme, o cobertor foi levado e ela estava toda encolhida com ele, tinha a maldita mania de deixar o espaço aberto para ficar aconchegada nas cobertas.

-Achei que você não ia voltar mais. – ela falou quando notou a presença dele, terminou de entrar e fechou as portas da varanda e foi até ela, ainda estava nua quando ele juntou seu corpo meio frio ao quente dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar, mas ela não reclamou enquanto abraçava-o.

-Achei que você estava dormindo. – disse terminando de ajeitar a coberta em volta deles.

-Eu acordei depois que Rin passou aqui, mas fiquei com preguiça, entretanto não consegui voltar a dormir, então arrumei minhas malas e vim assistir um filme, eu gosto de "as branquelas". – ela acariciava suas costas sem reclamar do peso que ele fazia sobre o pequeno corpo.

-Eu também gosto. – estava tão bom, ele acomodado sobre os montes macios e abraçando a cintura fina, ela passando as unhas levemente nas costas e na nuca, ele logo estaria dormindo. – Você não acredita no que aconteceu! – ele disse de repente, depois de algum tempo só apreciando o tempo juntos e rindo nos momentos engraçados, Kagome só olhou para ele que tinha erguido a cabeça. – Sesshoumaru me chamou no escritório dele hoje depois do jantar. – a humana ergueu a sobrancelha curiosa sobre onde o assunto os levaria. – Ele basicamente disse que eu poderia investi em conquistar você se estivesse interessado em um envolvimento sério. – Kagome piscou e então gargalhou, aquilo era a última coisa que podia imaginar, Sesshoumaru agindo como se fosse um irmão mais velho dando autorização a alguém que ele ache digno de conquistar seu coração, a vida dela era uma comédia romântica para maiores de 18 anos e não sabia.

-Então agora você esta autorizado a dar uma investida? – ela finalmente disse depois de se recuperar.

-Exatamente! Agora nós já temos a benção de toda a minha família. – ele disse mexendo as sobrancelhas de um jeito engraçado, depois aproximou o rosto do dela e deu um selinho demorado.

-O cenário esta cada vez melhor, só espero que ninguém fique magoado quando a verdade vir a tona. – Inuyasha somente concordou voltando a se aconchegar.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

De manhã ele ajudou Kagome a descer com a bolsa dela enquanto descia com a própria, por mais que tivesse se oferecido para levar ele mesmo ao aeroporto Rin não abria mão desse último momento com a irmã, então eles tomaram café juntos e Inuyasha se despediu de todos e foi dar umas voltas ali perto antes de seguir para o aeroporto.

Kagome ainda conversou um pouco com a irmã e o cunhado e então entraram no carro para ir para o aeroporto, Rin falou sobre a possibilidade de elas morarem na mesma cidade, ela não sabia como agia com a conversa e não queria ser falsa, ela ficaria muito feliz de ter a irmã próxima, elas se veriam com frequência, Kagome mostraria a cidade e elas deixariam os irmãos Taisho doidos pelo seu retorno, ia ser muito divertido.

No aeroporto Rin a abraçou apertado e Kagome retribuiu da mesma forma, quando se separam a mais nova tinha os olhos lacrimejados, ela apertou os ombros da outra e sorriu acariciando e então a puxou novamente para mais um abraço.

-Nós nos veremos logo. – Rin disse quando se afastaram de novo, elas já estavam batendo o recorde, normalmente se viam uma vez no ano para viajar para algum lugar e passar o mês, agora já se encontram duas vezes no mesmo ano, a despedida com Sesshoumaru foi mais distante, então ficou olhando os dois entrarem no carro e ir embora, Kagome continuou ali esperando sua carona, enquanto esperava um homem olhou para ela e a examinou dos pés a cabeça, ela usava um tênis, calça jeans e uma regata simples, mas o cara parecia conseguir ver ela nua, deixando-a desconfortável, cansado de só observar o homem decidiu se aproximar.

Ela não era tímida, mas ela tinha um sexto sentido para saber quando o homem era um idiota e a postura do cara gritava macho alfa metido, soprando a franja cruzou um dos braços na cintura e o outro passou a mão no rabo de cavalo em um ato nervoso.

-Oi gatinha! Precisa de uma carona? – ele tinha um sorriso que julgava galanteador, o cara era bonito, um pouco mais alto que ela, cabelos bagunçados caiam sobre sua testa, tinha olhos azuis e se vestia com calça social cinza e camisa social preta, nos pés tinha um sapatênis.

-Estou aguardando minha carona, obrigada! – respondeu de forma educada rodando a aliança nervosamente, onde estava Inuyasha? Começou a bater o pé em sinal de ansiedade, fazia algum tempo que ela não tinha uma crise, lembrava-se perfeitamente da primeira vez em que pareceu difícil respirar, seu estômago reagia até mesmo ao pensamento de comer algo, além de transpirar, foi na primeira entrevista de emprego, ali ia ser definido se era conseguiria pagar o aluguel e as contas ou teria que ir para a rua, sorte que um dos muitos irmãos de Jakotsu é um excelente psicólogo, felizmente era algo muito leve, alguns exercícios de meditação e escrever seus livros eram o necessário para tranquiliza-la, apertou as mãos, provavelmente escreveria horrores.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando sentiu o peso de um braço e uma mão descansando em seu ombro, olhou para o lado e encontrou Inuyasha, ele parecia tenso e olhava ameaçadoramente para o humano.

-Desculpa a demora querida, não esperava ficar preso em um engarrafamento. – ele finalmente voltou a atenção para ela e foi tão tranquilizante olhar as profundezas âmbar, ela se apoio nele respirando seu aroma característico, Kagome estava viciada nesse homem, não havia outra explicação.

-Não acredito nisso lindinha! Você prefere um animal? – Kagome virou rapidamente para o homem que agora encarava os dois com desdém.

-Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo e com o meu namorado? – disse exasperada tentando ir à direção do cara com muita vontade de bater nele, ela dava conta, tinha um irmão mais velho e nenhum dos meninos do grupo que crescerá a tratou como frágil, Inuyasha apertou-a mais contra o próprio corpo, olhava para ela surpreso, era a quarta vez que ela presenciava tal olhar, quando o defendeu contra a sua mãe, quando assumiu papel de namorada dele sem ser, quando demonstrou carinho por ele na compra das alianças e agora quando novamente o defendia. – Vamos embora logo! – disse bufando e tirando o braço dele de seu ombro.

Inuyasha não entendeu nada, a mulher agora parecia irritada com ela, o homem que havia dado em cima dela olhou sem entender nada e foi embora também, o hanyou seguiu a namorada com a postura tensa.

Ela não conseguia entender, Inuyasha por acaso a estava comparando de alguma maneira a Kikyou? Ele julgava que a qualquer momento ela fosse renegar seus sentimentos por ele publicamente? Que o que tinham só era possível existir no quarto? Isso bateu nela de um jeito e fê-la pensar em mais uma coisa.

Inuyasha a deixou ficar pensativa durante toda a longa viagem, à medida que o tempo passava ele pensava o quanto parecia uma má ideia, seja lá o que ela estivesse pensando a cada momento ela ficava mais tensa.

-Você por acaso que manter nosso relacionamento escondido porque esta em dúvida de como eu me sinto ou de como você se sente? – Kagome perguntou antes mesmo de ele terminar de fechar a porta, Inuyasha virou rapidamente para ela, os punhos fechados, a franja cobria seus olhos e fazia sombra nas bochechas, mas ele podia ver que ela mordia o lábio nervosamente.

-De onde você tirou essa ideia? – ele devolveu outra pergunta não entendendo de onde ela estava tirando aquela ideia.

-Você esta esperando que em algum momento eu vá agir igual à Kikyou? Que vou me satisfazer somente com encontros escondidos? Alguma atitude minha fez você pensar que eu era assim? – a voz dela tremeu e ele viu como era um idiota, ela havia reparado em sua surpresa nos momentos de interação social, ele queria dizer que não se sentia inseguro, que o que ela estava falando era besteira, mas de certa maneira lá no fundo ele ainda não havia conseguido se livrar completamente do passado. – Mais que droga, Inuyasha! – sua falta de resposta foi o suficiente, seu peito doeu quando ela ergue o rosto e assim pode ver os olhos lacrimejados.

-Kagome eu... – ela não deixou falar mais nada, só virou e correu em direção ao quarto, ele ouviu a porta do banheiro bater, sem saber o que fazer ele se jogou no sofá e colocou um dos braços sobre o rosto, eles deviam ter conversado sobre isso antes, ele era o problema, todas as atitudes de Kagome sempre demonstraram o quanto ela o amava e estava comprometida, ele que ainda continuava uma bagunça e agora ele estava ali sem saber como concertar as coisas, a mulher que amava podia ir embora amanhã e talvez nunca mais querer vê-lo, não poderia culpa-la se assim fosse.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

 **POBRE KAGOME, ELA RELEVOU OUTROS MOMENTOS, MAS POXA! ELES ESTÃO JUNTOS E INUYASHA AINDA ESTA UMA BAGUNÇA, SE NÃO ESTAVA PRONTO PARA SE RELACIONAR PORQUE FAZER O PEDIDO DE NAMORO? SERÁ QUE ELA VAI QUERER IR EMBORA IRRITADA COM ELE?**

 **NOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS QUE PODEM OU NÃO DEMORAR, DEPENDE ^.^**


	9. SÓ PENSO EM VOCÊ

**FALA MEU POVO!**

 **BOA LEITURA!**

"Shape of you" do Ed Sheeran (salsa) descrição de dança horrível a frente, busquem o vídeo para vocês confirmarem o quanto a autora é ruim nesse tipo de descrição kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

 **Reviews:**

 **Tinker:** Inuyasha ainda parece estar amadurecendo quando se trata de relacionamento sério, dramáticos esses dois, feliz por ter você acompanhando essa história, foi difícil editar rapidamente, deveria ser mais rápido nessa quarentena, mas estou perdida no tempo, é a vida, nos vemos na próxima, assim espero, obrigada! Kissus!

 **kchan9820 ou k-chan98:** Já quebrei a cara acessando pelo celular também, Inuyasha ainda é imaturo, acho que ficou acostumado com interesseiras financeiras e na aparência dele, Kagome tem que colocar ele para trabalhar mesmo buahahahahaha... A família vai ter muitas surpresas isso eu garanto, como tudo ao longo da história deles, nada acontece como eles imaginam, porque joy soy má... Vou tentar não matar ninguém no processo ^^' Até a próxima! Autora muito feliz quando recebe comentários EBAAAAAAA!

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ela ficou triste, Inuyasha parecia ter a habilidade de fazê-la chorar, depois ela ficou irritada, como ele podia pensar assim? Ele não tinha respondido, mas o jeito culpado que olhava para ela foi demais para suas emoções sobrecarregadas, cansada de sentir pena de si mesma ela sabia que precisava resolver aquilo, se tinha uma coisa que havia descoberto tendo tantos pais, era o fato de que homem normalmente não sabia como lidar com uma mulher a flor da pele, lavou o rosto e tomou coragem saindo do banheiro, caminhou lentamente até a sala e parecia que Inuyasha também estava passando por um momento difícil, chegou mais perto.

-Inuyasha! – ela chamou baixinho tocando no braço que cobria seus olhos, as orelhas caninas estavam grudadas no topo da cabeça e ele parecia perdido, Kagome queria abraça-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas eles precisavam conversar primeiro, suspirando ela terminou de dar a volta no sofá e sentou de frente para ele. – Acho que precisamos conversar. – ele concordou olhando para ela com surpresa e expectativa. – Eu não deixei você falar antes porque eu fiquei triste que alguma das possibilidades que eu levantei fosse reais, acho que não foi muito justo da minha parte, e-eu conheço sua hist... – a boca de Inuyasha teria caído no chão se sua mandíbula estivesse solta, ela estava sendo compreensiva e assumindo alguma culpa que não tinha o menor sentindo.

-Kagome! – ele disse cortando o que ela estava falando, erguendo a cabeça exasperada ficou muda. – Eu fui o único a errar aqui, ouvir o quanto eu fiz você se sentir culpada me dói ainda mais, eu que ainda não estava completamente resolvido com o passado, eu sinceramente achei que estava, mas ainda assim... – ele suspirou, se havia uma mulher que merecia conhecer seus pensamentos e inseguranças era Kagome, não deveria haver nada entre eles, queria construir um futuro com ela e faria da maneira correta. -... a sociedade mudou bastante a medida que eu crescia, mas eu era isolado, os pais diziam aos meus colegas para não brincarem comigo, os professores diziam que eu tinha que aprender a me defender ou seria um fraco, os humanos viravam as costas e os youkais me agrediam, foi fácil para Kikyou me seduzir e foi a maior traição pela qual passei, eu me tornei desconfiado, mal humorado e sarcástico e então eu conheci você, eu sabia que você seria perigosa para mim, bastava só olhar... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, agora ele estava exasperado, além de envergonhado, mas então ele ouviu um leve riso, olhou para a humana, ela estava séria e compenetrada, mas havia ainda algum resquício de humor ali, lembrou-se de quando a encontrou na boate, quando ela disse que a noite deles iria ser tediosa.

-Eu não posso te machucar fisicamente, eu posso até te bater em momentos de irritação, entretanto por mais que use minha força total imagino que só faça você sentir cocegas. – ela não precisava dizer aquilo, sabia que tinha sido seu último comentário que a fez rir.

-Mesmo usando suas habilidades de sacerdotisa? – ele ironizou recebendo um tapa no braço. – Fisicamente você só deixa marcas em momentos de prazer. – ele continuou segurando a mão direita dela alisando o anel que havia lhe dado.

-Isso também é culpa sua. – ela disse adquirindo aquele tom rosado que ele adorava, a mulher era feroz na cama e nem um pouco tímida, mas ainda mantinha algum resquício de inocência que só o fazia ama-la ainda mais.

-O que eu quero dizer é que sabia que você podia derrubar todas as minhas barreiras e chegar ao meu coração. – finalizou puxando a mão que segurava para depositar um beijo, ele ainda estava triste por chateá-la, Kagome podia lê-lo como um livro aberto.

-Eu sabia também que você seria perigoso para o meu coração. – Kagome disse fechando os olhos apreciando o toque, então deu um gritinho surpresa quando Inuyasha a puxou para seu colo, ela ficou com uma perna de cada lado do quadril dele.

-Me desculpa por agir como um idiota, se alguma vez eu comparei você e Kikyou foi para ver o quanto você é completamente diferente dela, o quanto o que eu achei que sentia por ela era minúsculo e sem significado, infelizmente ela me machucou mais profundamente do que eu tinha imaginado, mas eu peço paciência, só você é capaz de me ajudar a me curar completamente dessa insegurança. – ele olhava para ela cheio de ternura e esperança, e ainda tinha aquelas orelhas fofas abaixadas e a bochecha levemente corada.

-Você pretende continuar sendo um idiota? – ela apertou os ombros dele se segurando para não o beijar.

-Eu vou ser idiota às vezes, mas nunca vou deixar de amar você e de tentar me redimir. – Inuyasha nunca achou que um dia cairia daquela maneira por uma mulher e agora ele estava ali abrindo mão de seu orgulho e abrindo completamente o coração para ela aceita-lo ou esmagar, queria que aquilo se resolvesse logo, estava difícil manter as mãos paradas no quadril dela.

-Você esta fazendo uma cara tão irresistível, isso é tão injusto. – ela se inclinou para frente e agarrou ambas as orelhas caninas acariciando, ele fechou os olhos ficando tenso e resmungando apertando ainda mais os quadris dela. – Eu sei que as coisas nem sempre vão ser fáceis, mas estou disposta a me arriscar. – soltou uma das orelhas e apoiou em um dos ombros se inclinando mais para frente lambendo e mordendo a orelha que tinha acabado de soltar, os seios dela pressionados contra o rosto dele. – Nossa primeira vez foi em um sofá. – sussurrou antes de voltar a sentar no colo dele sentindo o quanto ele estava animado.

-Droga, doçura! Você ainda me enlouquece. – rosnou em um sussurro perigoso antes de tomar posse da boca dela o resto do mundo completamente esquecido.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Amiga, não acredito que agora você esta comprometida e ainda assim volta sozinha para casa. – Jakotsu disse segurando a mão dela e examinando a aliança, a peça era delicada e ainda assim marcante, condizia com a personalidade e o gosto de Kagome, tinha que admitir que o hanyou tinha um gosto excelente.

-É complicado, ele ainda esta trabalhando e deve conseguir vir depois, daqui uns quatro meses. – Kagome disse animada, mas ainda era difícil pensar o quanto ia ser difícil ficar tanto tempo longe, tinha ligado para ele assim que chegou e depois ligou para o amigo e logo ele estava ali recebendo todas as atualizações.

-A gente vai ter que planejar sua festa de aniversário sem o seu boy magia. – disse soltando a mão dela e fazendo cara de desilusão, depois abriu um sorriso maquiavélico. – Nós vamos para a balada e vamos dançar como se não houvesse amanhã e beber até que meu lindinho tenha que carregar nós duas de volta. – Kagome gargalhou e teve que concordar em ir para a balada e dançar, entretanto a parte de beber ficaria fora da equação, ela gostava de beber muito em casa ou com alguém responsável, não era o caso de Jakotsu, mas não iria dizer isso para ele, nem havia necessidade de tal coisa.

-E como ficaram as coisas aqui durante o tempo que fiquei fora? – Kagome se recostou no sofá, era engraçado que por mais que se desse bem com o casal, nunca havia conseguido alcançar o grau de intimidade que tinha com Jakotsu com Hitigo, ele era simpático, brincava, mas parecia sempre desconfortável com outras pessoas que não fosse o marido.

-Nós tivemos que ligar para a sua irmã e te afastar um pouco daqui, conhecemos você muito bem e era obvio que não estava no seu melhor, acho que você já imaginava isso. – Kagome somente concordou, o convite iria acontecer de qualquer maneira, mas o fato dos dois estarem mal pela separação fez com que todos se movessem para tentar ajuda-los, acabou que essa coincidência tinha sido útil para que se acertassem. – Não vejo a hora de conhecer o seu boy de verdade, só pela foto que você me mostrou eu já fiquei toda arrepiada. – elas riram enquanto Kagome chamava para irem para a cozinha, haviam saído para fazer compras e reabastecer sua geladeira com o que era necessário, ia começar os preparos para deixar o congelador cheio para a semana. – Hitigo esta trabalhando muito esses dias, podia ir lá em casa jantar com a gente, não vai ser o mesmo nível de comida, mas o homem esta difícil de sair de casa. – concordou que seria realmente uma boa ideia. – E quando vocês vão acabar com essa história de amor as escondidas? – Kagome parou de cortar a cebola e voltou atenção integral ao amigo.

-Não conversamos sobre isso diretamente, concordamos em deixar as coisas irem acontecendo. – disse vendo o amigo revirar os olhos.

-Ótimo! Pelo que vi até o momento as famílias de vocês vão ser surpreendidas por um convite de casamento. – Jakotsu disse exasperado, ele até entendia os dois, o relacionamento deles não havia começado de uma maneira muito convencional, a mãe de Kagome era uma puritana hipócrita que tinha dado para três homens diferentes, que direito ela teria para julgar? Mas ainda assim ela julgaria e Kagome sempre saia magoada dos encontros com a mais velha, por outro lado Inuyasha era o que deveria estar menos relutante, a mãe e o pai adorava Kagome, entretanto ele ainda estava quebrado pelo longo histórico de abuso, os dois eram complicados, a humana também passou por abusos ao longo da vida, mas lidava melhor.

-Não seria má ideia. – Kagome piscou voltando a sua tarefa.

-Nem brinca com uma coisa dessa, cresçam e façam as coisas direito, já vai fazer um ano que vocês estão nessa de gato e rato. – Kagome parou novamente sua tarefa.

-Olha Jak, você conhece nossa história desde o começo e soube antes do que eu, sobre meus sentimentos por Inuyasha, mas só faz uma semana que a gente se declarou realmente e ainda assim já teve mais confusão, então seja mais compreensivo com toda essa bagunça que a gente fez. – Kagome tinha aquela postura determinada, os braços cruzados o nariz levantado, Jakotsu apostava que aquela postura da amiga era atraente para o hanyou, a mulher não tinha ideia do efeito que tinha nos homens e esse fato parecia atrair ainda mais, teria sido bom conhecer a humana quando era solteiro ia pegar geral, os bofes que ela não dava atenção.

-Eu entendo, de verdade, mas eu tenho expectativas, quero saber logo a conclusão dessa história. – Jakotsu olhou as horas, logo o marido viria busca-lo.

-Você vai saber quando acontecer. – era obvio que ela estava estressada com a situação e ficar longe de Inuyasha tão logo haviam se acertado, ao menos ela não estava mais triste, ia falar mais alguma coisa quando a porta foi aberta e Hitigo entrou, cabelos negros, olhos verdes, Jakotsu era uma pessoa de sorte, saltou sobre o homem o abraçando apertado, Kagome lavou as mãos e foi encontrar com os dois na sala.

-Como você esta? – Hitigo perguntou abraçando a humana.

-Como se você realmente não soubesse. – ela brincou dando um leve soco no braço dele. – Vocês sempre cuidam de mim, sou muito grata por tudo. – Kagome perguntou se ele queria alguma coisa, mas o casal tinha que ir embora, se despediu e ela voltou para a cozinha terminando de cortar as coisas, fez macarronada para a semana, com almondegas, depois foi dormir, tomou banho e quando deitou ouviu o celular tocando, era uma chamada de vídeo de Inuyasha, atendeu rapidamente vendo seu namorado sem camisa no sofá da sala de seu apartamento.

 _-Oi doçura! Estava indo dormir sem me dar boa noite?_ – ele tinha uma sobrancelha erguida ao finalizar o questionamento, Kagome já estava aconchegada entre as cobertas.

-Claro que não! Acabei de deitar já ia ligar para você, como foi seu dia? – se arrumou melhor os dois travesseiros nas costas, como era uma noite quente havia decidido dormir sem nada além de uma cueca feminina, mas tudo o que Inuyasha via era seu colo.

 _-Foi uma correria, aparentemente um dos gerentes dos muitos hotéis espalhados pelo mundo achou que não iriamos reparar os pequenos desvios que estava fazendo para o próprio bolso, agora vamos ter que fazer uma avaliação dos funcionários para ver qual é o mais capacitado para assumir a posição e depois contratar alguém para o lugar dele, uma dor de cabeça imensa._ – ele passou a mão na têmpora, cansado, mas queria conversar um pouco mais com a humana.

-Pensei que o pagamento fosse bom o suficiente para evitar isso. – Kagome queria muito estar com ele, fez piada sabendo que o salário era muito bom realmente e que deixaria Inuyasha mais relaxado, logo ele estava mostrando as presas e um sorriso sarcástico.

 _-Só esta provocando porque sabe que não tenho como retaliar._ – disse estreitando os olhos, finalmente parecendo reparar que a namorada não parecia estar vestindo nada da cintura para cima, olhou mais detalhadamente, ele daria tudo para estar com ela agora.

-Mas é claro! – piscou mandando um beijo em seguida, ele riu, garota difícil! E a partir daí a conversa foi bem mais leve, depois de quase uma hora Inuyasha teve que encerrar a conversa porque precisava trabalhar amanhã, Kagome concordou e finalmente foi dormir.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Você esta em algum relacionamento sério? – Inuyasha ergueu os olhos dos documentos e encarou o irmão mais velho por um tempo sem saber ao certo o motivo de tal questionamento, provavelmente seu queixo foi parar no chão e foi preciso muito esforço para começar a articular alguma coisa.

-A gente tinha alguma reunião marcada para conversar sobre assuntos pessoais? – disse arrumando o documento que lia na mesa e se arrumou na cadeira ficando com a postura ereta, sinal de tensão pelo assunto que Sesshoumaru trouxe.

-Não temos nenhuma reunião marcada para discutir esse tema, mas queria te adiantar que mamãe esta planejando um baile e faz questão da presença de todos. – sua mãe não fazia o tipo dondoca desocupada e socialite, mas só de ver Inuyasha terminar mais um ano solteiro já despertava o espirito casamenteiro da mãe, se ela imaginasse que antes do fim do ano ele iria fazer um ano de relacionamento complicado com uma mulher que ela aprovava, ela ficaria muito feliz e depois muito irritada com ele, a felicidade ia superar tudo. – Você já deve ter imaginado o motivo, mamãe não tem nosso faro, se tivesse ela já teria começado a se perguntar sobre um suposto relacionamento com alguém e que não contou para ninguém. – Sesshoumaru estava sentado de frente para ele, era uma boa oportunidade de talvez falar alguma coisa, mas não tomaria nenhuma atitude sem antes falar com Kagome, além do mais o problema esta com ele e ainda sentia-se inseguro.

-Mais uma perda de tempo, eu vou encontrar alguém quando tiver que encontrar, veja o seu caso com a Rin, o fato de terem sentado lado a lado em uma viagem internacional mudou completamente tudo para vocês! – Inuyasha ainda achava fascinante o quanto houve uma serie de coincidências antes de os dois ficarem juntos, lembrava um pouco ele e Kagome, sem todo o segredo. – Se Kagome tivesse ido com Rin naquela viagem, elas teriam ido para outro destino, Rin poderia ter encontrado outra pessoa, talvez nunca a conhecesse e tivesse até hoje em um relacionamento enrolado com a interesseira da Kagura. – Sesshoumaru fechou a cara com a menção da antiga namorada.

Eles se conheceram na universidade e a mulher perseguia o youkai para todo lado, foram anos de perseguição, foi uma surpresa quando Sesshoumaru cedeu, era obvio para todos que o que fazia os olhos de Kagura brilhar era o dinheiro, o mais velho nunca se mostrou apaixonado e nunca falou sobre porque aceitou iniciar aquilo, mas todo mundo suspeitava que fosse só por causa da mãe, uma tentativa de fugir da pressão, todo mundo ficou feliz quando o relacionamento chegou ao fim.

-Entendo seu ponto de vista, não vai ter como você fugir disso, mas fica com a gente na festa e te ajudamos a evitar as mulheres, seria bom ter minha cunhada aqui, ela distrairia nossas mães e poderia te ajudar sendo sua acompanhante como no jantar com os sócios quando você passou o mês lá. – tirando o reencontro com a ex e seu ciúme o jantar foi muito bom, principalmente quando escaparam alguns minutos para o escritório. – Mas em algum momento você não vai conseguir fugir da pressão da nossa família. – o assunto acabou ali, falaram uma pouco sobre trabalho e então Inuyasha pode voltar à leitura do documento interrompida anteriormente.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome estava ansiosa esperando a vídeo chamada daquela noite, olhava para o céu em sua varanda, haviam decidido que quem faria as ligações seria sempre Inuyasha já que algumas vezes ele levava trabalho para casa, ou ficava até mais tarde na empresa, logo o telefone tocou e ela se jogou na cama pegando o aparelho a atendendo.

-Oh! – ela ficou surpresa antes de voltar a sorrir, havia esquecido completamente. – Você poderia chamar o meu namorado? Ele tem cabelos prateados, olhos âmbar e orelhas felpudas. – disse brincando, do outro lado Inuyasha revirou seus olhos violetas, hoje era noite de lua nova e estava em sua forma humana, Kagome já tinha visto ele daquela forma antes, foi uma situação engraçada.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Ela havia saído para comprar algumas coisas para fazer um jantar amanhã, o carro alugado já estava ali indicando que Inuyasha já havia voltado, entrou e não encontrou nenhum sinal do hanyou, guardou tudo o que havia comprado tranquilamente e nada, colocou o jantar de hoje no forno e subiu para o quarto, cheia de expectativa, talvez ele estivesse no banho podia compartilhar, entretanto o quarto estava vazio, então ouviu barulho no quarto ao lado._

 _Caminhou lentamente até a porta do lado, desconfiada, sua mente formulando várias teorias pessimistas, qual motivo ele poderia ter para esta no quarto ao lado? Testou a maçaneta e ficou um pouco aliviada por não estar trancada, então entrou curiosa pelo motivo da utilização daquele quarto, afinal já fazia duas semanas que ele esta ali e desde o dia que chegou somente usava o quarto dela, parou em choque, havia um homem usando somente toalha no meio do ambiente, ela não conseguiu gritar e ele também ficou parado olhando para ela surpreso._

 _-Q-quem é você? – perguntou dando um passo para trás qualquer coisa podia correr porta a fora e conseguir ajuda, ela vivia em um condomínio fechado, como aquele homem havia entrado ali? E para entrar teve que destrancar a porta e porque ele estava tomando banho? Será que aquele humano teria conseguido fazer alguma coisa com Inuyasha? Com a distância e sua respiração normalizando ela pode finalmente observar o intruso, cabelos negros compridos, olhos violetas, ela tentou não baixar os olhos, mas ele estava com muita pele exposta, ela relanceou um olhar rápido e subiu rapidamente dando mais um passo de segurança._

 _-Calma doçura! – Inuyasha não tinha a intenção que ela o visse assim em sua forma mais vulnerável, entretanto em sua presa por entrar em casa e no quarto havia esquecido de fechar a porta, agora ela estava aterrorizada encarando ele, até tinha pensado em brincar um pouco com a situação, porém ela estava pronta para fugir e só precisava chegar ao próprio quarto para ter acesso ao telefone e ele não queria mais ninguém o vendo daquela maneira._

 _-C-como você... Inuyasha!? – Kagome estava confusa, havia histórias antigas sobre uma noite em que hanyou perdia as habilidades youkais, seu avô falava sobre isso em seus contos para os netos dormirem, ela achava que era só uma lenda, mas agora ela podia observar semelhanças entre o humano e o hanyou._

 _Inuyasha se aproximou rapidamente segurando-a, pois parecia instável, Kagome se apoiou contra ele se acalmando um pouco, ele a abraçou mais apertado ficando em silêncio por um tempo. Depois ele a afastou um pouco para poder olhar ela, parecia mais calma, então a puxou para um beijo, ela resistiu, sinal de que as coisas não estavam completamente resolvidas._

 _-Sou eu doçura, pode acreditar. – acariciou o rosto dela, a mesma tinha os olhos arregalados e respirava rapidamente. – Sempre em noite de lua nova eu fico como humano, não queria que você me visse dessa maneira, mas agora você já sabe meu maior segredo, vá lá para baixo sinto o cheiro do jantar, estou faminto. – ela somente concorda antes de se afastar dele e sair._

 **FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Eles jantaram com Kagome encarando ele o tempo inteiro, era difícil se acostumar com a aparência atual dele, mas depois de um tempo ficou mais fácil aceitar, eles até brincaram sobre a possibilidade de ela poder dormir com uma pessoa diferente, foi uma experiência diferente para os dois.

 _-Muito engraçadinha, quero te lembrar de que estou anotando todas as suas gracinhas, quando nos reencontramos teremos muito que conversar._ – ela teve a cara de pau de rir.

-Não vejo a hora de isso acontecer. – disse depois virou ficando de bruços na cama, colocando o telefone na cama, ele observou os longos cabelos caindo sobre o rosto, ele sentia os dedos coçando para poder tocar nela de alguma maneira, ela tinha a face corada e um sorriso maravilhoso, tirou um print daquele momento perfeito. – Sinto sua falta! – ela disse com o sorriso diminuindo, fazia um mês que eles estavam separados, o contato diário ajudava, mas ainda assim era difícil.

 _-Também sinto a sua, esta difícil ficar nesse apartamento, já não posso mais sentir o seu cheiro, só me restou às lembranças e elas são ótimas, mas também dói um pouco olhar para os lugares onde a gente ficou junto e saber que não vou tocar você tão cedo, como estão às coisas por aí?_ – Kagome suspirou gostando do que estava ouvindo, entendendo completamente tudo o que ele estava falando e sentindo porque ela se sentia exatamente igual.

-Estou escrevendo como uma louca mesmo tendo um prazo longo, é uma maneira de me distrair e manter ocupada. – ele parecia cansado, mas sempre fazia questão de conversar com ela uma ou duas vezes por dia, nem sempre ligava, mas mandava mensagens. – E por aí? – Inuyasha respirou profundamente e parecia aborrecido.

 _-Minha mãe vai fazer um baile, daqui a alguns dias._ – Izayoi estava fazendo mais uma jogada para arrumar uma namorada para o filho mais velho, agora Kagome esta aborrecida também. _– Sesshoumaru disse que vai me ajudar a manter as solteiras selecionadas longe de mim._ – aquilo foi um pouco tranquilizante, mas ainda estava chateada por estar tão longe em um momento como esse.

Conversaram mais um pouco enchendo a paciência um do outro, finalizaram a ligação rindo das idiotices um do outro.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Usar terno trazia lembranças da humana, ela havia ficado maravilhosa naquele vestido, ele podia ter caído de joelhos na frente dela com aquela visão e prometeria qualquer coisa que quisesse como um idiota apaixonado, mas naquele momento ele se sentia sufocado e pressionado, mas a mãe ficaria chateada, já que além da caridade, ele era um dos maiores motivos para a criação do evento.

-Você não trouxe nenhuma amiguinha sua? – olhou para a mãe e se lembrou que normalmente sempre trazia alguém reprovável, a questão é que agora só havia uma mulher que ele queria ter trago, se tudo desse certo ela estaria ao lado dele logo. – Por acaso é uma sinal de que esta aberto a conhecer alguma moça, aqui esta noite? – perguntou animada, Inuyasha não queria ser grosso com a mãe, então respirou fundo antes de expressar alguma resposta.

-Infelizmente para a senhora, não, eu só vim para ver minha família e pela caridade, é claro! – Izayoi ficou emburrada se afastando e resmungando sobre ingratidão e netos.

-Sua mãe só quer o melhor para você. – Inu no Taisho disse sorrindo da atitude infantil da mulher, a questão é que Inuyasha não podia dizer que ele sabia quem era o melhor para ele, os pais aprovariam e ficariam felizes por ele.

-Eu sei, não estou chateado, em realidade já é um costume. – Inuyasha disse bem humorado, conversou um pouco sobre negócios e a situação do novo hotel, tentando não se mostrar ansioso por querer voltar logo para lá, logo Sesshoumaru e Rin se aproximaram e continuaram conversando sobre banalidades, o mais velho cumpriu com sua fala de manter pretendentes afastadas, então o baile foi agradável e quando chegou em casa foi direto falar com a namorada.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ela não estava nem um pingo animada para comemorar aquele aniversário, todo mundo já havia ligado e desejado tudo de bom, Jakotsu disse que passaria ali daqui umas três horas, até mesmo sua mãe havia dedicado um tempo para desejar felicidades, entretanto Inuyasha não havia dado nenhum sinal de vida, ela estava preocupada e irritada, todos os dias nos últimos meses ela acordava recebendo uma ligação dele e dormia depois de uma chamada de vídeo, e agora que tinha chegado seu aniversário ele não ligava e nem atendia as ligações que ela fez durante o dia, impaciente se jogou no sofá e ligou a TV pensando em desmarcar o compromisso com os amigos ou era capaz de realmente encher a cara e fazer alguma besteira, tipo dançar nua em cima de uma mesa, ou brigar com Inuyasha pelo telefone.

Uma hora e meia depois a campainha tocou, achou estranho já que Jakotsu era pontual e ela estava somente com uma camiseta que Inuyasha deu para ela no último dia que passaram juntos, era vermelha de malha fria, era decotada e terminava no inicio de suas coxas, além de estar descalça, mas não se atentou a nenhum desses fatos ao se encaminhar para a porta e abrir, havia um imenso buque de girassol, ela adorava, a cerca mais distante da sua casa era ornada somente por aquela espécie de flor.

-Senhorita Higurashi? – ela despertou de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz, estava alterada para tentar engana-la, mas ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

-Inuyasha!? – ela disse entre incredulidade e animação, puxando o imenso buque visualizando o namorado que sorria safado, ela se jogou contra ele abraçando o pescoço e enrolando as pernas no quadril, o hanyou colocou o braço livre embaixo dela, a sustentando facilmente.

-Você esta usando somente minha camiseta? – ele fechou a cara rosnando enquanto apertava fortemente uma das nádegas dela, então terminou de entrar e chutou a porta.

-Sim! Agora coloca essas flores lindas na mesa e vamos para o quarto, então eu não vou estar usando nada. – Inuyasha rosnou de novo antes de colocar o buque na mesa como o foi "pedido", impaciente Kagome o puxou pela nuca e o beijou desesperada, o hanyou só pode corresponder na mesma intensidade.

-Também senti sua falta. – disse quando conseguiu separar a boca da humana. – Antes de te levar para o quarto, tenho que dar o presente para a aniversariante. – disse e Kagome o olhou surpresa, ele estava lisonjeado por ela considerar a chegada dele como um presente, relutante a levou de volta abrindo a porta e levando a garota semi nua até o carro dele.

-Você veio no próprio carro? – isso explicava porque não havia consegui entrar em contato com ele durante o dia, pelos vidros abertos podia ver algumas caixas e malas. – Você esta de mudança? – fez outra pergunta quando ele não respondeu à primeira, porque não havia necessidade, ele abriu a porta do passageiro sem responder a segunda também, de sua pasta de trabalho ele começou a procurar algo dentro, tudo somente com uma mão, afinal ela se recusava a soltar e ele também não tinha o menor interesse em soltar, da pasta ele tirou uma caixa de veludo de tamanho médio.

-Feliz aniversário, doçura! – Kagome soltou a nuca dele enquanto pegava a caixa abrindo sem soltar as pernas do quadril dele, afinal Inuyasha a sustentava com ambas as mãos, dentro havia uma pulseira em platina com vários berloques, distraída examinando as peças ela nem ao menos reparou que estavam de volta dentro de casa, Inuyasha sentou no sofá e tirou a objeto das mãos dela, obviamente ela estava emocionada, tirou a pulseira da caixa e pegou o pulso direito, já que sabia que a humana é canhota e colocou a joia.

-É linda! Eu adorei! Obrigada! – Kagome o encheu de beijos antes de voltar sua completa atenção para a peça.

-O livro é porque você é escritora. – Inuyasha narrou pegando o delicado pingente com pequenas pedras pretas e vermelhas. – As cores são porque você faz obras eróticas. – ele sussurrou o segredo no ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir. – O sapato, bom, é porque você os adora e este é azul e preto porque foi a primeira vez que eu reparei em sapatos e o quanto eles deixavam suas pernas mais lindas. – ela lembrava que usava um sapato daquela cor quando caiu nos braços dele a primeira vez. – O cachorro prateado, é meio obvio, você me ama e adora minhas orelhas. – ela admirou mais o rosto fofo de filhote com pedras âmbar nos olhos. – Aqui nós temos uma representação do seu discreto carro. – realmente parecia uma replica em miniatura imitando até mesmo a cor. – Nossos corações estão entrelaçados. – era a peça mais delicada, dois corações em platina bem fina entrelaçados. – E por fim sua flor favorita. – o girassol era o mais extravagante com pedras amarelas e pretas, ele virou a flor mostrando que atrás havia as iniciais deles, elos separavam cada pingente e abriam espaço para que futuramente ela preenchesse com outros momentos que fosse significativos, Kagome tinha um sorriso bobo e os olhos lacrimejados.

-Eu te amo tanto! – ela sussurrou emocionada, o homem é um romântico, ele sempre foi gentil em suas interações, além de simpático, engraçado e até cavalheiro, e quanto mais passava tempo com ele podia ver que estava disposto a tudo por quem amava, mesmo que fosse algo fora de sua zona de conforto.

-Eu sei. – disse sorrindo enquanto começa a abrir os botões da própria camisa, chutou os sapatos em seguida. – Que tal você mostrar o quanto sentiu minha falta. – Kagome riu enquanto tirava as mãos dele e continuava a desabotoar com mais lentidão. – Mais rápido, doçura, já faz tempo e você só com essa camiseta é uma loucura. – ele agarrou os quadris dela tentando ser paciente.

-Então você gosta? Pensei que estava irritado. – disse enquanto terminava de tirar a peça de roupa.

-Eu fiquei, imaginar alguém vendo você assim me deixou furioso. – cansado de esperar que Kagome iniciasse contato com ele se inclinou para frente e começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço alvo, enquanto ela arranhava do peito ao abdômen alcançando seu cinto, as unhas passaram tão levemente sobre sua pele como uma provocação.

 _-Eu quase esqueci o quanto você pode ser possesivo. – sua voz foi só um sussurro rouco enquanto inclinava a cabeça para que ele tivesse maior acesso, abrindo a calça dele com mais velocidade, soltou um grito, uma mistura de surpresa e prazer, quando Inuyasha fez uma pressão mais forte com os caninos, não foi o suficiente para romper a pele, mas deixaria uma marca bem visível, subiu as mãos erguendo a camiseta expondo-a os quadris, depois soltou o material e seguiu pelas curvas até alcançar os seios fartos acariciando e apertando, Kagome o puxou pela nuca beijando-o e acariciando por cima da cueca._

 _Inuyasha tirou uma das mãos do seio dela descendo até achar seu centro, acariciou de forma provocativa em volta de onde ela mais precisava, adorava os sons de prazer que saiam dos doces lábios dela, enquanto ainda se beijavam ele os engolia e expressava seus próprios sons a medida que as carícias dela se tornavam mais intensas, então ele a tocou onde ela queria e Kagome afastou os lábios dos deles exasperada, a camiseta dela tinha um decote generoso que lhe permitiu puxar para baixo e revelar um dos seios puxando o bico entre os lábios sugando e acariciando com a língua, muito rápido os gemidos de Kagome se tornaram constantes enquanto ela mexia-se rapidamente contra seus dedos buscando seu clímax, então ele deslizou dois dedos pela deliciosa umidade, era só o que ela precisava, ele a ouviu gemer mais alto enquanto os músculos internos pressionavam seus dedos._

 _Em nenhum momento ela havia parado de acariciá-lo, quase fazendo com que chegasse em suas próprias roupas, seu corpo estava mole quando removeu a mão dela de seu membro e desceu a calça e cueca pelo quadril somente o suficiente para libera-lo, já que Kagome não ajudou enquanto recuperava o fôlego, então desceu ela encaixando os corpos._

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ela ainda estava mole sobre ele, suada e respirando com dificuldade, Inuyasha apertava seu quadril de um jeito que ela sabia que teria marcas vermelhas, ela nem se importava, sua pele ainda formigava do prazer que eles haviam compartilhado, o hanyou apoiava a cabeça no encosto do sofá, olhos fechados enquanto também se recuperava.

-Diga que ainda não acabou! Que você esta somente começando. – Kagome disse enquanto erguia a cabeça do peito dele.

-Querida! É você que esta quase desmaiada. – ele debochou enquanto também erguia a cabeça para encarar seus olhos verdes.

-Ainda é difícil acreditar que você esta realmente aqui. – ela estava muito feliz, havia adorado o presente, mostrava o quanto a conhecia bem, mas ter ele ali com ela era muito mais valioso do que qualquer objeto.

-Será um prazer mostrar que realmente estou aqui. – disse virando os dois, fazendo com que Kagome deitasse com ele ficando por cima voltando a beija-la, ele se recuperava em uma velocidade muito maior que os humanos e já estava pronto para a próxima rodada, a humana só envolveu as pernas em seu quadril incentivando, uma de suas mãos apertava aquela coxa macia enquanto sua outra mão mergulhava nos cabelos negros puxando e acariciando.

-Querida! É melhor você já esta... OH MEU DEUS! – o casal no sofá parou de se agarrar para olhar de onde vinha o barulho, Jakotsu e Hitigo estavam parados ali segurando uma torta e um embrulho, Inuyasha foi o primeiro a se recuperar arrumando rapidamente a camiseta sobre o corpo da namorada e só então fechava a própria calça. – Querido, nossa amiga esta com um belo pedaço de mal caminho e esqueceu completamente de avisar os amigos que tinha companhia, e eu nem posso ficar irritado com ela hoje porque é o aniversário dela e finalmente vamos conhecer o bofe que foi capaz de capturar o coração dela. – Kagome estava vermelha de constrangimento e de raiva.

-Jakotsu e Hitigo, este é Inuyasha me namorado. – apresentou se levantando, Inuyasha pegou a camisa que usava e só colocou sem se preocupar em fechar os botões levantando e ficando ao lado da humana, ele estava um pouco constrangido, mas não o suficiente para corar, o casal de amigos se aproximou e houve uma rodada de cumprimentos e parabenizações pelo relacionamento e pelo aniversário.

-Nossa querida, mas o bofe é muito melhor pessoalmente, vej...

-Querido! Acho que nossa amiga esta a ponto de brigar com você e não queremos estragar o dia dela hoje. – Hitigo disse interrompendo o marido que fez um muxoxo, mas concordou.

-Vocês vão se arrumar? Não vou abrir mão de comemorar, agora vai ser melhor ainda, Hitigo só vai precisar se preocupar comigo. – Jakotsu disse todo feliz entregando o embrulho, Kagome abraçou os dois em agradecimento, antes de voltar à atenção para abrir o presente.

Jakotsu amava seu marido, mas Inuyasha tinha um ar selvagem, além de ter uma aparência diferente, seus cabelos eram prateados, lisos e longos, cabelos, os olhos da cor âmbar também era incomum e ainda vinha as orelhas felpudas na cabeça, ele achava que youkais deveriam abrir mão do orgulho e se relacionar mais com humanos se o hanyou era o resultado, o mundo seria um lugar mais lindo, ele parecia feroz e a marca no pescoço da amiga dizia muito sobre como era ter sexo com ele, se bem que ele também tinha marcas no peito e estômago.

Kagome abriu a caixa, era um sapato, o salto era transparente, o resto era coberto por veludo vermelho pecaminoso, Inuyasha olhou para o presente, a namorada agradeceu novamente e pegou o presente e a mão dele avisando para os outros ficarem a vontade enquanto eles subiam para se arrumar, o hanyou a mandou ir à frente enquanto ia ao carro pegar uma das malas, quando chegou ao quarto ela já estava tomando um banho, receoso de atrasar ela ainda mais, pegou uma roupa e foi para o banheiro do outro quarto, logo ele estava reunido com os outros na sala.

-Então, Inuyasha, não estou reclamando, mas não esperávamos você aqui por agora. – Jakotsu disse, estavam sentados na bancada da cozinha enquanto Inuyasha pegava uma garrafa de água, o humano tinha cabelos castanhos escuro com um estilo parecia ao de Miroku, um pouco comprido e amarrado em um rabo de cavalo baixo, na frente era mais bagunçado, seus olhos eram castanhos e tinha nariz e boca pequena, era magro e um pouco mais alto que Kagome, o marido, Hitigo, tinha uma estrutura mais parecida com a dele, corpulento e alto, cabelo preto e olhos verdes gentis.

-Eu fiz de tudo para adiantar minha volta, queria passar o aniversário com ela, foi um pouco complicado manipular a situação, mas consegui resolver tudo. – Kagome falava tanto deles que Inuyasha sentia que já os conhecia.

-Vocês dois são engraçados, parecem adolescentes, como se a família de vocês focem tipo Montecchios e Capuletos, você é Romeu e ela Julieta, mas sem toda a tragédia. – ele teve que rir da observação de Jakotsu, Hitigo também estava rindo quando Kagome finalmente desceu, ela já estava usando os sapatos novos, usava um macacão curto e com um grande decote em "v", ele era apertado até a cintura e folgado nos quadris e coxa parecendo um vestido, o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo despojado, havia uma marca que começava a ficar roxa na ligação entre o pescoço e ombro, não parecia incomodada com o fato, aquela mulher era imprevisível.

-O que vocês estão aprontando na minha ausência? – ela examinou Inuyasha e sorriu de forma apreciativa, aquela noite ia ser longa, ele saiu ontem no fim do dia para poder estar ali com ela nesse momento, dirigiu a noite quase toda dormindo apenas algumas horas antes de pegar a estrada pelo dia todo, parando somente para comer, ele poderia abrir mão de estar com ela e deixar seguir seus planos com os amigos, mas ele não queria ficar longe, além do mais poderia descansar depois.

-Fomos comparados a Romeu e Julieta. – Inuyasha disse indo receber ela no fim das escadas estendendo a mão, Kagome sorriu com o gesto e ainda mais quando ele levou sua mão aos lábios fazendo reverência sem deixar de olhar um para o outro.

-Eu vou tentar deixar um pouco de veneno para você. – Kagome disse depois de terminar de descer a escada abraçando e beijando no rosto.

-Muito engraçados vocês. – Jakotsu disse indo para a porta sendo seguido pelo marido. – Agora vamos para a balada, temos alguns minutos antes de perder a reserva. – Inuyasha guiou a namorada atrás dos amigos.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Coincidentemente o local que eles foram era o mesmo em que haviam dado o primeiro beijo, agora estavam na área vip que ficava no piso superior, tinha dois sofás de couro negro, uma mesa redonda baixa no centro, como aniversariante Kagome ganhou uma garrafa de espumante, que eles decidiram abrir e tomar logo.

-Querida, vamos dançar! – Jakotsu disse já pegando ela pela mão e puxando para o andar de baixo para a pista de dança, Inuyasha e Hitigo somente olharam os dois saindo do local, o hanyou não dançava tão bem quanto Kagome e o mesmo acontecia com Hitigo então eles decidiram ficar por ali somente admirando os dois.

Quando os dois chegaram à pista, logo começou a tocar "Shape of you" do Ed Sheeran, Jakotsu ficou todo animado, era uma música que eles tinham uma coreografia, onde eles dançavam como se fosse uma salsa, então antes de começar a cantar ele a puxa para si e a segura com as duas mãos nas costas inclinando-a lentamente, Kagome o segura pelos ombros enquanto olha para o chão, então ela se inclina para frente jogando o longo cabelo rapidamente antes de mexer a cintura fina voltando à posição ereta, então eles começam os passos básicos.

Então eles giram juntos para o outro lado e Jakotsu abre longamente para um giro, puxando-a para que ela pare do seu outro lado onde para e faz uma gracinha mexendo as pernas abrindo e fechando, girando-a novamente em seguida soltando e virando-a para que ela fique de costa para ele de mãos dadas eles andam para frente seguindo o ritmo da música, mas de alguma maneira era lenta e provocante, então quem gira dessa vez é Jakotsu, começando um movimento elaborado com um giro avião, depois ele gira no seu eixo soltando-a e fazendo com que Kagome gire sozinha ficando de frente para o outro, entretanto um pouco separados.

Eles dançaram separados por um tempo então Jakotsu se aproximou voltando aos passos básicos, então ele girou Kagome enquanto iam para o outro lado, em seguida chamou ela para que desfilasse na sua frente antes de juntar os corpos valsando pelo circulo que começava a se abrir para observar a bela dança.

Inuyasha sabia que Kagome tinha ritmo, mas dançar daquela maneira, eles pareciam profissionais, cada momento ele parecia descobrir uma nova faceta, logo faria um ano que eles se conheceram, ainda assim eles ainda precisavam aprender sobre o outro.

-Uma das madrastas de Kagome é professora de dança, então ela cresceu aprendendo a ensinar, eu não tenho o menor ritmo, já Jakotsu adorou a oportunidade de aprender. – Hitigo estava sentado ao lado dele também observando tudo, logo o casal acabou a dança e o circulo em volta deles aplaudiu, Jakotsu ficou todo empolgado agradecendo, Kagome olhava de volta para ele sorrindo, ela iria voltar para lá.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

 **Até a próxima!**

 **Aceito comentários com criticas construtivas...**

 **Kissus!**


	10. NOSSO COTIDIANO

**Hi people! How are you?**

 **Esse capítulo esta um pouco mais curto, mas recheado de cotidianos e emoções, espero que curtam.**

 **Nem sempre posso estar atualizando a história, e correndo o risco de ficar um tempo longe, meu notebook me abandonou e o computador aqui de casa esta nas ultimas, torçamos para que ele aguente firme pelo maior tempo possível.**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **E essa história de continuação de Inuyasha, como vocês estão lidando com isso?**

 **Eu estou surtando muito**

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Eles pareciam adolescentes aproveitando qualquer oportunidade para ficar se agarrando longe dos adultos, depois que Kagome voltou para a sala, Inuyasha a chamou para dançar, os dois casais desceram juntos, mas em meio à multidão de gente na pista de dança eles acabaram se separando dos outros, dançaram umas três músicas, então ele a puxou para um local mais tranquilo e tomou posse daqueles lábios que estavam provocando ele umas duas horas.

Ela também parecia ser incapaz de manter as mãos longe dele, as mãos dela passeava pelo couro cabeludo dele, pelas longas mechas prateadas e também pelas costas largas, ele não ficava muito atrás pressionando ela contra a parede de uma maneira quase desconfortável, uma das mãos dele segurava firmemente pela nuca controlando o beijo deles, a outra mão passeava pela lateral do corpo até a coxa a fazendo encaixar a perna em seu quadril, se continuassem assim acabariam dando um show público, entretanto eles precisavam voltar para os amigos, então ele a afastou de si, estava ofegante, os dois, ela tinha uma coloração adorável nas bochechas e o batom não havia resistindo aos seus beijos famintos, sua boa visão noturna lhe permitia ver as nuances dos olhos verdes, as pupilas dilatadas, o degrade de cores com os pontos que pareciam estrelas, ele podia mergulhar ali e se perder por horas, suas mãos se encaixaram no pescoço dela enquanto usava os polegares para acariciar as maçãs do rosto.

-Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir tanta falta de uma pessoa. – sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

-Você é tão romântico! – ela retrucou fechando os olhos ficando relaxada acariciando a nuca dele, Inuyasha nunca foi muito meloso, era impaciente, mal humorado, até mesmo grosso, sua indiferença parecia um afrodisíaco para as mulheres, mas ele não havia conseguido ser indiferente a ela, a mulher havia tirado ele do eixo desde o inicio e cada nova experiência que vivia com ela era maravilhosa.

-Vamos voltar antes que seus amigos achem que fomos sequestrados. – disse com humor, Kagome riu concordando enquanto ele pegava sua mão e a levava de volta para a área reservada para eles, Jakotsu e Hitigo não estavam ali, então ele sentou a puxando para sentar em seu colo de lado, ficaram conversando sobre os meses separados e namorando até o outro casal voltar.

Então eles pegaram a torta e cantaram parabéns, Kagome estava feliz por compartilhar esse momento com amigos e o namorado, foi um dia agitado, ela bebeu e dançou mais um pouco e então eles se despediram na saída, já que Inuyasha havia ido de carro, Kagome levava uma grande fatia da torta que havia sobrado e eles dividiram antes de decidirem ir embora, ela gesticulava animada falando sobre as ideias para a próxima obra, levemente altera pelo álcool fazia Inuyasha rir de alguns movimentos exagerados e falas enroladas, quando pararam de conversar por alguns minutos ela dormiu.

Equilibrou-a e a torta nos braços quando tentou acorda-la e ela somente resmungou, abriu a porta com dificuldade, a depositou delicadamente no sofá e guardou o doce na geladeira, eles haviam suado enquanto dançavam, mas duvidava que conseguiria acorda para tomar banho, então somente a pegou no colo novamente e subiu as escadas, algumas coisas suas já estavam ali, depositou ela no lado que costuma dormir e a despiu rapidamente, a marca de suas presas em seus pescoço tinha uma coloração roxa, também havia leve marcas nos seios e quadris, ele precisava ser mais delicado com ela, mas bastava a humana vir com aquelas mãos e caricias mais safadas que ele esquecia de sua fragilidade.

Tirou a camisa e a calça e foi ao banheiro, quando saiu do cômodo de volta para o quarto se viu de frente para o grande espelho que havia no quarto dela, vergões cobriam seu peito e abdômen, havia alguns chupões em seu ombro, peito e pescoço, ele achava que o fato de conseguir deixar marcas assim nele tinha a ver com fato de ter habilidades espirituais latentes, ele não tinha do que reclamar, foi deitar ao lado dela e logo a humana chegou toda quente chamando por ele, não havia como resistir, ambos cansados então foi lento e cheio de toques e beijos, parecia que eles não iam chegar a lugar nenhum até Kagome se mover mais rápido finalmente levando-os juntos ao prazer.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Você podia ter vindo sozinha para o quarto ontem à noite. – resmungou, ele acordou sentindo a atenção da humana, quando abriu os olhos ela estava deitada de lado com o rosto apoiado na mão olhando para ele e sorrindo.

-Eu até poderia, mas você estava tão aconchegante. – ela disse se inclinando para ele e o beijando de leve. – Bom dia! – ela sussurrou quando se afastou. – Estava esperando você acordar para tomar banho comigo e depois à gente vai tomar café em algum lugar, ou faz algo por aqui. – ele levantou e puxou Kagome junto com ele, tomaram banho rápido e Inuyasha decidiu que faria café, fez ovos mexidos com requeijão, sal e orégano, tostou uns pães de forma, além de suco de laranja e a torta de aniversário.

-Tem alguém faminta hoje. – Inuyasha disse enquanto observava Kagome comer de tudo um pouco, ela olhou feio para ele antes de ignorar e continuar comendo, sabia que não era tão bom na cozinha quanto à humana, mas ao menos o café da manhã ele sabia fazer uma grande variedade.

-Foi um dia longo ontem e me exercitei bastante, estou repondo minhas energias. – disse depois que terminou de comer, tomando suco, a humana sempre tinha um ótimo apetite para tudo pelo que ele sabia. – Tem planos para hoje? – perguntou levantando e levando as coisas para a pia, já que ele havia feito o café ela iria lavar a lousa.

-Queria ajuda para terminar de tirar as coisas do carro e organizar tudo, já que eu vim meio que de mudança. – foi uma decisão precipitada trazer suas coisas dessa maneira, ela simplesmente sorriu concordando, parecendo ainda mais radiante antes de voltar a lavar as coisas sujas, ele levantou e deu um beijo rápido no ombro nu por causa do vestido de alças finas e saiu tirando as caixas do carro.

Logo eles estavam na sala abrindo e vendo onde podiam encaixar as coisas, Kagome sabia que ela estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, entretanto era impossível mudar seu estado atual de espirito enquanto ajudava Inuyasha a se mudar indefinidamente para a casa deles, ela tinha a sensação de que poderia explodir de tão feliz.

-Se você continuar sorrindo desse jeito vai ficar cheia de ruga. – Inuyasha disse despertando ela dos devaneios, Kagome resmungou antes de se jogar em cima dele empurrando ambos para o chão enquanto tentava bater nele, eles rolavam pelo chão e logo estão rindo como idiotas deitados um do lado do outro olhando para o teto.

-Você é um idiota! – Kagome disse quando parou de rir batendo no ombro dele.

-Nós nem conversamos sobre isso direito, mas eu queria saber se você esta mesmo bem com minha mudança definitiva para cá? – eles viraram um de frente para o outro.

-Achei que houvesse ficado claro quando nos despedimos da última vez, eu já vejo essa casa como nossa. – Kagome tocava o rosto dele e mergulhava naquele âmbar tão caloroso, o hanyou desceu a mão para a cintura dela puxando para um beijo, eles se distraíram algum tempo namorado antes de voltar a arrumar as coisas dele, a parte mais difícil foi achar espaço para os livros, iriam ter que comprar novas prateleiras para encaixar as coisas no escritório, que era o ambiente que havia ficado com mais coisas dele, Kagome não usava muito aquele espaço, mas tinha um computador com ótimas configurações onde ele poderia instalar os programas necessários para trabalhar em casa quando quisesse, ela preferia o notebook e ficava circulando pela casa.

-Agora falta só minhas roupas. – Inuyasha disse jogado no sofá, arrumaram tudo, Kagome arrumou lugar para tudo dele.

-Daqui a pouco. – ela disse sentada ao lado dele dividiram uma garrafa de água e ficaram um tempo ali só aproveitando a companhia um do outro em um silêncio confortável. – O que você fez com seu apartamento? – ela perguntou parecendo se lembrar do outro imóvel agora.

-Vai ficar lá, quando a gente precisar ir visitar meus pais ou nossos irmãos podemos ficar lá ao invés da casa deles. – Kagome concordou, realmente era melhor manter, era um apartamento bem legal, depois ela o pegou pela mão e levou para cima, havia separado a outra metade do guarda roupa do quarto para ele, juntos terminaram de arrumar tudo, só precisava comprar as prateleiras e guardar os outros livros.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

O aniversário de namoro estava longe de chegar, entretanto, logo ia fazer um ano desde o primeiro encontro deles naquela festa de departamento, não sabia se devia comemorar, planejar alguma coisa especial. Uma semana após sua mudança a mãe havia ligado para ele pedindo satisfação, já que ele havia saído de lá praticamente fugido sem se despedir ou explicar nada, sua mãe estava irritada com aquela situação, Inuyasha disse que precisava de um momento para ele além de se concentrar no trabalho sendo desenvolvido naquela cidade.

-Você parece bem distante. – acordou de seus devaneios olhando para a mulher do outro lado da mesa, eles estavam jantando, havia ido ao hotel e trabalhado normalmente, a área dos escritórios estavam praticamente prontas, uma das salas já tinha recebido energia e uma instalação especial de internet para ele conseguir trabalhar lá, o barulho de obras não o incomodava.

-Estava pensando que logo vai fazer um ano que a gente se conhece. – disse e ela parou de comer para olhar novamente para ele pensativa.

-Sério? Parece muito mais tempo! Eu estou completamente sem noção de tempo, a gente já viveu tanta coisa durante esse ano. – Kagome considerou ainda pensativa, ele não levou de maneira negativa o que ela disse, afinal eles haviam passado muitas emoções durante esse ano, entre encontros e desencontros.

-Verdade! Vai querer fazer alguma coisa especial nesse dia?

-Podíamos sair para jantar, tem um restaurante bem legal que eu queria te levar. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, exasperado sobre o quanto Kagome parecia animada com a expectativa de levá-lo em algum lugar.

-Você esta planejando pagar por tudo? – ele brincou impedindo que ela continuasse a dissertar sobre o que mais poderiam fazer.

-Eu poderia se assim quisesse. – ela disse empinando o nariz, ele não tinha a menor noção de quanto dinheiro ela tinha, mas imaginava que se equiparava ao que ele tinha, o que não era pouco, se quisessem podiam viver em uma casa melhor que a dos pais, viajar quando e na hora quisessem, ter vários filhos e ter esse pensamento não era nem um pouco aterrorizante. – Mas se você tiver problema com isso, a gente pode dividir. – mulher engraçada, ele nunca havia saído com uma mulher que mostrasse alguma intenção de dividir alguma conta, não que ele se importasse, entretanto era estranho sair com alguém assim.

-Não tenho nenhum problema, pode pagar tudo se quiser. – eles riram das besteiras que estavam conversando. – Além de jantar você quer fazer mais alguma coisa? – ela negou, terminaram de comer e Inuyasha se prontificou a arrumar a cozinha, Kagome não parecia gostar também de manter alguém para arrumar a casa, ela costumava chamar alguém uma vez a cada dois meses. Ela disse que ia relaxar na banheira antes de dar um beijo rápido nele e subir as escadas toda saltitante.

Ela havia tido uma reunião estressante com a editora, eles gostaram de todo o contexto e de como estava o desenvolvimento, mas fazer uma obra com possibilidade de continuação não poderia ser o momento, Kagome estava se inspirando na história da família para desenvolver as próximas histórias, começando com como a mãe havia iniciado o relacionamento com o pai de Souta e seguir com todos os outros relacionamentos de derivaram daquele momento, podendo chegar até eles, Inuyasha gostou da ideia, porém sabia que quando a mãe soubesse poderia abalar ainda mais a relação delas. Houve uma certa discussão sobre tudo, mas devido ao quanto a humana já havia rendido a editora eles se arriscariam se quando vissem a obra finalizada tivesse do agrado deles, basicamente estavam pedindo que Kagome escrevesse duas obras no prazo para fazer uma.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Era tão bom relaxar depois de um dia que não havia saído como o planejado, fechou os olhos e encostou à cabeça na borda, ela tinha imaginação o suficiente para escrever várias outras obras, mas algumas vezes os editores pareciam esquecer com cada autor tinha o seus métodos de criação, Kagome tendia a pensar em como os personagens seriam juntos e depois desenvolver as coisas em volta, ela imaginava tantas situações e cenários, depois imaginava tudo de outra maneira encaixando as coisas da maneira que mais agradava até começar a escrever, então durante a escrita mudava coisas que não haviam ficado tão boas quanto tinha pensado.

-Que tal uma massagem? – despertou de seus devaneios com um sussurro sensual em sua orelha.

-Sim, por favor! – ela sussurrou de volta.

-Eu vou tomar banho e você pode me esperar nua na cama. – a água da banheira estava morna, mas isso não impediu o corpo de se arrepiar, principalmente quando ele passou os lábios ao longo do pescoço dela.

-Achei que ia ganhar uma massagem. – disse sorrindo.

-E vai, preciso de acesso para fazer direito. – ela concordou terminando o banho enquanto via-o entrar no box iniciando o próprio banho, saiu da água e deixou a água escorrer, pegando a toalha e secando o corpo antes de sair do espaço e deixar a toalha estendida para secar, deitando em seguida de bruços.

Alguns minutos depois sentiu Inuyasha sentar cuidadosamente sobre ela, o ouviu esfregando as mãos, então ele começou a apertar seus ombros na medida certa, as mãos dele estavam quentes e deslizavam bem por causa do óleo, as mãos foram descendo e apertando e pressionando, era muito relaxante, entretanto havia uma tensão que derivava do fato de ser Inuyasha quem a estava tocando, então ela não conseguiria dormir.

-Que tal agora eu massagear a sua frente? – Inuyasha sussurrou fazendo-a rir enquanto concordava.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Eles haviam combinado de se encontrar no restaurante, então ele que normalmente não ia de terno para o trabalho naquele dia tinha levado um, usava um conjunto azul marinho com uma camisa branca e uma gravata cinza, ela havia feito reserva então quando chegou foi encaminhado para uma mesa na área externa, o ambiente era requintado, porém muito agradável, logo ela apareceu, os cabelos estavam soltos e usava um vestido de tecido leve marfim, as alças caiam nos ombros e marcava de forma suave as curvas dela, caia na altura dos joelhos, ele sorriu ao ver o sapato azul marinho.

-Oi doçura! – ele levantou para cumprimentar ela, Kagome sempre parecia se destacar independente do ambiente em que estava, ela sabia o que vestir, como se portar, ele conhecia todos os trejeitos dela, mas quando estavam na rua ela destacava aquilo que mais se encaixaria ao ambiente, hoje ela esta radiante, por estar ali e estar com ele em um momento como aquele.

-Oi grandão! – ela sussurrou antes de beijar ele de leve, Inuyasha puxou a cadeira para ela antes de sentar novamente.

-Tem alguma indicação? – perguntou quando receberam o menu, Kagome sorriu concordando, ela pediu os pratos e o que iriam beber, tudo estava maravilhoso, a comida estava do gosto dele, provavelmente ele não teria feito escolha melhor para si, o vinho harmonizava perfeitamente com os dois pratos, eles dividiram suas comidas e conversaram sobre tudo e mais um pouco e no fim ela pagou a conta e ele riu de como algumas mesas pareciam julgar, não sabia se era o fato de ele ser um hanyou ou de Kagome ter comandado a noite inteira, não importava, ele reparou, e isso somente aumentou sua felicidade.

-O que achou? – perguntou quando estavam indo para o carro dele, ela havia ido de uber, para que eles pudessem voltar juntos.

-Foi... na realidade esta sendo uma das melhores noites que já tive. – Kagome riu antes de o pegar de surpresa fazendo com que encostasse na porta do carro, ela aproveitou que ainda estava em cima da calçada e o salto fazendo com que ficassem praticamente da mesma altura, então o beijou, não foi algo singelo, mas cheio de lábios, línguas e dentes, as mãos nos cabelos dele, puxando e instigando a seguir seus comandos, ele foi lento em começar a corresponder, mas logo estava segurando-a fortemente pela cintura. – Acabou de ficar ainda melhor. – disse ofegante ainda tendo ela grudada a ele.

-Você sempre sabe o que dizer. – ela ri enquanto brinca com algumas mexas do cumprido cabelo. – Agora que tal você levar a gente para casa e eu ter mostrar a lingerie nova, que eu comprei mais cedo. – Inuyasha a beijou novamente antes de abrir a porta para ela como um perfeito cavalheiro.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome estava tão feliz, os dias passavam em sua maioria eram bem tranquilos, obviamente houve alguns problemas, Inuyasha tinha problemas com a lua nova, mas no fim ele havia aceitado ter ela ao seu lado nesse momento, havia o fato de que a humana trocava o dia pela noite, trabalhando noite adentro e dormindo em horários quebrados durante a tarde, o hanyou achava ruim porque já havia se acostumado a dormir junto, tornando suas noites incomodas.

Jakotsu invadia a casa sempre que tinha vontade, pegando várias vezes o casal em situações constrangedoras durante o fim de semana, na semana Inuyasha estava chegando e ele saindo, sempre com cantadas e comentários maliciosos, o hanyou ria na maioria das vezes, em alguns momentos Kagome tinha que intervir antes que eles iniciassem uma briga.

Normalmente os quatro passavam um dia de final de semana fazendo alguma coisa juntos, na casa dos amigos tinha piscina, Kagome proporcionava a comida, algumas vezes iam para uma noitada, a humana tinha uma boa resistência a álcool, além de conhecer seus limites, diferente do melhor amigo, havia conhecido outros amigos da humana, todos muito simpáticos.

Algumas vezes eles pareciam disputar quem tinha menos maturidade, tanto para brigas quanto para brincadeiras, nesse momento eles estavam brigando.

-Sério Inuyasha! Você vai ficar todo estressado por causa de uma besteira dessas? – Kagome tinha as mãos nos quadris e olhava para o hanyou de forma perplexa, ele havia chegado e encontrou um dos vizinhos na casa, era um rapaz solteiro que algumas vezes vinha pedir algum condimento, ela esta esticando o corpo para pegar o pote de farinha de rosca quando o hanyou chegou, ficou tenso e foi diretamente até ela pegando o objeto que tentava alcançar despachado o outro homem, depois voltou sua fúria para ela.

-Besteira? Inacreditável! Eu chego aqui e encontro o cara babando enquanto olha suas pernas e bunda e eu que estou errado? – Inuyasha nunca havia sentido tanto ciúmes em sua vida e não gostou nem um pouco de experimentar em uma dose tão alta, Kagome usava um short muito curto e colado, e uma regata de alças finas que permitia ver o sutiã dependendo de qual movimento ela fazia, o cabelo estava preso no coque despojado, normalmente ele não se incomodava com a maneira que ela se vestia, entretanto quando viu outro homem a admirando ficou furioso.

-Céus! Eu normalmente adoro você, mas esta sendo ridículo agora, Inuyasha você já observou meu pescoço? – ela gesticulou para a área mencionada, ela havia feito graça ontem enquanto ele a beijava então ele havia mordiscado a pele até deixar uma marca avermelhada, ela nunca escondia o fato de estarem juntos.

-É difícil ficar tranquilo vendo alguém cobiçar o que é meu. – Inuyasha disse exasperado.

-Eu sou algum objeto seu? Propriedade? Por que até onde eu sei sou uma pessoa. – ela mostrou seu desgosto nas feições e cruzando os braços, ela costumava gostar do jeito possessivo dele, mas naquele momento não era nada agradável.

-Desculpa. – ele suspirou tentando relaxar, mas nos últimos tempos parecia cada vez mais difícil não marcar ela, tinha certeza do sentimento de ambos, entretanto ficava receoso de ir rápido demais, o que parecia comum no relacionamento deles, mas aquilo era diferente e irreversível. – É algo mais forte do que eu... é complicado! – Kagome pareceu relaxar um pouco junto com ele.

-Algumas vezes você parece um homem das cavernas. – ela resmunga melhorando o humor.

-Você desperta o pior em mim. – ele suspirou contente por as coisas começarem a ficar mais amenas, teria que conversar com ela mais cedo ou mais tarde sobre o que implicava se relacionar com alguém que possuía sangue demoníaco, talvez ela até soubesse devido a sua descendência, entretanto já havia falado que o conhecimento sobre seu sangue era pouco, apesar de algumas vezes ele ter dimensão das habilidades dela.

-Mentira! Eu desperto o melhor. – ela diz sorrindo.

-Vem aqui mulher! – ele se aproximou rapidamente puxando-a contra o corpo reivindicando a boca dela, não conversaram muito depois disso.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Como estão às coisas por aí? – Inuyasha perguntou ao telefone, o pai estava ligando para a atualização semanal, já havia falado sobre como a obra estava, houve alguns atrasos, entretanto a previsão era para que tudo ficasse pronto para a inauguração no ano seguinte, então o pai teria que decidir quem mudaria para gerenciar a nova filial, Inuyasha sabia que provavelmente o escolhido seria Sesshoumaru, já era casado e tinha estabilidade, além de a esposa querer ficar próxima da irmã, esperava não ter que brigar com o mais velho pela possibilidade, mas o faria se necessário, apesar de Kagome dizer que não se importaria em se mudar para ficar com ele, Inuyasha não queria complicar as coisas para ela, afinal Jakotsu morava aqui, além de sempre ter lidado com a mesmo filial da editora que publicava seus livros, já havia um vinculo e confiança na capacidade dela como escritora, a profissão dela era muito mais instável para mudanças.

 _-Sua mãe ainda esta irritada com sua partida repentina._ – Inuyasha suspirou, sua mãe ainda estaria indócil, mas tinha esperanças de esquecia qualquer chateação assim que soubesse o quanto ele estava bem encaminhado.

-Por isso partir sem falar nada, mamãe não vai descansar enquanto não arrumar uma mulher digna para mim. – o pai sorriu concordando com o que o mais nova falava, quando a mulher colocava algo na cabeça era difícil faze-la parar até que tivesse resolvido tudo, eles conversaram mais algumas coisas antes de se despedirem e Inuyasha voltar ao trabalho.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Você já encaminhou o livro terminado para que dessem uma olhada? – Kagome tirou os olhos do notebook para fitar Jakotsu que trabalhava em outro computador.

-Sim, já esta sendo lido e avaliado, entretanto ainda pediram para continuar fazendo essa obra paralela. – dessa vez Jakotsu tirou os olhos da tela para encarar a amiga, ela não parecia estar dormindo bem ultimamente, parecendo levemente mais cansada do que o normal, entretanto parecia brilhar, estava radiante, se não a conhecesse bem nem repararia nas leves olheiras, além do trabalho extra ainda havia o hanyou insaciável, ele também não reclamaria, algumas vezes ele e o marido ficavam mornos, entretanto Kagome era somente uma humana, ficava preocupado que ela se esgotasse.

-Querida! Acho que eles vão acabar lançando os dois, ambos são viciantes, Hitigo não vai conseguir escapar de mim hoje. – ambos riram, se o amigo dizia que estava bom, ela acreditava fielmente, ele nunca errava, por isso tinham aquela parceria tão boa, ela escrevia, ele ajudava com as ideias e edição.

-Estou ansiosa esperando o veredito deles, não me acho muito nova no mercado para uma série, na verdade sempre sou precoce em tudo. – Kagome disse toda orgulhosa, Jakotsu mais uma vez admirou a história da amiga, rejeitada pela mãe em vários sentidos, ela deu a cara a tapa e veio parar em um lugar longe de todos os familiares e construiu seu império secreto, ela ostentava somente na casa, no carro, nos sapatos e em coisas para os outros.

-Você não é precoce amiga, você é uma galáxia inteira e independente, meu maior exemplar de feminilidade e simpatia, é difícil não se apaixonar por você. – Jakotsu riu da timidez que ela aparentava de vez enquanto, Inuyasha parecia ser mestre em fazer Kagome corar.

-Concordo! – olharam para porta encontrando o hanyou como se Jakotsu tivesse invocado ele, Kagome corou ainda mais, Jakotsu adorava observar a atmosfera que surgia quando os dois estavam juntos, ele sobrava no espaço, mas ainda assim era legal ver a estática no ar, Inuyasha cumprimentou ele de forma amigável e rasa enquanto caminhava até a namorada e a segurava pelo queixo beijando-a nos lábios e depois na testa, sussurrou algo que fez ela sorrir, depois se dirigiu ao guarda roupa conversando com os dois sobre como estavam as coisas, pegou uma bermuda, falou mais algumas coisas e anunciou que ia tomar banho pedindo licença e sumindo no banheiro.

-Quer jantar aqui hoje? – Kagome perguntou o acordando de seus devaneios românticos.

-Amiga, eu adoro você, mas não quero ser vela hoje. – brincou finalizando as coisas no notebook guardando na escrivaninha, Kagome riu com o comentário e disse que iria acompanhar ele até a saída, eles falaram mais algumas coisas sobre trabalho e se despediram.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome foi até a cozinha para colocar o empadão de frango que tinha escolhido para o jantar de hoje, a salada para acompanhar já estava previamente pronta, pegou umas bolachas recheadas no armário e foi para a sala, ligou a televisão e sentou no sofá assistindo o noticiário enquanto esperava Inuyasha descer, ela sorriu boba ao lembrar o que ele havia sussurrado para ela que "não era difícil não se apaixonar por ela, era impossível".

-Sonhando acordada, doçura? – Kagome se assustou quando Inuyasha falou se jogando ao lado dela puxando-a mais para si e roubando o pacote de bolachas, ela concordou se aconchegando nele, ainda bem que o forno tinha um timer, pois ela acabou dormindo contra o hanyou. – Hey dorminhoca! Vamos jantar. – chamou balançando ela delicadamente, Kagome resmungou antes de começar a despertar, ajudou ela a levantar e se arrastar até a mesa, colocou ela sentada na cadeira e pegou as coisas enquanto ela esfregava os olhos espantando de vez o sono. – Alguém tem trabalhado demais ultimamente. – ele falou em tom de bronca beijando-a levemente nos lábios, ela somente sorriu enquanto começava a se servir.

-Também estou um pouco ansiosa com o que eles vão opinar sobre o livro que eu já entreguei. – ela disse antes de começar a comer.

-Jakotsu esta certo, querida, você é demais.

-Ele me comparou a uma galáxia. – Kagome disse cheia de humor, eles brincaram mais sobre isso e conversaram mais sobre como havia sido o dia dele no trabalho, Inuyasha falou sobre a ligação do pai e que a mãe ainda permanecia chateada com a mudança dele, Kagome tinha a mesma ideia que ele sobre a mais velha não se importar quando descobrisse que estava em um relacionamento.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Ele acordou de repente, estava tudo escuro, Kagome estava de costas para ele, os cabelos longos jogados para cima exibindo o belo pescoço, ele estava abraçado a ele, os corpos colados, as pesadas cortinas estavam fechadas não deixando nenhuma iluminação externa entrar, sua visão noturna era boa, mas agora ele estava vendo tudo perfeitamente como se estivesse claro, então sentiu uma pulsar, similar a quando se transformava em humano, então ele reparou que suas presas estavam maiores, levantou o braço que estava sobre a cintura da humana e viu as garras afiadas.

Seu sangue demoníaco estava se manifestando, ele sentia há algum tempo como se fosse seu alter ego exigindo que fizesse o pacto, essa era a primeira vez que vinha de uma maneira tão intensa, voltou a tocar sua presa, rapidamente virou-a para si, colocou parte do corpo sobre o dela, a humana resmungou o nome dele de forma sonolenta, o pulso saltando em sua garganta chamou a atenção, ela estava indefesa, bastava se inclinar um pouco para frente e afundar suas presas naquela carne macia, antes que percebesse já estava com a boca na pele lisa.

-Inu ahh! – Kagome gemeu ainda meio grogue erguendo o tronco contra o peito dele causando o encontro dos montes macios, enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço, sua completa aceitação e submissão quase arrancou um ronronar de sua garganta.

-Casa comigo? – ele se ouviu sussurrando ao invés de afundar os dentes na pele dela, sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso contra o dele.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

 **What? Marry you?**

 **O que acontecerá a seguir?**

 **A autora também não sabe, ou será que sabe?**


	11. CONVITE INESPERADO

**Hi people! How are you?**

 **Esse nem demorou muito, mas como o capítulo anterior foi um pouco menor que o normal, eu decidi postar outro logo e aproveitar a bondade do computador, sem previsão para o próximo, pois como falado anteriormente pode ocorrer imprevistos, vamos esperar que dê tudo certo.**

 **Vou falar sobre minha humilde opinião com relação a essa possibilidade de uma continuação de Inuyasha, obviamente como vemos nas fanfics postadas por aqui grande parte dos fãs ficou com aquela expectativa de como seria se o casal tivesse filhos, os resumos liberados me preocupam pelo fato de que a filha do Inu/Kag não parece conhecer ou ter proximidade com os pais, outra questão é quem é a mãe das gêmeas de Sesshoumaru? Eu, como pode ser visto nas minhas fanfics, shippo muito Sesshy/Rin, gosto de Souta ter um papel de destaque na história, seria legal ver se ele levou ou não seu namorico de infância até ser adulto. Muitas expectativas, não muito preparada para possíveis decepções, só nos resta aguardar.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **k-chan98:** Quantos perfis você tem? Kkkkkkk... Cada capítulo eu descubro um novo ^^, dessa vez nem teve que esperar muito para uma continuação, Inuyasha completamente desajeitado, mas achei fofo e honesto kkkkkk... Sou uma mistura de fofa e pervertida, nada comparado ao Miroku, claro! Mais surpresas e desastres a caminho. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo cheio de loucuras, kissus!

 **Neherenia sereniti:** Loucuras de uma mente na quarentena, provavelmente, mas espero que goste ^^, sempre bom ver você por aqui, boa leitura e que Inuyasha aprenda a ser menos impulsivo ou não, talvez seja uma charme kkkkkk...

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-O que você disse? – ela perguntou enquanto empurrava Inuyasha pelos ombros, depois esticou a mão para o abajur ao lado dela da cama e acendeu, então voltou sua atenção integral para ele, seus olhos estavam avermelhado na íris, havia estrias em forma de relâmpago nas maçãs do rosto, suas presas estavam salientes, ela já havia visto aquelas mudanças muitas vezes para se assustar, ele não costumava reparar e ela achava ele bonito de qualquer maneira, nesse momento estava com os olhos levemente arregalados de surpresa pelo que havia falado.

-Eu pedi você em casamento!? – ele falou lentamente pronunciando silaba por silaba, respondendo e perguntando ao mesmo tempo.

-Você realmente quer fazer o pedido? Ou foi um engano? – ela perguntou divertida, pouco a pouco ele foi voltando ao normal, ficou olhando-a de forma constrangida antes de respirar profundamente, apostava que o coração dele esta a mil.

-Eu quero tudo com você e isso me assusta um pouco às vezes, fui desajeitado e precipitado, mas realmente quero pedir você em casamento, então Kagome Higurashi, você aceita ser minha esposa? – ele levantou e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama pegando a mão dela olhando-a cheio de expectativas, era emocionante e cômico, ali estavam os dois nus, enquanto ele fazia aquela proposta.

-Nada me faria mais feliz! – se joga em cima dele derrubando ambos no chão abraçando firmemente pelo pescoço. – Eu aceito ser sua esposa. – ela diz distribuindo vários beijos pelo rosto e pescoço, ele ria puxando-a mais para si, era loucura depois de poucos meses namorando, ainda assim parecia tão certo e sua aceitação acalmou seu sangue demoníaco.

-Espera um pouco. – ele disse afastando ela, Kagome levantou e sentou na cama olhando ele ir até o guarda roupa, faltou entrar no móvel parecendo procurar alguma coisa, quando encontrou virou rapidamente com as mãos nas costas, curiosa ela não pode deixar de admirar o corpo dele, o cara era uma tentação, acordou de seus devaneios ao ver uma caixa de veludo estendida para ela.

-Inuyasha!? – tremendo ela estendeu a mão e pegou, talvez fosse somente um presente comum, um brinco ou algo do tipo, abriu e ficou olhando sem saber como agir, era um anel de noivado, o aro era fino na cor rosê, a pedra era um diamante rosa esculpido com traços delicados, era singelo e magnifico. – Q-q-quando? – perguntou ainda examinando a joia, os olhos lacrimejados, tamanha a emoção, estava se segurando para não chorar.

-E-e-eu o vi no dia comprei seu anel de namora. – Inuyasha gaguejou, Kagome desviou os olhos do objeto e encarou-o, constrangido ele olhava para o lado e coçava a nuca, o homem era uma graça, queria pular nele de novo, mas se controlou, tirou o anel de namoro e colocou na cômoda ao lado, depois estendeu o anel de noivado para ele, rapidamente pegou o objeto e depois pegou a mão dela encaixando com um pouco de dificuldade, pois estava nervoso, quando finalmente conseguiu colocar pegou a de namoro na cômoda e colocou por cima, então puxou a delicada mão paras os lábios.

-Eu te amo! – ela sussurrou antes de puxa-lo para si, os dois caíram na cama com ele por cima dela e comemoraram mais aquele passo no relacionamento complicado deles, Inuyasha decidiu que conversaria com ela sobre as implicações da união com alguém como ele amanhã.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Bom dia grandão! – Kagome disse animada recepcionando seu noivo na cozinha com um abraço apertado e um beijo.

-Alguém acordou bem animada hoje. – Inuyasha brincou correspondendo, a humana riu enquanto ele usava somente um braço para rodear sua cintura e a erguer, então circulou os quadris dele com as pernas, haviam decidido tirar o dia de folga, ela queria ir ao parque de diversões itinerante instalado próximo ao condomínio deles na grande área verde vizinha, uma escolha estranha de como comemorar o noivado da noite anterior, mas vindo de Kagome nada parecia lhe surpreender, ela já estava com uma calça jeans justa de cintura alta e um cropped de tecido leve verde com manga na altura do cotovelo, tinha um leve decote em "v", o cabelo estava preso em um alto rabo de cavalo e nos pés uma bota de cano curto sem salto preta, ela poderia ter sido modelo facilmente se quisesse.

-Porque você ainda não se arrumou? – perguntou fazendo bico enquanto enrolava uma mecha do cabelo dele no dedo, aparentemente havia acordado mais tarde do que pretendia, era impossível saber de onde ela tirava tanta energia, estava trabalhando o dobro ultimamente escrevendo, dormindo menos que o normal e ainda assim estava ali radiante e pronta para um passei enquanto ele ainda estava somente de bermuda de algodão com os cabelos bagunçados pelo sono e por ela.

-Faço isso depois do café, você já comeu? – ela negou enquanto ele a levava até a mesa, a mulher estava uma pilha de nervos, eles comeram conversando sobre como deveria ser o parque, ele havia dito sobre ele ontem, as luzes também tinham chamado a atenção dela já que era possível ver da varanda do quarto, no tempo que ele estava ali a casa estava começando a ganhar foto dos dois juntos, tendo dois na sala e dois no quarto deles, além de alguns pequenos imãs grudados na geladeira, Kagome não costumava tirar muitas fotos, normalmente só quando achava algum momento especial.

A primeira que eles haviam tirado havia sido quando ela comprou a aliança de compromisso dele, quando saíram da loja ela pediu para uma pessoa tirar uma foto deles, a mulher focou eles da cintura para cima, ela apoiava uma mão no peito dele e ele a segurava ali, era possível ver perfeitamente as duas alianças, eles pareciam alheios a tudo em volta, Kagome adorou ela e disse que quando voltasse para casa revelaria e colocaria na cômoda ao lado da cama, seria uma das primeiras coisas que veria todo dia.

-Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? – ela perguntou de repente acordando de seus devaneios, ele olhava distraído para a montagem de fotos menores que estavam na geladeira e parecia olhar diretamente para ela.

-Eu estava lembrando as fotos que a gente tirou. – respondeu achando engraçado ela achar que havia algo de errado naquele rosto, concordando olhou na mesma direção que ele.

-Eu gosto delas, contam nossa história. – eles sorriram uma para o outro.

-Não conta tudo, mas é melhor assim, já pensou? Filho olha aqui essa imagem de quando eu beijei sua mãe a primeira vez, depois eu levei ela para o meu quarto de hotel e a gente... – ele parou quando Kagome começou a tossir descontroladamente, ele levantou e bateu levemente nas costas dela até que se acalmasse.

-Céus!? Você já imaginou? – ela perguntou exasperada depois de se recuperar, ele olhou para ela sem entender. – Sobre filhos? – ele pareceu finalmente entender sobre o porquê de ela estar engasgada, ele não tinha pensado sobre isso ainda, mas ainda assim ele falou sobre o fato com total naturalidade.

-V-v-você não gostaria? – então ele sentiu de novo aquela insegurança, mas então ele afastou tais pensamentos, Kagome não era daquela maneira e ela demonstrava cada dia, cada momento, compreendia que o assunto era realmente motivo de surpresa.

-Eu pensei sobre isso, um filho ou filha nosso, com as suas orelhas, mas você falou com tanta naturalidade sobre isso me surpreendeu. – ela pulou sobre ele em seguida, surpreso ele quase foi ao chão levando os dois, mas se firmou no último segundo.

-Eu queria que tivessem seus olhos. – ele sussurrou contra o cabelo dela, Kagome somente o apertou mais. – Deixa eu me trocar para a gente aproveitar o parque. – Inuyasha a afastou de si, eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, quase desistindo de ir para algum lugar, queria somente tirar toda aquela roupa dela e mostrar o quanto queria ter tudo.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Kagome não sabia onde queria ir primeiro, tinha montanha russa, roda gigante, bate-bate, trem fantasma, barco pirata, frisbee, kamikaze e mais alguns outros brinquedos para adultos e também crianças pequenas.

-Que tal começar com o bate-bate? – Inuyasha disse já puxando ela para a fila do brinquedo em questão, ele vestia calça jeans, tênis preto e camisa rosa.

Eles sentaram em carrinhos separados e brincaram perseguindo um ao outro na pista como duas crianças, era obvio que Kagome dirigia muito melhor do que ele batendo mais vezes no mesmo. Depois foram até o barco pirata, a humana ria como maluca enquanto gritava, o brinquedo fazia cócegas, Inuyasha olhava para ela como um idiota apaixonado. Foi preciso quase arrasta-la para o trem fantasma, o hanyou se divertiu horrores de como ela lidava com coisas muito mais assustadoras e tremia na base com algo tão ridículo como aquilo, mas gostou de ter ela abraçada ele o tempo todo.

-Faz tempo que não me divertia em um parque desse jeito. – Inuyasha disse enquanto fazia uma pausa para comer, o irmão não gostava muito e sua mãe quando ia com ele tinha medo de ir a todos os brinquedos, então ele tinha que ir sozinho, era muito melhor ter alguém junto.

-Quando um parque chegava à cidade íamos todos juntos, era muito divertido, meus pais levavam a gente, eles também iam a todos os brinquedos. – Kagome disse de boca cheia, o hanyou riu, a infância dela foi confusa, mas deve ter sido bem divertido, muitas pessoas reunidas, ele havia visto o quanto todos eram extrovertidos e bagunceiros, se não fosse pela mãe tudo seria mais leve, ele gostava da família dela, fazer parte de uma família grande e ter uma família grande parecia muito bom, só teria que ter cuidado com a sogra.

Eles deixaram os brinquedos mais extremos por último, tudo estava indo maravilhosamente bem, a primeira montanha russa foi veloz e ambos riram e gritaram com as descidas íngremes, o frisbee também foi muito divertido os pés balançando a sensação do vento forte, olhar para as coisas mais distantes quando estava lá no alto, a descida também fazia cócegas, então eles foram ao kamikaze, Inuyasha ria, porém Kagome tombou contra ele o assustando, aparou ela olhando preocupado, ela parecia ter adquirido um tom esverdeado.

-Vou levar você ao banheiro, consegue aguentar chegar até lá? – Kagome concordou levemente enquanto ele a guiava até o local. – Parece que alguém não deveria ter comido o segundo cachorro quente e tomado o milk-shake gigante. – ele zombou recebendo um olhar feio que só o fez rir mais da situação, ela entrou no banheiro montado ali e ele aguardou ele resolver o problema.

-Eu nunca passei mal antes, sempre era a Rin que enjoava. – Kagome estava revoltada, mas ela realmente não devia ter comido tão rápido.

-Certo! Gulosa, vamos à roda gigante o céu esta se pondo deve ser muito bonito ver lá de cima, além disso, vai ser bom para o seu estomago se acalmar. – Kagome deu língua para ele indo à frente para pegar a fila.

Realmente estava um por do sol maravilhoso, Inuyasha aproveitou para tirar foto junto com a emburrada noiva em destaque, ainda assim a foto ficou perfeita.

-Vem aqui garota! – ele a puxou de repente fazendo vir para o seu colo. – Desse jeito até parece que fui eu que te fiz passa mal. – disse contra o pescoço dela, então começou a fazer cócegas nela até que ela desfez a cara amarrada e gargalhou. – Ótimo! Melhor assim. – então ele posicionou o celular para tirar uma self deles ali no local mais alto com o por do sol de fundo.

-Foi tão injusto ter colocado toda aquela comida maravilhosa para fora, agora eu estou com fome de novo. – ela resmungou abraçada a ele.

-Se continuar comendo desse jeito você vai engordar. – brincou apertando a cintura fina como se tivesse alguma gordura extra ali.

-Que coisa mais idiota para dizer a uma mulher, eu deveria te dar uma surra. – enquanto falava puxou as mechas prateadas que se destacavam na frente, ele resmungou segurando os pulsos dela então a puxou para um beijo arrebatador, mais do que nunca ele queria levar ela embora dali, Kagome não facilitava as coisas se agarrando mais ainda a Inuyasha, foram obrigados a se separar quando terminaram a última volta e a porta foi aberta e um funcionário constrangido fez barulho com a garganta para chamar a atenção dos dois.

Kagome levantou toda sorridente enquanto Inuyasha estava tão constrangido quanto o funcionário do local, a humana simplesmente o puxou para os brinquedos mais agitados novamente, desse vez foi bem tranquilo e sem mais nenhum incidente, foram embora quase quando o local estava fechando e por insistência do hanyou, afinal ela precisava comer para repor o que havia colocado para fora mais cedo, quase teve que arrastar a mulher para casa.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-O que você esta fazendo? – Inuyasha perguntou depois que a encontrou na cozinha, havia ido tomar banho enquanto Kagome arrumava algo para eles comerem.

-Eu estava morrendo de vontade de comer um hambúrguer. – ela disse toda animada virando as carnes na frigideira, o pão já havia sido tostado na chapa e ela colocou duas fatias de queijo em cada carne e colocando a tampa.

-Cheia de vontades hoje doçura. – a abraçou distribuindo vários beijos pelo pescoço, ela já havia tomado banho também, o rabo de cavalo foi transformado em um coque, usava a camisa que ele havia dado para ela e estava descalço, enquanto ele estava usando somente a bermuda, os cabelos ainda estavam presos em um coque também por não ter necessidade de lava novamente.

-Não vale, os cachorros quentes estão fora dessa conversa.

-Mas eu ainda mantive os meus dois.

-Homens transformam gordura em musculo, não vem dar lição de moral sobre comer muito, você come mais do que o dobro do que eu.

-Mas eu sou um hanyou, meu sangue demoníaco consome mais. – Kagome desligou o fogão e virou para Inuyasha, ele ainda tinha gotículas de água escorrendo pelo corpo, à temperatura dela subiu rapidamente. – Se você continuar me olhando desse jeito seu hambúrguer vai ficar frio. – quando ele ia circular a cintura da humana, a mesma sorriu o afastando e indo montar o lanche.

-Você é um pervertido! – ela brincou levando os pratos para a mesa.

-Doçura! Tem algo que eu preciso conversar com você. – um pouco nervoso decidiu que aquele poderia ser o melhor momento para conversar sobre o que significava ficar com ele, a humana parou de comer e voltou sua completa atenção para ele. – Você sabe que eu tenho sangue demoníaco, que eu herdei do meu pai, e existe algo além do casamento que precisa ocorrer entre o youkai e a companheira... – ele se embolou com as palavras e parou tomando uma respiração profunda.

-Você esta falando do pacto demoníaco? – Kagome perguntou querendo poupar o meio youkai do constrangimento que ele parecia estar passando. – Rin me falou sobre a noite de núpcias, olhos vermelhos, caninos, sexo selvagem e mordidas. – Inuyasha estava vermelho dos pés a cabeça, não imaginava que as irmãs conversariam abertamente sobre algo tão intimo, ele e o irmão com certeza nunca falariam sobre tal coisa.

-E-e-ela explicou tudo?

-Com mais detalhes do que eu gostaria, mas eu já tinha um pouco de noção sobre isso. – ela deu de ombros e tranquilamente voltou a comer.

-Por causa da sua descendência?

-Não! Meu avô nunca falaria sobre esses assuntos, foi depois que a gente dormiu a primeira vez. – Inuyasha desistiu completamente de comer e ficou olhando fixamente para a noiva, desistindo de comer também ela suspirou sabendo que o que falaria iria causaria algum impacto nele. – Olha Inuyasha, eu não falei nada antes, porque não achei que houvesse necessidade de tal coisa, mas desde a primeira vez que a gente transou em alguns momentos você adquire algumas características diferentes. – um silêncio estranho caiu sobre eles, Inuyasha abria e fechava a boca sem saber o que falar, aquilo era só mais uma prova de que ele a quis desde o primeiro momento e que ela o aceitou completamente desde o inicio também, cansada de esperar por alguma reação voltou a comer, assim como ele desistiu de falar algo, ficaram perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Inuyasha, olha... – Kagome começou a falar depois que eles deitaram, não conseguiria dormir mesmo, não sem saber que o hanyou estava bem, ele não deixou que ela falasse mais nada, somente a puxou para si, abraçou apertado.

-Eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo, só fiquei surpreso de você não ter fugido quando viu esse outro lado meu. – a humana simplesmente riu contra o peito dele, retribuindo o abraço apertado.

-Até que eu acho sexy, você fica mais selvagem. – pego de surpresa Inuyasha afastou ela um pouco para que pudesse encarar aqueles olhos verdes.

-Sexy? Selvagem? Doçura você é uma mulher estranha. – Kagome rolou o fazendo ficar de costas enquanto subia em cima dele apoiando uma mão em cada lado do rosto dele.

-Você diz como se fosse algo ruim. – ela não iria se abalar por algo como ser chamada de estranha, se fosse pensar era realmente, ele ficava um pouco assustado quando seu sangue youkai se manifestava, ficava mais feroz e tinha uma boca suja que chegava a ser ofensivo se não fosse dito quando eles estavam na cama, era uma linha muito tênue entre sexo selvagem e violência, nesses momentos Kagome se lembrava do quanto ela era frágil em comparação a ele, ainda assim sabia que Inuyasha preferiria se ferir gravemente a machuca-la mesmo que sem querer.

-Nada em você é ruim. – Kagome riu ainda mais, era o primeiro relacionamento realmente sério dos dois, sabiam que estavam em uma face muito boa e que em algum momento iriam estabilizar e se reorganizar à medida que fosse necessário.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Querida tem uma mensagem no correio de voz! – Kagome logo apareceu ao lado dele, observando a luz piscando, era incomum, ninguém deixava mensagem, quando não atendia o residencial ligava no celular, ela deu de ombros e apertou para iniciar a ouvir, precisava comprar um novo com bina, faria isso depois, foi para a cozinha junto com Inuyasha começar a arrumar o café da manhã antes do trabalho.

- _Eu não acredito que você não esta em casa uma hora dessas! Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de ligar no seu celular..._ – Kagome parou o que fazia estática ao reconhecer a voz da mãe, ela praticamente nunca ligava Inuyasha também parou para prestar completa atenção ao áudio. -... _Indo direto ao assunto, esse ano iremos fazer um natal em família, todos já foram convidados e já confirmaram, incluindo Sesshoumaru e a família dele._ – a humana voltou sua atenção para o noivo erguendo uma sobrancelha questionando, ele simplesmente negou, não sabia de nenhum convite. – _Vamos passar uma semana como uma família feliz, aguardo sua resposta, tchau!_ – silêncio mortal após o fim da chamada.

-Vai ser um ótimo presente de natal para minha mãe saber que em breve vou me casar. – Kagome disse com humor voltando a organizar as coisas para o café como se nada houvesse ocorrido, Inuyasha ainda esta tendo um momento difícil.

-Você diz isso assim, com toda tranquilidade? – Kagome serviu o misto com o café para eles antes de sentar.

-Sim, vai ser uma ótima oportunidade de falar para todo mundo de uma vez só, rápido e provavelmente indolor. – após dizer isso ela se concentrou em seu café da manhã dando a oportunidade para ele pensar. – Você vai querer aparecer lá e passar mais uma semana fingindo que só temos uma amizade em desenvolvimento e muita tensão sexual? – ela olhava para ele descrente de que aquela possibilidade estivesse passando pela cabeça dele.

-Eu não tinha ido tão longe, meus pais nem falaram nada comigo ainda sobre passar o natal com a sua família. – a resposta dele a incomodou, não expressou nada, entretanto foi o movimento sutil no rosto dela que a entregou, mas o silêncio dizia que iria aguardar um posicionamento definitivo dele para poder iniciar uma discussão.

-Resolvemos isso depois, ainda falta um mês e pouco para o feriado não a necessidade de ter presa, eu vou começar a trabalhar. – dizendo isso levou as coisas dela para a pia e o deixou ali sozinho, suspirando Inuyasha terminou de comer sabendo que seria um longo dia, ela nem ao menos havia dado um beijo de despedida, ele se sentia uma criança mimada.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

O telefone do escritório tocou depois do horário do almoço, ele dispensou os engenheiros que estava tendo uma reunião com ele, só podia ser seu pai, ninguém mais ligava fora de seus horários de folga.

-Inuyasha Taisho! – a mensagem da futura sogra na caixa de mensagem ainda estava o deixando tenso.

- _Algum problema filho?_ – não entendia como ainda conseguia manter o seu relacionamento com Kagome secreto, já que a menor alteração já alertava ambos os pais.

-Nada com relação ao trabalho, algum motivo em especial para ligar, pai?

- _Recebemos um convite para passar o natal com a família de Rin, sua mãe achou que seria uma boa ideia para reforçar laços._ – Inu no Taisho parecia feliz com a decisão.

-A Satori vai conseguir ir dessa vez, esse ano não era o que ela ia passar com a família dela? – perguntou agindo o mais naturalmente possível.

- _Ela vai continuar com os planos normalmente, sua mãe falou para chegar aqui uma semana antes para passar um tempo com a gente antes de irmos todos juntos._ – conversaram mais um pouco sobre o que já havia sido planejado para a viagem em família, obviamente a mãe havia atrasado o aviso para que já estivesse com tudo adiantado impossibilitando ele de ir direto de onde estava obrigando-o a passar lá e ir com ele. Agora só precisava conversar com Kagome sobre como seriam as coisas, desde a ida dele até o reencontro na casa da mãe dela com todos os familiares e amigos, que a sogra tivesse tirado aquela ideia de juntas Kagome e Kouga, ou ele não se responsabilizaria por seus atos.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Já liguei confirmando minha presença no feriado de natal e disse que levaria um casal de amigos. – Kagome disse com um sorriso que chegava a ser perverso que fez um frio correr por sua espinha, ele não precisava perguntar de qual casal ela falava e a maneira que a humana estava dizia que a sogra também tinha preconceito com homossexuais.

-Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? – ele largou a pasta na mesa próxima a porta, mas não se aproximou da mulher, ela parecia perigosa.

-Claro! A gente já tinha combinado que eles passariam com a gente independente de onde fosse, agora que tal a gente conversar sobre você não estar muito seguro de contar sobre nós? – ela perdeu o sorriso e fechou à cara cruzando os braços, ele finalmente se aproximou dela ainda um pouco receoso.

-Já que vai ser um presente para a sua mãe estava pensado que a gente podia falar no momento da ceia de natal. – até que gostava da ideia, ia ser uma boa surpresa, podia servir de presente para os pais dele também.

-Você quer passar novamente uma semana fugido na madrugada para passar a noite comigo? – ele não havia pensado nisso, aparentemente Kagome teve bastante tempo para considerar tudo sobre essa viagem.

-Minha mãe quer que eu vá uma semana antes para lá, já planejou tudo, eu acho melhor esperar até o jantar porque vou anunciar meu noivado com você, vai me dar tempo para preparar o terreno, não tinha pensado pelo lado das fugidas, tenho certeza que vai ser bem difícil fingir somente uma amizade depois de já ter criado uma rotina com você, de poder te tocar sempre que eu quiser... – ele acabou com a distância entre eles forçando-a a descruzar os braços. -... poder beijar você quando me der vontade... – roçou os lábios pelo dela, provocando, instigando, Kagome respirou pesadamente amolecendo contra ele separando os lábios. -... todo mundo vai reparar como eu não consigo tirar os olhos de você. – a mulher o puxou calado sua boca em um beijo desesperado, ambos sabiam o que viria a seguir.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Hey dorminhoca! Já terminei de arrumar tudo, você não vai me levar ao aeroporto? – eles haviam levantado juntos, tomaram banho e o café da manhã, então ele foi fazer as malas e Kagome deitou dormindo quase que instantaneamente, o livro que seria o primeiro da série foi aprovado pela editora e ela havia acabado de enviar o outro finalizado, foram dias difíceis, entretanto pelo trabalho em dobro dariam a ela mais tempo de férias antes que tivesse que começar a escrever o segundo, desde o que finalizara o trabalho a humana caia pelos cantos dormindo.

-Já estou acordando. – ela sussurrou rolando para longe dele ficando de barriga para baixo, puxando o travesseiro dele e se aconchegando novamente.

-Bora mulher! – ele disse imperativo dando um tapa bem forte do bumbum dela, Kagome levantou furiosa, algumas vezes ele se surpreendia do quanto ela tinha uma boca suja, seus ouvidos quase sangraram, enquanto ela avançava contra ele.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Tudo foi resolvido rapidamente e agora eles estavam ali, tendo que se despedir, Kagome não queria passar esse tempo separada de Inuyasha, entretanto, logo estaria finalmente resolvido, se o hanyou recuasse ela o mandaria de volta para a casa da mãe estéreo, claro que ela expos isso para ele que acreditou verdadeiramente em sua ameaça suando frio, sabia que isso não aconteceria, porém ainda estava muito nervosa, a mãe iria surtar quando soubesse.

-Até breve, doçura. – Inuyasha a acordou de seus devaneios tirando uma mecha de seu rosto e colocando atrás da orelha, mas a mão continuou ali fazendo uma carícia leve antes de descer para o queijo erguendo o rosto para si, beijando-a já cheio de saudade.

-Grandão. – ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço escondendo o rosto ali.

-Vou contar os segundos até ter você de volta aos meus braços. – a beijou na testa e foi embarcar, Kagome ficou ali até perder ele de vista.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Você parece a ponto de chorar. – Jakotsu disse encarando a amiga, eles estavam tomando um café na rua, ao menos ele estava Kagome tomava uma monstruosidade que mais parecia um milk-shake do que um café.

-Estou muito feliz com a notícia de que no próximo ano vou ter duas obras circulando pelo mercado quase instantaneamente, fiquei nostálgica, foi um percurso difícil, me sinto vitoriosa. – ele entendia do que amiga estava falando, ele acompanhou quase toda a trajetória dela e agora ficava feliz quando presenciasse ela dando a notícia de que logo iria casar com Inuyasha para a família, lidar com a mãe dela não seria difícil, já que a sociedade ainda estava aprendendo a respeitar as diferenças, o hanyou sofreria muito mais, como um bom amigo ficava feliz em estar lá para ajudar a suportar o que fosse necessário.

-Ansiosa para contar para o seu príncipe nas chamadas noturnas quentes. – Jakotsu provocou recebendo o olhar de aviso de Kagome, havia acontecido algumas vezes quando ficaram o período mais longo afastados. – Querida eu não sou tão bom com dinheiro e já tenho meus bolsos transbordando, imagino como você já deve estar somando seus investimentos bem sucedidos, ano que vem eu diria que você esta chegando ao ponto rica sem preocupação. – eles riram, Kagome tinha uma parte de seus ganhos investidos, algumas propriedades também faziam parte de suas aquisições, ela poderia viver tranquilamente.

-Acha que eu deveria começar a ostentar joias e roupas de grife para mostrar status? – ela continuou com a brincadeira.

-Desde que você começou seu relacionamento tem ostentado mais joias. – provocou mostrando os dois anéis e a pulseira, Kagome também admirou os presentes sentindo a saudade aumentar, dormia abraçada ao travesseiro dele e comia na rua sempre que possível não fazendo o estoque de comida para a semana já que logo viajaria para casa.

-Temos que terminar as compras de natal logo. – despertou mudando de assunto.

-Káh! Daqui a pouco vamos ter que alugar um carro para caber tudo, o porta malas já esta cheio e o banco de trás também. – estavam o dia todo fora comprando coisas para crianças de várias idades e adultos de gostos diferenciados.

-Eu tenho uma família grande e além do mais eu e você não precisamos nos preocupar com dinheiro, lembra? – ela finalmente terminou a monstruosidade que estava tomando e levantou para continuarem as compras.

-Da próxima vez você faz uma lista e contrata alguém para fazer suas compras de natal. – Jakotsu reclamou enquanto a seguia para fora.

-Vou pensar no seu caso. – disse simplesmente encerrando a conversa.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Porque tivemos que vir juntos para as compras de natal? – Inuyasha resmungou olhando para o casal ao lado, Rin e Sesshoumaru andavam de mãos dadas enquanto ele ficava de vela.

-Porque Rin é a única que conhece a família dela bem o suficiente para ajudar a comprar algo interessante para as pessoas e não faz sentindo, ela ter que fazer isso mais de uma vez. – o youkai disse olhando para algumas vitrines, Inuyasha se absteve de continuar com a discussão quando uma sandália lhe chamou a atenção, ele se afastou do casal que conversava banalidades e foi olhar o objeto mais de perto, combinava perfeitamente com a humana, era de um rosa chamativo, 15 cm de salto fino, o peito era composto por um trançado complexo de fios de couro finalizando em uma volta delicada no tornozelo com um laço na parte de trás, parecia confortável e deixaria as pernas dela ainda mais belas.

-Essa sandália seria perfeita para Kagome. – Rin o despertou aparecendo do seu lado olhando para o mesmo calçado.

-Você acha? – ele perguntou fingindo que estava olhando a peça detalhadamente naquele momento.

-Tenho certeza! – ela disse animada puxando ele para dentro da loja toda animada.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

A família dele havia chegado pela manhã, Kagome avisou que chegaria no meio da tarde com Jakotsu e Hitigo, todo mundo já estava ali, Souta e Hitomi estavam junto com os filhos no gramado brincando com as gêmeas de Sango e Miroku, a mulher esta lá na grande toalha que eles estenderam no chão na sombra das árvores, enquanto o humano estava ali com ele, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga e Ayame, a youkai lobo segurava o filho deles enquanto o mesmo comia, logo iria se reunir com as outras crianças, sentados na longa mesa com um cobertura que também os protegia do sol, Izayoi e Inu no Taisho estavam conversando com Fuyuki e Hiroki no salão que dava para os fundos, Kazuo, Lola, Ichiro e Charlotte trabalhava na organização dos presente embaixo da grande árvore decorada, para o total de 26 pessoas contando com as crianças pequenas o local era pura agitação e bagunça.

-Kagome chegou! – Ayame disse de repente, Naomi e Takashi logo passaram correndo e gritando, mais velho tinha presa, mas ainda assim foi paciente levando a pequena pela mão, era incrível de apesar de fazer quase dois anos que não viam a tia ainda pareciam lembrar perfeitamente dela, logo o hanyou pode ouvir a gritaria na entrada, ele levantou depois que quase todo mundo já havia se movido para lá, o dia estava quente e ela usava uma roupa condizente, um vestido leve florido de decote discreto e sandálias rasteira, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto cumprimentava e apresentava Jakotsu e Hitigo ele reparou que a aliança de noivado estava com a pedra preciosa virada para baixo.

A família Taisho fez uma fila sendo os últimos a serem cumprimentados, Izayoi foi s primeira a ganhar um abraço apertado da humana, todas as mães receberam saudações calorosas, menos Fuyuki que ainda assim não havia perdido a chance de alfinetar a filha mais velha, Hiroki afastou rapidamente a esposa, Inu no Taisho também abraçou a humana, Inuyasha reparou uma tensão leve no pai que olhou para Sesshoumaru que de forma incomum puxou a cunhada para um abraço, dessa vez foi à humana que ficou tensa e olhou meio disfarçada para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida, o youkai nem reparou enquanto devolvia o olhar para o pai, quando chegou à vez dele também o puxou para um abraço apertado, foi difícil não beijar ela, quando olhou para cima encontrou Kouga olhando ele de maneira estranha.

-Então nós fomos os últimos a chegar? – Kagome disse toda animada, ninguém respondeu por que não havia necessidade, Jakotsu e Hitigo já estavam integrados conversando com os pais de Inuyasha, mas a humana foi lá chamar para buscar as malas e presentes.

-Querida! A gente vai precisar de toda a sua família para esvaziar o carro. – Jakotsu disse alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem, o silêncio durou alguns segundos antes de todos rirem e os homens serem despachados para fora.

-O que foi? – Inuyasha sussurrou olhando para Kouga que apareceu ao lado dele emburrado, o youkai lobo somente esbarrou nele seguindo para frente, onde a humana conversava animadamente com Ayame, obviamente Kagome segurava o Ginta no colo participando ativamente da conversa, o pequeno youkai pronunciava algumas palavras enroladas que arrancava risadas das duas mulheres, Kouga abraçou a esposa e então seu olhar caiu sobre a mão onde a humana tinha dois anéis parecendo relaxar um pouco beijando a esposa e seguindo para o carro.

-O que você fez dessa vez? – Miroku perguntou quando passou junto de Inuyasha carregando alguns presentes.

-Não faço a menor ideia, estava tudo bem até Kagome chegar. – o hanyou respondeu também sem entender o comportamento de Kouga, não havia nenhum resquício dele em Kagome e isso agitava seu sangue demoníaco até a borda, então ele conversava muito consigo sobre o fato do youkai lobo somente ser protetor como um irmão, não havia nenhum interesse.

-Por acaso Kouga sabe de algo que ninguém aqui mais sabe? – Miroku sussurrou ainda do lado dele chegando à árvore, Inuyasha quase derrubou os itens que carregava, o humano era muito esperto e observados e foi o que esteve mais perto dele durante a semana do casamento, eles haviam mantido contato e se não fosse por seu casamento com Sango teria sido um ótimo amigo para desabafar, porém agora Inuyasha reparava que talvez ele tivesse percebido mais do que falava. – Sua falta de resposta fala muito, sabia? – ele riu de lado antes de depositar as coisas no chão e voltar para o carro, Inuyasha colocou as coisas no chão percebendo que a semana não ocorreria tão fácil como ele havia imaginado, quando voltou para fazer mais uma viagem até o carro foi barrado por Sesshoumaru, este tinha uma expressão fria comum de sua personalidade antes de se relacionar com Rin.

-Vem aqui! – ele ordenou impaciente puxando Inuyasha para um canto, sem entender nada ele somente foi. – Eu vou perguntar somente uma vez. – ele sussurrou quando parou próximo das escadas, eles ainda estavam visíveis para todos, mas afastados o suficiente para uma conversa particular, o hanyou concordou cruzando os braços esperando que ele falasse. – Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Kagome durante esse tempo que esteve por lá? – instantaneamente Inuyasha sentiu o frio descer pela coluna.

-O que?! – ele conseguiu perguntar depois de se recuperar do susto inicial, não sabia o que responder, mentir agora e deixar a verdade mais amarga depois? O irmão poderia se tornar um aliado ou iniciar uma briga com ele agora, como conhecia o mais velho provavelmente eles iriam brigar, o feriado estava indo ladeira abaixo mais rápido do que havia previsto...

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

 **TAM TAM TAAMMMMMM...**

 **NOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS TEREMOS DRAMA FAMILIAR? ALGUÉM PODE ACABAR MORRENDO? A AUTORA ESTA ENLOUQUECENDO? ESSAS E OUTRAS RESPOSTAS EM ALGUM MOMENTO AÍ, QUEM SABE.**


	12. SOBREVIVENDO A FAMÍLIA PARTE I

**Hi people! How are you?**

 **Eu voltei e espero que seja para ficar, se não rolar mais nenhum imprevisto, este capítulo é curtinho, só para vocês sentirem o drama...**

 **REVIEWS**

 **k-chan98:** Olá! Sim, dessa vez vocês está no perfil correto, eu também acho kkkkkkk… muitas surpresas e emoções neste capítulo e as coisas podem estar só começando. Fuyuki pode quebrar o que quiser, mas ninguém pode tocar na Kagome se não já sabe, o pior pode acontecer, aguardando os próximos comentários, fico feliz que goste das minhas histórias, eu estou aqui por que gosto muito de escrever e o FF foi um local que me acolheu e deu liberdade para extravasar um pouco minha criatividade, entretanto é muito bom poder ler opiniões e expectativas, rola uma motivação ^^

 **neherenia sereniti:** Olá! Tudo bem? Tudo o que posso dizer é que esta demora não foi intencional, meu pc me abandonou e meu notebook também, em plena pandemia, foi triste e sofrível, mas já superamos nossas divergências, ao menos eu e o novo pc. Espero que curta.

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

-Sesshy! – Rin surgiu correndo de algum lugar e se jogou contra o youkai que descruzou os braços para segurar a frágil humana, que ignorou completamente a presença do cunhado puxando o rosto do marido para si, o beijando com fervor, olhando para o lado viu Miroku fazendo sinais para ir até ele, coisa que Inuyasha fez rapidamente.

-Você parecia estar passando por um mau momento. – disse assim que estava ao lado dele, nervoso Inuyasha ainda estava sem palavras então somente concordou apertando o ombro do amigo. – Quando você estiver pronto para conversar sobre o que esta acontecendo eu sou bom em guardar segredos. – Inuyasha riu sem humor, tinha uma forte sensação de que seria forçado a revelar seu segredo mais cedo do que o planejado mesmo, provavelmente não daria tempo para eles terem uma conversa tão longa.

-É muito complicado. – ele disse simplesmente, Miroku riu e concordou, imaginando uma série de possibilidades, a maneira como Inuyasha e Kagome se olhavam desde a semana do casamento de Rin não havia mudado, observando agora parecia somente ter se intensificado, no passado havia conversando sobre o que tinha visto com a esposa, Sango rechaçou sua ideia, eles até podiam ter atração um pelo outro, a tensão faiscava ao redor deles quando estavam próximos, mas era preciso mais do que somente uma semana para acontecer qualquer coisa.

-Algo me diz que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse feriado vai se tornar bem agitado.

-Você nem imagina o quanto. – ele sussurrou de volta.

-E aí gatão! Como foi sua semana? – Jakotsu apareceu ao lado deles, Miroku assustou-se com o jeito do amigo que Kagome trouxe, mas depois sorriu simpático, a apresentação entre eles também havia sido bem estranha, ele foi super simpático com Sango e muito ousado com ele. - Espero que tenha lembrado de comprar um presente de natal para mim, eu comprei um para você. – dizendo isso ele piscou e saiu rindo dramaticamente, Inuyasha se arrepiou enquanto Miroku ria.

-Jakotsu esta espalhando terror por aqui? – Kagome perguntou depois de se aproximar deles.

-Aposto que sua mãe esta adorando seu amigo. – Miroku disse abraçando ela pelo ombro, Kagome riu junto com o amigo.

-Esta sendo ótimo! Ela sempre foge quando eles estão por perto, então tenho ficado próxima a eles, minha semana parece que vai ser muito boa! – eles riram, Kagome adorava irritar a mãe, havia sido assim desde que descobriu que não importava o quanto se esforçasse a mais velha sempre iria achar algum defeito, então ela jogou a busca pela aceitação para o ar e virou aquela mulher maravilhosa.

-Já viram as gêmeas? – Miroku perguntou estufando o peito todo orgulhoso.

-Hokuto e Keiko são lindas... – Kagome começou a falar, as meninas eram uma graça, pareciam cópias em miniatura da mãe.

-Obviamente puxaram a mãe. – Inuyasha a cortou cruzando os braços, convicto, Kagome concordou enquanto Miroku ficava emburrado, mas não durou muito, afinal ele achava a esposa linda e as meninas tinham cabelos e olhos da mesma cor da mãe.

-Tia Káh! – Takashi apareceu todo animado junto com Naomi, Kagome achava muito bonito o instinto protetor que o mais velho tinha com a irmã. – Vamos lá fora brincar? Mamãe já esta lá fora, a tia Sango com as gêmeas, a tia Ayame com o Ginta e a tia Rin já estão lá fora. – ele parecia saltitar de animação segurando a mão dela, Naomi também estava um poço de animação.

-Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos logo lá! – Kagome pegou a menina no colo e puxou o mais velho pela mão saindo pela porta de trás correndo como se fosse uma criança também, os adultos em sua maioria riram.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Apesar da diferença de idade entre as crianças, eles conseguiram arrumar brincadeiras que atendessem a todas as necessidades, além do mais havia a mesma quantidade de crianças e adultos brincando, os mais velhos ajudavam com os mais novos, ajudando eles a ficarem em pé, o grupo ria escandalosamente, uma mistura infantil e de mulheres encantadas com as novas descobertas infantis.

-Aí eles são tão fofos! – Rin disse derrubando as gêmeas e fazendo cócegas nas duas que rolavam de rir.

-Achei que a essa altura já estaria esperando um mini Sesshoumaru. – Sango disse enquanto penteava os cabelos de Naomi, eram compridos e ela queria um penteado.

-Olha que não é por falta de tentativa, mas acho que não é para acontecer ainda. – Rin não parecia abalada por isso. – Enquanto isso, estamos curtindo bem a vida de casados. – as mulheres riram entendendo exatamente sobre o que ela falava.

-E você Káh? – Ayame fez a roda toda voltar à atenção para ela que brincava de lutinha com Takashi, Kagome pediu para ele ajudar Ginta a brincar de lutinha também, o pequeno youkai ainda perdia o equilíbrio fácil apesar de ser bem mais desenvolvido do que uma criança na idade dele.

-Trabalhei bastante esse último ano, aproveitei bastante também, esta sendo um ano muito bom, tirando uma dificuldade ou outra. – foi bem evasiva esperando, que as crianças distraíssem as mulheres o suficiente, felizmente elas não pressionaram por mais voltando a conversar banalidades enquanto brincavam.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Inuyasha sentia um clima meio estranho próximo ao pai e ao irmão, além do Kouga, mas este estava mais afastado conversando com Miroku, Jakotsu e Hitigo, todos estavam na mesa do lado de fora aproveitando que a tarde estava quase chegando ao fim e trazia um frescor ao dia quente, as mulheres havia trago o tapete mais para perto, Kagome estava ao alcance de um braço agora, seu sorriso, o cheiro que vinha dela o distraia a todo o momento.

-Olha só como é bom ter a casa cheia de crianças. – a mãe dele disse como se fosse só um comentário banal, mas ele a conhecia bem demais para saber que ela iria alfinetá-lo. – Sesshoumaru já tem uma esposa e em breve poderemos ter uma criança agitando nossas vidas, enquanto você ainda insiste nessa vida de solteiro. – tinha demorado bastante, a semana que ele passou com a família havia sido bem tranquila, mas foi só chegar ali que tinha começado.

-Mãe! – ele usou aquele tom, o mesmo que usava quando ficava exasperado, chegava a ser quase infantil, Inu no Taisho riu, assim como Kazuo, Lola, Ichiro, Charlotte e Hiroki.

-Nós consideramos os três filhos de todos e por isso temos netos, mas se dependesse da minha única filha biológica... não adianta, basta esperar que eles encontrem seu próprio caminho, eles começam a nos evitar quando a gente força demais, algumas vezes a distância se torna quase irreversível. – Kazuo filosofou dando uma olhada para a ex esposa, Fuyuki havia afastado Kouga de perto do grupo e conversava animadamente enquanto o youkai parecia desconfortável, Kagome bateu palmas e depois mandou um beijo para o pai. – Quando aquela coisinha nasceu eu pensei "vai me dar trabalho espantar os homens de casa" e então eu imaginei que precisava urgentemente ter porte de arma, ela foi crescendo e parecia um moleque, difícil era o dia que ela não rolava na terra brigando, era difícil repreender ela, porque sempre era em defesa de alguém ou alguma coisa. Hoje eu acho que os homens é que são idiotas, olha só? Ela é bonita e tem uma série de atributos, personalidade forte e pode consertar qualquer defeito de um carro e ainda assim...

-Eu também te amo pai! – Kagome ironizou cortando o discurso. – Vocês não tem mais o que fazer além de cuidar da vida dos outros? – ela continuou os dispensando com um movimento de mão.

-Viu! Um poço de educação. – Kazuo brincou arrancando novas risadas.

-Esta na hora dessas crianças tomarem banho e jantar! – Souta disse enquanto se aproximava das crianças junto com Miroku, houve um coro de reclamações enquanto os pequenos eram levados para dentro.

-Queridas! Vocês deveriam comer alguma coisa, já faz tempo que estão aí brincando. – Izayoi disse mostrando que a mesa ainda estava cheia de lanches e ainda faltavam algumas horas para o jantar dos adultos.

-Agora que você falou estou morrendo de fome. – Rin disse toda animada levantando da toalha e indo para o colo do marido, esse abriu espaço para ela, logo ela estava selecionando alguns pequenos sanduíches e suco.

-Come devagar ou vai engasgar. – Sesshoumaru alertou quando Rin praticamente engoliu o primeiro sanduíche sem mastigar, ela resmungou e saiu do colo dele sentando ao lado.

-Eu também estou faminta, parece que faz dias que eu não como. – Kagome disse se espreguiçando.

-Até parece Káh! Você comeu um fastfood assim que chegamos ao aeroporto. – Jakotsu disse chegando mais perto deles junto com Hitigo.

-Estava com fome naquela hora também. – Kagome arremessou uma das almofadas que estava na toalha nele, acertando o alvo.

-Já que esta com fome levanta e come logo sua balofa! – Jakotsu disse arremessando a almofada de volta, Kagome levantou rapidamente pronta para começar uma briga de almofadas, quando parou e cambaleou, de repente se sentiu um pouco tonta, talvez tenha passada mais tempo do que havia imaginado sem comer, a visão ficou turva e ela sentiu que iria desmaiar.

-Kagome! – foi à última coisa que ela ouviu antes de sentir braços impedindo sua queda, ela reconhecia aqueles braços, aquele calor, então se entregou completamente a escuridão.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

Quando Kagome levantou pronta para iniciar uma guerra de almofadas, todos estavam rindo e prontos para participar, quando ele sentiu antes de ver que algo estava errado, a humana deixou o objeto que segurava cair e colocou a mão na cabeça como se estivesse passando mal e então começou a cair, Inuyasha chamou o nome dela antes de segurá-la impedindo que chegasse ao chão, ele pode ouvir ela sussurrar o nome dele antes de desmaiar completamente.

-Hitigo venha comigo! – ordenou imperativo erguendo a humana no colo e seguindo para dentro, Fuyuki e Kazuo foram juntos e guiou ele até o escritório da casa pedindo para colocar ela no sofá.

-Porque chamou ele para vir junto? – Fuyuki apontou desdenhosa para Hitigo.

-Eu sou médico senhora. – Hitigo respondeu inabalável, pediu para Inuyasha se afastar e se ajoelhou pegando o pulso de Kagome enquanto olhava para o relógio.

-Porque vocês dois estão aqui? – Inuyasha perguntou irritado olhando para o pai e o irmão.

-Podemos perguntar o mesmo para você? – Sesshoumaru devolveu a pergunta cruzando os braços, Inu no Taisho permaneceu em silêncio olhando para Kagome.

-Eu a trouxe aqui! – Inuyasha respondeu indignado, eles estavam prontos para brigar, ficou tenso, aparentemente a briga ia começar antes.

-Quietos! – Hitigo ordenou chamando a atenção de todos ali. – Ela esta acordando. – Kagome gemeu e se mexeu abrindo os olhos, ele ajudou ela a sentar lentamente. – Esta sentindo alguma coisa querida? – Kagome tirou os cabelos do rosto e olhou confusa para todos na sala.

-Só fome mesmo. – ela sussurrou constrangida por toda atenção que estava recebendo.

-Você pode ter tido uma queda de pressão, entretanto preciso fazer algumas perguntas para poder descartar algumas coisas e seria melhor fazer isso com privacidade... – fez uma pausa olhando para todos na sala.

-Não precisa de nada disso. – Inu no Taisho disse sucinto chamando a atenção de todos no local.

-O senhor sabe do que se trata? – Hitigo perguntou levantando, se era algo que um youkai podia sentir o cheiro então podia se tratar de algo grave, durante o curso de medicina e residência havia estudado sobre isso e presenciado situações também.

-Obviamente que sim e talvez essa seja uma conversa que eu deva ter em particular com Kagome. – Inu no Taisho olhava para as reações da humana o nervosismo mostrava que ela não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.

-Parem de voltas e digam logo, Kagome é nossa filha e talvez seja melhor que os enxeridos é que saiam. – Fuyuki disse desgostosa de toda aquela enrolação.

-Mamãe! – Kagome a repreendeu voltando à atenção para Inu no Taisho ansiosa por saber do que se tratava. – Diga logo, estou ficando muito ansiosa é algo grave? – ela sentiu a respiração ficar mais escassa e a temperatura corporal alterar enquanto sentia frio.

-Querida! – Hitigo chamou a atenção dela novamente pegando ambas as mãos, Inuyasha sabia que ela estava próxima de uma crise de ansiedade, apertou as mãos para não avançar e cuidar dela ele mesmo, entretanto também estava nervoso sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com ela. – Faça como eu faço! – ordenou puxando lentas respirações.

-Diga logo! – Inuyasha rosnou impaciente o pai e irmão o olharam surpresos.

-Você está grávida! – Inu no Taisho disse de uma vez, Inuyasha parou de respirar ao ouvir aquilo, Kagome parou de repetir as coisas que Hitigo pedia para ela fazer e tirou as mãos da dele pousando-as na barriga.

-Verdade? – perguntou sem desviar a atenção das mãos em sua barriga, das coisas que passavam pela sua cabeça, gravidez nem chegava aos dez mais, obviamente havia o risco, ela e Inuyasha transavam sempre que possível e nenhum método contraceptivo era 100% eficiente, com o que Inu no Taisho disse as peças pareciam começar a se encaixar.

-Seu cheiro esta começando a mudar...

-Eu não senti nada. – Inuyasha sussurrou antes de voltar atenção para Kagome, ela ainda parecia fora de orbita contemplando aquela descoberta, ele estava sem saber como reagir, era engraçado como algum tempo atrás eles estavam falando sobre isso como algo para um futuro distante, entretanto os planos seriam completamente alterados e apesar de abalado com a notícia da paternidade, seu coração parecia se expandir com o sentimento de felicidade e completude.

-Seu olfato não é tão bom quanto o nosso, ainda é bem sutil, mas assim que ficamos próximos o suficiente dela sentimos. – Sesshoumaru disse estranhando como o mais novo olhava para Kagome, que se acariciava feliz e alheia a tudo a sua volta.

-Mas quando a gente acha que você já aprontou de tudo aparece com uma dessas, como você pode? – Fuyuki veio para frente do sofá, irritada apontando o dedo para a filha, Kagome parecer despertar de seus devaneios olhando irritada para a mãe.

-Meu Deus! A senhora não pode deixar nada de bom acontecer comigo sem transformar em uma ofensa, acha que eu penso em como irritá-la e então faço? – Kagome falou exasperada por ter seu momento estragado.

-Você esta grávida e ainda solteira é um ofensa, todos vão dizer o quando é uma...

-Não ouse terminar essa frase, a senhora não sabe de nada da minha vida, eu não me importo com o que os outros vão falar ou deixar de falar, nunca me importei e quem é a senhora para falar algo depois de três casamentos? Não devia ser tão boa em julgar os outros. – Kagome levantou pronta para acabar de vez com aquelas brigas sem sentido.

-Ora sua...! – Fuyuki levantou a mão para dar um tapa na filha, entretanto seu pulso foi agarrando com força e ela foi arremessada caindo sentada, seu grito foi rápido e cortado pelo baque de sua queda.

-Você nunca mais vai tocar nela! – Inuyasha ficou na frente da noiva, todos puxaram o ar, ele estava completamente transformado em youkai, foi tão rápido que nem mesmo o pai e o irmão repararam em sua transformação e reação violenta em defesa da humana.

-Pai! – Sesshoumaru falou surpreso o irmão já havia se transformado antes e eles tiveram que deixá-lo inconsciente para que não tentasse satisfazer sua sede de sangue, a porta foi escancarada e Kouga invadiu o espaço parando quando observou a situação.

-Inuyasha! – Kagome sussurrou dando um passo para frente e o tocando nas costas, ele virou rapidamente para ela deixando os outros youkais tensos, Hitigo e Kazuo aproveitaram a distração dele para levarem Fuyuki para o canto afastado, entretanto Kagome ainda estava no centro da possível confusão, ela parecia muito tranquila com a visão dos olhos vermelhos, os caninos expostos e as garras afiadas além do normal.

-Minha! – ele rosnou, o cabelo balançava furiosamente por causa de sua aura demoníaca, a voz mais rouca e grave, ficaram se olhando, Kagome sabia que podia acalmá-lo, entretanto quando Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho e Kouga deram sinal de movimento Inuyasha a agarrou rapidamente saltando em direção a porta da varanda, arrebentando e correndo floresta a dentro com a mulher.

-INUYASHAAA! – ouviram um grito coletivo, Kagome não lutou, simplesmente passou os braços e as pernas em volta dele para tornar a viagem mais confortável, ela apreciaria mais se estivesse de frente observando o caminho, mas era muito legal a velocidade que o vento passava por eles, era difícil ver com o cabelo batendo no rosto, entretanto se continuassem naquela direção sabia perfeitamente onde iriam parar, logo veio a sensação de queda quando ele saltou da cachoeira. Então ele a soltou e ela desfez o abraço das pernas e mão olhando para ele ainda transformado.

-Eles viram tirar você de mim. – ele rosnou virando de costas para ela com obvia intenção de impedir que alguém chegasse até sua fêmea.

-Grandão. – ela o tocou novamente chamando sua atenção para si, se aproximou mais e colocou as mãos no rosto dele. – Beije-me! – ela ordenou puxando-o para si, ele obedeceu circulando a cintura dela e a beijou com violência, Kagome somente aceitou e o abraçou mais forte, em seguida ele os derrubou no chão, ficou grata por ser uma área bem gramada porque ele não teve o menor cuidado, alcançou sua coxa a apertando com força para que enlaçasse o quadril dele, então colocou uma das mãos entre os corpos, iria rasgar as roupas de ambos quando ficou tenso, Kagome sabia que não estavam mais sozinhos, Inuyasha ergueu ambos tão rapidamente quanto haviam ido para o chão colocando-a novamente em suas costas.

-Deixe a garota ir. – Inu no Taisho ordenou, Kagome estava um pouco constrangida por ter sido pega naquela situação, mas tinha acabado entrando no jogo de Inuyasha, ele ainda era um youkai completo mostrando as presas em um rosnado permanente, curiosa ela olhou para frente, a patriarca da família Taisho estava na frente, enquanto Sesshoumaru e Kouga ficavam mais afastados, eles planejavam brigar.

-Vá! – Inuyasha rosnou para ela, disposto a entrar em uma briga por nada, Kagome começou a sair de suas costas e andou até ficar na frente dele, que ainda olhava atentamente o trio.

-Não vou a lugar nenhum! – ela disse parando próxima a ele novamente.

-Vai logo! – finalmente a atenção dele voltou para ela novamente, a cabeça erguida os braços cruzados, ele conhecia demais aquela mulher para saber que nada a tiraria dali, passou a língua demoradamente pelas presas, havia se distanciado de tentar sua reivindicação quando sentiu que havia algo com ela, de algum maneira eles já estavam conectados, mas o hanyou não reparou e ele precisava das informações que o mais velho dos Taisho poderia lhe dar.

-Essa briga é mais importante que a minha segurança? – os youkais olhavam tudo, tensos e surpresos, Kouga nunca tinha visto Inuyasha daquela maneira, mas os outros dois sim, este nunca havia se comunicado com nenhum deles, simplesmente atacava e rosnava querendo a morte sem se importar com mais nada, entretanto quando chegaram a cachoeira encontraram uma situação em que inicialmente acharam que ele estava preste a estuprar a humana, agora tinham sérias dúvidas se ele faria algum mal a humana, a tensão aumentou quando Kagome se aproximou mais o enlaçando pelo pescoço, agora ele parecia completamente esquecido da existência dos outros ali.

-Garota teimosa! – então ele a beijou novamente rápido e forte até progredir para lento e carinhoso desfrutando se acalmando, se separaram lembrando que não estavam sozinhos, Inuyasha era somente um hanyou novamente. – Doçura, você só me mete em problemas. – disse ainda abraçado a ela com as testas apoiadas.

-É o meu chame. – ela brincou rindo, suspirando ele a puxou completamente para si encaixando os corpos, ela apoiou o rosto no peito dele, abraçando-a pela cintura e segurando a cabeça dela contra o peito ele finalmente encarou os familiares e Kouga naquele momento que ele lembraria como o mais constrangedor de sua vida, havia perdido completamente o controle.

-Bem... como tudo parece resolvido eu vou voltar para minha esposa e filho para ouvir a história junto com todo mundo. – Kouga disse quebrando o silêncio, depois virou as costas e simplesmente foi embora tão rápido quanto havia chegado.

-Então, quem vai falar primeiro? – Inu no Taisho perguntou enquanto se aproximava mais deles assim como Sesshoumaru.

-Eu já passei por emoções o suficiente hoje. – Kagome resmungou contra o peito de Inuyasha, obviamente deixando claro que ele era quem teria que esclarecer.

-Resumidamente, eu e Kagome estamos juntos e vamos nos casar. – Inuyasha disse tranquilamente, Kagome simplesmente riu antes de finalmente se afastar dele voltando-se para os dois youkais, as coisas estavam indo muito melhor do que havia imaginado, porém muito mais rápido e sem planejamento.

-O filho é seu? – Sesshoumaru perguntou apontando para a barriga da humana, quando a abraçou mais cedo e sentiu o leve odor dos estágios iniciais de uma gravidez, imaginou que em algum momento durante o tempo em que esteve na mesma cidade que Kagome, seu irmão havia conseguido convencê-la de ter um interlúdio sexual e então ocorrido o acidente, por isso decidiu abordar o mais novo sobre o fato, entretanto agora que parava para pensar era obvio que havia algo entre os dois e não era passageiro, o jeito como a humana havia controlado a fera, como Inuyasha parecia protetor e apaixonado.

-O que você quer... – Kagome ficou furiosa enquanto começava a ir à direção do cunhado, Inuyasha a puxou de volta para si.

-É claro que sim! – ele respondeu prendendo a humana que ainda olhava irritada para Sesshoumaru. – E não é por isso que vamos nos casar. – ele tomou a mão da noiva e voltou à pedra para cima mostrando para o pai e irmão provando que já haviam chegado ali comprometidos.

-Quando? – Inu no Taisho perguntou com dificuldade olhando a pedra cintilante que o mais novo fazia questão de exibir, era inacreditável ele ia ganhar outra nora e também teria seu primeiro neto, sua felicidade só não superaria a da esposa quando soubesse da novidade.

-A gente vai ter que explicar para vocês e depois pra todo mundo da casa? Eu ainda estou com fome. – Kagome disse antes que Inuyasha pudesse começar a responder alguma coisa o hanyou riu junto com o pai, Sesshoumaru no máximo deu um sorriso, a humana olhou feio para ele como se ainda planejasse tentar bater nele, como se conseguisse, talvez até deixasse já que ela carregava o sobrinho dele, então Inuyasha a pegou no colo e eles começaram a refazer o caminho de volta para casa.

-Eu machuquei você? – Inuyasha perguntou enquanto desacelerava com a proximidade da casa, Kagome voltou à atenção para ele, durante a viagem de volta ela riu se divertindo com a velocidade que ele corria, aproveitou o vento no rosto, algumas vezes pedindo para que fosse ainda mais rápido.

-Não grandão, você nunca me machucaria. – ela disse com 100% de segurança, ele somente balançou a cabeça, a mulher não tinha ideia do perigo que havia corrido, entretanto, talvez ele fosse quem estivesse amedrontado, nunca esteve tão lúcido em sua forma youkai, ele podia sentir a necessidade extrema de proteger. – Você esta feliz? – perguntou ignorando as preocupações dele, ele ainda não havia absorvido direito que iria ser pai, mas era uma sensação muito boa.

-Estou quase explodindo! – Kagome riu antes de abraçá-lo mais forte, quando chegaram Inuyasha a desceu do colo, entretanto ela não o soltou puxando para baixo enquanto o beijava, foi uma maneira de extravasar todas as emoções dos últimos minutos, o susto quando ela desmaiou, a surpresa com a notícia da gravidez, a raiva quando Fuyuki começou a ofender sua mulher e a ira quando ela ergueu a mão para bater nela, desejo de consumi-la, torná-los somente um, a sede de sangue e a vontade de proteger.

-Tire suas mãos da minha filha agora! – ouviram a humana enfurecida ordenar, Kagome resmungou desanimada contra os lábios dele, fazendo-o querer rir, lentamente ele a afastou de si, mas a humana simplesmente virou para ficando de costas para ele e encarando o tumulto de pessoas que se aproximava deles,99% expressavam felicidade, entretanto havia aquela pequena parcela infeliz.

 **0o0o000000000000o0o0**

 **TAM TAM TAAMMMMMM...**

 **NOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS TEREMOS DRAMA FAMILIAR? ALGUÉM PODE ACABAR MORRENDO? A AUTORA ESTA ENLOUQUECENDO? ESSAS E OUTRAS RESPOSTAS EM ALGUM MOMENTO AÍ, QUEM SABE.**


End file.
